Discovering Bella
by gypsy411
Summary: Bella is tired of being and doing what is always expected of her.  She is going to find out who she is and hopefully find love and happiness along the way.  AH Canon Couples
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 1 - Enough

Is this day over yet? That question has been running through my mind constantly for the last four hours. I used to like my job. When did that change, or is it me who has changed?

I don't know who I am anymore or what I want from life. I go through my day to day activities just existing. I really hate everything about my life lately.

I am suddenly brought out of my musings by the phone on my desk ringing. The receptionist tells me that Mr. Crowley wants to see me in his office. I cringe before I get up from my desk and make my way to what I'm sure is going to be a lovely conversation.

"Tyler, you wanted to see me."

"Yes Bella, we need to discuss your request for a raise. Unfortunately I am not going to be able to give you a raise this year. Times have been tough and we haven't gotten as many new clients as we have before and you know with us being a small firm and all that kind of stuff has to be taken into consideration."

"I do understand Tyler, but when I came to work here and passed the bar you assured me that I would get a raise every year. This is the third year in a row that you have not given me the raise. If you will look at the wage statistics I gave you, you will see that I currently make less than the average wage for the lowest paid attorneys in the state. I really deserve a raise, " I state while trying to keep my voice even.

"I hear what you are saying but you have to look at the economy. When I made that promise things were different. I know that things are tough right now but if I want to keep you on staff I can't afford to give you a raise," he responded.

"I understand and thank you for considering it," I responded before being dismissed from Tyler's office. I went back to my office and noticed that the day was finally over. I wanted to get home before I let my frustrations out.

That night after finishing my dinner I sat thinking about my life and how it had turned out so much differently than I had anticipated when I was younger. I had always thought that by the time I was 27 I would be married and have children, yet here I sat alone.

I tried to stop myself from falling into the negative thoughts that were ravaging my brain but truthfully I had found myself becoming more and more unhappy over the past several months. Now that I think about it I can't remember the last time I was really happy other than a passing moment here or there. I didn't have many friends, and even my family worried more about themselves than they did me.

I sat there thinking about how unhappy I had become and knew that I was going to have to be the person to change it. I didn't like the way my life was. I constantly did what was expected of me and I questioned every decision I made. How did I come to be 27 and not have any idea of who I am? Things that I had done for myself were limited and for the most part secret. They were things that didn't coincide with the idea that my friends and family had of me and I worried about what they would have to say if they were to find out.

I sat there lost in my thoughts for I don't know how long before I was broken out of them by the ringing of my phone. I looked at the caller ID and groaned when I saw that it was my brother Jasper. While I loved Jasper, lately I felt suffocated by him and his expectations.

"Hey big brother. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good Bells. How was yours?"

"You know, same old thing. Not much new in my world," I responded while keeping the sigh out of my voice.

"Yeah I understand that. So what are you up to this weekend?" He asked.

"Not much that I know of. I think I am just going to relax and try to get caught up on some stuff I have put off. What are you doing?" I responded knowing that there was a reason for this phone call.

"Well, that is why I'm calling. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I got tickets to a concert in Vegas and I was wondering if you could give us a ride to the airport tomorrow night and pick us up on Saturday," Jasper asked.

"Sure, I guess. Just let me know what times."

"Thanks Bells, I knew I could count on you," Jasper responded.

I don't know why but that conversation made me angry. My brother, his wife, and their friends counted on me saying yes and didn't give any thought to either asking me to go with (not that I wanted to) or to the fact that I might have plans.

After I hung up with Jasper I spent the night thinking about what I needed to do to change how the people in my life treated me and saw me. I was tired of being the good ole reliable Bella. I was tired of being the person who dropped everything to help others no matter what. It's not that I minded helping people but more that I minded that people took advantage and just assumed that I would do their bidding without giving any thought to what might be going on in my life.

I woke up the next morning still thinking about what had happened the night before. As I got ready for work I made a decision that I didn't want to continue letting things go on the way they had been. I needed to get out of my comfort zone and find out who I was and find a way to find happiness.

The workday dragged on like it normally does. I really didn't enjoy what I did anymore but after spending seven years in college I knew I needed to stick with it at least until I could find something else that I enjoyed and would pay the bills. At least it was Friday and I would have two days off. Two days without having to listen to Tyler or Jessica bitch and complain. Two days of solitude. I couldn't wait.

After work I headed out to pick up Jasper and the others to take them to the airport. I put on my happy face so that they wouldn't know that I didn't want to be there. After I picked them up I dropped them off at the airport. Before they left Jasper told me that their plane would be getting in at noon the next day. I told them I would be there.

When I left the airport I thought about what I wanted to do for the night. I toyed with the idea of grabbing something to drink and taking it home but then I knew that if I really wanted to find myself I would need to put myself out there. I knew there was this little bar that some of my friends sometimes frequented and I decided that I would head home, change and go there for the night. Maybe I would run into some friends and even if I didn't I could just relax and unwind.

Deciding to be a little daring I dressed in a mid thigh black skirt, midnight blue halter top and a pair of Ed Hardy pumps. A couple of my tattoos were showing but since I knew there was no chance of Jasper seeing me I didn't worry too much. I liked how I looked and decided that I was going to enjoy the night.

I walked into the bar and went up to the bar and ordered a rum and coke. Part of me knew I should go with something with less alcohol but I frankly didn't care. I wanted to relax and let loose tonight without having to worry about what other people might think. I had been sitting at the bar for about half an hour when I looked over and saw Angela walk in with her fiancé Ben. They took a seat at a table across the bar and when she noticed me she beckoned me over.

Before going over to Angela's table I got myself another drink as well as a shot. I took the shot and took my drink with me. Angela seemed surprised to see me by myself in the bar and she said so when I got there.

"Bella, I haven't seen you in forever. What are you doing here? Are you with someone?"

"Nope, it's just me. It has been a long week and I thought I deserved a little relaxation so I decided to come out and have a few drinks to unwind." I told her.

We sat there and talked for a little while until we both needed refills. Ben decided to go to the bar to get us our drinks. While he was gone Ang and I talked about things when all of a sudden a good dance song came on. "Oh Ang, come dance with me. I love this song," I pleaded with her.

"Are you sure Bella? You usually hate to dance. How much have you had to drink?" she snickered.

"Ang, I am turning over a new leaf and I don't care what people think. I just want to dance and have fun. So come dance with me," I pleaded with her.

"Let's go."

We hit the dance floor and soon we were grinding with one another. After a few minutes Ben decided to join us on the dance floor. We continued to dance for several more songs when all of a sudden I felt someone behind me. I looked up and was surprised to see Mike, my ex standing there glaring at me.

"What do you think you are doing Bella?" He asked with disdain in his voice.

"I'm dancing and having a good time Mike. What does it look like I am doing?" I responded while fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"What it looks like Bella is you are acting like a slut. Look at what you are wearing and how you are dancing. You look like a shameless hussy trying to get yourself laid," he retorted.

"Frankly Mike, I don't care what you think. You and I are not together and you have no say in what I do or how I act. You lost that right when we broke up." I retorted.

With that I made my excuses to Angela and walked over to the bar to get myself another drink. I ordered two shots and took them quickly. Then I got myself another rum and coke. I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let other people tell me what I should and should not do. Who cares what they thought.

Before I knew it I had downed my drink and as I signaled the bartender to bring me another I heard a velvet voice tell me, "here let me get that for you."

I looked beside me and saw the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had piercing green eyes and hair that looked like he had just finished having sex. Oh what I wouldn't do to run my fingers through that hair. I suddenly realized what I was thinking and brought myself out of the stupor I had fallen in to.

"Why thank you, but you don't have to, I can get my own drink."

"I didn't say I had to," the gorgeous god before me said, "but I want to."

"Well then I thank you." I said with a flirtatious smile on my face. "By the way, my name is Bella."

"Edward."

"Well Edward. How are you doing this fine evening?" I asked him.

"I'm doing better now that I ran into you." He responded, with his voice dripping sex.

We sat there talking for hours while we drank. We talked about insignificant things and just spent time getting to know each other. I avoided talking about my family and my job. I wanted to spend the night enjoying myself and I knew that if I talked about those topics I would start worrying about what people thought.

Before I knew it the bartender was calling for last call. "Oh my, I didn't realize the time." I stated when I looked at my watch. I didn't know exactly how much I had had to drink but I knew that it was a good thing I had taken a cab to the bar. I was too drunk to be able to drive and I would never chance it.

I got up and prepared to head home. As I was walking away I suddenly felt a bolt of electricity shoot through my arm. I looked back and noticed that Edward had grabbed onto my elbow.

"Bella, I had a great time tonight. I would like to get to know you better. Can I get your number and give you a call sometime so we can get together," Edward's seductive voice purred. I knew that I wouldn't be able to deny him and honestly I didn't want to so I didn't.

After I gave Edward my number I said goodnight and headed home. I knew that I would be hurting in the morning but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I had gone out and had fun tonight for the first time in a long time.

After I changed out of my skirt and put on my pajamas I drank a bottle of water to avoid dehydration and hopefully a hangover. As I was getting into bed I heard my phone go off indicating that I had a test message.

_Goodnight Bella. I had fun getting to know you tonight – Edward_

I smiled when I read it and decided to respond.

_I had fun too. Night – Bella_

With that I went to bed happy for the first time in I don't know how long. That night my dreams starred the emerald eyes of Edward. I woke to my alarm reminding me that I had to pick my brother up at the airport. Despite the raging headache I had I got ready with a huge smile on my face. All I could think about was last night with Edward and I looked forward to the thought of maybe getting to know him better.

Because of my headache I was moving a little slower than normal. Then on top of it I got stuck in traffic which meant that by the time I finally got to the airport Jasper and the others were already waiting for me and they didn't look happy.

"Bella, where have you been? You were supposed to be here at noon. You are over half an hour late." Jasper yelled at me.

"Well excuse me for being late. Did you once think that maybe I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart and that I would rather be doing something else than picking you up. Did you eve consider that I have a life." I yelled back.

Jasper was obviously taken back by my outburst. I had never before spoken to him that way and I had certainly never intimated that my life did not revolve around doing what he wanted me to do.

The ride back through the city was quiet one. When we got back to Jasper and Alice's place I pulled into their driveway but I didn't make a move to get out of the car. Jasper waited until everyone else had gotten out of the car before he decided to go off on me.

"What is your problem Bella? Why are you acting like such a bitch?"

"A bitch. Well excuse me for getting stuck in traffic and being late for picking you up at the airport. If it was that big of a problem maybe you should have gotten a cab or better yet maybe you should have just fucking driven yourself," I seethed. "Now get out of my car."

Jasper was dumbfounded. He got out of the car and I took off before he had a chance to say anything else. Before I got home my phone went off several times. I ignored calls from Jasper, Alice, and even Emmett. I was so angry that they had the audacity to be upset because I was late when I was doing them the favor. I was more upset by the fact that had ruined my good mood within the first ten minutes of seeing them.

When I got home I shut my cell phone off and shut the ringer on my house phone off. I didn't want to deal with Jasper today and he needed to realize that he couldn't treat me that way and get away with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 2 – Silence

I stayed in my own world, cut off from all communication with those around me for the rest of the weekend. Jasper had never spoken to me in that manner before. Had he? I spent a good portion of the weekend going over the relationships in my life. I knew I was unhappy but what role did the relationships I had play in that?

When it came time to get up and get ready for work on Monday, I moved around my apartment on automatic. I got up to my alarm clock, did my boot camp workout and got myself ready for the office. I tried to put the confrontations of the weekend out of my mind. While there was a part of me that felt like I should apologize to Jasper, the greater part of me knew that I did nothing wrong. He went off on me for being late when I was doing him a favor. It wasn't like I went out of my way to show up at the airport late. The part that angered me most is that Jasper took the lightness I had been feeling from meeting Edward on Friday and made me feel worthless.

The morning at the office went by in a blur. I listened to clients complain that they didn't like how their cases were going. I listened to them complain about how hard up they were and listened to them insinuate that I wouldn't know what they were going through cause after all look what I did for a living. I kept my mouth shut when what I really wanted to do was scream "yeah I work here but I had to work my ass off to get to where I am today and after I pay my bills I can't even afford health insurance while people like you get yourself knocked up and I pay for your medical care and living expenses. So yes please tell me how easy I got it." But I didn't say anything, I just spent the morning listening to their complaints and telling them it was going to be okay.

After lunch I thought it would get better but unfortunately not so much. The day dragged on and I was never so happy to see the workday end than I was today. Unfortunately my night continued in the same manner that my day did. Mike decided that he needed to show up at my apartment. I didn't want to be rude and kick him out so I let him in and listened to him tell me how hard things were for him. It wasn't until he brought up Friday night that I decided that I needed to get him out of my apartment before I told him exactly what I thought of him.

"Mike it has been nice catching up with you, but I have to meet up with Angela here in about half an hour. I need to return a book I borrowed from her. I would be happy to spend more time with you. Just call me and we can set something up," I told him.

"I can wait here for you if you want me to," Mike stated.

God, I thought to myself. Can't this man take a fucking clue. Besides after he was such an asshole at the bar what right did he think he had to show up at my fucking door and expect me to be all welcoming to him. "Actually Mike, I think it may take a while and I need to be up early for work tomorrow so it would be better if we did this another night," I stated.

"Okay, well I will walk you out then."

"Thanks Mike," I responded. At the same time all that was going through my head was oh crap. What am I going to do? Mike will probably watch me leave and he has followed me in the past. I had no choice but to drive toward Angela's house and pray that Mike didn't follow. After I got to Angela's neighborhood I was pretty sure Mike hadn't followed but I didn't want to chance going back home yet in case he waited around my neighborhood to see if I came home soon. I hated that I had no backbone and worried about what others thought.

After giving it some thought and driving around Angela's neighborhood for a while I saw a new tattoo parlor. I had wanted to get some more work done lately and after everything that had happened over the weekend I thought this would be just the thing to calm me down. I went into the parlor to get some ideas what I wanted for my new ink when one of the artists approached me and asked what I wanted. I told her that I was just looking around and trying to get some ideas. She asked me if I had ever thought of getting a piercing. I told her I thought about it but I had to be careful with what I got because of my job. She gave me some brochures and told me to think about it. After I left the parlor I figured it was safe to go back to the apartment.

When I got home I realized that I still hadn't turned my phone back on. I figured I would have some messages from Jasper and maybe Alice but I really hoped to have something from Edward. Sure enough when I powered my phone up I had several texts from both Alice and Jasper asking what was wrong with me on Saturday. I also had several voicemails but I decided to delete those without listening to them seeing as how the texts basically blamed me for the altercation. Much to my dismay there was nothing from Edward. I guess I should have figured as much and debated texting him but I figured if he didn't want to contact me after Friday night I wasn't going to act desperate and get in touch with him.

That night I went to bed once again wondering how I had gotten where I was. Sure Jasper took care of me after our father died, but I did my best not to cause him problems. I never went out, I worked and helped with money and I took care of things around the house. I even went to a state school like my dad wanted me to and got the degree they wanted me too. I did everything I did to make my family happy and not once did they ask me what I wanted. Even now all Jasper cared about was how things affected him.

I thought back to the first time I tried to rebel. I was 21 when I got my first tattoo. I told Jasper I was going to get one and he went ballistic and told me that tattoos sent the wrong message and I couldn't have a tattoo if I was going to have a legal career. Little did he know that I had already gotten one. To this day he doesn't know about any of my tattoos because I know he wouldn't approve. He hasn't even ever approved of me dating and although I grant that Mike is an asshole, the reaction I got when Jasper found out that I had been dating him made me stay with him longer than I should have.

Unfortunately reminiscing did nothing to help me wind down and fall asleep so when I finally did fall asleep I ended up getting only about two hours before my alarm clock went off signaling the start of yet another day in a career that I hated.

The rest of the week went on pretty much the same way. By the time Friday rolled around all I wanted to do was get drunk. I decided I didn't want to take the chance of running into Jasper at the bar so decided to get drunk at home. I stocked up my liquor cabinet and started with shots right after work. By seven that night when my phone rang, I was well past tipsy and on my way to drunk and I didn't care when I answered knowing that it was Alice on the other end.

"What do you want Alice? I'm not really in the mood tonight," I snapped into the phone.

Alice seemed taken aback by my tone when she replied, "You haven't returned any of my calls or texts and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I know I haven't returned them. I didn't want to return them and have you and Jasper tell me what a disappointment I am so I opted to just ignore them. Besides I have a life and I have been a little busy with work. So what is it that you wanted?" I asked her.

"Like I said I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You didn't seem like yourself on Saturday and we were just worried about you," she sniffed.

Part of me felt bad that she was crying but the other part of me was angry that she was giving me the guilt trip and never once had either her or Jasper apologized for their role in what happened. "I'm fine. I am actually liking the way I am right now and I'm sorry if you and Jasper can't accept me if I am not miss merry fucking sunshine and doing everything you want me to with a fucking smile," I spat into the phone. At this point I was pissed because I just kept seeing all the times I had dropped everything for my family and the one time things don't go their way they get pissed. Well screw them!

"Well it's obvious you have been drinking Bella, maybe when you are sober we can have a civilized conversation. I also wanted you to know that Jasper wants you to come to our house for dinner on Sunday. He hasn't seen you all week and he wanted to spend some time with you." Alice replied.

"First Alice, my drinking has nothing to do with this. Yes I have been drinking, but it's not like you care other than the fact that I am angry. Second, if your husband wants me to come to dinner then he can ask me himself and not send you to do his bidding." I huffed before continuing, "I used to think we were friends Alice but I'm starting to believe that the only reason you have ever had anything to do with me is so that you and Jasper can act like my parents. I hope you have a nice night because I am going to get back to what I was doing before this phone call." At that point I hung up. I thought about shutting the phone off but part of me hoped that I might hear from Edward so I didn't.

About fifteen minutes after I hung up on Alice my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was my lovely brother. I decided that I had had enough for one night and I sent the call straight to voicemail and continued drinking. About two hours later I downed some water before calling it a night and sleeping of the alcohol.

I awoke the next morning with a minor headache. I took some medicine and drank two bottles of water before I started my coffee. I thought back to my conversation with Alice last night and despite knowing what I said to her I couldn't find it in me to feel bad. Maybe the way I said it wasn't necessarily the best, but it was something that needed to be said and I felt a little better after having gotten it off my chest.

Around noon after I had showered and gotten ready for the day I was contemplating how to spend my weekend. I still wasn't planning on going to my brother's house the following day unless he asked me himself but I knew that I needed to do something to get rid of my nervous energy. Just as I was getting ready to leave the apartment there was a knock on my door. I cringed at the thought of who it might be. I sincerely hoped it wasn't Mike because I definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with his asshole tendencies today. I sighed when I looked through the peephole because it was the other person I didn't want to deal with, Jasper.

I contemplated not opening the door but I knew Jasper would just use his key if I didn't answer so I sucked it up and opened the door. "Hello Jasper, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Don't mess with me Bella, you know why I'm here." He replied.

I found myself getting angry at this tone. "Actually Jasper I don't. We didn't make any plans, and to my knowledge I didn't have chauffer duty today so really I don't know why you are here." I retorted not sure where all the anger was coming from lately.

"Bella, I'm here to discuss how you have been acting and what you said to Alice last night. What is going on with you and what has happened to my sister? Who is this person that has taken her place? I want my Bella back," Jasper replied with a resigned sigh.

"I'm sorry that you don't apparently like who I am, but nothing has changed other than I am sick of being treated like a servant and a yes man. I have spent so much time doing everything you and your friends want me to do without so much as a complaint and I am tired of it. Last weekend I went out of my way to pick you up from the airport and all I got was crap because I got stuck in traffic. Not so much as a thank you was given to me. And as for Alice, my conversation with her is between us and is really none of your business."

"It is my business when you hurt her. She says that you were drunk and said some awful things to her. Why would you do that and why were you drinking? You should know better." He stated in a condescending tone.

"I should know better. Jasper I am 27 years old. I can drink if I want to. I'm sorry if you guys don't like what I have to say. I did nothing but tell the truth last night. I'm sorry if the truth hurts." I responded. I then continued with, "Jasper I don't want to hurt you or Alice but I can't do this anymore. I can't be the person who does what everyone says. I want to be happy."

"What do you mean you want to be happy? You have a wonderful job and a family who loves you. What more could you want?" He asked incredulously.

"Jasper this conversation is proving my point that you don't know anything about me. I really don't want to fight today, so if you could just tell me what you wanted I have things I need to do today."

Jasper seemed taken aback but he bounced back. "Well Alice said that you wouldn't come to dinner unless I asked you myself. As you know Alice's birthday is coming up and she wanted to have a family dinner. While her parents can't come her brother will be there and so will Rose and Emmett. So would you please come for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Okay I will be there," I told him.

After that Jasper and I chatted for a few minutes about Alice's birthday before he left. After he left I knew I needed to get out of my apartment before I went crazy. My conversations with Jasper and Alice were playing through my mind and the fact that I hadn't heard from Edward was bothering me so I decided that I needed a distraction. I drove to the tattoo parlor I found the other day and decided that I wanted to get a new tattoo and this time I was going to get something that I didn't care if anyone saw.

When I got to the tattoo parlor I was looking at the books while I waited and I found this really cool tattoo of a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. I thought about getting that one instead of the one I had originally planned but I decided that I would save that one for later because I wanted to get that on my ribs and I would need some time off work to recuperate from that.

Finally I was called back and the artist I had spoken to before talked to me about the tattoo I was getting. While she got the stencil ready I asked her about the butterfly tattoo and explained where I wanted it. She told me it would be difficult for me to wear a bra for a couple days after getting the tattoo so I told her I would have to check my work schedule and get back to her about that one. After she was ready she prepped my skin and placed the stencil on. The whole tattoo only took about half an hour because I wasn't having a lot of color added. I went with the Chinese symbol for peace on the inside of my wrist because I knew that I needed to find my own peace in my life.

I paid the artist and left promising that I would give her a call when I was ready for my next tattoo. I spent the rest of the day at home trying to figure out what exactly I wanted from life. I called Angela and we set up a time to get together for coffee the next week. Later that night I decided to work on some writing I had been doing since that was something that was cathartic for me, but I couldn't concentrate. I finally gave up and decided to put on some classical music and I fell into a fitful sleep worrying about how dinner the next night would go.

When I woke up on Sunday my first thought was that I couldn't hide my tattoo from Jasper. The way things had been between us lately I knew that he was not going to like my new addition, besides he had made his opinion of tattoos on women abundantly clear in the past. I decided that I needed to not worry about Jasper or anyone else and just try to find my own happiness. I couldn't even let the fact that I hadn't hear from Edward bother me. If I wasn't good enough for him then it was his problem not mine.

I spent the morning doing some chores around the apartment and when it was time to go to Jasper's house I took a deep breath. I knew I had to do this because no matter what was going on between the two of us right now, Jasper had been there for me after our dad's death and he had been there for me since. Just because I am no longer willing to live my life for everyone else doesn't mean that I can just cut him out either.

When I got to Jasper's house I prepared myself for the lecture I was likely going to receive, bit the bullet and knocked on the door. I was prepared for Jasper to answer the door but I was surprised when it was Alice who answered the door.

"Bella, I'm so glad you could make it. I hope your weekend has been well." She said obviously still upset about our conversation on Friday.

"Yes Alice my weekend was pretty good. I hope you and my brother have had a nice weekend." I responded. I knew that the night would continue to be awkward if I didn't do something and since I was a guest in her home I decided to bite the bullet and apologize. "I also wanted to apologize for Friday Alice. I was having a bad day and I was upset with Jasper, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Let me take you for lunch this week as a way to make up for it."

"It's okay Bella, we all have bad days. Lunch would be nice. We will set a time before you leave tonight. Now let's get you in here," she said ushering me into the house. "I don't know if Jasper told you or not but my brother is here, I'm not sure if you remember him or not from the wedding."

"Actually, I don't Alice. The wedding was such a blur and I was so tired from studying that I could have met the Pope and not remembered," I chuckled.

The air seemed to be clear between us as Alice ushered me toward the living room where everyone seemed to be gathered. "Look who's here she announced as we turned the corner."

I stopped in the doorway when I looked around the room. I nodded toward Rosalie and Emmett, gave my brother a hug and then turned in the direction Alice indicated when she introduced her brother.

It couldn't be….Edward was Alice's brother. I politely shook his hand and acted like I hadn't met him before. It wasn't like he went out of his way to let his sister know that he had met me. All I knew was that this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 3 - Dinner

I had to decide how to deal with the Edward situation. Do I make it known that I have met him before, or do I just pretend to meet him for the first time. I decided to play it by ear and see how Edward reacted before I made my decision.

"Edward, this is Bella, Jasper's sister," Alice said as she led me to Edward.

Edward seemed a little surprised at first but he seemed to recover quite quickly. "Nice to meet you Bella," he said.

Okay so apparently we are going with having never met before. I could do this. "Nice to meet you too," I responded with a smile.

After introductions were made Alice ushered Rose and I into the kitchen with her. When we got in there Rose offered me something to drink. Not trusting myself to keep my mouth shut if I had anything alcoholic I asked for a glass of water.

"Are you sure you don't want some wine," Rose asked me.

"No, I have a long day at work tomorrow so I am just going to stick with water tonight," I replied.

We chatted for a few minutes before Rose and Alice started talking about shopping. I took the opportunity to escape for a few minutes and excused myself to use the restroom. On my way to the restroom I heard the guys harassing Edward about some girl he apparently met. The rejection I had felt over the last week returned and I walked away not wanting to hear about whomever Edward was interested in.

When I returned to the kitchen dinner was ready and Alice asked me to tell the guys. I walked back to the living room and cleared my throat when I entered, "Guys dinner is ready," I told them.

We all sat at the dinner table as Alice put the Italian feast. I felt bad but I wondered if Alice really made dinner or if she had it catered. I didn't want to ask so I just complemented her on the delicious food. I sat through dinner quietly as everyone talked around me. About halfway through dinner I felt like someone was staring at me so I looked up and met the piercing green eyes of Edward. Not wanting him to see the hurt in my eyes I quickly looked back down at my plate.

I had hoped to escape quickly after dinner but apparently Alice and Jasper had different plans. They decided that we all were going to sit down and have coffee and catch up. The girls started to recount their trip the previous weekend to Vegas. I nodded at all the right places and hoped that they wouldn't bring up the ride home from the airport because I didn't feel like getting scolded once again.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the topic changed from Vegas to how everyone's week had been. That relief was short lived however when Emmett asked me if I had done anything fun this weekend.

I went to answer Emmett but was cut off by Jasper. "Bella has taken up drinking as a new hobby," he retorted.

Trying to keep my cool I decided to reply, "Actually Jasper, I have plenty of hobbies and drinking isn't one of them although I don't see what problem there would be if it was."

"Oh really, that isn't what I hear," he replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't listen to everything you hear," I huffed. At this point I didn't care that there were other people around because I was angry. How dare he try to make me look bad in front of his friends and family? What did I do to make him act this way?

I was angry and in my anger I didn't care about anything anymore. I pushed my sleeves up and stuck my hands on my hips before I continued. "Maybe you should know more about the person you are making assumptions about before you go spouting off about things you know nothing about."

In my anger I forgot about my new addition to my wrist and apparently when I pushed my sleeves up I gave Jasper a clear view.

"What the fuck is that on your wrist Isabella," he yelled.

"What does it look like Jasper? It's a tattoo." I retorted.

"I can see that it's a fucking tattoo. Why the fuck is it on your body?"

"Well, I would assume it is on my body because I had it put there. Do you have a problem with it?" At this point I was completely oblivious to those around me and all my attention was on the verbal sparring with jasper.

"I can't believe you would put that thing on your body. Have you no respect for yourself? Do you want people to think you are a tramp?"

I barely heard the gasp from Rosalie as he finished his statement. I knew I had to get out of there but I was so angry I wasn't going to leave without one last shot at my brother. "That's right Jasper; I'm a worthless slut who has no hobbies other than drinking. You now know my secrets. With that I am going to say goodnight. Thank you Alice for dinner, Happy Birthday and if you still want to have lunch with your husband's slut of a sister give me a call," I said as I turned to leave.

I slammed the door as I left trying to get out of the there before the tears started. I didn't know why my brother seemed to hate me so bad but I knew I couldn't change it. As I got to my car I heard the front door open and shut. Against my better judgment I looked up to see who had come out. I was somewhat surprised to see Edward jogging toward me.

"Bella wait," he called to me.

"What do you want Edward," I said in a shaky voice.

"I wanted to make sure you are okay to drive," he said softly.

"I'm fine. I haven't had anything to drink so no worries. I am a sober tramp driving," I retorted.

He flinched at the venom in my words. He appeared to be at a loss for what to say so I turned to get into my car when he put his hand on my arm to stop me. "Bella, nothing Jasper said is true. You aren't a tramp and your tattoos don't change that."

I huffed remembering who I was talking to. This from the man who asked for my number and then apparently went out and found someone better. My anger at Jasper still raged and I turned it against Edward. "No Edward, I'm just some cheap thrill to flirt with at the bar until someone better comes along. Don't worry I won't let anyone know you lowered yourself to talking to the likes of me." I stated as I got in my car and shut the door.

Despite my mind telling me not to, I looked in the rearview mirror as I drove away and was perplexed by the shocked expression on Edward's face. I decided to put this whole night out of my mind and drove home where I promptly shut my phone off took a bath to try and calm down.

**EPOV**

To say I was stunned by how this night had gone was a gross understatement. As I watched Bella drive away I thought back to everything that had happened not only tonight but since I had originally met Bella.

That Friday night had been the best night. I had gone out after having a long day at work. I needed to unwind and since Jasper and Emmett were out of town I decided to hit the bar solo. I wasn't looking to meet anyone but I was so happy when I saw Bella. We spent a good portion of the night just talking and getting to know one another. She didn't ask me a bunch of personal questions about my family or job which made it easier to talk to her because I didn't worry about her just trying to get my money. The first thing I remember about her was when I saw her dancing with her friend. I noticed she had a couple tattoos on her back but I couldn't quite make out what they were. She looked so carefree.

When I saw that jerk start to harass her I started to get up before she put him in her place. Her assertiveness drew me even more to her. The attraction only grew when we started talking at the bar. I was sad when the night ended and I asked her for her number.

Even though we had spent the whole night talking I couldn't stop myself from texting her goodnight and telling her how much fun I had. The week after that seemed to fall apart. I got called into work and ended up spending most of my time at the hospital since then. I didn't get off work until almost midnight every night and I didn't want to text or call her that late no matter how badly I wanted to talk to Bella. Although now I questioned that decision.

Friday when I got off work I met up with Jasper for drinks. Jasper had been upset about his sister having an attitude. As I recalled the conversation we had at the bar I have to wonder what really happened between the two.

"_My sister offered to pick us up from the airport but then she decides to show up late and throw an attitude. I have done nothing but support her since our parents died and she acts like she is better than me. If she didn't want to pick us up from the airport she should have just said so, not lied about it and then showing up late," he huffed. _

"_Maybe she was having a bad day Jasper." I told him. _

"_Even if she was having a bad day she still should have apologized for her attitude. She hasn't tried to apologize at all. She is just acting ungrateful."_

_Then Jasper's phone rang and I could hear Alice on the other line. Jasper's face was getting redder and redder as he spoke to my sister. _

"_What's wrong man," I asked him._

"_Apparently my sister decided to make my wife cry. Alice called her to ask her to come to dinner on Sunday and my stupid sister went off on her for no reason," he huffed. _

_Jasper had then called it a night and went home to comfort Alice. _

That brings us to tonight. Before Bella got there I had been telling everyone about the girl I had met at the bar. I told them how we had talked all night and gotten to know one another's likes and dislikes. To say that I was surprised when Bella walked in the door and Alice introduced her as Jasper's sister I was stunned. I don't know what caused me to do it but I decided to not bring attention to the fact that I had indeed met Bella before.

Bella went into the kitchen with Rose and Alice and the guys started asking me about my mystery girl again. I didn't want to talk about her with Bella being in the other room but I didn't know how to get out of it so I told them how she was this beautiful, smart, sexy, strong woman. I told them that I hoped to get to know her better and spend more time with her. Then Bella came back into the room and told us dinner was ready.

Bella seemed so much quieter than she was before so I watched her through dinner. I wanted so badly to talk to her but I didn't know if she wanted her brother to know that we had met before so I kept my mouth shut. Then all hell broke loose after dinner.

When Bella fled the house it took me a minute to compose myself to go and see if Bella was okay. I barely got to her before she got in her car.

"Bella wait," I called.

"What do you want Edward," she asked as she tried to control her voice.

"I wanted to make sure you are okay to drive," I replied.

"I'm fine. I haven't had anything to drink so no worries. I am a sober tramp driving," she spat at me.

I realized how much Jasper's words had affected her. I didn't know what to say but I knew I couldn't let her leave like this. I reached out and stopped her. "Bella, nothing Jasper said is true. You aren't a tramp and your tattoos don't change that."

Her eyes showed how much she was hurting and my words didn't seem to help. "No Edward, I'm just some cheap thrill to flirt with at the bar until someone better comes along. Don't worry I won't let anyone know you lowered yourself to talking to the likes of me." She told me as she got in her car and shut the door.

I watched her drive away and I was at a loss for words. I suddenly thought back to the conversation I had with Jasper Friday night and I suddenly knew that there was definitely more to that story. Bella was hurting, that much was evident.

I went back into the house and fought the desire to confront Jasper. The living room was filled with hushed conversations as the girls spoke to one another and Emmett tried to calm Jasper down. Alice came over to me when I walked in.

"What happened Edward? Did she calm down," she asked me.

"No she didn't calm down Alice. Her brother basically called her a tramp," I replied.

"No he didn't," Alice said.

Before I could speak I was surprised to hear Rosalie speak up. "Yes Alice he did. Jasper took one look at Bella's tattoo and called her a tramp. He didn't ask her about it or anything. He went straight for the judgments," she said softly.

Alice was temporarily at a loss for words but she quickly found them to defend her husband. "You guys don't understand. Jasper is just trying to look out for Bella. He just wants what is best for her and is worried about her and her erratic behavior lately."

I knew I didn't know the whole story but I didn't want to get into a fight with my sister so I decided the best thing I could do was to walk away. I went into the kitchen to grab myself a glass of water while I thought about what happened here tonight. Before long I heard someone come in the kitchen behind me and I was surprised to see Emmett standing there when I turned around.

"So this turned out to be a pretty awkward night didn't it," he stated.

"This is pretty much an understatement." I responded.

Apparently Emmett felt the need to get his opinion out there and said, "Bella is usually a pretty good kid. Don't judge her by how things went down tonight."

"Emmett, I don't judge Bella for what happened tonight, but I do believe that there is more to this story than what we know."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Can you keep a secret," I asked him. He nodded so I continued. "The girl I was telling you guys about earlier tonight. That was Bella and I don't believe that the same girl I met that night would go off on Jasper without some sort of reason. Now I'm not saying she is right for how she went off tonight, I'm just saying that I think there is more to the story than we know for someone to go off the way she did."

Emmett seemed temporarily at a loss for words. "You mean to tell me that the girl you met at the bar was Bella but you didn't tell us."

"Yes it was Bella, but I figured if she had wanted her family to know she would have said something when Alice introduced us. I trust that there is a reason why she didn't say anything and after tonight I can understand why," I told him.

"I guess I can see that. So then you saw her tattoo that night as well because tonight was the first any of us have ever seen it," he mused.

I didn't know what to say. Obviously if they didn't know about this tattoo they likely didn't know about the others. I once again decided to trust Emmett. "No I hadn't seen that tattoo before. I am pretty sure that it is brand new, but I have seen her other tattoos." I told him.

"Other tattoos," he said his eyes getting wide. "She has other tattoos."

"Yeah, she has at least two others. But after Jasper's actions tonight I can understand why nobody seems to know about them." I sighed.

"Wow, that's hot," Emmett said.

Just as I was about to respond we heard someone in the hallway so we quickly ended the conversation. Rose came into the kitchen to tell Emmett that they should go. I bid them a goodnight after reminding Emmett to keep what we said between us. After Emmett and Rose left I made my exit.

On my drive home I thought about the night and I realized just how badly I had screwed up with Bella. I should have called her last week or at least found time to send her a text. She obviously believed that it meant nothing to me when that couldn't be further from the truth. I knew I had to fix this but I didn't know how.

When I got home I tried to call Bella but it went straight to voicemail. It didn't surprise me that she had shut her phone off after everything that had gone down so I left a message asking her to call me but something inside made me think that I would be more likely to win Miss America than I would be to get a call back.

I needed a plan.

I liked Bella and I couldn't let her slip through my fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 4 - Aftermath

**BPOV  
><strong>

I was so mad at Jasper and Alice. I thought Jasper loved me but apparently all I am to him is a bother of a little sister who is a tramp because of my tattoo. All I have ever done is try to be the best sister I can and this is how he treats me. He calls me a tramp in front of people who I used to consider somewhat friends. Not only that he called me a tramp in front of Edward. If Edward ever gave any thought to getting to know me better, I'm sure he changed his mind after tonight.

When I got home I went to my freezer and pulled out my old friend Ben & Jerry. I needed to escape for a little while and ice cream has helped me calm down since my dad died. I sat down on the couch and started flipping channels while I tried to put the cluster fuck that was my night out of my mind. Tomorrow is a new day and I need to be able to calm down before then because I refuse to bring this crap to my job with me. After about half the container of ice cream was gone I was calm enough to get ready for bed. I shut my phone off so that I wouldn't have to deal with Jasper or Alice. I needed to put some distance between us for a little while.

Morning came too early. As I got ready for another week at a job I no longer liked I found myself wondering what else I could be doing. Was there a job out there I would actually enjoy? Did I have the courage to make a change?

The day dragged on. I met up with Angela for lunch. She noticed my tattoo and she asked me about it. "When did you get the new tattoo?"

"I got it a couple of days ago. You know that new place in your neighborhood, I went there," I told her.

"Cool. It looks really good." She told me.

"Thanks, glad someone thinks so," I grumbled.

"What do you mean Bella? All your tattoos are cool."

I decided I had to tell her what happened at Alice and Jasper's house the night before. "Well, I went to my brother's house for dinner last night and he saw it. Let's just say he isn't a fan." I sighed.

"What do you mean he isn't a fan?" she asked.

"What I mean is just that. Actually when he saw the tattoo, Jasper all but called me a tramp and told me that only tramps had tattoos. If that wasn't bad enough it wasn't just us there last night. The dinner was to celebrate Alice's birthday so in addition to me, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice's brother were also there and were witness to my humiliation."

"Are you serious? Why would Jasper do that?" she asked.

"I don't know Ang. Things have changed so much lately and I don't know where to go anymore. My life is just upside down right now." I told her.

"Wow Bella, I'm sorry. Hopefully things will get better soon. So what ever happened with that guy you met at the bar when we were out?"

"Oh that is another story altogether Ang. Yeah, so after I got a text from him that night telling me he had a nice time I never heard from him again. Until yesterday that is."

"Ohh…you heard from him. What did he have to say?" she asked excitedly.

"Not much. Let's just say I don't think he meant to talk to me again. He was kind of forced to talk to me."

"Huh, I'm confused Bella."

"Yeah, well it turns out Edward from the bar is also Edward, Alice's brother. The same brother who got to witness my humiliation at the hand o f my brother." I sighed.

"Oh wow, Bella, I don't know what to tell you. That really sucks." She told me. "Did he at least tell you why he didn't call you after that night?"

"No Ang he didn't, but I think it's pretty clear that he didn't want to see me again. He didn't give any indication that he knew me at all last night. Plus after he got to hear Jasper call me a tramp I'm sure he's glad that he didn't ever call me back." I said.

After all the heavy conversation we turned our conversation to lighter topics. I told Angela about why I chose the tattoo I did and I recounted the story of how I found the tattoo parlor while trying to escape Mike. She was laughing so hard over my escape plans that I was surprised she didn't have tears rolling down her face.

All too soon it was time to return to work. I was feeling better after talking to Angela and I was prepared to make it through the rest of the day. The rest of the day did fly by but I was still ready to go home once quitting time rolled around.

When I got home the first thing I did was change into comfortable clothes. I knew I needed to go to the grocery store but I decided to just make do with what I had in the kitchen for tonight. I dug through the cupboards until I decided on some oatmeal. It would fill me up and I could use a little comfort food. After I made my oatmeal I got myself comfortable on the couch and pulled out the book I had been reading. I loved being able to get lost in a book after a long day.

Just as I was getting into my book I was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I knew I wasn't in the mood to talk to Alice or Jasper tonight so I checked caller id and was surprised to see that it was Edward. Part of me was saying not to answer but another part of me was curious as to what he wanted. In the end curiosity won out.

"Hello"

"_Hi Bella. This is Edward."_

"Hi Edward, what can I do for you?"

"_Well I just wanted to call and say hi."_

"Hmmm….you wanted to say hi. You don't have to talk to me now Edward just because you realized I know your sister. If you are worried about me telling her that I know you then don't. Your secret is safe with me"

"_That's not it Bella. I wanted to talk to you not only about last night but also about before that."_

"Honestly Edward, It has been a really long day. I don't particularly have the patience to play nice right now and I don't see any need for an explanation about what happened after we met. I'm a big girl and I can take a brush off. I'm not stupid."

"_Bella, I really would like to talk. Could we maybe get together because this would be so much easier to talk about in person. I promise I wasn't brushing you off and all I ask for is the chance to explain what happened."_

"I don't know Edward. I'm really not in the best of moods right now. Let me think about it, okay."

"_Okay, I guess I can understand where you are coming from. Would it be okay if I call you tomorrow and maybe we can discuss it again?"_

"Okay Edward, I guess I will talk to you later then."

"_Goodnight Bella, I will talk to you tomorrow."_

"Night Edward."

After I hung up the phone I sat there replaying the conversation in my head. After everything that has happened I couldn't help but question Edward's motives for calling me and wanting to talk to me. I mean if he really wanted to get to know me then why didn't he call after we met that night. His texts that night proved that he had my number. Why did it take a disastrous dinner at his sister's house to get him to contact me? I wasn't sure but as I got ready for bed I knew that I would have to keep my guard up until I figured it out.

**EPOV**

I should have known Bella wasn't going to easily give in and meet with me. Hell why should she. From her perspective all she sees is a man who never called her after our first meeting and then calls only after basically being forced together by our siblings. I could completely understand why she was hesitant to believe me or want to meet with me, but how am I going to prove to her that she is wrong.

It was times like this that I cursed my job. I knew I should have called her and I had wanted to call her but unfortunately life was not working on my side. How am I going to prove to her that I really do want to get to know her?

I sat there staring at the ceiling as I tried to formulate a plan of attack to help me get Bella. I knew it was going to take more than just some phone calls for her to believe me but I also got the feeling that Bella is the type of person who doesn't fall for material things. This was going to take some ingenuity on my part.

The next morning on my way to work I stopped by the florist. I wanted to send Bella some flowers to let her know I was sorry and what I thought of her. I had the florist make an arrangement of white roses, pink lilies and purple hyacinth. I wanted her to know I was sorry and that I wanted to get to know her better. When the florist asked me where to have them delivered I knew I had a problem. Bella and I had never discussed our jobs and while I knew I could call Alice I also knew that after Sunday that probably wasn't the best idea so I went with the next best person, Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, this is Edward."

"_Hey Edward, what's up?"_

"I have a question for you. Do you know where Bella works?"

"_Why do you need to know that?"_

"Remember what we talked about Sunday night. Well I want to apologize for what a jerk I had been and for not calling her so I was going to send her some flowers and hope that she will give me a chance to explain things."

"_Well good luck with that. One thing about Bella is that she is stubborn. But I guess she has to be with Jasper as a brother. Anyway she works at Volturi Law Firm. Good luck man and let me know how it goes."_

"Thanks Emmett." I said before I turned back to the florist to give her the information.

After I ordered the flowers I walked to the nearest Starbucks to get myself a coffee. I knew that flowers alone weren't going to make Bella forgive me but I had to try. I wanted so badly to get to know her better and I was afraid that the showdown with Jasper would make it even more difficult than my own mistakes already had. I had to hurry because I had a shift at the hospital and I wanted to get through it so I could call Bella and hopefully get her to agree to meet with me.

My day dragged on and whenever I wasn't with a patient I had to fight to keep myself from constantly checking my phone. I hoped that when Bella got the flowers she would at least text me, but I also understood if she didn't. I mean after all I could only imagine how I would feel if I were in her place. All I could do was wait it out and give her a call tonight.

**BPOV**

My day drug on. The morning was filled with calls from clients who wanted someone to complain to and I was that person. On top of that Tyler was in a mood and decided that I would be the perfect person to take it out on. Not wanting to get into it with him I just sat there and "hmmm" and "uh huh" in the right place all the while looking at my watch and counting the minutes until lunch.

Finally lunch came and I couldn't' get out of the office fast enough. I had some errands to run so I ran by the local Starbucks to get some coffee to keep me going the rest of the day. When I got back to my office I was surprised to see a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on my desk. I knew there must have been a mistake because who would send me flowers, but I picked up the card and was surprised to see that they were from Edward.

_Bella, _

_I can't say sorry enough for not calling you like I should have. I would be honored if you would give me the opportunity to get together with you again. I really want to get to know you better. _

_I will call you tonight. _

_Edward_

I almost called him right there but I didn't. I didn't want to seem desperate, but I also didn't want to think that he could buy his way back in my good graces. Although I must admit I loved the flowers and couldn't wait to hear from him tonight. I decided then that the least I could do would be to at least give him the chance to explain himself. Who knows may be there is a good reason for why he never called.

The rest of the day went better. I found myself smiling every time I looked at the beautiful flowers that adorned my desk. I decided to leave them at work so that I could enjoy them the rest of the week. For the first time in a long while I walked into my apartment with a smile on my face. I wasn't looking to drown my sorrows or dreading the ringing of the phone, in fact I was looking forward to the phone ringing because Edward was supposed to call me.

I made myself some dinner after once again reminding myself that I needed to go grocery shopping. I knew I couldn't continue to put it off but I did have enough food for tonight. After I ate dinner I sat down to catch up on True Blood, yet another addiction of mine that Jasper had no idea about. I got so lost in the show that I didn't notice the time. When I got done watching the last episode I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was after 11:00. I wasn't sure what to feel. Part of me wanted to believe that there was a good reason that Edward hadn't called especially after the beautiful flowers, but another part of me knew I wasn't good enough for him.

I tried to put the hurt I was feeling aside and just went about getting myself ready for bed. I knew that I needed to get up early tomorrow for work and I knew with the frustration I was feeling that it would be a good idea to take myself for a run to let some of the frustration out. I set my alarm and plugged my phone into the charger before crawling into bed. I refused to let myself over think why Edward hadn't called and just decided that I wasn't going to worry about it and just go about my life.

The next morning I got up earlier than normal so that I could go for a run. It was rather chilly outside but I needed the exhilaration that running brought me because without it I wasn't sure I would make it through the day without snapping at someone. Maybe I should think about taking a couple of days off. They had been bitching that I am about to max out on vacation time so maybe now is the best time to take some time off. I returned back to the apartment with a clearer head and got ready for my day.

Right as I got to work my cell phone started to vibrate. I didn't even have a chance to see who was calling before I was being pulled into Tyler's office over some crisis or another. This was going to be a long day.

**EPOV**

Fuck…could the day have gone any worse. Right as I was supposed to be getting off one of the other doctors called in sick. That meant that since I am low man on the totem pole I had to cover. On top of that I was slammed all night and didn't even get a chance to stop for a cup of coffee until almost midnight. By then I knew it was too late to try and call Bella and I also knew that this was going to make it that much more difficult to get her to meet with me especially since she doesn't know where I work and she probably assumes I blew her off again.

The rest of the night dragged on. I was at a loss to try and figure out how to fix the screw up this time. I finally got off work about 8:00 and the first thing I tried to do was call Bella. I knew she would likely be on her way to work but maybe I could catch her before she got into the office. Fuck…the call went to voicemail. I decided all I could do was leave a message.

_Hey Bella. This is Edward. I'm sorry about last night. I would really like to get together and talk. I am off today so if you could give me a call when you get a chance maybe we can set a time to get together. _

After I left the message I called Emmett and we decided to meet up for breakfast. I really hoped he had some insight on what I should do and how I could fix this. Emmett was already at the diner when I got there. I ordered a coffee and decided to get down to business.

"So Em, I really need to talk to you about Bella."

"What about her?" Emmett asked.

"Well I sent her the flowers yesterday, and then I was supposed to call her last night but I ended up pulling a double shift at the hospital and by the time I got a free moment it was midnight and too late to call her. I tried to call her this morning but she didn't answer." I told him.

"She isn't an unreasonable person Edward. I'm sure she understands that things are unpredictable at the hospital and she won't hold it against you."

"That's the thing Emmett. She doesn't know I work at the hospital. When we met we went out of our way not to discuss things that could bring the conversation down like work and family. That's why she didn't know I was Alice's brother before Sunday."

"Wow, that is a dilemma. Did you leave a message for her Edward?" he asked.

"Yeah I did, but I was kind of hoping you could give me some insight into how to get her to talk to me." I told him honestly.

"I'll try Edward, but you have to understand that I don't know a lot about her. She seems to be a completely different person around her brother than she is around other people so I can only tell you what I know from my interactions with her." Emmett tells me.

"Anything man. I really like her and I want to fix this."

"Okay, here's what I know. Bella is an attorney at Volturi Law Firm, but honestly I'm not sure she really likes her job all that well. She really likes to read and she is really into music. I think one of her vices is Ben & Jerry's because I have seen it in her freezer one time when we were at her apartment. She lives alone and I think she likes it that way. Other than that I don't know her that well. She keeps pretty quiet when she is around us. Sorry bro, I wish I could be of more help," he told me.

"It's okay Em. You have helped me a lot. I knew about the reading and music but I might be able to do something with the other information."

After that we talked about sports for a while. Then we went our separate ways and I went home to get some sleep. I woke up about 4:00 and I showered and made a plan for the night. I checked my phone hoping that Bella had called back, but there were no missed calls. I sighed, not knowing what to do or if there was anything I could do to make this better. I only hoped that I would be able to somehow fix this.

A little after 5:00 I decided that I would try to call her again and I was surprised when she answered.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Bella, it's Edward."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 5 - Talking

**BPOV  
><strong>

Today had been a day from hell at work. I started out in a bad mood and it just got progressively worse as the day went on. Tyler apparently has decided to take two weeks off so my idea of taking some time off has to be pushed back until he returns because he won't let me be gone while he is. I replayed that conversation in my mind as I got angry all over again.

"_Bella, I am going to be out of the office for two weeks starting on Monday. I need you to make sure that everything gets done while I am gone."_

"_Actually Tyler, I was hoping to take some time off and use some of the vacation time I have stored up," I told him. _

"_Do you have plans Bella?" he asked. _

"_What do you mean by plans for that time Bella?" _

"_Not concrete plans no, but I really need some time off Tyler"_

"_You can have time off Bella, when I get back. You obviously don't NEED time off because you have no plans for the time. You don't have sick children or a trip planned so your time off can wait a few weeks," he told me before dismissing me from his office. _

My blood still boiled thinking about how my need for time off and a break was minimized simply because I was single and had no children. It did bolster my resolve however and I decided that while Tyler was gone I was going to plan a vacation so he couldn't stop me from taking my vacation when he gets back.

As 5:00 came closer I couldn't wait to get out of the office. All I wanted was to get home and take a nice hot bath and forget this day ever happened. As I gathered my stuff and walked out of the office for the day my cell phone rang.

I glanced down at the display and stopped when I saw the name of my caller. Edward. Should I answer it? After all he never called me last night like he said he was going to. In a split second decision I decided that I wanted to know what he had to say and I took a deep breath before I answered the call.

"Hello,_"_ I answered.

"_Hey Bella, it's Edward._"

I didn't really know what to say to him because I didn't want to end up taking my bad day out of him so I decided to go with a generic conversation. "Hey Edward, I replied."

"_So…Bella, I was wondering if you had plans tonight. I know it's short notice but I really want to get together and talk. I don't have to work tonight so I was hoping that maybe we could grab some dinner or coffee…" he rambled. _It was obvious that he was nervous.

Thinking back on my day I knew I didn't want to go out but I also didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "Umm, actually Edward I really am not in the mood to go out tonight." Before I could continue Edward cut me off.

"_Okay, I understand and I guess I deserve that."_

I knew we hadn't been connecting lately but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea so I continued. "Edward, although I don't want to go out, I was thinking, if you want that is, that you could come to my place and we could order in and talk there."

Edward didn't respond right away and I started to question my decision. Right as I was about to try and fix things Edward spoke.

"_If you're sure, that would be great but I don't know where you live."_

"I will text you the information when we get off the phone. I need to change since I just got off work so how about we meet there in about an hour."

"_Sounds good. I will see you then,"_ Edward responded.

After I hung up the phone I started to worry about having Edward at my apartment. As the panic started to rise I forced it down and reminded myself that I needed to let my guard down and let people in. I wanted to discover who I really was and I couldn't do that if I let thoughts of what other people think dictate my actions.

I continued to fidget while I waited for Edward to show up. Why was it easy for me to be around him that night in the bar but now all I did was worry? Was it because he is Alice's brother, or is it because I don't have the liquid courage flowing through me? I didn't have too much time to ponder these questions because just then there was a knock on my door.

I took a deep breath before I answered the door and mentally gave myself a pep talk. I could do this. He wanted to get to know me? Right?

Unfortunately doubt started to creep in my mind so before it could take hold I opened the door to see a smiling Edward on the other side. My mind started to relax and I invited him inside.

"Hey Edward. Glad you could come over."

"Me too Bella, I am really looking forward to spending some time with you." For the first time I noticed that he had a bag in his hand. He lifted it and offered it to me. "Here Bella, I brought something for dessert."

"Edward you didn't have to do that." I told him as I looked inside the bag and saw my favorite flavor of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. "How did you know?" I asked him.

"I may have done some asking around. I really just wanted to have a chance to get to know you better and I thought this offering might help me some," he said sheepishly.

I took the ice cream from him and put it in the freezer. I grabbed us some sodas out of the refrigerator and we took a seat in the living room while we discussed dinner. We decided to order pizza and while we waited for dinner to arrive we spent time getting to know one another.

"Bella, like I said earlier I really like you and I want to get to know you better. I know I have probably not come off that well lately but I really would like the opportunity to explain myself and maybe then you will believe that I am sincere."

"I really like you too Edward and I think you deserve the opportunity to tell your side of the story. I want to apologize for how I acted at dinner the other night because that isn't really me," I told him.

I really did want to get to know him better and I knew I owed him the courtesy of listening to what he had to say. I also knew that I wanted to believe him and I really wanted for him to feel the same connection that I felt with him when we first met. I wanted to have something good in my life.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Edward suddenly cleared his throat. "I can't tell you enough how bad I feel about the miscommunications we have had since we met. The night in the bar I had so much fun getting to know you that I really didn't give much thought to the fact that neither of us discussed what we did for a living and I should have. I should have realized that by not telling you what I do for a living I was potentially hurting the development of open communication between the two of us."

"What do you mean Edward?"

"What I mean is that by not telling you what I do for a living I created a situation where you believed that I just thought you were a good person to talk to at the bar and that after that night I wanted nothing to do with you. But Bella, you have to understand that that is far from the truth. I feel a connection with you that I haven't felt before and it has killed me knowing that I hurt you."

"Okay," I said.

"Bella, the week following the night at the bar my work schedule was so screwed up that I wasn't getting off work until the middle of the night and the last thing I wanted to do was bother you at such an ungodly time. I wanted so badly to talk to you but I was always at work and seeing as I didn't know what you did for work I didn't want to intrude on your job either. In the end I made things worse. I know that dinner the other night was anything but pleasant, but the one good thing that came out of that night is that I got to see you again."

"That is really sweet of you to say Edward, but while I understand about work hours and all I don't understand why you didn't try to at least text me."

Right before he could answer me there was a knock on the door. I got up to see who was at the door, expecting it to be the pizza delivery driver. I was shocked when I opened the door and Jasper was standing there.

**EPOV**

I was just getting ready to explain to Bella how I wanted to hear her voice and not communicate solely through text messaging when there was a knock on the door. I sat there waiting for her to return when I heard her gasp.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Bella ask.

I was curious to see who was at the door, and I wanted to make sure she was okay, so I got up and headed toward the hallway. I stopped when I turned the corner and saw her brother standing there facing a furious looking Bella.

"Jasper, I asked what you are doing here?" she repeated.

"I came to talk to you," he responded. Then he looked up and saw me standing in the doorway. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to have dinner with Bella," I responded.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other."

Just as I was about to answer him, Bella beat me to it. "Yes Jasper, I know Edward. We met at the bar when you were in Vegas. He met me in all my trampiness," she responded with venom in her voice.

I didn't know what to say because it was obvious there was animosity between the two of them so I just stood there.

"Bella, come on, you know I didn't mean it like that. Besides, if you guys knew each other why didn't you say so at dinner the other night?" Jasper asked.

"Not that it is any of your business brother dear, but after the night we met, we didn't have a chance to talk to one another again. And seeing as I am an adult I didn't feel the need to tell him my life story when we met so I didn't realize who he was until the night at your house. In fact, tonight is the first time we have had a chance to get together and talk since then."

Jasper visibly cringed at the venom in Bella's voice. Part of me felt sorry for him because of the anger Bella was projecting toward him, but then I remembered what he said to her at dinner and I knew I couldn't judge because there was obviously something I was missing.

I decided to try and somewhat play peacekeeper and I responded, "yeah man, my hours at the hospital have been so crazy lately that we haven't had the chance to get together. I just happened to have today off and Bella didn't feel like going out so we decided to order some pizza in."

Jasper looked like he didn't know what to say but he looked between the two of us and simply said "oh."

Just as the awkward silence started to set in there was another knock on the door. I told Bella I would get it. Thankfully this time it was the pizza guy, so I paid him for dinner and carried the pizza into the kitchen. Bella and Jasper were still standing across from one another. When she realized I was back in the room, Bella seemed to snap out of her stupor.

"Jasper would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Actually, I can't. I just came over because I wanted to talk about what happened the other night. I don't want to interrupt your night. Could we maybe have lunch later this week and talk?"

"Sure, we can do lunch. How about Friday?"

"Friday is good. I will see you then. It was good to see you again Edward. We will have to get together soon and catch up," he responded as he turned to leave.

"It was good to see you too Jasper. Just give me a call and we can set something up." I replied.

After Jasper left Bella visibly relaxed. We grabbed some plates and took our pizza into the living room with us. As we sat there Bella decided to end the silence.

"So you work at the hospital do you," she said.

"Sure do. I am actually one of the ER doctors. Hence the odd hours." I replied.

"I understand that. So do you like working in the ER?"

"Honestly, most of the time yes. But lately I have hated it."

"What has changed lately?" she asked.

"Well I met this really great girl, but my stupid hours have made it virtually impossible to talk to her. Not only that, my stupid ass never told her what I did for a living and so I ended up making her think that I didn't want to get to know her and I almost ruined something good."

I watched Bella I was telling her this and her face broke out in the most gorgeous blush I had ever seen. God that blush just made me want her all the more and I had to physically stop myself from taking her right then. I leaned forward and gently grabbed her chin with my hand and gently pulled her toward me.

"Bella, I have wanted you so much since we met that night at the bar. You captivated me then and it has killed me not being able to get to know you better. I can only hope that you will give me a chance to get to know you better," I whispered as I leaned in to gently kiss her.

I placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back. I didn't want to push her and possibly ruin my chances with her.

"Oh Edward, I have wanted you as well. I thought you didn't feel the same way and that I would get over it, but when I saw you at Jasper's house I got angry because I felt stupid. I really do want the opportunity to get to know you better and see where this takes us."

I was so happy to hear that we both had the same feelings for one another. I knew that I wanted to do whatever I could to get Bella to really open up to me. We spent the next several hours talking to one another. Finally at around 11:00 I noticed that Bella was yawning.

"I should go Bella. You are obviously tired and you should get some sleep." I told her as I caressed her cheek.

"I know, but I don't want this night to end. I have had a great time getting to know you a little better."

"I don't want the night to end either." I told her sincerely.

Bella walked me to the door. When we got there I turned to her and asked, "Bella, would you go out with me Friday night?"

"I would love to," she replied softly.

I couldn't believe how happy she made me by simply saying yes to my proposal. I grabbed her and pulled her toward me and I gave her a kiss. "Until Friday," I said to her.

"Until Friday," she replied.

I left Bella's apartment feeling so much better than I did when I woke up. I couldn't wait until Friday to see her again. All I had to do was get through my next few shifts at the hospital and I would see my beautiful Bella again. My Bella. I liked the sound of that.

**A/N **

**I apologize for the delay in the chapter as well as the shortened chapter. I would blame it on writers block but that isn't really it. I have more been having difficulty with my concentration and being able to sit down for any length of time to actually concentrate on writing. I am already working on the next chapter and hope that the difficulties of the last week or so have abated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 6 – Plans Gone Awry

**BPOV  
><strong>

The week was torture. On the one hand I couldn't wait for Friday because I had a date with Edward, but on the other I didn't want it to come because I was having lunch with Jasper. No matter how much I love my brother I am angry with him. I need him to accept that I am an adult and start treating me like that.

I must have been lost in my thoughts because I jumped when the receptionist buzzed my office and told me that Tyler wanted to see me. Tyler had been in a foul mood all week and he had been determined to take it out on me. Apparently some paperwork he was supposed to have filed with the Court had gotten misplaced and now it fell on my desk to try to fix his mistake. As I went to Tyler's office I reminded myself that I needed to keep my cool. Although I knew I didn't enjoy my job anymore I needed it and I held out hope that once I got the opportunity to take a vacation things would be better.

I knocked on Tyler's office door but didn't wait for him to tell me to come in before entering. "You needed me Tyler."

"Yes. As you know the paperwork on the Ackerman case didn't get processed correctly. You need to make sure that everything is done on it before you leave today."

"Tyler, I have plans over my lunch today."

"That is too bad. You are going to have to cancel them. The firm cannot afford for this case to be screwed up and you are the person who needs to fix the problems that have arisen," Tyler said as he dismisse3d me from his office.

While I had been dreading my lunch with Jasper all week, I had wanted to get it over with but now it looked like I was going to have to call and cancel my plans. I could only hope that this stupid case wouldn't affect my date tonight but maybe I should try to get in touch with Edward while I was canceling everything.

With a heavy heart I made my way back to my office. When I got back to my office I sat down dreading the calls that I needed to make. I decided to get the call to Jasper over with first. Jasper's phone rand and right as I thought it was going to go to voicemail he answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Jasper, it's Bella."

"You aren't calling to cancel on me are you Bella. We really need to talk and I don't think it should be put off any more than it already has," Jasper ground out.

"Actually, I am calling to cancel. There have been some problems come up at the office and I have to stay here until they are fixed so I am not going to be getting lunch today," I tried to explain.

I could hear Jasper huff through the phone and I knew he didn't believe me. While I had been telling myself that I would not let my frustration get the best of me I found myself having some difficulty in not snapping at him.

"Are you absolutely sure we can't get together? We really need to talk Bella and you can't keep avoiding it."

"You think I am avoiding this conversation. There are lots of things I need to talk to you about and you have the audacity to basically accuse me of lying to avoid seeing my brother. Believe me I would rather be anywhere other than the office today. As it is I don't know what time I will get out of here tonight and I am supposed to have other plans that will need to be cancelled." I bit out through clenched teeth before continuing, "I'm so glad that you have so much faith in me Jasper to believe that I would lie to not have to talk to you." With that I hung up the phone and decided that I would need to be calmer to finish this conversation with my asshat of a brother.

After I disconnected my call with Jasper I sat at my desk rubbing my temples as I prepared myself to call Edward. My luck Edward would accuse me of lying as well. I knew that it wasn't going to get any better the longer I put it off so I bit the bullet and dialed Edward's cell phone.

"Hello," Edward answered after the first ring.

"Edward, it's Bella," I started with a sigh.

"What's wrong beautiful?"

"Well, I was calling because we have a crisis that has arisen at the office. As it is I had to cancel my lunch plans but I don't know what time I am going to get out of here tonight. I know we have plans but I wanted to let you know the situation and see if you wanted to reschedule or if you just wanted to forget the whole thing," I rambled. I sat there biting my lip as I waited for his reply. I was more nervous about what he thought of me than I was of what Jasper thought because I was afraid that Edward would change his mind and decide I wasn't worth the effort.

Time seemed to drag before Edward said anything, although it was probably only seconds. "I'm sorry you are having a bad day," Edward told me.

"Bad is probably an understatement for how my day has been going." I sighed.

"Well I definitely want to still go out with you," Edward told me. "I understand about work and while I am not going to deny that I am disappointed that you have to work late, I understand. After all, how many times have I had to bail on even phone calls," he replied with a chuckle.

I felt some of the tension slide away when Edward told me he understood. What he said next made me like him even more.

"How about we play tonight by ear. You give me a call when you finally get out of the office and even if all we can manage is grabbing a pizza together we do that. Then we will discuss when we will reschedule our night for at that time because we are going to reschedule our date Bella. I have been looking forward to this date all week and I am not about to let you get out of going out with me." I swear I could hear the smirk in his voice when he said the last part.

For the first time since I was called into Tyler's office I smiled. Edward really wanted to go out with me. "That sounds like a plan Edward. I will give you a call when I find out what time I should be getting out of here tonight."

"I will look forward to your call beautiful. Until then try not to let the office stress you out too badly."

After we said our goodbyes I got back to work fixing the Ackerman paperwork. Apparently the filing deadline for a brief that was due was written down wrong. I worked to get the brief finished up and finally got the final draft ready for electronic submittal around 7:30.

Once the paperwork was finally submitted I looked at the clock again and noticed that it was after 8:00. I gave Edward a quick call and he was apparently out with the boys getting a drink at the bar where we met. We decided to meet at Gino's for pizza since it was located halfway between my office and the bar where he was at. I hung up the phone and couldn't wait to see Edward again and have a good end to what was a hell of a bad week.

**EPOV**

I'm not going to lie; I was upset when Bella called to tell me that she had to work late. I wasn't upset with her but it seemed like the fates were against us getting together. By the sound of her voice when she called to let me know the situation it was apparent that Bella believed I would tell her it wasn't worth my time to reschedule. While I haven't gotten to spend much time with Bella I refused to let her think that when it couldn't be further from the truth. What little time I have gotten to spend with Bella was better than all my time away from her. I really like her and I will jump through whatever hoops I need to in order to get to know her better.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. While I hoped that it was Bella telling me that the crisis was fixed I didn't figure that our luck would be that good. I looked down and saw that it was Emmett.

"Hey Em, what's going on?"

"Not much. Jasper and I are going to hit the bar after work and we were just wondering if you wanted to meet up with us to have a few beers."

"Sure Em, but I don't know how long I will be able to stay out with you guys but I will see you guys there." I told him before hanging up and getting ready to go out.

I dressed in some dark denim jeans and a button down shirt in hopes that Bella would get done early and we would be able to still enjoy our night and I headed out to meet the guys at the bar.

When I got there Emmett was already there. I waved to him as I entered the bar and went over to get myself a beer. I saw that Emmett's beer was almost empty so I got him one as well. After I paid for our drinks I headed over to the table where Emmett was sitting. "Hey Em, how are things going?"

"They are pretty good. I'm definitely glad the week is over," he told me.

"That makes two of us. I actually have the weekend off and I am looking forward to some relaxation." I told him.

"Maybe we will have to all get together and have a barbeque or something this weekend," he said.

"We will have to see Emmett. Actually I don't know what I am doing this weekend and I am playing things by ear right now."

"Would this have anything to do with a girl?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Actually it does. I was supposed to be going out with Bella tonight but she had some crisis come up in the office so I'm hoping to be able to reschedule for another time this weekend. "I explained.

"So you and Bella huh. You must have gotten things figured out between the two of you."

"Yeah, I really like her man and our jobs seem to continue to interfere and make it difficult for us to get together. She is actually supposed to call me when she finally leaves the office tonight and we are going to make plans." I told him.

"That's cool man. You guys both deserve to be happy," Emmett said before looking toward the door. "Hey Jasper," he called.

Jasper made his way over to our table after getting himself a beer. When he sat down I asked him, "So Jasper, how was your day?"

"Fine," he said. "Although my sister bailed on me. I don't understand why she is avoiding me and what is going on with her."

I didn't want to get into a fight with my brother-in-law, so I just exchanged a look with Emmett before I asked, "what do you mean she bailed on you man?"

"As you recall, she made plans to have lunch with me today to discuss whatever has been going on with her. Then about an hour before we were supposed to meet she called with some lame excuse about some crisis that supposedly came up at work so she couldn't meet me. I don't know what is going on with her and hwy she is avoiding me but I really need to get to the bottom of is." Jasper said.

I didn't know what to say to Jasper because for the first time I was starting to understand where Bella was getting frustrated with her brother. Why would he automatically assume that she lied to him about having to work? I needed to ask him this but I knew I needed to calm down first.

Emmett could obviously tell that I wanted to say something because before I got a chance he said,"are you sure that you aren't taking things wrong. I mean why would Bella lie about something like having a crisis at work."

"I don't know man. A lot of her behavior lately doesn't make sense." Jasper stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked Jasper.

"Well, her getting a tattoo, her going off at Alice while she was drunk, not to mention how she acted when she was over for dinner. She is not acting like herself so something must obviously be going on."

I didn't want to contradict Jasper, but I was starting to see why Bella was getting frustrated. I was at the house the night everything went down and Bella was not completely in the wrong. Yeah she may have lost her temper but Jasper provoked her. I didn't want to cause more problems between the siblings by giving Jasper my opinions so I just sat there and drank my beer while Jasper and Emmett talked about some trip that Alice and Rosalie wanted to go on.

Time seemed to drag while I waited for Bella to call. Just as I was about to give up and leave my phone vibrated in my pocket. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I saw that it was Bella calling. I excused myself from the table so I could have some privacy to talk to her.

"Hey Beautiful"

"Hey yourself," she replied.

"Did you get everything taken care of at the office?" I asked her.

"Yep, I just submitted the documents right before I called you."

"I know it's too late to go out on a proper date tonight beautiful, but how about we get some dinner and talk about rescheduling."

"Sounds good to me. That is if you still want to," she answered shyly.

"Of course I want to. I am at the bar so how about we meet at Gino's and get some pizza. Nothing like a good pizza to take away a bad day."

"Sure, it will take me about 20 minutes to get there. Is that okay?" she asked.

"That is perfect. I will see you there," I told her before I hung up. I headed back toward the table to let the guys know that I was leaving.

Since Emmett knew that I was supposed to be seeing Bella tonight he said, "You heading out?"

"Yeah, it's been a long week and I am going to head out. Have fun you guys." I told them.

"Give me a call after you figure out your plans for the weekend and we will discuss the barbeque we talked about earlier," Emmett told me as I left.

I waved to them and headed out to meet my girl for pizza. Bella and I both got to the restaurant at the same time. I couldn't help the smile that automatically graced my face every time I saw Bella. I walked up to her and pulled her in for a chaste kiss before we entered the restaurant.

"Hey beautiful. I'm so glad we could get together," I told her.

"Me too. Seeing you makes this week more bearable," she said with a blush.

"Same here," I told her honestly. "I'm sorry that you had a bad week, but at least it is over and you have two days free of the office." I told her as we were seated by the hostess.

"That is very true. So enough about me. How was your week?" she asked me.

"It was long, but I also am free this weekend, so if you like we can reschedule our date from tonight for sometime this weekend." I told her.

"I would like that."

We sat there chatting about our respective weeks while we waited for the pizza. I told her about how crazy the ER had been and she told me about the problems with the brief deadlines that she had to fix even though it wasn't one of her clients. I really started to get the feeling that she really wasn't happy with her job but I didn't want to force her to talk to me about it.

After we finished our pizza we sat there talking for about another half hour. She asked me what I had done while I was waiting for her and I told her that I had met the guys at the bar. I could see her body tense up when I mentioned Jasper but I didn't want to force her to discuss it with me. I knew that things weren't going well with the two of them and Jasper's reaction tonight just solidified that Bella likely had valid concerns.

I steered the conversation away from family and toward rescheduling our date.

"I already told you that I don't consider this our date, but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Well I don't want to interfere with any plans you may have already for the weekend," she said while biting her lip.

"Can I tell you something truthfully Bella?"

"Of course."

"Well I was planning on our date tonight going well and I kinda had wanted to spend time with you this weekend since I was off anyway. I was hoping that you would want to spend time with me too."

"I guess you are in luck then Edward, because I do want to spend time with you. So yeah I would like to reschedule our date for tomorrow."

I loved that Bella blushed so frequently. When she told me that she had wanted to spend time with me her face broke out in the most beautiful blush and she looked down at the table. I found it absolutely endearing.

After I paid the bill I walked Bella back to her car. I so wanted to spend more time with her tonight but I knew that I was going to see her again tomorrow. I told her I would call her in the morning to set up what time we were going to get together before I kissed her and said goodnight as she got into her car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 7 - Realizations

**JPOV**

Edward took off after getting a phone call. Part of me was frustrated because not only could I not figure out what is going on with Bella, but now Edward is starting to act strange as well. After he left I turned to Emmett and decided to ask him.

"Em, do you think Edward is acting a little strange lately?"

"What do you mean Jas?" he asked.

"Well, the three of us have always been able to talk to each other about things and lately I get the feeling that he is holding back or something." I tried to explain.

I didn't miss the way that Emmett looked down like he was trying to decide how much to tell me. "Just spit it out man."

"The truth is Jas that lately all you seem to do is complain about your sister. How much she has changed and shit like that," Emmett stated while refusing to look me in the eye.

"So what you are telling me is that I'm not allowed to worry about Bella."

"No, that isn't it at all. Listen I don't want to take sides in this shit but I can see the different points of view and sometimes you are a little too hard on her."

"How am I too hard on her? All I have done since our parents died is take care of her and help her become the best person she could. Now that I see her making choices that could be detrimental to her I'm concerned. How is that a bad thing?" I asked while trying to keep the aggravation out of my voice.

"That's just it Jas, you are trying to do what you think is best for her. You refuse to listen to her when she tries to talk to you, instead you end up insulting her, which just sets her off more and I can see that it is causing a riff in your relationship with her."

"I listen to her, even when what she has to say doesn't make any sense. And I surely don't insult her. How is asking if she put thought into what she does insulting her?" I huff because what Emmett is saying doesn't make sense.

Emmett raises an eyebrow as he looks at me. "Really, Jas. I don't know Bells as well as you do but even I can see that there is something there that is keeping her from being truly happy. And as for insulting her, even I didn't miss the insinuation that she was a slut when you found out about her tattoos."

"What do you mean she isn't happy? She has a great job and a family who loves her. Why shouldn't she be happy?"

"Dude, have you ever asked her if she even likes her job because from what Edward has told me she really doesn't. And yeah, she has you but maybe she wants something more. Have you ever asked her man?"

"What do you mean Edward told you? How well does he know my sister?"

"Edward met Bella while we were in Vegas. They have been talking since. And tonight while you were going off about how Bella blew you off, Edward was supposed to be on a date with her. So you see when you accused her of lying to you in order to avoid you, it was far from the truth because she did have to work and she ended up cancelling her first date with Edward because of it."

"Oh shit! What else could I be wrong about Em?"

"I don't know Jas, but I get the feeling that if you don't find a way to figure it out and try to bridge this gap that is building between you too it may be too late to fix it." Emmett solemnly replied.

After that we sat is companionable silence before we said goodnight and I headed home. Emmett had given me a great deal to think about. Maybe there was more going on than just Bella being rebellious, how could I have missed these changes and could I fix it before I lost my baby sister. Fuck I just prayed that it wouldn't be too late by the time I got a chance to sit down and talk to her.

**BPOV  
><strong>

After I got home I headed straight to the kitchen and grabbed myself something to drink. I normally tried to limit the amount of alcohol I drank because I hated the feeling of being out of control, but tonight I needed something to calm myself down.

I loved spending time with Edward because whenever I was with him it was like a calming peace fell over me. I could let all my troubles go in that moment. What scared me was that no matter what I did he would eventually realize that I am not good enough for him. While he is the kindest, most compassionate man I know, there is so much about me that he doesn't know and I'm sure when he figures it out then he will realize that he needs to find someone better suited for him.

I decided that I had to put those thoughts aside for now because I refused to lose a good thing before I had too. I was going to hold on tight to anything Edward would give me and enjoy the time that we would be able to spend together.

With that thought I made my way to the bathroom to start myself a nice bubble bath. The bubbles would help me unwind from the stressful week and let me forget how much my brother hates me for a little while. I decided that I needed to focus on how happy I was that Edward wanted to reschedule our dated after I was forced to cancel it because of work. While he wouldn't tell me what we were doing I could only imagine that it was going to be worth the surprise.

Before I knew it my bath water was getting cold so I lifted myself out of bath and grabbed my most comfortable sweats and sweatshirt to sleep in before I climbed into my bed. Once I was comfortable I found myself drifting off to sleep easily. My dreams, instead of being filled with dread, were filled with visions of Edward.

The next morning I woke with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see what Edward had in store of us today. I looked outside and the weather was beautiful making me all the more excited over the prospect of spending the day with Edward.

A little after 11:00 my phone rang. I was excited to see that it was Edward, but I wouldn't lie and say that I wasn't a little apprehensive that he was calling to back out on our plans.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing this morning?" Edward asked.

"I'm doing pretty good. How are you?"

"Much better now that I get to hear your voice." He replied in his smooth velvety voice. "So are you still up for spending some time with me today?"

"Of course I am. I can't wait." I responded truthfully.

"Would it be alright if I picked you up at noon? Or do you need longer to get ready?"

"Noon is good. So are you going to tell me what we are doing now or do I still have to wait." I asked nervously.

"It's a surprise."

"Okay, well I will see you at noon then." I told him before we hung up.

After I hung up with Edward I couldn't contain my excitement. I got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a form fitting sweater. If whatever he had planned had us spending time outside I would appreciate the sweater. As it got closer to the time for Edward to arrive my nerves started to get the better of me. Before I knew it noon was upon me and I nervously awaited Edward's knock on the door.

Right before noon Edward showed up. When I answered the door I took in the sight in front of me. He stood there in a pair of form fitting jeans, a dark green Henley and the perfect leather jacket. I found it difficult to suppress the moan that wanted to escape at the sight of him in front of me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey. You look beautiful Bella."

"Thank you," I said as I felt my face flush at the compliment.

"So, are we ready to go," he asked.

"Sure am," I said. "Just let me grab my jacket."

We were then on our way. Edward walked me down to his car and like the gentleman he was he opened the door for me and helped me into the car. He then went around and got in the driver's seat and pulled into traffic. We drove in silence for a little while before Edward decided to break the quiet in the car.

"So what would you like to listen to," he asked as he grabbed his iPod.

"Whatever sounds good to you," I told him. I didn't want him to think I had bad taste in music so I figured the best bet would be just to go with whatever he felt like listening to.

Edward looked at his iPod for a few minutes before he settled on something. The next thing I knew some soft classical music was playing through the speakers. I didn't recognize it but I was relaxing. I was surprised when after he settled on what music to listen to, Edward reached over and grabbed my hand from my lap. He brought my hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss before he moved our joined hands to sit on the center console. We drove like that for a little while before I decided to break the silence.

"So Edward, are you ever going to tell me where we are going," I asked him jokingly.

"A little impatient, are we?" he chuckled.

"Yep, that's me," I laughed.

"Well, miss impatient. I thought since it is so nice out that we would spend some time outside today."

"Sounds like fun. Where are we going?"

"Nope, that is all you are getting until we get there," he told me as he once again lifted my hand and kissed it.

I sighed a contented sigh and sat back to enjoy the ride. Before long I looked up and noticed that we had arrived at the botanical gardens. I wondered how Edward could have known that I loved the botanical gardens. I would often come here to unwind and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere it offered.

Once we parked I turned toward Edward and he looked at me with what appeared to be a nervous expression on his face. "I hope this is okay. I thought we could spend some time getting to know one another better as we strolled through. But if you would rather go somewhere else we can do that." Edward stammered the last part.

Before I put too much thought into what I was doing I leaned over the center console and grabbed his face and turned it toward me and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before I let out a contented sigh.

"Edward, this is perfect. I love the Botanical Gardens. Thank you." I told him honestly.

Before I could open my door, Edward was around the car opening it for me. He helped me out of the car and grabbed my hand before we walked toward to the entrance of the gardens.

We started walking in silence for awhile. The silence was comfortable and I didn't feel the need to fill it with unnecessary chatter. About half an hour later we came upon some benches in the gardens and Edward guided me toward them.

"Let's sit for a little while," he said.

"Okay"

"Bella, I hope you are enjoying yourself today," he said quietly.

"Oh Edward, I am. I really love the Botanical Gardens. Actually I tend to come here when I need a quiet place to think. Unfortunately I haven't had a lot of spare time recently or else I would probably live here." I blurted out. Suddenly I was embarrassed by my bout of verbal diarrhea.

I tried to look away from Edward in order to hide my embarrassment at basically admitting that my life sucked, but as I turned my head he grabbed my chin to keep me from turning away from him.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. There is no shame in coming to a beautiful place to sort things out." He told me. "Besides that, now you can remember this also as the place where we had our first official daytime date."

"Daytime date?" I asked.

"Well of course. I have something better planned for our first actual date, but I don't see this as just friends hanging out so it is therefore a daytime date."

"I really like the sound of that," I told him.

We sat there with our arms wrapped around each other for a few minutes before I decided to break the silence. "So Edward, you know that I like to come to the Botanical Gardens, so what do you like to do to relax in your spare time?"

"As you have already figured out, spare time is often hard for me to come by but what I like to do when I do get it varies. I like to spend time with the people I love, I like to read, and I also like to play music."

"What type of music do you play?"

"It depends on my mood. I tend to play everything from classical to rock," he told me.

"Wow, I wish I had musical talent," I said quietly before continuing to myself 'or any talent'. "Maybe if you wouldn't mind you could play for me sometime," I asked.

"Bella, I would love nothing more than to play for you." Edward told me. Since he didn't say anything I was glad to know that he had missed my final comment because I didn't want him feeling any sorrier for me than he probably already did.

"So Bella, other than the gardens, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, like you I like to read, I also like to write, although I'm not that good at it, and I like to cook." I told him.

We sat there for a while getting to know one another. I learned that Edward always wanted to be a doctor because he wanted to help people. I learned that he had an eclectic taste in music and had almost every genre of music in his collection. I also learned that he is close to his family and likes to spend time with his parents and Alice when he gets the chance.

Hearing how close Edward is to his family made me a little sad. I tried not to let it show but obviously I didn't do a very good job because he asked me, "Bella, what's wrong baby? What's with the sad face?"

"It's nothing Edward. Just listening to how close you are with your family makes me miss my parents." I told him honestly.

"Oh baby, I didn't even think about that. I know you must miss your parents, but at least you still have Jasper."

I took a deep breath before I answered him. "Yeah, I still have Jasper. Don't get me wrong because I love him with all my heart, but I can't help but feel that all I am to him anymore is an obligation that he has to take care of just because I'm his sister." I said as I tried to keep the sob from escaping from my chest.

Edward noticed that I was on my way to breaking down. "Let's get out of here and find someplace quiet for us to continue this conversation."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your wonderful day. We can stay here." I tried to convince him.

"First, you did not ruin anything. You were just responding to your feelings and I always want you to know that you can be honest with me. Bella I really like you and I like that you can be open with me so please never apologize for telling me how you are feeling. I just think you might be more comfortable if we went somewhere else to continue this conversation." He told me with conviction in his voice.

"Okay, lead the way then," I said as we stood up and started our way back to his car. Before we got very far Edward had once again grabbed my hand and held it tightly as we walked together.

When we got back to the car Edward opened the passenger door for me. Before I could get in the car he pulled me to him and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before pulling me into a warm embrace. All too soon Edward released me from his embrace and we both got into the car. He drove to a nearby Starbucks and we went through the drive-thru to get our coffees. We continued to drive until Edward cleared his throat, "would you like to go to my place to continue our talk or would you rather go to yours?"

"I'm fine with yours if you want to go there," I told him timidly. I knew we needed to have this conversation but I dreaded it because I was afraid that once I opened myself up to him that way he would see that I am not worth his time.

"Alright, my place it is," he said with a smile on his face. We drove for about another five minutes before we came to a lovely upscale apartment building. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised by where Edward lived, I mean he is a doctor after all, but I couldn't help the fact that I felt a little bit intimidated by the building in front of me.

Edward walked me into the building, saying hello to the doorman before making his way to the elevator. Once we were in the elevator Edward pushed the button for the top floor. The trip on the elevator was a quiet one as I didn't know what to say to him.

We reached the top floor and Edward directed me out the elevator and turned to the right taking me to the apartment at the end of the floor. He unlocked the door and we entered the apartment. I looked around not wanting him to think I was snooping but I took in the décor and somehow I knew that he didn't decorate this place himself because this place definitely had a woman's touch.

"I love the décor. It is very comfortable and homey," I told him.

"Yeah, my mom and Alice did most of the decorating, although they did let me pick the furniture out." He told me indicating the soft brown leather furniture in the living room.

"You all did a very nice job," I said sincerely.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"Okay, how about this, we sit and talk while we drink our coffee and then before I take you home we will have the official tour." He said.

"Okay."

We moved toward the living room and I took a seat on one edge of the sofa. I expected Edward to sit either in the chair or on the opposite side of the couch but he surprised me by sitting down right next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, I am learning that family is a difficult topic for you to talk about, but I have to ask you something. Do you really believe that all you are is an obligation to Jasper?" Edward asked with a frown on his face.

I knew I couldn't look at him if I was going to try and tell him how I really felt so looked down at my coffee cup on my lap as I tried to form the words. "Don't get me wrong Edward, I know that Jasper loves me in his own way, but yeah I do believe I am nothing but an obligation to him." I said truthfully.

"Why do you feel that way?"

"It's hard to explain and I'm sure that you are going to think that I am stupid when I tell you it, but…" I started.

"Bella, take your time baby, and I could never think you are stupid. I just want to know what goes on in that beautiful head of yours."

"As you likely already know, Jasper basically has acted as my parent since our parents died. He has always been there pushing me forward, reminding me that my parents would have wanted me to finish my schooling and become a lawyer. He has basically acted like a surrogate father at times."

"Okay, but I'm sure he did that because he loves you and not because you are a burden," Edward explained.

"I know he loves me Edward but truthfully I have been trying to be the perfect sister and daughter for as long as I can remember and I don't know if I can do it anymore." I sobbed.

"Honey, Jasper doesn't expect you to be perfect."

I threw my hands up in the air and started pacing around Edward's living room. "Yes he does Edward. You saw how he reacted when he saw my one tattoo, he went ballistic because I wasn't displaying the type of behavior he deemed acceptable." I sighed.

"Okay, I will give you that he did overreact there."

"Edward it just isn't that. I used to feel like I could talk to Jasper, but over the last year or so if I am not telling him what he wants to hear he blows me off and tells me that I should be happy because I have everything. But I'm not happy, and knowing that the only time my brother wants anything to do with me is if I pretend or am doing something that he needs from me is tearing me apart." I sobbed.

Before I knew it Edward was on his feet and in front of me. He wrapped me in a tight embrace and told me that everything would be alright. "Why haven't you tried to tell Jasper or even Alice how you are feeling?" He asked.

"I want to but honestly Edward you saw how Jasper reacted to the tattoo. Do you really think he is going to respond well if I tell him that all I feel like is an obligation to him?"

"I understand why you are scared Bella, but if you keep all this inside it is going to end up killing you. You need to find a way to get it out baby." He said as he drew gentle circles in the small of my back. "If you would like I could find a way to help you try to talk to Jasper."

"I will think about it," I told him as I tried to dry my tears.

"Okay, baby," he told me as he kissed away my remaining tears. "How about that tour now?"

"Sure"

Edward gave me the grand tour of his apartment. To say that I was in awe would be a gross understatement. His kitchen was full of stainless steel appliances and granite countertops, his bathroom included a Jacuzzi tub and waterfall shower, his bedroom included a king-size sleigh bed in mahogany. The room I loved the most, however, was his library/music room. He had a baby grand piano and a collection of books and music I would kill for.

Unfortunately all too soon our tour was cut short. "Do you still feel like going out?" Edward asked me.

"If you still want to spend time with me after my breakdowns today, I would love to go out," I responded honestly.

"Baby, there is nothing that could make me not want to spend time with you." Edward told me.

I blushed at his statement. "Do I have time to go home and change?" I asked.

"If you want to, but how you are dressed right now is perfect for what I have planned." He told me.

"Okay, if this is alright then lead the way Mr. Cullen." I told him.

With that we headed out for the second half of our date. Despite the emotional issues of the day, this was turning out to be a pretty good day. I couldn't wait to see what else Edward had in store for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 8 - Dates

**EPOV**

The day so far with Bella had been one of the best I had experienced in a long while. After talking to her about Jasper I knew that there were things we needed to talk about further because she had to know that she was far better than she was giving herself credit for. I didn't want to ruin our day so I put those thoughts away so that we could enjoy the rest of the day.

The first night I met Bella we spent time getting to know each other in the bar. While she didn't give away too much personal information that night I did learn that she was a big 3 Doors Down fan. When I found out that the band was performing at a small venue I knew I had to get tickets.

As we left my apartment grabbed Bella's hand and we walked to my car. I am a little nervous about this date because I really like Bella and I don't want to mess this up. I can't remember the last time I was this nervous with a girl.

When we get to the car, I open the door for Bella and help her into the car. Once she is safely in the car I go around to the driver's side and get behind the wheel. After I back the car out of my parking spot I grab Bella's hand and hold it on the center console as we drive toward the concert venue.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Bella asked me.

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise. But I think you are going to like it," I tell her as I give her hand a kiss.

The drive was nice because Bella and I just talked about inconsequential things. It seemed that the conversation from earlier in the day was forgotten at least temporarily for the time being. I was glad because I really wanted Bella to enjoy the night.

When we arrived at the venue Bella gave me a look because she clearly hadn't heard about the concert. "Are we going to a play Edward," she asked.

"Nope, but I think you will enjoy what we are seeing," I told her as I kissed her hand.

After I parked the car I got out and went around to open Bella's door for her. When she got out of the car Bella kept hold of my hand as we walked toward the entrance. After we got inside Bella realized who we were there to see and her face lit up in a huge smile.

"You really brought me to see 3 Doors Down," she asked.

"Yep, I heard that they were in town and I knew I had to bring you to see them."

"How did you know that I like them?" Bella asked.

"You mentioned them that first night we met. I saw how you would light up whenever one of their songs came on so I decided to take the chance and bring you to the concert."

"Oh Edward, thank you," Bella told me before placing a kiss on my lips.

We made our way to our seats. While I wasn't able to get front row like I would have liked, since the venue was small the seats I got were just perfect. Before we knew it the band was coming on the stage and Bella jumped up from her seat as they began to perform.

I split my time during the concert between watching the band and watching Bella. I loved watching how she would sway and sing along to the music. Some songs clearly meant more to her than others.

When the band started to play Loser, I watched Bella. Not only was she singing along to the song but soon a tear started to make its way down her cheek. She was quick to wipe it away and she looked over at me as if to see if I saw her show of emotion.

I didn't want to let her know that I saw the tear so when she looked over at me I smiled at her and pulled her into my chest and swayed with her to the music. We stayed like that for the rest of the concert.

After the concert was over Bella turned in my arms and said, "Edward, thank you so much for bringing me to the concert. You will never know what this means to me."

"You are most welcome Baby. I love seeing you smile and after hearing you talk about the band before I figured this would be a great way to get to see that gorgeous smile of yours."

At my words, Bella blushed and I couldn't control the chuckle that escaped. "I love it when you blush. It brightens up your already beautiful face." I told her sincerely.

We walked hand and hand back to my car. "So what would you like to do now Bella?" I asked her.

"Well, to be honest I am not ready for the night to end. I want to spend some more time with you but we can do whatever you want to." Bella said almost shyly.

"I am very happy to hear that," I told her before giving her a quick kiss. "Like you I am not ready for this night to be over. Would you like to get a drink?"

"Sure, I would like that Edward. Where should we go?"

"How about we head back to where we met. I think that will make this night just perfect." I told her.

"Sounds good to me." Bella told me.

We drove back through town toward the bar. On the way we talked about the concert. One question ran through my mind but I didn't know if I should ask it because I didn't want to risk ruining the wonderful night we were having. I wanted to know about Bella's reaction to Loser but I decided that I would hold off on asking her about that until a later time. Tonight was just about having fun and I refused to do something I knew might jeopardize that.

Once we arrived at the bar I found a parking spot near the front. I once again went around and helped Bella out of the car. Once we were inside we found a booth in the corner that would allow us to talk without too much interruption. We sat there talking for a little bit while we nursed our first drinks.

When we had been at the bar for about half an hour Bella excused herself to use the restroom and I took the opportunity to run to the bar and get us some new drinks. Right after I had ordered our drinks and I was waiting I looked around the bar. I was lost in my thoughts thinking about what a good night I had been having with Bella that I didn't hear anyone come up behind me.

All of a sudden I felt a slap on my back. I turned around ready to tell the fucker who hit me to back off and I was surprised to see who it was that hit me.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I am here with Bella. We went to a concert and decided to have a drink afterward." I told him.

"That's interesting," Emmett told me. "I am actually here with Rose and Jasper and Alice are on their way."

When Emmett told me that Jasper was on his way I started to wonder if Bella and I should leave. I knew that she wasn't dealing well with him right now and I really worried that him being here might ruin my chances for another date with Bella. I know that is selfish but I really liked her and wanted to go out with her again.

"Well have fun with them Emmett," I told him. "I have to get back to my date. I will talk to you later."

"Later Edward," Emmett told me.

I saw Rose out of the corner of my eye as I made my way back toward our booth where I could see Bella waiting. I gave her a wave and I knew that I needed to let Bella know that they were here. I just hope that Jasper will leave us alone tonight.

As I got back to Bella I handed her her drink.

"Thanks Edward," she told me.

"You are welcome beautiful." I told her. "Bella, there is something I have to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"When I was ordering our drinks, I ran into Emmett. Apparently he and Rose are meeting Alice and Jasper here." I told her.

"Oh," she said. Bella looked like she wanted to say more but she didn't and she just sat there biting her lip.

"Bella, I understand if you want to go somewhere else. I didn't know they were going to be here when I chose this place. I just wanted to come here because this is where we first met." I told her seriously.

"No Edward. Let's stay here. I believe you that you didn't know they would be here. I just want to continue having a good night with you and I don't want to let my brother interfere with that."

"Okay," I said before I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

We sat there talking about everything for about the next half hour. Bella discussed things that had been going on at work. Just as she was asking me questions about the hospital she all of a sudden got really quiet and looked down toward the table. Before I got a chance to ask her what was wrong I heard it.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jasper asked behind me.

"I am here on a date." Bella responded.

Then Jasper came around and looked at me. "Hey Edward. I didn't know you had a date with Bella tonight," he said.

"Hey Jas, I'm sure you didn't know because I didn't tell you. So how are you doing tonight?" I asked him.

"I'm doing pretty good," Jasper said.

"That's good man," I responded hoping that he would take the hint and go away.

Unfortunately, the fates were not on my side and Jasper took a seat across from Bella and I. The next thing I knew he waved Alice and the others over. I really didn't want them here but I didn't want to be rude. I glanced over at Bella to see what kind of reaction she had but her face was blank and she was looking down at her drink. At that moment all I could think was that if Jasper ruined what I was forming with Bella I would never speak to him again.

When the others made it over to the table Emmett gave me a look as if to say 'sorry man.' I nodded toward him letting him know that I knew it wasn't his fault. As they all sat down the idle chit chat started.

Emmett was clearly trying to play the peacekeeper. "So what have you guys been up to tonight," he asked.

I looked at Bella before answering and she nodded toward me to go ahead and answer him. "Well we spent the day at the gardens before we went to the 3 Doors Down concert and then we decided to have a drink and we came here."

Before Emmett got a chance to respond Jasper opened his mouth. "Bella since when do you like 3 Doors Down?"

"Well Jasper, I have always like them," Bella said quietly.

I desperately wanted to find a way to avoid a confrontation between Bella and Jasper so I asked Emmett what he had been up to that day. Thankfully the topic of conversation was quickly diverted away from Bella and me while Emmett talked about his day and then the topic of conversation turned to sports.

I looked over at Bella and she had a far off look in her eyes. I mouthed to her that I was sorry that our date had been interrupted and she responded with a small that didn't quite reach her eyes.

We sat there for a few more minutes and as I was getting ready to go get Bella and me some more drinks my cell rang. I looked down and saw that it was the hospital and I told Bella I was sorry and that I had to take the call.

"Dr. Cullen here." I answered.

"Dr. Cullen, thank goodness you answered. Dr. Smith came down with food poisoning and there is a massive pileup on the freeway. We really need you to come in."

"Umm…okay I guess. I can be there in about half an hour." I told them with a sigh.

When I hung up I went back toward the booth to let Bella know the bad news. I knew that she would understand but it didn't make me feel any better about having to cut our date short.

"Bella, that was the hospital. The doctor who was on tonight got sick and there is a bad accident and they need to me to come in." I told her.

"That's okay. I understand. I will just walk out with you and catch a cab home." Bella said.

I went to tell her that I would give her a ride home but I was interrupted by Rose. "Bella, you don't have to take a cab. Why don't you stay and Emmett and I will give you a ride home later."

I could tell that Bella was not too keen on staying with the group but she didn't want to cause problems so I wasn't surprised that she told Rose okay.

"Edward, why don't I walk out to your car with you," she suggested.

"Sounds good. I will talk to the rest of you guys later."

I took Bella's hand and walked out toward my car. When we got there I turned toward her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Baby, I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am that our evening got cut short. I promise to make it up to you." I told her.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I had a wonderful time. Will you call me when you get home?" Bella asked.

"Of course I will. You have a good night and I will talk to you soon," I told her before giving her one more kiss.

As Bella started to walk away I called out to her, "Bella, don't let Jasper get to you baby. I will miss you and talk to you later." I said.

"Night Edward." Bella said with a smile and a wave. I watched as she disappeared back into the bar and I couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

**BPOV**

Tonight had been one of the best nights I had experienced in a while. I couldn't believe that Edward remembered that I liked 3 Doors Down, let alone that he would take me to their concert. I knew that I was falling for him and in a way that scared me because what if he doesn't like me the same way.

As I watched him drive off I knew I had to go back inside. I just hoped that Jasper would spare me tonight and let me enjoy the rest of my evening after having such a wonderful day with Edward.

As I walked back up to the booth I was a little surprised that the person who spoke first was Rose.

"So you and Edward huh," she said.

I just smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. It sounds like you guys had a nice night."

"We did," I told her as I took my seat.

Rose and I continued to talk some about Edward when I looked over and saw Jasper looking at me with a look of disgust. I really didn't want to get into it with him but I also didn't want to have to sit there with him throwing daggers at me all evening.

"What Jasper? Is there a problem?"

He snorted. "No problem."

"Then why do you keep glaring at me?" I asked.

"Not glaring, just thinking it must be nice to be Edward since you can make time for him but you can't even make time for your own family."

I was instantly pissed. Just as I was about to go off on Jasper I felt a hand on my shoulder. I figured it was Rose but I was surprised when I looked up and saw that it was Emmett.

"Jasper now isn't the time. Let's just have a nice night," Emmett said.

Again Jasper snorted. I knew I couldn't continue to sit there and I also didn't want to ruin Rose and Emmett's night because they had been nothing but kind to me. "Hey guys, I am just going to head home." I told Rose.

"Let me grab my coat and we can take you home." Rose responded.

"No, you guys stay and enjoy your evening. I am just really tired and I will catch a cab outside." I told her.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yeah, thanks for offering though. You guys have a nice night." I said as I stood and got ready to go.

As I made my way outside I noticed that there were no cabs available. I decided that since the bar wasn't too far from my apartment that I would just walk home. I lived in a relatively safe neighborhood and the walk would give me a chance to clear my head. I started to walk and all of a sudden when I was about a block away from the bar I got the feeling that someone was following me.

I quickened my pace but the feeling wouldn't go away. I continued to walk until I heard someone calling my name. I stopped to see who it was because I thought maybe I had forgotten something at the bar and maybe Emmett was bringing it.

When I turned around I was shocked to see who was calling my name. It was Mike. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him but I didn't want to be rude either.

"Hey Mike. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Nope, just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm pretty good Mike. I am just on my way home."

"Would you like me to walk you home," Mike asked.

"That's okay. I just want some time to think. But thank you for the offer," I said as I turned and started walking again.

I continued to hear footsteps behind me but I didn't want acknowledge them because I was really starting to get freaked out. About a block before my street all of a sudden I was pushed from behind into the alley. Just as I was about to scream a hand clamped over my mouth and I was spun around as I was thrown against the building. I looked up at my attacker and was surprised that it was Mike. I didn't want to think that he was capable of hurting me but I was terrified and tears started to fall.

Mike removed his hand from my mouth and I sobbed, "Why are you doing this to me."

"I'm not doing anything you don't want. You go around acting like a slut you obviously want this." He said.

"No Mike I don't. Please let me go," I sobbed.

"No bitch. You have taunted me and now I am going to get what I want." Mike spat before slapping me across the face.

I started to struggle against Mike but he had a strong grip on me. He ripped my shirt and roughly groped my breasts as he took his other hand started to undo my pants. I let out a scream and he quickly hit me again and told me that if I screamed again I would pay. 

I continued to sob as Mike got my pants open and shoved his hand in my underwear. He then pulled my pants down with one hand and clamped the other over my mouth. Once my pants were down Mike began to free himself from his jeans. I tried to block out what he was about to do but I was pulled back into the present when he slammed his cock into me. I cried out not only in pain but for the fact that I knew Edward would no longer want me after this.

I lost myself in thoughts of what I could have had with Edward while Mike continued to force himself on me. When he finally let me go I just crumbled down onto the ground. Mike continued to tell me what a tease I was and how I wasn't even a good fuck, but for the most part I tried to tune him out and prayed for someone to save me.

I had hoped that Mike would just leave once he had finished with me, but apparently my humiliation wasn't complete. Once I was crumpled on the ground Mike started to kick me and continued to kick me. When he finally stopped he reached over beside me and took a broken bottle and held it to my throat.

"If you ever tell anyone about this bitch I will kill you. Besides nobody would believe a little slut like you anyway."

I couldn't reply because I was sobbing so hard. I just laid there and prayed for unconsciousness or death to take me. I couldn't breathe and the thought that Edward would never want me made it so that I hoped I didn't survive the night. Finally Mike left and I continued to lay there sobbing.

I don't know how long I laid there before blackness started to come over me. Somewhere far off I heard a voice I didn't recognize holler for someone to dial 911. With that the blackness took over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 9 - Waiting

**EPOV**

I was irritated that my date with Bella got cut short. On top of that I ended up leaving Bella at the bar with Jasper. While I liked Jasper, I worry that he is going to say something to Bella and end up driving the wedge that is between the two of them even further. As much as I want to say that Bella is overreacting in her responses to Jasper I still have to wonder. All I know is that I can't wait until I get off and I can spend some more time with Bella.

I have been at the hospital for about two hours and things are finally slowing down. I really want to call Bella but I look at the clock and notice that it is well after midnight. I don't know if she is still up but I don't want to wake her if she is sleeping.

Since it is quiet right now I am going to try and get some sleep because I don't know how long I will end up being on duty. I tell Rachel at reception that I am going to be in the doctor's sleep room. Just after I lay down Rachel calls into the room.

"Dr. Cullen, there is an ambulance coming in with an assault victim."

"Okay, I will be right there Rachel." I told her as I pulled myself off the bed.

I head out into the ER to meet the ambulance. I get to the ambulance bay just as they pull up.

"What do we have here?" I ask.

"Female found in an alley who appears to have been attacked and likely raped," the EMT responds. "She has been unconscious and unresponsive since we arrived. It appears that she may have some broken ribs, she has a contusion on her head, and it looks like an injury to her arm as well."

"Any identification," I ask as he and his partner move to remove her from the ambulance.

"No identification found, but we didn't stick around to look. The cops have probably found it." He tells me.

"Alright, let's get her inside." I said.

As they started to roll the gurney toward the ER doors, I got my first opportunity to look at the patient. I abruptly stopped when I got a look at her face. It couldn't be, could it?

"Dr. Cullen, is everything okay?" Tracey the ER nurse asked.

"Um, I need you to go get Dr. Sanders for me," I tell her as I direct the EMT's to ER 3.

I know that I can't be objective in my treatment but I can't let her sit here and wait for Dr. Sanders to arrive so I jump in and start ordering tests and x-rays.

About that time Dr. Sanders comes into the room. "Edward, you needed me."

"Yeah Peter. I need you to take over this patient." I tell him.

"Is there a problem Edward?"

"I don't feel comfortable treating her because this is my girlfriend," I tell him. "I know I can't treat her, but since it isn't too busy right now I would like to stay with her while you do your examination."

"Okay Edward," Peter tells me as he jumps in.

I know that Peter knows what he is doing and I find myself zoning out as I stand beside Bella and hold her hand. I run through what could have happened in my head and I find myself getting angry. If I hadn't been called in I would have taken her home and she wouldn't be here unconscious now. Why hadn't Emmett taken her home like he promised? What happened after I left that resulted in her broken body being brought into the Emergency Room? The questions continued to roll through my mind.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a police officer came into the room. "Excuse me doctor. I was wondering if you could tell me how the patient is doing. We weren't able to find any identification on the scene and we need to notify her next of kin."

I cleared my throat. "Umm, officer. I can help you with identification."

"How do you know the victim Dr. Cullen?"

"Her name is Isabella Swan. She is my girlfriend." I tell him.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen, could you provide any information that will help us notify her next of kin," the officer asked.

"Umm, her parents passed away and all she has is a brother here in town. If you want I can give him a call." I tell him.

"If you don't mind that would be helpful," he tells me.

"Not a problem," I tell him. The truth is that I need a break. They are about the do the rape kit on Bella and I don't think I can handle being here for this.

"Peter, I am going to step outside and call Bella's brother. Please get me if there is any change."

I take a couple deep breaths before I make the phone call. I tried Jasper's cell phone but it just goes to voicemail so I try Alice's phone. Her phone goes to voicemail as well and I have to control my anger and tell myself that they didn't know what happened. I need to get Jasper down here so I call the only other person I can think of.

"Hello," a sleepy Emmett answers. It is clear that I have woken him up.

"Emmett, its Edward."

There must be something in my voice because Emmett suddenly seems wide awake. "Edward what's wrong?" Emmett asks.

"I need you to do me a favor," I tell him.

"What do you need?"

"Well, I was trying to get in touch with Jasper and neither he nor Alice answered their phone. I really need to talk to them. Could you go over there and have them come down to the hospital?"

"Of course I can. What's going on Edward?" Emmett asks.

"Bella is here. She was attacked tonight and she is currently unconscious and as her next of kin Jasper needs to be here." I tell him.

"Oh my God. Is she okay?" he yells.

Our conversation must have woken Rose up because I can hear her in the background asking Emmett what's going on. He tells her he will fill her in when he gets off the phone. "I'm on my way Edward. Is she going to be okay?" he asks.

"I don't know. I think so but since she is still unconscious we won't know anything for certain until she wakes up." I tell him as I try to control the sob that wants to escape.

"Hang in there. She is tough. I will be there as soon as I can." Emmett says before he hangs up.

After I hang up with Emmett I sit there in the hallway waiting to hear the Bella has woken up and cursing that this happened to her at all.

**EMPOV**

When my phone rang at 2 a.m. I wasn't very happy. But when I answered it and heard an obviously distraught Edward on the other end I knew that something was wrong. I must have raised my voice because Rose woke up and asked me what was wrong. I told her I would let her know when I got off the phone.

After I hung up with Edward I was alternating between anger at Jasper for not answering his phone and anger with myself for even letting Bella leave the bar. I pray she is going to be alright.

I get up out of bed and grab a pair a jeans and start pulling them on.

"Em, what's going on?" Rose asks.

"That was Edward. I need to go over to Jasper's place," I tell her.

"Why, what's happened," she asked as she jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Um, Bella is in the hospital. Apparently she was attacked tonight and was brought in by ambulance. Edward tried to call Jasper and Alice but neither of them answered their phone." I explain.

"Oh my God. Is Bella going to be alright?" Rose asks.

"I don't know. Edward said she is still unconscious so Jasper needs to get there." I tell her.

"Let's go," Rose says.

The drive over to Jasper's house is tense. Why didn't he answer his phone? When we got there I jumped out of the car and run up to the door. I start laying on the doorbell and alternating that with pounding on the door. It seems like forever before I finally see a light turn on in the house.

"What the fuck Emmett," Jasper huffs as he answers the door.

"Jasper, dude, just shut up and get dressed. We need to get to the hospital."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah I do. I got woke up when you didn't answer your phone. So fucking get dressed already." I yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me why the fuck you are waking me up in the middle of the night."

"Edward has been trying to get a hold of you man. Bella is in the hospital." I tell him.

"What did she do, fall down the stairs?"

"No asshole. Your sister was attacked and she is currently unconscious in the hospital. Now will you fucking hurry up."

This seemed to seep into Jasper's brain and he ran back toward his bedroom. Not two minutes later both Jasper and Alice were back at the front door ready to go.

"I'll drive," I tell them.

As we are driving to Mercy, Jasper comes out of his stupor. "What exactly happened and why did they call you?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly what happened. All Edward said was that Bella was attacked and that she was unconscious. He said he tried to call you guys but neither of you answered your phones so he called me to have me come get you." I tell him.

After that both Jasper and Alice were quiet. Rose sat in the front seat holding my hand. I could tell by the look on her face that she was feeling guilty for letting Bella leave as well. I squeezed her hand to let her know I understand what she is feeling. I can't bear to think that I could have stopped Bella's attack.

When we pull up to the hospital we all jump out of the car and make our way into the ER. Jasper runs to the reception desk and asks for Bella. Before we know it Edward appears around the corner. He has a defeated look on his face and I fear the worse.

**JPOV**

To say getting woken up in the middle of the night by someone lying on my doorbell did not make me happy was an understatement. When I saw that it was Emmett at the door I must admit that I freaked out a little. What could be so important that Emmett would come to my door in the middle of the night?

When Emmett told me that Edward called him I knew something was wrong. I can't believe I made the comment about Bella falling down the stairs. God I am such an ass. I pray that she is okay. All Emmett said was that she was attacked. Please let her be okay.

On the way to the hospital I ask Emmett,"What exactly happened and why did they call you?"

"I don't know exactly what happened. All Edward said was that Bella was attacked and that she was unconscious. He said he tried to call you guys but neither of you answered your phones so he called me to have me come get you." Emmett tells me.

Why did I choose tonight to shut my phone off? As if she can read my thoughts Alice squeezes my hand. The rest of the drive is quiet and I sit there praying that I won't lose my sister. She is all I have left.

As soon as we get to the hospital I jump out of the car and make my way inside the ER.

"My name is Jasper Swan. My sister Bella was brought in earlier," I tell the receptionist.

Before she can say anything I notice Edward coming down the hallway toward us. "Edward, what's going on? How is she?" I ask.

"She is still unconscious and they are working on her. All I know so far is that she has a cut on her head, several broken ribs, her arm is fractured, but like I said they are still working on her," he said in a defeated voice.

"Why the hell aren't you working on her?" I ask frustrated.

"I can't be objective Jasper. I am dating your sister. Don't worry Peter is a good doctor and I trust him with her." Edward says.

I think there is more that he isn't telling me but I'm more worried about Bella. "Can I see her?" I ask him.

"Not yet. They are still working on her. She is going to be admitted overnight and you will be able to go up when we get her into a room." He assures me.

"Jasper, I am going to go back in with her. I will let you know as soon as I hear anything," Edward assures me.

Once Edward leaves we head down to the waiting room. We are all quiet as we all wait to hear some news. I know that Alice is with me but I am lost in my thoughts. Why did I have to pick a fight with Bella tonight? Where did our relationship go wrong? I sat there and for the first time mom and dad died I pray. I pray that Bella is going to be okay and that whoever attacked her is caught. I pray that whatever has caused the division between me and Bella can be fixed.

"It's going to be okay baby," Alice tells me.

I look at her and realize that I have tears running down my face. "God I hope so. I don't know what I will do if I lose her too." I tell her.

Alice squeezes my hand to show me that I have her support. "You won't lose her," she tells me.

I can only hope that she is right. I fall back into silence and remember all the good times that I have had with Bella. I think back over our relationship and see that Bella and I have drifted apart recently. I don't know what exactly happened but I do know that I plan on fixing it any way I can.

**EPOV**

I bit my tongue when I saw everyone in the ER. I want to know why they let Bella leave on her own and what happened after I left, but I can see by the looks on their faces that now is not the time. Right now my concern is Bella and I need to get back to her.

I got back in the room just after they finished the rape kit. "Peter, how is she?" I ask.

"Well she is still unconscious. Unfortunately, the rape kit was positive. We should be moving her upstairs in the next half hour or so," he tells me.

"Okay," I respond as I move to the side of the bed and take her hand. I pray for her to wake up.

"Baby, I need you to wake up. I need to see your gorgeous eyes," I tell her through my tears. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. If I had been there you wouldn't be hurt. Please wake up and let me know you are okay." I beg.

I don't know how long I sit there but the next thing I know Peter is back in the room. "Edward we are going to take her upstairs now. Why don't you go grab the others and bring them up?"

"Okay Peter. Thanks for everything you have done," I tell him.

I walk out to the waiting room and look around at everyone as they all sit there with their heads down. I clear my throat to get their attention and they all jump to their feet. "They are moving her to a room right now." I tell them.

"Is she going to be okay," Jasper asks.

"Well she still hasn't woken up and she has a concussion but we do believe that she will be okay. She is being admitted for observation."

"Um, how bad is it. I mean I know it's bad, but was she um…." Alice asks.

"Was she raped?" I clarify and Alice nods her head.

"Yeah she was raped." I confirm. "Bella is tough and she will be okay," I remind them.

Alice and Rose are both openly crying now as I lead them upstairs to Bella's room.

"I need to prepare you guys. She is pretty beat up. It looks worse than it likely is but I just want you guys to be prepared." I warn them.

We enter Bella's room and I hear several gasps as I leave them and make my way to Bella's side. I give her a kiss on the head and whisper to her, "Baby I'm here so you need to wake up."

I look up and see that Jasper has taken up residence on the other side of the bed. There are tears falling down his face as he looks down at Bella.

"Bells, I need you to wake up. I can't lose you too." Jasper says quietly. While part of me blames them for Bella's being here I can't help but feel for him. If he loses Bella I'm afraid it will kill him.

I look up and Emmett catches my eye. He nods his head toward the door. "Bella, baby. I will be right outside." I tell her as I kiss her forehead.

I follow Emmett outside the room. "Emmett, what happened?" I ask.

He tells me about Jasper and Bella's argument. "We offered to drive her home but she said she didn't want to ruin our night and said she was going to get a cab." Emmett sighs.

"It's not your fault Emmett." I assure him.

"Edward, I will never forgive myself if she isn't okay," he says.

"Dude get in line. Bella is strong and she will get through this." I assure him although I can't hide the worry in my voice. "Let's get back in there," I tell him.

We head back into Bella's room and my place by the bed has been taken by a crying Rosalie. Jasper and Alice remain on the other side holding Bella's hand. I want to go to her but I don't want to kick any of them out of their spots so I stand at the foot of the bed.

About half an hour later I notice that Bella's eyes appear to be fluttering. I pray that she is finally waking up. As I continue to watch her, Bella's eyes slowly open and I hear the one thing that makes my heart pound.

"Edward," Bella calls out softly.

I run to her side. "I'm here baby. I'm here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 10 - Talking

**BPOV**

I lay there trying to open my eyes. I could hear people around me but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. My head was pounding as I tried to remember what had happened. All I really wanted was for the pain to go away.

The sounds around me started to become clearer and I recognized the beeping noise. When the realization hit me that I was in a hospital everything came back to me. I blocked out the voices around me as I tried to breathe through the memories. Leaving the bar to go home, Mike following me, Mike pushing me into the alley. Oh God. Mike raped me. With the realization I heard the beeping of the heart monitor pick up and I fought even harder to open my eyes. I was able to finally recognize the voices around me but I couldn't hear the one voice that I wanted to hear the most.

Oh God, Edward probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with me now. I am so stupid. As my eyes started to flutter open I voiced the one thought that was plaguing my mind.

"Edward," I croaked out, praying that he was somewhere near.

The next thing I heard had tears running down my face. "I'm here baby. I'm here."

I worked even harder to open my eyes. I needed to see his face, to know that he was truly there. When I was finally able to focus my eyes he was there, right beside me.

"Edward," I called again, "I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

While I knew that there were others in the room I didn't want to focus on anyone but Edward. Edward must have sensed that I was struggling because the next thing I knew he was asking everyone else to leave.

"Guys, could I have a few minutes alone with Bella." Edward asked the others.

"Edward, I don't know who you think you are but I'm not planning on going anywhere." Jasper huffed.

I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see what was going on around me but I couldn't stop the tears from escaping my eyes. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want to deal with all of this right now.

Rose must have been able to sense that I was about to lose it because the next thing I heard was her voice saying, "Come on guys. Let's let Edward check her out and when she is up to it we can all come back in."

"Rose, I really don't think it's your place," Alice started.

"Whether it's her place or not Alice, Rose is right. Bella has been through a lot and we need to let Edward check her over before we start bombarding her with questions," Emmett said.

I wasn't sure if it was what he said or the look on his face but the next thing I knew everyone was leaving my side.

"I will be right outside," Jasper told me.

I nodded to him but kept my eyes closed because I really didn't want to see the look of disappointment in my brother's eyes.

Finally after what seemed like forever I felt Edward next to me. "Open your eyes Bella. Everyone is gone," he coaxed me.

Part of me wanted to see his face but another part of me didn't want to see the disappointment in his face. I knew he would be disappointed in me for letting myself be attacked and he probably wouldn't want to have anything more to do with me.

After a few more minutes of Edward wiping the tears off my face I finally gathered the courage to open my eyes and look at him. The pain in his face was unmistakable and I had done that to him.

"I'm sorry Edward," I sobbed. "I understand that you don't want anything to do with me, but I thank you for making everyone leave so I can have some time to collect myself," I managed to choke out.

"Bella, baby. Shhh. I'm here for you." Edward told me. I couldn't help but to look away because I didn't want to see his face when he finally told me that he was leaving.

"Baby, look at me," he coaxed.

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't look at him because I knew that I caused him this pain. Me and my stupidity.

"Bella, please look at me," he pleaded as he grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him.

I continued to shake my head as tears poured out of my face. I didn't care about the pounding in my head or anywhere else in my body because all that mattered is that I screwed up with Edward. I deserved the pain. Finally I choked out, "Edward, I'm sorry. Please go. Thank you for everything." Then I forced my body to turn away from the man I quite possibly was falling in love with.

I heard footsteps moving around the room. Part of my heart wanted to yell that I didn't mean it but I knew I didn't deserve this man. I knew I had to let my dreams of being with Edward go because I ruined them when I let Mike violate me.

It got really quiet and I figured that Edward was trying to find a nice way to tell me he didn't want me in his life anymore. After what seemed like forever, he cleared his throat.

"Bella," he started. Before Edward could say anything else the door to the room opened and I heard someone come in.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked whoever came into the room.

"Yes, we are here to take Ms. Swan's statement," a man answered.

I knew the cops would be coming so I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see who had come in. I found myself looking at two officers.

"Bella, are you up to answering the officers' questions?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Do you want me to stay in here," he asked.

"No, I will be fine," I told him.

With that Edward turned toward the door. Before he left my side however he leaned down and gave be a kiss on my forehead and whispered, "We aren't done talking baby." With that he left the room and left me to talk to the officers.

**EPOV**

When Bella woke up I could tell that she wasn't comfortable with everyone being around her. While I haven't known her all that long I was pretty sure that she was blaming herself for what happened and I knew that we needed to talk about it.

I knew that Bella wouldn't talk to me if Jasper was in the room so I asked everyone to leave.

"Guys, could I have a few minutes alone with Bella." I asked the others.

"Edward, I don't know who you think you are but I'm not planning on going anywhere." Jasper huffed. He clearly didn't want to leave his sister's side.

Lucky for me Rosalie and Emmett stepped in and convinced Jasper to leave the room. When everyone left I coaxed Bella to look at me so that I could talk to her. The tears were just pouring down her face and it broke my heart to see her in so much pain. How can I convince her that this isn't her fault?

When she finally looked at me, the pain in her eyes caused my already broken heart to break some more, but it was the words she said that really did me in.

"I'm sorry Edward," Bella sobbed. "I understand that you don't want anything to do with me, but I thank you for making everyone leave so I can have some time to collect myself."

I knew I needed to calm her down. "Bella, baby. Shhh. I'm here for you."

Despite my words Bella refused to look at me. Does she really believe that I wouldn't want anything to do with her because she was attacked? I have to get her to look at me and listen to me.

"Baby, look at me," I pleaded.

Bella still refused to look at me. I have to do something before she shuts down completely.

"Bella, please look at me," I begged.

She continued to shake her head and tears poured down her face. The next words out of her mouth almost did me in.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Please go. Thank you for everything." Bella sobbed before turning her whole body away from me.

I refused to let her shut me out. No matter how long we have known each other, I knew that I was falling in love with her and I couldn't let her shut herself off and give up. I walked around the room so that I was on the other side of her bed so I could look at her face while I continued to try to get her to talk to me.

I opened my mouth to speak again, but all I got out was her name before the door to her room opened. I looked to see who was entering the room and I noticed that it was the two detectives that had been in the Emergency Room. Since I knew Bella couldn't see who had entered the room I said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we are here to take Ms. Swan's statement," one of the officers answered.

Seeing that Bella had finally opened her eyes I asked her, "Bella, are you up to answering the officers' questions?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Do you want me to stay in here?" I asked.

"No, I will be fine," Bella responded.

Although I wanted to be here for her I knew that she needed to deal with this in her own way. I turned toward the door but before I left her I needed her to know that I wasn't giving up or going anywhere. I walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

After I gave her a kiss I whispered, "We aren't done talking baby." I gave her hand a quick squeeze before I walked to the door and left Bella to talk to the officers.

Once I left Bella's room I walked down the hall to the waiting room where I knew the rest of them would be.

Alice was the first to see me when I entered the room. "How is she? Can we go back in to see her?" she clamored.

I held my hand up to get her to quiet down. "Bella is fine. She is talking to the officers right now." I told them.

"You left her in there by herself," Jasper growled.

"Yes Jasper I did. Bella wanted to talk to the officers by herself and I respect her right to make that decision." 

"But she isn't thinking straight Edward," Jasper replied.

"Jasper, Bella is an adult. She has been through a lot tonight and if we don't respect her wishes she is apt to shut us out. From what I know about Bella she wouldn't feel comfortable talking about what happened in front of any of us right now. I get the feeling that Bella is blaming herself for what happened and if we all bombard her and suffocate her then she is only going to feel worse."

Since the Emergency Room had quieted down I sat in the waiting room with them while the officers were in with Bella. I let my mind wander back to earlier in the night when I was still with Bella before I had been called in. I couldn't stop the thoughts of how much different things would be if I hadn't answered the call that brought me into the hospital. If I had stayed with Bella then she wouldn't be in a hospital bed right now.

"Edward," Rose said as she took a seat next to me.

"Yeah Rose."

"This isn't your fault," she told me.

"Part of me knows that, but I can't stop thinking that if I hadn't answered my phone then she wouldn't have been alone."

"Edward by that line of thinking every one of us is at fault. If she and Jasper hadn't gotten in a fight she wouldn't have left. If Emmett and I had insisted on leaving with her. The whole situation is full of ifs Edward and it isn't going to help Bella if we are all blaming ourselves. The only person to blame is the person who attacked her Edward," Rose stated.

"I know that Rose, but I also know that Bella is in that room blaming herself and shutting herself off. Before the officers came in she wouldn't even look at me. She apologized to me and told me that she understands I don't want anything to do with her. How do I convince her that she did nothing wrong and that I want nothing more than to be there for her?" I choked out.

"I know its hard Edward but you just have to keep telling her that you are there for her. You just have to keep fighting her if she tries to push you away. We all need to let her know that we are there for her." Rose told me.

"I know Rose and I plan on convincing her no matter what it takes." I told her.

Rose and I continued to talk for a while until we looked up and noticed that the detectives were in the doorway. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Did you get what you needed from her?" I asked them.

"Yes sir. Ms. Swan gave her statement. She will need to come into the precinct to sign the statement when she is released but we got what we needed for now." Detective Smith told me.

"Is there anything we can do to make this easier for her?" I asked.

"Just be there for her. Remind her that she wasn't in the wrong and be there to listen when she wants to talk."

"Thank you. Please let me know if there is anything else you need." I said as I shook Detective Smith's hand.

"Actually Dr. Cullen we need to get statements from everyone that was with Ms. Swan tonight so that we can get a full picture of what happened." Detective Norris said.

"Okay, can I go check on Bella first?"

"Go ahead. We will start with those who were with her last," Detective Norris stated as he entered the room to start talking to the others.

With that I left the waiting room and walked back toward Bella's room. When I got to her door I could hear her crying and it broke my heart because I didn't know how to make her feel better. I knocked on the door before I entered Bella's room.

**BPOV**

After Edward left the room the two detectives introduced themselves.

"I'm Steven Norris the tall one said, and this is my partner Detective Darren Smith. We would like to talk to you about what happened tonight," he told me.

"Okay, I will answer any questions you have." I replied quietly.

"Ms. Swan, do you remember what happened to you tonight?" Detective Smith asked.

"Um, please call me Bella. And yeah I remember what happened. Where would you like me to start?"

"Start where you feel comfortable and if we have any questions as you go through it we will ask you to clarify," Detective Norris stated.

"Okay. Well the night started with Dr. Cullen and me at the 3 Doors Down concert. After the concert we didn't want the night to end so we decided to get a drink at my neighborhood bar. While we were there we ran into my brother, his wife, and their friends. We sat and had a drink with them but then Dr. Cullen got called to the hospital. After he left I stayed at the bar for a little bit but then I decided to go home. Since it was a nice night and the neighborhood is generally relatively safe I decided to walk home, which was a stupid idea," I mumbled. "Anyway, while I was walking home Mike Newton came up to me and talked to me a little bit. I excused myself and continued on my way. The next thing I knew I was being pushed into the alley and attacked." I said through the tears.

Detective Smith asked, "Did you see who pushed you into the alley?"

"Um yeah, it was Mike." I choked. "I begged him to leave me alone but he refused and then he forced himself on me before leaving me there." I sobbed.

"I don't remember much after that because it all started to get fuzzy, and the next thing I remember is waking up here." I said. "I'm sorry I can't be much help."

"Actually Bella, you have been a great help." Detective Norris stated.

"Mr. Newton was seen fleeing the scene. He afterward tried to state that he was chasing down whomever attacked you, but your neighbor a Peter McConnell, told officers that he was pretty sure that he saw Mr. Newton fleeing the scene when he came upon you and dialed 911. And with what you have told us I think we will have enough to file charges against Mr. Newton." Detective Smith stated. "Bella, we will need you to come down to the precinct after you are released and sign as statement and file formal charges against Mr. Newton. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes sir. While I caused the attack by being alone on the street I refuse to let him get away with it so that he can attack someone else who doesn't deserve it." I told them.

Detective Norris looked at me and said, "Bella, you did nothing wrong. You didn't deserve to be attacked. You have every right to feel safe in your neighborhood. Please understand that."

I didn't believe him, but I knew that I had to at least make them think I did so I nodded my head.

"Bella, I am going to give you the number of a rape crisis counselor. Please call them and discuss what happened. Getting it out of your system will help you heal." Detective Norris told me.

"Okay," I told him and took the card that he handed me.

I told them that I would stop into the precinct when I was released and they left. As I lay there I thought about what Detective Norris said. I didn't want to let Mike have power over me and maybe talking about it with someone would help. I decided that as soon as I got home I would contact the counselor they told me about.

I lay there thinking about everything I had to do when I got home. While I still didn't believe that I wasn't to blame for my attack, I knew that I didn't want to be a victim. I didn't want to cower and hide because then I will have lost Edward for nothing.

As I made my plans I started to feel a little stronger. I don't know how long I sat there thinking before I heard a knock on the door. I looked up expecting it to be one of the detectives back with more questions and I was surprised to see Edward poking his head in the door.

"May I come in?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said before I looked down at the bed. Although I had decided not to be a victim, I still knew that I had ruined my chances with Edward and that shamed me.

Edward walked toward the bed and took a seat on my right side. When he sat down he took my hand and said, "Bella please look at me. Please talk to me."

I swallowed hard and slowly brought my eyes up to his face. The pain I saw there caused the tears to fall from my eyes. "I'm sorry," I managed to choke out.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about," he said.

"I…" I started before Edward put his finger to my lips to stop me.

"No Bella. You did nothing wrong and nothing you can say will make me think otherwise."

I didn't know why he was being so nice but all I could do was shake my head.

"Bella, when they brought you in I was so scared. When you wouldn't wake up I was afraid I was going to lose you after I had just found you. You have no idea what how it killed me not being able to do anything for you."

"But…"

"No buts Baby. You have done absolutely nothing wrong. You are the strongest person I know. Do you know that most people wouldn't have had the strength to talk to the detectives and tell them what happened so soon afterward? You worry about everyone else before you worry about yourself. You are the most selfless person I know. You need to let me take care of you and quit trying to push me away. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me walk away from you Baby." Edward told me.

At that moment the floodgates opened and I couldn't stop the tears. I threw myself into Edward's arms and he held me while I cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 11 – Waiting to Go Home

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I stayed there in Edward's arms but eventually I was so tired that I could no longer keep my eyes open. As I started yawning I looked up at Edward and said, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to have to tell you again, you have nothing to be sorry about. You need to just get some rest so that you can go home," Edward told me.

I wanted to argue with him but a yawn overtook me so I snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep. I don't know how long I had been sleeping when I heard voices around me.

"When can she go home?" I heard Alice ask.

"If everything checks out okay, she should be able to go home later today," Edward responded.

"I don't think she should be left alone," Alice spoke up.

"I don't either, but ultimately it will be Bella's decision," Edward told her.

They continued to talk as I slowly came out of my sleep induced haze. My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I noticed was Edward sitting beside my bed. I found a smile gracing my face when my eyes connected with his.

"Hello sleepyhead," he told me.

"Hey, sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Like I told you before, there is nothing to be sorry about. You needed your sleep."

"What time is it?" I asked as I tried to readjust myself.

"Hey, let me help you," Edward said before he continued, "it's about noon."

I winced as I tried to move because I hadn't realized how much pain I was in. The pain was so intense I had to fight the tears that wanted to leak out of my eyes. I hoped that nobody saw the tears but I wasn't so lucky.

"Bella, do you need more pain medicine?" Alice asked me.

"I'm fine," I told her.

"I don't think you are," she said. "You really look like you are in a good deal of pain."

After Alice said that, Edward looked down at me. "Bella, let's get you some pain medicine. It has been hours since you had any and being in pain isn't going to help you get better faster. "

"Okay," I said and Edward left to get me some more medicine.

While Edward was out of the room Jasper, who I hadn't noticed standing in the corner, cleared his throat. I looked over at him and waited for him to say what was on his mind.

"Bella, we have all been talking and we don't think it is a good idea for you to be alone when you get out," he started.

"Jasper, I," I started to say before he interrupted me.

"No Bella, you need to be around people so we can help you. I think it would be a good idea for you to come and stay with Alice and me for a while until you feel better."

"Jasper, that is really generous of you guys but I really don't want to be a bother. I will be fine by myself." I told him.

Jasper seemed like he wanted to say something else but before he could get anything out the door opened and Edward walked in. He looked around and saw the looks on everyone's faces and said, "What did I miss?"

Alice was the person who answered him. "Jasper was just telling Bella that we would like it if she came to stay with us when she gets out of here so that she has people around to help her."

Edward turned to me and said, "Bella, I think you should take them up on the offer. You will be in a good deal of pain at least for the first few days and it would help you a great deal to not have to struggle to do everything all by yourself."

As much as I wanted to argue with Edward I knew that he was telling the truth. I let out a resigned sigh and said, "Okay. I will stay with Alice and Jasper but just for a few days."

When I said that Edward leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for not arguing," he whispered to me.

All too soon Edward pulled away and said, "Well I hate to do this but I have to get back to work." Then he turned to me and told me he would see me before I was discharged.

After Edward left the room an awkward silence fell over everyone. I could tell by looking at Jasper that he was worried about me and that he had something he wanted to say. I wasn't ready to have to hear him tell me that I was wrong so I was glad he remained quiet.

Alice came over to me and started talking to me. "Bella, later I will run over to your apartment to get you some things to wear while you are staying with us."

"I don't want to be a bother. I can go home and get them," I tried to tell her.

"It is no bother. I just want to make sure you are comfortable while you get back on your feet," she said softly.

I couldn't stop the tears that sprang to my eyes. I knew that Jasper was mad at me but here Alice was being so kind. "Thank you Alice," I said through my tears. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"There is nothing to thank Bella. You are family," she told me with a smile. With that we fell back into silence. The pain medication that Edward had given to me was kicking in and I was having a difficult time staying awake. The next thing I knew I was waking up and Edward was back in the room.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't worry about it. The pain medicine will make you sleepy." He said with a smile.

I looked around the room and noticed that Jasper and Alice were no longer there. "Where are Jasper and Alice?" I asked Edward.

"Well, seeing as you are going to be released in the next hour or so they ran to get you some stuff to wear and to get some stuff set up for when you get to their place," he told me.

"Oh."

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing. I just don't like being a bother. I really wish I could just go home." I told him truthfully.

"I know you do, but Jasper really wants you to stay with them for a few days. He has been really worried about you."

Part of me felt bad because I didn't want to stay with my brother but another part of me felt that the only reason I was staying with Jasper was because he didn't trust me to stay by myself. After all it was Alice that insisted I stay with them and Jasper hadn't really talked to me at all today.

I let out a huge breath I wasn't aware I had been holding and tried to give Edward a smile to let him know that everything was going to be okay. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to come off as ungrateful. I guess part of me just wants to be alone so that I don't have to see the looks everyone gives me. All I seem to do is cause problems for everyone and I don't like it," I tell Edward as I look down at my lap.

"Bella, I have told you before and I will tell you again. You do not cause problems. You did not ask for what happened to you to happen. Yes we are all worried about you but not because you are a burden but because we care about you. Now, can I ask you to do one thing for me?"

"What do you need Edward?" I asked.

"Could you please try to not consider yourself a burden? Could you please just concentrate on getting yourself better?"

While I hated to disappoint Jasper, I knew that I would do anything in my power to never cause Edward to be disappointed in me again. "I will try." I told him.

I looked at Edward then and saw a small smile on his face. When he noticed me looking at him he grabbed my chin and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "That's all I can ask for," he told me. "Now let's get you something to eat. Once the doctor sees that you can keep food down I believe he is going to release you. I will be right back," he told me before leaving the room.

Not even five minutes later Edward came back carrying a tray. I looked at what was on the tray and couldn't help the grimace that crossed my face. There was a cup of what looked like chicken noodle soup, some juice and jello for dessert.

"I know it's probably not the most appetizing thing dear but with the medication you should start with some bland food."

"No, its okay," I try to assure him.

I slowly ate the soup, which was surprisingly not too bad, then after drinking my juice I pushed the tray away from me.

"Bella, you have to eat everything if you want to go home," Edward told me.

Knowing that there was no way Edward was aware of my aversion to jello, I steeled myself to eat the concoction that would likely end up coming right back up. I placed the first spoonful in my mouth and swallowed all while trying to keep a straight face as I fought the gag reflex that was trying to expel the vile stuff from my system.

I must have not been keeping much of a poker face because Edward looked concerned. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

Before I got a chance to answer, since honestly I was still trying to keep the jello from making a reappearance, the door to my room opened and Jasper came in.

"Oh Bella, you didn't," he said before he turned to Edward. "Edward, why is there jello on her plate?"

Obviously confused Edward looked at Jasper, "She needs to be able to keep food down before they will discharge her and because of her medicine bland foods are best."

"I get that man, but why did you give her jello?" Jasper asked.

"What am I missing here?" Edward asked.

Not wanting to make Edward feel bad, I went to take another bite of the jello. Before I could get the spoon back to my mouth Jasper stopped me.

"Bella, get that spoon away from your mouth," he then asked "is there anything else she can eat instead of jello?"

"Jasper its okay, I will eat it." I said not wanting to cause any more problems.

As I went to take another bite it was Edward that put his hand out to stop me. "Bella, I don't know why but from the look on your face when you took your last bite and from what Jasper is saying I think maybe you shouldn't eat any more."

I sighed but put the spoon down hoping that this wouldn't keep me from being released. I turned to Edward, "Edward you said I needed to eat if I wanted to go home. I want to go home so why won't you let me do the one thing I need to in order to accomplish that goal."

"Bella, I want nothing more than for you to go home and the reason for the food is to make sure that you can keep it down but for whatever reason I get that your body doesn't like jello so if you are fine keeping the rest of the food down you will still get to go home. I promise," he told me.

"Okay," I replied.

We sat there and talked for a little bit before the door opened and my doctor came in. "How are we feeling Bella?"

"Okay, I'm a little sore but I really just want to go home," I answered him truthfully.

"Well you will be sore for a few days but things should get better, " he told me before turning to Jasper and Edward. "Could you guys excuse us while I examine Bella and when I'm done you can come back in."

While Jasper looked like he was going to argue Edward took charge, "Sure, we will be right outside when you are done," he said before leaving the room and taking Jasper with him.

When the door clicked closed behind Jasper and Edward the doctor turned back toward me. "Now Bella, how are you really feeling?"

"I'm in a good deal of pain, but mostly I just want to go home." I answered honestly.

"I can't blame you for wanting to go home," he said with a chuckle. "Now Bella, I need to discuss your injuries with you. As you can see you have several bruises and the rape kit was positive. We gave you the morning after pill but you are going to have to follow up and get tested for STDs. You cracked a couple ribs so you are going to be sore for a while. Now do you live alone?" he asked.

"Yeah I do."

"Well you might want to see if someone can stay with you for a little while. Having someone around to help will allow you to rest more and your injuries should heal faster."

"Um, thanks for your concern but actually I am going to be staying with my brother and his wife so I should be okay."

"Good to hear. Now I know you have been through a traumatic experience so I think you should think about talking to someone. Being able to talk to someone who knows what you have gone through will help you cope with things." He told me without judgment in his voice.

"Thank you, I actually was given the name and number of a counselor when the detectives were here earlier." I told him.

"That's good. Now you need to make an appointment with your primary physician for about a week from now. By that time your stitches should be ready to come out but please if your pain gets any worse have someone bring you back in." he told me.

"I will," I assure him. "Does that mean I can go home now?" I asked hopefully.

He let out a chuckle before he said, "Yeah, I think you are good to go. I will leave a prescription for your pain medicine with the nurse and I will let the others know they can come in."

"Thank you," I told him.

Not even two minutes after the doctor left the room Edward and Jasper came back in. "So I hear you get to come home," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I just need to get changed and then I will be ready to go." I started looking around for the clothes I had worn the previous day. The idea of ever wearing those clothes again turned my stomach but I needed something to wear home.

"Um, where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Oh, the detectives took them for evidence," Edward told me.

I looked at him confused and then asked, "What do I wear home then?"

At that moment Jasper set a bag I hadn't seen on the bottom of my bed. "Alice stopped by your apartment and grabbed you some things to wear." He told me.

"Oh, thanks," I said as I went to get up so I could change.

As I went to pull myself off the bed I winced at the pain in my ribs. "Here let me help you," Edward said as he saw my expression.

Edward, true to his word, helped me off the bed and helped me walk to the bathroom where he placed my bag. While part of me wanted to take a shower, I didn't want to do with my brother and Edward there so I slowly began the painstaking process of getting dressed in the loose sweats and t-shirt that Alice had packed for me.

After I was finally dressed I turned to make sure I didn't drop anything and went to head back out of the bathroom. As I started to open the door I could hear a hushed conversation between Edward and Jasper. When the door opened any conversation that had been taking place stopped. By the looks on their faces, it was obvious that whatever the conversation had entailed had not gone well. I looked between the two of them before I said, "Did I miss something? Is everything okay?"

While Jasper didn't say anything, Edward was quick to clear his throat. "Everything is fine Bella, Jasper and I were just going over the discharge instructions the doctor left."

I didn't believe that Edward was telling me the truth, but honestly I didn't have the energy to call him on his lies. I just nodded my head and walked toward them. "So does that mean I can get out of here?" I asked.

"Sure does," Edward responded. "I still have to stay but I will stop by later when I get off work."

"Maybe you should see what time that is first," Jasper seethed, "Bella needs her rest and shouldn't that be what we concentrate on."

Not wanting to get into a fight with Jasper, but also not wanting Edward to think I didn't want to see him I said, "Just give me a call and let me know you are coming. That is if you aren't too tired."

"Okay," he told me before placing a kiss on my forehead. I swear I saw him level a glare at Jasper before turning back to me. "Let's get you out of here. I will walk you down while Jasper gets the car."

Jasper obviously didn't like not being in control but he didn't say anything as he turned to walk out and get the car. The walk to the entrance was a slow one and more than once Edward asked if I wouldn't rather have a wheelchair. I assured him I was fine and finally we got to the entrance.

Jasper got out of the car and came around to help me in. I noticed he glared at Edward as he took my arm from him and sat me in the passenger seat. Before he could shut the door however Edward stopped him. "I got this man," he said.

Edward then crouched down and took my face in his hands and said, "I will call you when I get off and see if you need anything before I come over. Now go home and rest so that you can get better." With that he placed another kiss on my forehead before shutting the door and waiting for us to take off.

The ride to Jasper's house was a quiet one. I knew that there was likely something that Jasper wanted to say to me but I was glad that for whatever reason, he wasn't saying anything. When we got to his house he got out of the car and came around to my side and helped me out.

"Thanks Jasper"

"No problem Bells. Now let's get you inside and resting," he said.

When we got inside Alice was there waiting for us. "Bella, I'm glad you are here. I have you set up in the guest bedroom," she told me.

"Thanks Alice."

Just then Jasper cleared his throat. "I'm going to run out and pick up your medicine while you get settled in. If there is anything else I need to pick up just call me," he said before turning to leave.

I knew that Jasper was disappointed in me and I really didn't know what to say to make it better so I fought the lump in my throat and turned to Alice. "Alice, would it be possible to take a bath. I didn't get to clean up at the hospital and I would really like to."

"Of course sweetie. Let's get you set up and I will get the water started for you."

"Thank you."

"There is nothing to thank me for," she said as she started the water. "Do you need any help?"

"I think I will be able to handle it but I will let you know if I do," I responded.

With that Alice left the room and I was finally alone. I couldn't keep the tears from coming over how I had messed everything up. Before I met Edward, he and Jasper got along and now it seemed like they were constantly at one another's throats. Not to mention the fact that Jasper couldn't really even look at me let alone talk to me.

I don't know how long I sat in the bath but all too soon the water started getting cold so I forced myself to get out and I dressed in my favorite pair of pajamas that Alice had gotten for me. I knew I should probably go out and talk to Alice but I was exhausted and decided that I was going to lay down for a little bit. The next thing I knew I was waking up and the pain was almost unbearable. I looked over at the nightstand and noticed that there was a bottle with my pills there and a glass of water. I was so happy that the pills were there because I didn't want to move any more than I had to at that moment.

After I took my medicine I lay back down and grabbed the remote and turned on the television. I was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. I finally settled on a marathon of Criminal Minds and sat back and watched episodes I had seen several times. Before too long I started to get sleepy. As I considered turning off the television and going back to sleep there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

I was a little surprised that it was Jasper at the door because I had honestly thought it would be Alice.

"Hey Jasper, I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay here and for getting me my medicine."

"Not a problem Bella," he replied before the uncomfortable silence set in again.

Just as I was going to try and break the silence Jasper cleared his throat, "Bella, we need to talk."

**A/N**

**I wanted to apologize for the delay and thank you for your patience. While I can't guarantee a one week turn around, I will guarantee that there will be no more than two weeks between updates again. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 12 – Need to Escape

**BPOV**

"_Bella, we need to talk."_

The words out of Jasper's mouth set me on edge. I had figured that it was only a matter of time before my brother decided to let me know his feelings about what had happened to me. I resigned myself to listen to him and then go from there.

I sighed before I looked up at Jasper. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked him although I was pretty sure I knew.

Jasper came toward me and I unconsciously moved a little further up the bed as he took a seat the foot. I noticed as he sat that he wasn't looking at me but rather that he was looking at the wall on the opposite side of the room. I could feel myself getting defensive the longer he sat there without saying a word to me but I just bit my tongue because I didn't want to start any problems.

After sitting in silence for about five minutes Jasper finally let out a breath. "Bella," he said before he continued, "you know I love you right?"

"Yeah," I responded warily.

"I can't even describe what I felt when Emmett told us that you were in the hospital. All I could think about was that I could have lost you like I lost mom and dad. Then seeing you in the hospital when you hadn't regained consciousness, it just about killed me."

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that Jasper," I told him because I really wasn't sure what he wanted me to say.

I looked at Jasper then and he appeared to be getting somewhat angry. He sat there clenching his jaw and I knew that he was going to tell me exactly what was on his mind. I promised myself that I was just going to listen to what he said because he needed to get it off his chest. By the look on Jasper's face, I wasn't surprised by the next words out of his mouth.

"What the fuck were you thinking Bella? How stupid can you be to walk by yourself after dark?" he spat at me.

I refused to say anything; instead opting for him to get whatever was on his chest completely off. It wasn't too long before he continued his rant.

"I mean fuck Bella, you know better than to walk by yourself like that, especially when you have been drinking," he spits. "Haven't you learned anything about self-preservation? You would think an educated person such as yourself would be aware of her surroundings. How did you let this happen?" he all but shouted at me.

My resolve to not say anything to make the situation worse was wavering. I wanted to shout at him but I was afraid that anything I said might irreparably damage our already tenuous relationship. Instead I continued to sit there and just look down at my lap as my brother, a person who was supposed to support and love me, told me how stupid I was.

By now Jasper was no longer sitting on the bed but rather he was pacing back and forth across the room. I could see that he was nowhere near done; therefore I just sat there waiting for his next wave of verbal shellacking. Before Jasper could continue with his rant, however, the doorbell rang.

"Don't think that this conversation is over," he said to me before he left the room to see was at the door.

I hoped that the person at the door was Edward, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. While I sat there I got lost in my thoughts and was startled by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," I called.

"Hey Bella," Rose said as she made her way into the room. I was surprised to see her here.

"Hi Rose," I replied. "What brings you here?" I ask her.

"Emmett and I heard that you got out of the hospital and I wanted to see how you are doing?"

I shrugged because any other movement caused a great deal of pain. "I'm doing okay." I tell her.

Rose smiled at me before coming toward the bed. "Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked me.

"No, go ahead," I tell her.

"Bella, you know that I'm here for you if you need anything. You are like a sister to me and I hope you feel comfortable talking to me," she said.

"Thank you," I tell her.

Part of me wanted to talk to her about what I was feeling but another part of me kept saying that she was Jasper's friend and not mine. As much as I wanted and needed to talk to someone about what happened I needed to do it on my terms and unfortunately that didn't include people I don't trust not to go right back to Jasper with what I say and unfortunately right now I didn't trust any of them to keep what I say in their confidence.

Rose leaned forward and pulled me into a gentle hug. "Bella, please promise me that even if you don't talk to me, that you will talk to someone about what happened and not keep it bottled inside."

After she released me I looked up at Rose and told her, "I promise Rose. Actually I have already been considering it," I tell her truthfully.

Before she could respond there was a knock on the door. Emmett stuck his head in the room and said, "Hey Rose, we need to get going." Then he looked at me and said, "Sorry to interrupt Bells. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Em. Thanks for asking." I replied

As she was getting off the bed Rose turned to me and said, "Remember what we talked about."

I just nodded to her to let her know that I understood. With that they left and I was once again alone in peace. I just hoped that the peace would last for a little while before Jasper decided to 'continue our talk.'

As I lay there I looked at the clock and realized it was about time for my medication again. I slowly made my way to the bathroom and by the time I was back in the bedroom I was more than in need of pain relief. After I took my medicine I once again found myself getting sleepy.

I don't know how long I slept but when I awoke I was disoriented. I looked around and noticed my bag on the floor by the door. I got up and made my way to my bag. While I was getting a little hungry, I didn't want to leave the room because I wasn't ready to interact with anyone else so I hoped that Alice had grabbed me something to read when she packed my bag.

Fighting the difficulty to breathe, I dragged the bag with me back to the bed. I knew that I wouldn't be able to bend down to go through the bag so I was planning on putting it on the bed while I went through it. As I tried to lift the bag I couldn't help but wonder what Alice had packed. Just as I was struggling the bedroom door opened. Startled by the sound I dropped the bag right on my foot.

"Fuck," I exclaimed before I looked to see who had come into the room. I was surprised to see Edward in the doorway.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work." I asked him. Suddenly I realized how rude what I said sounded so I stammered, "sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I am glad you are here, you just startled me."

Edward chuckled lightly before he came over to me and took the bag I had been trying to lift from my hands. "Don't worry about it Bella. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry I startled you."

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention because I was trying to lift the bag or else it wouldn't have startled me the way it did." I tell him truthfully.

"Speaking of the bag, why were you lifting it? Actually better yet, what do you have in it," he asks with a laugh.

"Honestly, I don't know what all is in the bag, Alice packed it for me. As for why I was lifting it, I wanted to see if Alice grabbed me anything to read because I'm bored out of my mind and I'm not ready to leave this room yet." I tell him honestly.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with not wanting to be around people. You need your rest anyway to get better. So let's see what my crazy sister packed for you."

I gave him a small smile as he put the bag on the bed for me. He backed up to give me an opportunity to look inside. The one thing I realized was that it was now obvious that Alice didn't really know anything about me. I found myself frowning down at the bag in front of me.

"What's wrong Bella," Edward asked as he came over next to me.

"Um, nothing." I tell him.

"Obviously it isn't nothing. Didn't she get you what you wanted?"

"It's not that, it's stupid. Never mind."

"It isn't stupid Bella, please talk to me."

Not wanting to say what I was thinking, I just gestured toward the bag to allow him to have a look. Who knows, maybe I am overly sensitive and therefore overreacting.

As Edward looked into the bag his brow became furrowed. "Bella, I'm sorry. Do you want me to run to your apartment to grab you something to read?"

"No, you don't have to go to any bother. But do you know where my purse is. At least then I will have my phone and I-pod and that will keep me busy."

"I think it is in the other room. Do you want me to go get it for you?"

"Would you mind?" I ask him.

"Not at all," he tells me before placing a kiss on my forehead and leaving the room. He didn't shut the door entirely when he left the room so I can hear him talking to whoever is out there. I can't make out whom Edward is talking to because the voices are muffled but I hear Edward ask where my purse is and whomever he is talking to asks why he is looking for it. Edward explains that I want my I-pod and phone and the other person must have tried to keep him from bringing the items to me because I hear him say that I will relax more if I have something to keep myself occupied.

The voices break off then and I hear Edward making his way back to the bedroom. When he gets back he has a huge smile on his face. He hands me my purse and sits down on the bed next to me. "Can I get you anything else?" he asks me.

"Nope, I'm good," I tell him. As I go through my bag I am infinitely glad that I had forgotten to take my charger out of my bag when I left work last week. All of a sudden I panic. I had forgotten about work.

Edward, seeing the panic looked on my face asks, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot about work, what time is it I have to make sure I let my boss know that I won't be in the office." I ramble.

Edward puts his finger to my lips to quiet me. "Don't worry about it. Alice told me that she called your boss when you were still in the hospital. They know you won't be in the office so there is nothing to worry about."

I find myself letting out a sigh of relief at his words. "Thank you Edward, you have been kinder than I deserve."

"There is nothing to thank me for. So how are you feeling, are you hungry?"

I start to tell him that I'm fine when my stomach decides to let it be known that I'm hungry. We both chuckle at the timing. Edward gets up and says, "Let me go grab you something to eat and then if you like we can watch a movie or something."

I nod at him to know that I like the idea of spending some more time with Edward. Before too long Edward is back with a bowl of soup and a sandwich. I smiled at Edward as he handed it to me and gave him a soft, "thanks."

Edward sat with me as I ate my food. The soup tasted so good and I enjoyed the feeling of sitting by Edward quietly. Once I was done Edward took my bowl from me. "I will be right back," he tells me.

While he is gone I grab the remote and turn the television on. I start flipping aimlessly through the channels looking for something to watch. I come across _The Fast and the Furious_ and stop on it. I haven't seen this movie in a while and I figured it might be something Edward would like to watch with me. A few minutes later, Edward is back in the room. He shuts the door behind him as he makes his way over toward me. I pat the spot next to me on the bed in an invitation for him to sit next to me.

Edward takes the seat next to me and he puts his arm around me as he sits with his back against the headboard. We sit in a companionable silence as we watch the movie. I feel my eyelids getting heavy and I try to fight the sleep that wants to overtake me.

Edward must notice my struggle because he says, "Sleep, your body needs it. I'm not going anywhere."

Since I feel safe in his arms I find myself snuggling into the crook of his arm. When I wake some time later, the movie is over and the television has been shut off. I look around and notice that Edward isn't in the bed with me. Despite what my head says, my heart is telling me how stupid I was to believe that he was going to stay. Why would he want to be with someone like me?

I resolve that I am not going to cry and after I use the bathroom I grab my I-pod to listen to some music. I get lost in the music as it shuffles from one artist to another. My body is comfortable as I fight to not let myself worry about where Edward went. Rather I sit there and make plans for how I am going to get my life back. The first thing I have to do is got to the police station and give them my statement. Then I need to contact my landlord about getting new locks. I had never given Mike a key when we dated but I wasn't going to be too careful. Plus I decided that I wanted to look into some self-defense classes for when my injuries healed. I didn't plan on ever letting myself get into the same situation again without being able to protect myself.

I don't know how long I was lost in my thoughts before I was brought out of my planning by a knock on the door. "Come in," I called.

When I saw who was at the door I cringed inwardly. I love my brother but I really didn't want to continue the conversation from earlier. I reminded myself how much he must be going through as well before I said, "Hey Jasper."

"Bella," was all he said.

Before I say anything else I look over at the clock and realize how much of the day I missed. "So how was your day?" I ask him.

"Busy," was all he replied.

I didn't want to continue to sit in the awkward silence so I started again. "I just want to thank you and Alice again for letting me stay here. I promise I will be out of here as soon as I can because I don't want to be an inconvenience plus I need to get back to a routine."

"Bella, you aren't an inconvenience, but I do want to talk to you about what is going to happen when you get better."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, I have been talking to Alice and we both think it would be a good idea for you to come stay with us permanently."

I looked at Jasper and I couldn't tell if he was saying this because he was worried or for another reason so I thought the best thing to do would be to ask him. "Why would I move in here Jasper, I have an apartment."

"Well, based on what happened I think it would be a good idea for you to be closer. It is safer for you to have people nearby."

I knew that my emotions were still all over the place but I couldn't help but feel like a child being scolded and grounded. In an effort to try an discern the real motivation behind what Jasper was telling me I said, "I understand your concern Jasper, I do, but I don't know if it is a good idea for me to move in here."

"Of course it is a good idea. You have proven that it isn't safe for you to be living by yourself and I can't sit here and do nothing while you remain in an unsafe situation. I tried to explain to you how your attack affected me earlier. Can't you understand that you need to take your safety more seriously?" He huffed, "of course you can't because you only want to do what you want to do lately. Bella, can't you just stop thinking about yourself for one minute and give some consideration to how your actions affect those around you. "

As much as I wanted to scream at my brother, I decided that since I was stuck here at least for the time being that I would hold my tongue. Instead I said, "I'm sorry you feel that way Jasper. I will think about your offer and let you know. Is that okay?"

By the clench of his jaw I could tell that he was still upset with me. "Yeah, that's fine." He tells me. "Do you want something to eat, or do you want to come out and spend some time with me and Alice?"

"I'm not really very hungry Jasper and believe it or not, I am still kinda tired so I am just going to take a shower and lay down for a little while." I tell him.

He nods his head and walks toward the door. "Well let me know if you need anything?"

"I will," I tell him with a forced smile. After Jasper left the room I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I desperately wanted a shower to maybe feel a little more human again. As I stepped under the hot water I sighed because the water seemed to numb the pain in my body. I couldn't help the tears that started to leak from my eyes. I knew that Jasper and I had started to drift apart lately but tonight he showed me just how little he thought of me.

After I got out of the shower I started to replay my conversation with Jasper in my head. I know he was worried about me but where everyone else seemed to be supportive and tell me that it wasn't my fault, my brother basically told me that I asked for it. I really don't know what to think anymore. I sat on the bed staring at the wall as I contemplated what I should do. I know everyone thinks that I shouldn't be alone right now, but I honestly don't know if I can continue to stay here with how mad I am at Jasper right now.

I decide to take a trip out of the room to get something to drink. As I opened the door I heard Alice and Jasper talking.

"Jasper, have you calmed down enough to tell me what happened when you talked to Bella yet?" I heard Alice ask.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm not mad at you. I am just so frustrated with Bella. I know she is hurt right now, but she refuses to look at anything outside her own wants."

"What do you mean? Did you ask her about living with us?"

"I did, but she told me she doesn't know if it is a good idea. She refuses to see that she can't keep herself safe."

"Maybe you should give her some time. I'm sure after she has gotten some more sleep and isn't in as much pain she will see reason and be more receptive."

I slowly move back to the bedroom. It has become clearer to me that I need to get out of here sooner than later. While I figured Alice would side with Jasper, I guess I didn't realize that she obviously thought just as little about me as my own brother does.

As I sit in the bedroom, I contemplate how I am going to get out of here. Jasper is home for the day and since Alice has been working from home for a while now so waiting until Jasper leaves for work will not necessarily be a help. Besides how will I get home? I sit and ponder that.

I consider asking Edward if he will give me a ride home, but then I remember that not only did Edward push me to stay here he left after he said he was going to stay. I know that Rose said I could talk to her but I don't want to put her in the middle of anything.

As I sit and ponder how I am going to get out of here, my door opens and Alice peeks her head in. "Bella, we are going to go to bed. Is there anything that I can get you before we turn in?"

"No thank you Alice. I'm good."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten much today and I would be happy to get you something." she tells me.

"Thanks for the offer, but really I'm not hungry. I think I am just going to get ready to go back to bed myself," I tell her with a smile.

"If you're sure. Anyway I will see you in the morning Bella."

"Night Alice," I respond. I don't plan on being here in the morning but I can't tell her that.

I grab my I-pod and unplug my phone. I shove everything in my bag and look around to see if there was anything I was missing. I notice that I am still in my pajamas but decide to just go with it because I honestly don't have the energy to change.

I contemplate calling a cab but I don't necessarily feel safe doing that. I wrack my brain trying to figure out whom I should call when it hits me. I should call Angela. I look at the clock and realize that it isn't too late so hopefully she will be up. I dial her number and wait for her to answer as the phone rings.

"_Hello," she answers. _

"Ang, it's Bella."

"_Bella, how are you doing? I heard you were in the hospital. When Alice called she said that you needed your rest so I didn't want to bother you."_

"I've been better, but actually there is a reason I called. I need to ask you a favor."

"_Okay, what can I do for you?" she asks me. _

"Well, when I was released from the hospital they brought me to Jasper's house and I really need to get out of here. Is there any way you can come get me?"

"_Bella, what is going on? I will gladly come get you but why don't you have your brother drive you?" she asks._

"Ang it's a long story but I need to get out of here. Jasper and Alice have gone to bed and I don't think I can wait until tomorrow. I understand if you can't," I assure her.

"_Bella, I will be there in about 20 minutes. You don't have to explain anything to me."_

"Okay, could you text me when you get here. I don't want them to hear me leave," I tell her.

She sounds hesitant about the fact that I plan on leaving without Jasper and Alice knowing but she tells me okay.

I slowly and quietly make my way toward the front door. I'm glad that I still have a key to the house because that means I am able to get out and lock the door without anyone hearing me. Just as I make it to the front door my phone vibrates with a text message. I look and see that it is Angela. As I slowly make my way down toward her car she jumps out to take my bag from me.

"Bella, are you sure you should be leaving?" she asks.

The look I give her must make her reconsider her question because the next thing out of her mouth is, "okay, I understand that you need to get out of here, but honestly are you going to be okay by yourself." She asks as we start driving.

"Angela, thank you for your concern. Honestly, maybe I shouldn't be by myself but I really need to be right now." I tell her.

By this time we have pulled up to my apartment building. Angela gets out of the car and makes her way around to help me out. We walk into the building together and once we get to my door she takes my keys and unlocks the door for me. After we get inside she helps me to the bedroom and gets me settled.

When I am all settled Angela turns to go. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, I will be fine I promise." I try to assure her.

"Bella, I'm not going to press this because I know you are stubborn," she says with a giggle. "However, I will come back tomorrow to check on you and to make sure you have everything you need. Remember you can call me if you need anything," she tells me as she leans down to give me a hug.

"I know Ang. I appreciate it." I tell her as I hug her back. Before she left I told her that I was going to shut my cell phone off for the night but that I would turn it back on in the morning. I also told her to call my apartment phone if something came up.

After Angela left I got myself comfortable and took my pain medication because all the moving around had really increased my pain levels. It didn't take long after I took the pain pills for me to fall asleep.

I don't know how long I had been asleep before I was jarred awake by the ringing of my apartment phone. Before I could answer it the phone quit ringing. Since I was already awake I decided to turn my cell phone back on. Not even five minutes after it cycled on it started to ring. I didn't look at the caller id before I answered, "Hello."

"_Oh my God Bella, where are you?" _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 13 – Angry Confrontations

**BPOV**

"Hello." I said as I answered the phone.

"_Oh my God Bella, where are you?"_ A frantic voice said into my ear. My head was still a little foggy from the pain meds and slumber. I pulled the phone away from my head to look at caller id.

"Edward?" I asked.

"_Yeah it's Edward. Where are you Bella?"_

"I'm in bed," I said with trepidation. "Why are you asking?"

"_Well, I went over to Jasper's house to see you and when I got into your room it was empty and nobody had any idea where you were. Why did you leave?"_ he asked.

Since I was suddenly awake now my anger surfaced. "I'm sorry I didn't feel the need to inform everyone of my plans. Given that I am twenty-seven years old I didn't see the need to ask permission to come to my home." I snapped.

I must have caused Edward to be taken aback. _"That's not what I was insinuating. We are just worried about you." _He said.

A part of me felt bad for snapping at Edward but the anger over my conversation with my brother the night before kept me from apologizing. "Now that you know where I am, was there something that you needed from me?" I asked him.

"_While I'm glad that you are okay Bella, I am a little concerned about why you would leave without telling anyone. Are you sure everything is okay?"_

"I'm fine Edward. I am home, in my bed, safe and sound. There is no reason for anyone to be worried about me. "I stated before I mumbled, "not that I know why you would care."

Apparently Edward heard the last part because he responded, _"Why wouldn't I care Bella. I thought we discussed this in the hospital. What is really going on? Please explain it to me."_

"There really is nothing to explain." I responded.

"_Yeah there is Bella. Why would you think I wouldn't care?"_

"Why should you care Edward, you left yesterday without a word. You said you were staying but yet you were gone when I woke up," I said as tears escaped my eyes. "Really, I am fine," I said through sniffles, "there is nothing to worry about. I am at home."

I heard Edward take a deep breath on the other side of the phone. I was about to tell him goodbye when he suddenly decided to speak. "_Bella, I'm sorry about leaving yesterday. I got called into the hospital. Didn't Alice and Jasper explain that to you?"_

Suddenly my anger was back. "It doesn't matter Edward, but no they did not tell me. Right now I just want to be alone and get better so that I can go back to work and get back to my life. I am sorry for being an inconvenience in your life for the past week. I will not bother you again. And tell my brother not to bother coming over here because I have had the locks changed and I have no need to talk to him." I seethed before I hit the disconnect button.

I sat in my bedroom seething for a few minutes before I decided that I wanted a nice hot shower to help relieve some of the tension in my body. I slowly made my way to the bathroom where I painstakingly removed my pajamas and crawled under the hot spray of the shower.

**EPOV**

When I got to Jasper's house this morning the first thing my sister did was grumble at me. "What are you doing here this early?" Alice asked me.

"Well good morning to you as well sister. I came to see how Bella is doing today."

"If you want you can go back and see if she will talk to you go ahead. She has pretty much refused to come out of the room and copped an attitude with Jasper when he went in to talk to her," Alice huffed.

I was a little confused by what my sister was telling me because it didn't sound like Bella. I made my way back to the room where Bella was staying and knocked gently on the door. When I didn't get a response I knocked again. I still didn't get a response so I decided to stick my head in to see if Bella was sleeping.

The room was dark but there was enough light coming in from the hallway to illuminate the bed. I couldn't control the gasp that escaped when I noticed that the bed was empty. Not only was it empty, it was made. I made my way into the room thinking maybe Bella had gone into the bathroom. When I got inside I noticed that the bathroom door was also open and the light was off. I looked around the room and noticed that Bella's bag was gone. I started to panic a little bit as I tried to figure out where she had gone.

I made my way to the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were sitting drinking their coffee. "Back so soon. What isn't she talking to you either?" Jasper asked me.

"While I don't know why she isn't talking to you it isn't the reason I'm back out here. Although I'm starting to wonder if your attitude is the reason I'm here and about to ask you what I am going to ask you." I snorted.

"What is she complaining about? I swear nothing I do is good enough for that girl," Jasper muttered.

I started to see red and was getting a glimpse of what Bella had been dealing with her brother. I had to put that aside for now because I needed to find Bella. I mean she just got out of the hospital after being attacked. I know that Bella is not stupid but I still worried about her. "For your fucking information Jasper," I spat, "your sister isn't complaining about a damn thing. She fucking left you asshole so I guess the question would be…what did you do to your sister to make her leave without telling anyone."

Jasper immediately got up and made his way back to the bedroom Bella had been staying in. While he was checking to see if I had somehow missed his sister, I pulled my phone out and tried calling Bella. Her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Fuck," I exclaimed as I tried again and again the call went straight to voicemail. I tried to think who Bella might call to come get her. Since I didn't know her that well I didn't know the number of any of her friends.

I knew that Rose had worried when Bella was in the hospital so I dialed her number as Jasper was making his way back down the hall. Before he could say anything to me I walked away into the living room as the phone rang in my ear.

"Hello," Rose answered.

"Rose, its Edward. Sorry to bother you but I have a question for you."

"Okay, what's going on Edward?" she asked.

"I came over to see Bella this morning and she isn't here. I figured it might be a long shot but I was wondering if maybe she called you to give her a ride sometime last night."

"What do you mean Bella isn't there? Are you saying that Alice and Jasper don't know where she is?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Seeing as you are asking me whether my sister knows where she is I am going to assume that she hasn't called you."

"No Edward she hasn't. Did you try calling her cell phone?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I did. It went straight to voicemail. My next stop is to try to track down her friends to see if she called one of them. I don't think she would go home in the condition she is in." I stated.

"First I would try calling her house phone Edward. Calling her friends might be a good plan but do you know how to get in touch with them. But seriously are you sure we shouldn't try her apartment? I have a feeling that Bella would go home given the chance." Rose stated.

"Why would she go home? She knows she should be around others as she heals because she is likely going to need help. We have all told her as much." I seethed.

"First Edward, don't snap at me. Now you just said the one thing that would make me believe that Bella might have gone home." Rose said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You said you have all told her that she needs to be around people. Now I happen to agree with you but the question is, how was she told and who told her. People have a tendency to treat Bella like a child and tell her what to do in that manner. I know you mean well but I have a feeling that your protectiveness might just have had the wrong affect on Bella than you anticipated."

"Oh shit," I said as I ran a hand through my hair. "I have to go. I will try her apartment though. Thanks for the idea."

"No problem Edward. Please let me know if there is anything Emmett or I can do. I really care about Bella whether or not she knows it." Rose tells me.

"I will Rose. I will talk to you later," I say before ending the call.

After I stuck my phone back in my pocket I turned to find Jasper coming toward me. 'Did you talk to her?" he demanded.

"No I was just on the phone with Rose. She told me to check her apartment and to see if one of her friends picked her up."

'I just called her apartment Edward. She didn't answer and she isn't answering her cell phone. Where the fuck did she go?" Jasper seethed.

"I don't know where she went, but I plan on finding out. Now before I head out do you want to tell me what happened after I left last night."

"Nothing happened Edward. I asked her to consider moving in with us and she got mad like she always does. I don't know how she can continue to act so childish and stupid," Jasper spat before he continued his rant. "I don't know what happened to my sister to start making her act so irresponsibly. Lately she doesn't seem to care about anybody but herself and even then she isn't acting like a grown up but rather like an overgrown child just trying to get what she wants."

As I listened to his rant I finally got it. Bella had tried to tell me the few times we got together how Jasper treated her and I always thought she was over exaggerating but I was finally seeing the Jasper that Bella has been seeing the last several weeks at least. Suddenly I couldn't control my anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me Jasper. For weeks I have been defending you to Bella because I thought she was misinterpreting your concern for her. Now I see that you have become a selfish prick who doesn't seem to give a shit about her."

"You think I don't give a shit about my sister. If I didn't give a shit about her I wouldn't have asked her to come stay with me and Alice. I wouldn't have asked her to move in with us. If I didn't care about Bella I would continue to let her travel on the self-destructive path she is currently on." Jasper seethed at me as he got up in my face.

"You call what you are doing caring Jasper. You are treating her like she is a stupid child. You constantly criticize her and her decisions. The last several times I have seen you guys interact you have told her everything that she does wrong. All she wants is your approval Jasper. She wants to feel like you love her for who she is and not just because she is an obligation to you."

"Bella knows she isn't an obligation to me and that I love her. The problem is that she has been acting like a child and therefore she has to be treated like one. If she wants people to treat her like an adult then she needs to start being responsible for once. I don't know what has gotten in to her but the Bella I know and love would never have gone out like she did the other night. She never would have put herself in a position where she basically invited a guy to take advantage of her." Jasper screamed at me.

I couldn't control my anger any longer. The next thing I knew I pulled my arm back and punched Jasper in the face. I heard my sister gasp but she didn't say anything as she saw the look on my face. I looked down at Jasper who had fallen from the force of my punch. "You better hope that your asshole behavior hasn't caused Bella to close herself off from all of us. I used to be proud to call you my brother but now I'm wondering what kind of person you really are. How dare you accuse your sister of asking to get raped." I spat before I slammed out of his house to find Bella.

As I was leaving I passed the stunned faces of Emmett and Rosalie. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they had heard part if not all of my conversation with Jasper. I knew I really needed to talk to Rose but I didn't have time to stop now. Right now I had to find Bella because the one thing that occurred to me as I listened to Jasper rant was that in my own way I had treated Bella like a child just as her brother had. I had coerced her into staying with Jasper and in trying to protect her I had treated her like a child. No wonder she had escaped in the night.

I started driving toward Bella's apartment. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to try and call her again while I was stopped at a stop light. Just as I went to press send my phone rang. I looked down hoping that it was Bella calling before letting out a sigh as I saw my dad's name flash on the caller id.

"Hello." I answered.

"Edward, what is going on? I just got a call from your sister stating that you had gone off and punched Jasper. There was a bunch of shouting in the background. Do you care to explain your behavior?"

"I know I owe you an explanation Dad but right now I have to find Bella. Can I call you back later? Please."

"What do you mean you have to find Bella. What does Jasper's sister have to do with this?"

I remembered that I haven't talked to my dad much in the last week so unless Alice told him he probably didn't know what had happened. I decided to give him the short version so that I could worry about Bella.

I sighed before I started the story. "Long story short. Bella and I had a date on Saturday but I got called into the hospital while we were at the bar. I left her there with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose. Something happened between Bella and Jasper and she left. On her way home she was attacked and raped. She was brought into the hospital while I was working. When she was released she went home with Jasper and Alice. Apparently Jasper and her got into it sometime after I stopped to see her yesterday and she is now gone. Jasper and I had words and I hit him. Now I am trying to find Bella so that I can make sure she is okay."

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" my dad asked.

"I don't know but I know I have to find Bella. Can I call you later dad?"

"Yeah, please let us know when you find her. Bella is like a daughter to me and your mom and I'm sure when your mom finds out what happened she is going to be frantic."

"I will Dad. Talk to you later." I told him before I disconnected the call.

I was still at least 10 minutes away from Bella's place. I pressed send and listened to the phone ring. I didn't know what to think when I heard Bella's voice on the other line say, "Hello."

"Oh my God Bella, where are you?" I said with panic evident in my voice.

"_Edward?" _Bella asked.

"Yeah it's Edward. Where are you Bella?" I asked.

"_I'm in bed. Why are you asking?"_

I could hear not only the tiredness in her voice, but also the fear. God I hated to hear the fear in her voice.

"Well, I went over to Jasper's house to see you and when I got into your room it was empty and nobody had any idea where you were. Why did you leave?" I asked although I was pretty sure I had a good idea why she left.

"_I'm sorry I didn't feel the need to inform everybody of my plans. Given that I am twenty-seven years old I didn't see the need to ask permission to come to my home."_ She responded with fire in her voice.

"That's not what I was insinuating. We are just worried about you."

"_Now that you know where I am, was there something that you needed from me?" _

I could hear the anger in her voice and I was afraid that things were worse than I first thought.

"While I'm glad that you are okay Bella, I am a little concerned about why you would leave without telling anyone. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"_I'm fine Edward. I am home, in my bed, safe and sound. There is no reason for anyone to be worried about me. "Bella_ said before mumbling very quietly._ "Not that I know why you would care."_

I don't think she meant for me to hear the last part and it hurt to know that she apparently thought that I wouldn't care about her. I was going to have to show her that I do care.

"Why wouldn't I care Bella. I thought we discussed this in the hospital. What is really going on? Please explain it to me."

"_There really is nothing to explain." _she responded.

"Yeah there is Bella. Why would you think I wouldn't care?"

"_Why should you care Edward, you left yesterday without a word. You said you were staying but yet you were gone when I woke up. Really, I am fine there is nothing to worry about. I am at home."_ Bella said through her tears. It pained me to hear the tears in her voice.

I knew then that nobody had explained my absence. I wanted to hurt Jasper and Alice again because I had asked them to tell Bella where I was. I took a deep breath before I spoke again, "Bella, I'm sorry about leaving yesterday. I got called into the hospital. Didn't Alice and Jasper explain that to you?"

"_It doesn't matter Edward, but no they did not tell me. Right now I just want to be alone and get better so that I can go back to work and get back to my life. I am sorry for being an inconvenience in your life for the past week. I will not bother you again. And tell my brother not to bother coming over here because I have had the locks changed and I have no need to talk to him." _

I stared at the phone after Bella hung up on me. How had things gotten so screwed up? I had to fix this. I parked in front of her apartment building as I gathered up the courage to go up and try to talk to Bella. As I tried to map out a game to plan on how to make Bella see that she wasn't a burden and that I wanted her in my life I decided that the first thing I should do was bring her a peace offering.

If I knew one thing about Bella it was that she loves coffee. I pulled my car back into traffic and made my way to the nearest Starbucks. Once I placed my order I decided to call Rose and let her that Bella was okay.

The phone rang twice before Rose answered. _"Edward have you heard from Bella,"_ she asked frantically.

"Calm down Rose. I did get in touch with her and she is at home."

"_Have you seen her yet? Is she okay?"_

"No I haven't seen her. Actually she is pretty angry right now. She hung up on me when I called her so before I try to talk to her again I decided to stop and get her a coffee as a peace offering." I told her.

"_Why would she hang up on you,"_ Rose asked.

"My guess is she is tired of people telling her what to do and she is angry at everyone right now," I tell her.

"_I guess I can understand that,"_ Rose sighs. _"When you talk to her will you let her know I meant what I told her yesterday. I'm here for her no matter what she needs."_

"I will Rose." I tell her before I change the subject. "So how are things over there since I left?"

"_Oh my God Edward, Jasper is such an asshole. I can't believe he said his sister deserved to be attacked. I wanted to kill him so badly after you left but Emmett held me back. I am actually waiting by the car for Emmett to come out. I couldn't be in the same house as him anymore. How can he be so cruel?"_ She seethed.

"Well I was going to have you pass a message along but maybe you wouldn't be the best choice," I chuckled.

"_What message is that Edward?"_

"Before Bella hung up on me she told me to tell Jasper not to bother coming to her place. That she changed her locks."

"_I will tell Emmett and have him pass the message along."_ Rose assured me.

"Thanks Rose. I'm gonna go see if I can get Bella to talk to me and hopefully too much damage hasn't been done and she will let me in."

"_Good luck Edward. Let us know if you need anything."_

"Will do Rose. Goodbye."

After I made my way back to Bella's apartment building I took a breath before I found the courage to get out of the car. If one thing had become apparent today it was that we had all gone about the Bella situation wrong and I could only hope that I could convince her to listen to me. I grabbed the coffees and coffee cake I had gotten and made my way to Bella's door. I knocked quietly and held my breath as I waited to see if she was going to answer.

**BPOV**

The hot water felt so good on my bruised and battered muscles. I felt a few tears escape as I began the painstaking procedure of washing up. The bruises covering my body disgusted me and I hated myself for everything that had happened. When the water started to cool I carefully climbed out of the shower and started to dry off. I looked at my bruised body in the mirror and fought the tears that continued to threaten.

I pulled on a pair of my dad's sweats and one of his sweatshirts I had kept when he died. Once I was wrapped in the comfort of his memory I tried to pull a brush through my hair. The action of brushing my hair caused so much pain in my ribs that I gave up and just pulled my hair into a messy bun. At least that would keep it from dripping down my back all day.

After I was finally dressed I slowly made my way to the kitchen to start some coffee. I knew I should eat something so I could take my pain medication but didn't have an appetite. Right before I poured the water in the coffee pot I heard a knock on the door.

Instantly the hair on the back of my neck stood up. The only person I cared to talk to right now was Angela and I knew she was at work so I feared who might be at the door.

I slowly made my way to the door. When I got there I looked to see who was there and groaned a little when I saw Edward standing in the hallway. I considered walking away and pretending like I didn't hear the door but as I turned away I heard him talk to me.

"Bella please let me in. I know you are there I can see your shadow under the door," he implored.

I let out a sigh and turned back to the door. I undid the chain and turned the deadbolt before opening the door. "I see you didn't take the hint that I wanted to be alone." I said.

Edward smiled at me before he said. "Nope, I'm not one to take hints. Besides I come bearing gifts." With that he lifted his hands, which I hadn't noticed were laden with coffee and something else from Starbucks.

I refused to let him see how much the gesture meant to me so I fought to keep the smile off my face. As I turned to lead him to the living room he handed me a cup. I took a sip and moaned in pleasure. "How did you know I like marble mocha macchiato?" I asked him.

He shrugged while he continued to smile at me. "You may have mentioned it before. I thought it would help you feel better to have some good coffee in your system."

"Thank you," I said as I gestured for him to have a seat on the couch next to me.

After we were both seated silence fell between us. Before long Edward cleared his throat. "Speaking of getting stuff in your system. Have you had breakfast? If you haven't I brought some coffee cake for us." he said.

"I'm not really hungry, but thank you for the offer."

"Bella, you really need to eat for your medicine and to get better." Edward chastised.

"I'm not stupid Edward. I am not taking my medicine on an empty stomach. However, I also know what my stomach can and cannot handle and I will not force food down just to make other people happy." I spit.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you're not stupid. I didn't mean it to sound that way. I just hate seeing you in pain and I worry about you," he said.

"No I'm sorry Edward. I'm just frustrated with everything right now and I didn't mean to take it out on you. Especially when you went out of your way to bring me coffee and check on me."

"I can understand your frustration and I also wanted to apologize for my part in causing your frustration."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in my need to make sure you are okay I forgot to take your feelings into account. When I coerced you into staying with Jasper and Alice I never thought about why you might not want to stay there. I was just so worried about the possibility of something happening to you while you were alone and there not being anyone around to help you and well. I'm sorry." Edward said sincerely.

I could tell that something had happened to make Edward change his mind about me staying by myself but I didn't have the courage to ask him what it was. Instead I decided that I needed to make my own apology for my behavior when I talked to him this morning. I cleared my throat before I said, "Edward thank you for the apology although you did nothing to warrant it."

Edward tried to interrupt me but I put my hand up to stop him. "While I appreciate your apology it is really me who owes you an apology. I'm sorry for going off on you this morning. I am not going to make excuses for my behavior because there is no excuse. You have been there for since my attack and while I don't deserve it I appreciate it and I had no right to get mad when you left to deal with your life. You don't need to put your life on hold because of me so I want you to know how much you having been there for me means to me and I am truly sorry for getting mad at you and hanging up on you."

I sat there looking down at my coffee cup. I felt a little better having gotten that off my chest but I also braced myself for Edward to tell me where to shove it. We sat there and finished our coffee in silence. When I was done I leaned forward to place my empty cup on the coffee table. I then sat back and let out a grimace as the pain shot up from my ribs.

Edward must have seen my grimace because he said, "Are you okay Bella? Is there anything I can get for you?"

Knowing that I needed to take some pain medication I said, "Well if the coffeecake offer is still there I could use a piece so I can take my meds."

"Of course the offer still stands. You are the entire reason I got it," he replied with a smile.

I gave him a small smile in return. I ate my piece of coffeecake slowly to make sure that it would stay in my stomach. When I was sure it was going to stay settled I finished it and made to get up so I could get my meds. Before I could get off the couch Edward put his hand on my arm to stop me.

"Whatever you need, please let me get it," he implored.

I nodded to him before I said, "Could you get me my pain meds and a glass of water?"

"Sure, where are they?"

"Um they are in my bedroom on my nightstand." I said shyly because I couldn't believe that the first time Edward was going to be in my bedroom was to get my pain medication.

"I will be right back," he said before he gave me a kiss on the forehead and made his way to my bedroom.

I relaxed into the couch as I waited for Edward to return. A few minutes later Edward made his way back to the living room with a glass of water and my pills. "Thanks Edward." I said as I gratefully took the pills.

Edward put a movie in for us to watch and we sat there talking about inconsequential things for a little while as the movie played in the background. I felt myself getting tired as we continued to watch. The last thing I remember is Edward pulling me to him and whispering for me to sleep as he assured me he would stay with me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

Chapter 14 – My Girl

**EPOV**

I watched Bella sleep after she drifted off during the movie. I thought back to everything that has happened since our date and I can't believe how strong my girl is. My girl, I liked the sound of that.

I had been so afraid when Bella wasn't at Jasper's house this morning. I worried that something had happened to her during the night and that thought just tugged at my heart. In the short time I have known Bella she has completely incorporated herself into my heart. It had killed me yesterday when I had to leave her to go back to work.

Thinking about that made me angry. When I had left I had asked that Bella be told that I had to go back to work. I had hated to go, but I didn't have a choice. If I had known that Alice and Jasper weren't going to tell Bella why I left I would have woken her up myself to tell her.

While I know thinking about what happened at Jasper's house isn't going to do me any good, I can't stop how angry I am about how they treated Bella. Bella has been through so much lately she doesn't need to be treated like crap by her brother as well.

I sat there stroking Bella's hair as she slept and marveled at how peaceful she looked. I could tell before we started the movie that Bella was in a good deal of pain. Once she took her pain medication I knew she wasn't going to last long but she needed the sleep to heal and I wasn't planning on going anywhere until after she woke up.

When the movie ended I carefully lifted Bella and carried her to her bedroom. I pulled back her blankets and placed her gently in her bed before covering her up. She whimpered a little bit but then she settled down. I slowly made my way back out of the bedroom. I went to the kitchen to find something to make Bella to eat after she woke up. As I was looking through her cabinets to find something to make there was a knock on the door.

I cringed as I made my way to the see who was at the door. I had told Rose to keep Jasper away and I only hoped that she was able to do that. I looked through the peephole and didn't recognize the woman standing in the hallway. I opened the door and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Bella home?' the person asked.

"Can I tell her who is here?"

"My name is Angela. I am one of her friends," the woman stated.

"Hi Angela. It's nice to meet you. I'm Edward. Bella is sleeping right now. Would you like to come in?" I asked her.

When I told her my name a flicker of recognition registered in her face. I took that as a sign that Bella had talked to her about me. I showed her to the living room and offered her a drink but she declined so I took a seat with her.

"So Angela, how do you know Bella?" I asked.

"Like I said, we are friends. I told her I would come by today and make sure she didn't need anything. When I left last night she was sleeping and I wanted to make sure she didn't need me to pick her up anything or take her to the police station." Angela explained.

I had forgotten that Bella still needed to stop by the police station to sign her statement. I made a note to discuss that with her when she woke up later. I decided that since Angela was here I would try to get to know her a little better.

"So I take it you are the person Bella called last night to bring her home." I said to her.

"Yeah, she said she needed to get home," Angela said. I could tell that she wasn't telling me everything but I figured that she probably didn't know that I feel the same about how Bella has been treated as she likely does.

"I'm glad she had you to call when she needed someone," I tell her. "Although I must admit I freaked out a little when she wasn't at her brother's house when I went to visit her this morning." I told her with a chuckle.

"Edward, let me be completely honest with you. Bella is not only my friend but she is also like my sister. She likes you but please know that if you hurt her I will not hesitate to take you out. Lately Bella has been hurt enough by her own family and now with her attack I don't know how much more she can take. " Angela says with conviction.

I can't help but admire Angela for being such a good friend to Bella. "Angela, I really like Bella. I admit that right after she was attacked I tried to tell her what to do. Now I didn't do it because I wanted to control her but rather because I was worried about her. I'm not sure how much Bella has told you about me but I'm a doctor and sometimes the doctor in me takes over. I pushed Bella to stay with Jasper and I can now see that that was a mistake. I can't promise that I will never do anything wrong but I can promise that I will never intentionally hurt Bella. I care for her deeply."

Angela looks at me as if she is trying to analyze what I told her. I can tell when she decides to believe what I tell her. We sit there for a while before Angela says she needs to go. I offer to see if Bella is awake but she declines. She just requests that I let Bella know that she was there.

After Angela left I go to check on Bella. I stand in the doorway watching her sleep. As I stand there Bella appears to transition from a serene slumber to a restless slumber. She starts mumbling in her sleep. "Please, don't Mike. I don't want this. I'm not a slut. I didn't ask for this. I'm sorry I'm a disappointment."

It breaks my heart to hear her. It's not hard to figure out that at least part of the dream revolves around her attack. She had told me that she knew her attacker. I'm assuming his name is Mike.

I slowly make my way over to Bella. While she needs her sleep I can't bear to know that she is being plagued by nightmares. I slowly crawl on her bed behind her. Right as I reach out to her, Bella says, "Edward please don't leave me. I promise I didn't want it. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

I look at her to see if she has woken up but I can see her eyes are still closed and that there are tears leaking out of her eyes. I take a deep breath before I gently put my hand on her shoulder and shake. She doesn't respond right away so I start whispering to her.

"Bella, wake up baby. You are having a nightmare. Wake up. You're okay." I just keep repeating this to her and she starts to come out of the nightmare. When she opens her eyes she looks at me and then quickly averts her gaze away from me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asks quietly.

"I came to check on you and you appeared to be having a nightmare," I told her.

"Okay, but why did you stay? I figured you would be gone when I woke up," she mumbled.

I took her face and made her look at me. "Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am that I wasn't there when I promised to be there when you woke up yesterday. I want to be here for you, with you. I am going to convince you that I care about you Bella and want to spend time with you."

"Okay," Bella mumbled. I couldn't tell if she didn't believe that I want to spend time with her or if she was just still reacting from the nightmare she had. I pulled her to me and gave her a hug to know that I am here for her.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"I'm doing okay. A little sore," she tells me.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat."

"Honestly I'm not that hungry, but I would eat some toast and maybe a hot cup of tea," Bella said quietly.

"Sure thing babe. Do you want me to bring it in here or do you feel like coming out into the living room?"

"Um, I am really sick of being stuck in bed so if you don't mind I would rather come out there."

"I would like nothing better. Do you need any pain medicine?"

"No, I'm good for now."

I put my hand out and helped her off the bed. She winced in pain as she stood but I didn't want to push the pain medicine if she said she was okay. I had to trust that she would tell me if the pain got too bad. We made our way out to her living room and I got her situated on the couch as I made my way into the kitchen to get her tea and some toast.

When I had everything ready I carried it into the living room and handed it to her. "Thanks," she said as I handed her plate to her and put the tea on the table beside the couch.

"You're welcome," I told her as I a placed a kiss on her forehead. I sat on the couch beside her while she ate. When she was done I gently placed my arm around her and she leaned into my side.

"Your friend Angela stopped by while you were sleeping," I told her.

"Oh yeah. Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"I offered but she told me not to. She and I spent some time talking and getting to know one another. She is a really nice person and I'm glad you have her to call if you ever need anything." I tell her.

"She is a great person. She is one of my best friends and she has been there for me through a great deal."

"She told me to tell you to call her if you need her to bring you anything or if you need her to take you anywhere."

"Okay," she says. "I will have to call her later and thank her for coming by and let her know that I am doing okay."

We sat there mindlessly watching television for a while before I speak again. "Bella, I know you have Angela, but you know you can call me if you need anything and I'm not here don't you."

"I know," she tells me. I can see that she is still hesitant to rely on others so I decide not to push her.

After I told Bella about Angela, she and I talked about what her plans were for the next day while I was working. Apparently Angela was going to take Bella to give her statement to the police. I asked her if she wanted me to try and get off to take her but she just waved me off.

After Bella told me that she was going to give her statement to the police I decided to ask her what had been on my mind. "Bella, have you given any thought to talking to someone about what happened to you."

I figured that Bella might be upset by that question so to say I was surprised by her answer would be an understatement. "Actually, I have," she told me.

"Okay."

"I have thought about what happened a lot since I got out of the hospital and I thought about what the detectives told me when I was talking to them and I have decided that I am going to talk to someone. I am going to make an appointment with a rape counselor when I am out tomorrow."

While I was surprised that Bella was so willing to talk to someone when she was hesitant to talk to those in her life, I couldn't hide the smile that made its way to my face.

"I'm really glad to hear that. I feel better knowing that you will have someone to talk to if you don't feel like talking to me. Do you know how strong you are Bella?" I ask her.

"I'm not strong," she tries to tell me.

"Yes you are. So many people who have gone through what you have would shut themselves down and hide from the world. You are putting yourself out there and doing what you need to do."

"That doesn't mean I'm strong. If I was strong I wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place. All this proves is that I want to survive and I don't want what happened to dictate me forever," Bella says as she looks at me.

I know that arguing with her isn't going to do me any good. She may not be able to see how strong she is but I am going to do my best to show her. I pull her gently toward me. I want to kiss her but part of me worries that I might be moving too fast. As if she senses my hesitancy Bella makes the decision for me. She grabs the back of my head and pulls me toward her until our lips meet. I keep the kiss light because I don't know if I can stop myself if we go further and I would never do anything that might make Bella uncomfortable.

After we break apart we sit there and talk some more about her plans for the following day. Bella tells me about her friendship with Angela and the more I hear the more I look forward to getting better acquainted with Angela.

All too soon I had to tell Bella that I needed to go. I hated that I had to work in the morning but I didn't want to have to wake her when I got ready to leave. "Bella, I have to go. Please, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't Edward," she told me, but I knew that she wouldn't call me unless she had no other option. The one thing that I was quickly learning is that Bella was a fiercely independent woman. While I loved her independence, I still worried about her because she was coming to mean a great deal to me.

I give her a quick kiss goodbye and ask her to text me to let me know how things go at the police station. She tells me she will and I stand in the hallway as I listen to her snap the locks into place before I make my way to my car.

I had shut my phone off earlier because I wasn't in the mood to talk to my sister, who had left several messages. Before I pulled out onto the street I powered my phone back on. I was immediately alerted to several missed calls and texts. I was frustrated and suddenly understood how Bella must have felt when she turned her phone on this morning.

My phone rang several times during my drive home. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was my sister. I figured she could wait until I got home so I ignored the phone as I continued my drive. When I arrived home I made my way into the house. I started going through my missed calls and texts. I was right that most of them were from my sister, however there were also a couple from my mom and one from Emmet just checking to see how Bella is.

I wasn't ready to deal with Alice yet so I called my mom back.

"Edward," she answered. "Where have you been? Is everything okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I spent the day with Bella. Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"Your sister has been calling here nonstop looking for you. She is worried about you because you aren't answering your phone."

"Actually mom, she is the reason that I haven't been answering the phone today. She kept calling me and bugging me about Bella. Bella was trying to sleep and I didn't want my phone going off to wake her so I just shut it off. I didn't do it to worry you," I tell her as I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know baby. Have you called your sister yet?"

"No mom I haven't. I really don't feel like talking to her right now and when I saw that you called I called you first. I'm sorry mom but today Alice has not been my priority." I say.

"Speaking of priorities. How is Bella doing? I couldn't believe it when you told me that she had been attacked. I can't believe your sister didn't tell us. Please let Bella know that we are there for her if she needs anything," she lets out before I am able to get a word in edgewise.

I chuckled a little before I responded. "Bella is doing as well as can be expected. She is back at home and she is still in a good deal of pain but she is going to be okay. She is having her friend take her to the police station tomorrow to get that out of the way but she is so strong. I believe she is going to get through this just fine." I tell her.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Well I know you have to work in the morning so I will let you go but can you please keep me informed about how Bella is doing. I would like to see her but I don't want to overwhelm her."

"I will mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Edward."

After I hung up with my mom I shot off a quick text to Emmett to let him know that Bella is at home and she seems to be doing pretty good. He replied telling me to keep him informed because he and Rose were there for Bella. I thanked him for his concern and I promised I would pass the message along to Bella.

I grabbed myself a beer to drink as I wound down from the day. I hated the fact that I had to work tomorrow. In the short amount of time that I have known Bella she has become very important to me. I loved spending time with her and couldn't help the ache in my chest when she wasn't around.

I thought about what Bella and I had talked about today. I can't believe how strong she is even though she doesn't believe it. I was being honest with her when I told her that most people who had gone through what she has, not only with her attack but with the loss of her parents, wouldn't be able to cope nearly as well as she does. I was lost in my thoughts when my phone rang. I didn't even look at caller id because I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

"Hello," I answered.

"I'm so glad you could finally bother to answer your phone," my sister said.

"Hello to you too Alice. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well you can tell me why you have been avoiding me all day." Alice snapped at me.

"Despite what you may think Alice I haven't been avoiding you. I had my phone shut off when I was at Bella's house so that it wouldn't wake her up when she was trying to sleep. I just didn't get a chance to turn it back on until I left." I told her.

I could hear Alice huff on the other side of the phone. It frustrated me because I couldn't tell whether her attitude was because she was worried about Bella or that things weren't going her way. I didn't want to jump to conclusions so I just waited to see how my sister was going to respond. Just was I about to give in and say something Alice spoke.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I have just been worried today. Bella left without talking to anyone and I don't understand why. Then you went off on Jasper for no reason and left without letting anyone know," Alice said.

"Alice, it has been a long day and I really don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry you were worried about me Alice, but I am fine. I had every right to go off on Jasper and if you take a step back and look at the situation you may just see why Bella left and I went off on him," I responded.

"Edward," she started.

I stopped her before she could continue. "I meant it when I said I didn't want to fight Alice. I have to work in the morning so I need to get some sleep. Again I'm sorry if you were worried, but I was with Bella and I am fine. Now I am going to let you go so I can go to bed. I will talk to you later after my shift. Goodnight Alice."

I hear her let out a sigh as she realizes that I am not going to give in and listen to what she has to say. "Night Edward," is all she says before the phone is disconnected.

I sigh as I make my way to the bedroom. I don't know how everything got so screwed up. I worry about Bella and how she is coping with everything. I hope that seeing a counselor will help her see how strong she is and help her understand that the attack wasn't her fault. I wish I could fix whatever is happening between her and Jasper because seeing her hurting is destroying me. As I prepare for bed I resolve to help Bella in any way I can.

**APOV**

I have been trying to get in touch with my brother all day long. I couldn't believe how he went off on Jasper this morning. Then to top that off Rose and Emmett decided to put their opinions in based on what Edward apparently told them.

I tried calling him all day long and he refused to answer his phone. I even resorted to calling our mom to see if she had talked to him. By the time he finally answered his phone I was livid.

I couldn't keep the anger from my voice when he finally answered my calls. He claimed he wasn't avoiding me but I wasn't sure if I believed him. It became evident that I needed to find a way to calm myself if I wanted him to give me any information. I could tell that he had gone into protective mode with the Bella subject.

When I mentioned him going off on Jasper for no reason I was taken aback when he told me that maybe if I stepped back I would see that he had a reason to go off on my husband. Can't he see that we have done nothing but be there for Bella. I mean hell we offered to take her into our house.

Edward obviously didn't want to talk because he made his excuses to get off the phone quickly. After I hung up I sat there replaying our conversation over in my head. At this point I truly didn't know what to believe and maybe I should take a step back from the situation. Bella is like my sister and knowing that she would rather be by herself when she is hurt rather than here hurts. There must be a reason that I am not seeing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

**Chapter 15 – Making Plans**

**BPOV**

After Edward left I got ready for bed. Despite all the sleep I had been getting I was still exhausted. I took my medication and lay down for the night. I thought back to everything that had happened and I couldn't help but wonder if Edward was really going to stick around. He has had so many opportunities to run since my attack and he continues to come back.

I drifted off to sleep thinking about everything that had happened and hoped that Edward stuck around. Unfortunately my unease about the Edward situation made its way into my dreams. For the first night since the attack I relived the events of that night.

_After Mike had finished violating me he kicked me as I lay crumpled in the alley. "You are worthless Bella," he screamed. "You are a drain on your family and you should just do the entire world a favor and die," he taunted. _

_As he continued to assault me I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes, "Please stop," I begged him. Despite my pleas he continued his assault me. I tried to cover my face and block out his voice but I couldn't escape it. All too soon the blows started to come from more than one direction, as did the voices. _

"_Bella, you have caused nothing but problems since the day you were born," Jasper sneered as he paced a kick in my right side. _

"_I can't believe I ever wanted to spend time with you," Edward's sweet voice sneered at me as I received a blow to the head. _

_I couldn't' control the sobs that escaped me. Everything was my fault and I wished for death to take me. _

I jerked awake as the sobs wracked my body. The dream had been so real. I realized I must have been thrashing around in my sleep because my ribs were screaming in protest as I crawled out of bed. I made it to the bathroom before my stomach completely revolted. I continued to sob as I dry heaved into the toilet.

When I was able to get up I made my way back to the bedroom. I looked at the clock and realized that despite it being the middle of the night there was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep.

I grabbed a book and made my way to the living room. I sat on the couch and tried to read but after reading the same paragraph for about the twentieth time I realized that I was never going to be able to read. I threw the book to the side and grabbed the remote.

I started flipping through channels looking for something, anything to keep my attention. I finally settled on some movie I had seen several times. I sat there staring blankly at the screen.

I don't remember anything about the movie I watched or even what came on television after the movie was over. I was so lost in my thoughts about the attack and my nightmare. I know that Jasper believes I wanted the attack but I couldn't help but wonder if deep down Edward thought the same thing. Sure Edward has been there for me, but could he really just be planning his exit strategy. I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when my phone rang.

I looked at the caller id before I answered and let out a sigh of relief to see that it was Angela.

"Hey Ang," I answered the phone.

"Morning Bella. How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing as good as can be expected," I replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," Angela told me. "So, what time did you want me to come by this morning?"

"Whenever you have time. Are you sure you don't mind running me to the police station Ang?"

"Of course I don't mind Bella. Besides I need to see you for myself to make sure you are okay. " Angela said.

"I'm fine Ang. I promise."

Angela made a sound indicating that she didn't necessarily believe me but I let it go. "How about I come get you about 10:30 and then we can get some lunch after we go to the police station."

"Sounds good Ang. I will see you then."

After I hung up the phone I decided to shower and get ready for the day. While moving was a little less painful than it was yesterday, I still had a fair amount of pain.

Following my shower I dressed in some loose jeans and a loose fitting top. I still couldn't' stand a lot of pressure against my ribs without pain. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and called it good.

When I went back to the kitchen to get something to drink I grabbed my cell phone from the charger. I found myself a little surprised and saddened to see that I didn't have any missed calls or texts. I know that Edward is working but a part of me had hoped he would at least send a text before his shift.

I forced my feelings aside as I started to work around the house to keep my hands and mind busy. The busywork did its job because the next thing I knew there was a knock on the door.

I went to the door and opened it to find Angela waiting for me. She threw herself at me and I fought the wince that tried to escape my mouth.

"Oh my God, Bella. I can't tell you how worried I have been since I found out. How are you feeling?"

"Angela, slow down," I chuckled. "I'm fine. A little bruised but I am going to be okay." I told her. Angela's concern over my safety touched me more than I expected it to.

Angela took a step back and looked at me. Her voice was somber when she talked to me. "Bella, you don't always have to be strong. I am here for you and I will be here for you no matter what. Please promise me that when you are ready you will talk to me."

"I promise Ang. Right now I am okay. I plan on pressing charges because no matter what I refuse to let Mike get away with what he did to me."

"I am so happy to hear that. I won't argue with you right now about the fact that this wasn't your fault because I know you and you aren't in a position to listen to me right now," she said with a smile before continuing, "Bella, you are so strong and I'm glad that you are letting me be there for you right now."

"I don't know if I would say I'm strong, but I will admit that I'm determined."

"That you are. So are you ready to get this over with so we can move on and have a nice lunch?"

"Sure, just let me grab my purse and I am ready to go."

The ride to the police precinct didn't take very long. When we got there I found myself getting nervous and questioning my decision to do this. Part of me was afraid that Mike would retaliate and come after me again. Angela must have seen the question in my face because after she parked she turned to me and took my hands. "Bella you are making the right decision. What Mike did to you was reprehensible and wrong. You can do this and I will be right there with you."

"I know what he did was wrong Ang, but now that we are here a part of me is afraid," I said through the tears that had begun to pour from my eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked.

"I guess I'm afraid he will come back and hurt me again. I know it's stupid but I don't know if I could go through this again."

"Bella, it isn't stupid. You can do this despite your fears because if you don't do this then Mike does win because he will get away with it."

At that moment I knew that Angela was right. No matter how scared I am, I can't let Mike off free to potentially hurt someone else. With new resolve I dried my tears and looked at Angela. "Thanks Ang, you are exactly right and I'm so grateful to have you as a friend to remind me of that fact. Now let's get this over with so we can go eat."

Angela giggled at my last statement and we got out of the car and made our way into the precinct. I walked up to the information desk and asked the receptionist if Detectives Norris or Smith were available. We then had a seat while the detectives made their way to us.

Angela held my hand as we waited and she gave it a squeeze as the detectives approached us.

"Ms. Swan, I'm glad to see you out of the hospital. How are you feeling?" Detective Norris asked.

"I'm still kind of sore but I'm getting better."

"Glad to hear it. Thank you for coming down. The statement should only take about half an hour and then you and your friend will be on your way," he told me.

"Okay."

I followed the detectives back to an interview room.

Once we were inside they offered me something to drink, but I just wanted to get his over with so I declined. We went over what I had told them in the hospital again and they forwarded me a copy of my statement from then to look at. After I looked over the statement I signed it, indicating that it was exactly what had happened, and gave the statement back to Detective Norris.

"What else do I need to do?" I asked.

"Nothing right now. After we got your statement we did some checking into some old cases and it turns out that Mike has done this type of thing before. Apparently he assaulted one of his girlfriends in college but convinced her not to press charges so it never showed up in his background check. With that information and your statement it's likely that he will be going away for a long time." Detective Smith said.

"Wow, I never knew."

"The DA will likely be in contact with you to keep you informed as to how the case is going. If you are needed would you be willing to testify?"

"Of course. I will do anything I can to keep this from happening to someone else."

"I'm glad to hear that. So Bella, how are you doing?" Detective Smith asked.

"I'm doing the best I can right now. I'm still in a good deal of pain so I'm not sleeping well but that will likely take some time."

"Have you given any more thought to talking to someone?" Smith queried.

"Actually I have. I had initially thought about trying to deal with everything on my own, but I have decided that talking to someone will likely be good for me so I am planning on making some calls in the next couple of days." I told them truthfully.

"I'm glad to hear that." Norris stated.

"Well, that is all we needed from you but please don't hesitate to contact us if you need anything and if anything changes that you need to know about we will let you know," Smith told me as we all stood.

The detectives walked me back to the front where Angela was waiting for me. Whatever Angela saw in my face must have let her know that I was okay because she let out a sigh of relief.

I smiled at her and said, "Ready to go?"

"Sure am," she replied.

We made our way back to Angela's car. "So what sounds good to you," she asked.

"Anything." I replied because truthfully I was hungry and to prove that right then my stomach let out a loud growl.

Angela laughed. "Well, lets feed that monster in your stomach. Have you not eaten anything lately?"

I was suddenly ashamed because I realized that in all the drama after my attack I hadn't been taking care of myself. I shook my head slowly and said, "I guess I just haven't felt like eating much lately."

Angela just smiled and said, "Well I will take care of that. How does a good greasy burger sound?"

"Actually it sounds amazing," I told her.

Angela drove us to this little hole in the wall we found one night when we were studying. Since it was off the beaten path it was quiet, but the food was fantastic. Once the waitress had seated us and left to get our drinks Angela got a serious look on her face.

"What Ang? I can see you want to ask something."

"What exactly happened Bella. I mean I thought you were going out with Edward Saturday?"

"I did," I told her. I could tell that she was confused so I decided to tell her the entire story.

"Saturday I had the most wonderful day, and then evening with Edward. We spent the day together and then that night we went on our actual first date. Edward had gotten us tickets to see 3 Doors Down, and the concert was amazing." I told her.

"Wow, I know how much you love 3 Doors Down. What happened after the concert?"

"Well, once the concert was over we both realized that we weren't ready for the night to be over. We decided to hit the bar for a few drinks. Unfortunately, while we were there we ran into Jasper, Alice, and their friends Emmett and Rosalie."

"Ooh, that doesn't sound like it is going to have a good ending considering I picked you up from Jasper's house," Angela mused.

"No, it doesn't. Anyway, things were going okay and we were all having a drink but then Edward got paged and had to go to the hospital. He felt bad and didn't want to leave but I told him to go ahead and go. After he left Jasper started in on me about how Edward must be more important because I didn't cancel plans with Edward but I did with Jasper. I got fed up and decided to go home. Since we were at a bar close to the apartment I decided to just walk home and use the opportunity to cool down from my fight with Jasper. Anyway, as I was walking Mike walked up to me and started talking to me. I talked for a minute and then tried to leave. Apparently he didn't want me to leave because he decided to follow me. And then, and then, he pushed me into the alley and attacked me."

By the end I was hyperventilating. Angela came around the table and sat next to me. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"It isn't your fault. I shouldn't have walked home after dark. I basically asked to get attacked," I told her.

Angela gasped and I looked up at her. "Bella, how can you think that you asked for this. You did nothing wrong."

"No, I knew better than to walk alone after dark. I should have gone straight back to the bar when Mike first talked to me." I told her shaking my head.

"How could you possibly believe a) that you're at fault or b) that you should have known that Mike would go off the deep end. Did he ever give you any indication that he was psycho before this?"

"No, but…."

"There are no buts Bella. The only person to blame for your attack is Mike. Have you talked to anyone about how you are feeling?"

"Nobody other than Edward."

"What did Edward say?"

"Edward tried to tell me that it wasn't my fault, but I know that he feels bad about leaving me at the bar and is trying to make me feel better."

"Girl, don't make me slap the shit out of you in public," Angela said.

I looked up at her then and saw the fire in her eyes. I knew I couldn't tell her that I knew it was my fault in part because my brother told me point blank that it was my fault. Instead I just shook my head. "I guess it doesn't matter because it is over. No matter what I refuse to let Mike get away with it. That is why I needed you to take me to the precinct today."

"I'm so glad that you refuse to let Mike win Bella. It really took courage to press charges. Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have you thought about talking to someone about what happened to you?"

It took all my power not to groan at her question. I know that people are just worried but I am so sick of that question. I took a deep breath before I answered her.

"Actually, Ang I have. I plan on finding someone to talk to. But I also plan on doing whatever I can not to be in the same situation in the future." I said seriously.

Angela gave me a look as if to ask me what else I could do. "I have been giving a lot of thought to what happened. I hate being dependent on other people as you already know," I said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I plan on taking some self-defense courses once my injuries are healed so that if God forbid I were to ever find myself in a similar situation I would know how to defend myself better."

"Wow Bella. That is an excellent idea. If you want someone to go with you just let me know and I would be happy to go. I could stand to learn some self-defense too."

After that we lapsed into silence as our food was delivered and we ate. When we were finished with lunch I knew Angela had to get back to work so I offered to take a cab back to my apartment but she insisted on driving me.

When we got about halfway back to the apartment Angela broke the silence. "So, I know you had your date with Edward, and I know that he was there with you while you were sleeping yesterday, how exactly are things going with Edward?"

I could feel the blush that was making its way up my face. I looked down at my hands. "I'm not sure exactly." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess part of me keeps waiting for him to leave and never come back. He was so kind to me in the hospital, and then when he found out I wasn't at Jasper's house he seemed to be worried and as you know he spent the day yesterday at my apartment. However, I keep waiting for him to decide that the drama that is my life isn't worth it. I mean look at him, and then look at me. I still don't get why he asked me out in the first place."

"Bella, you don't see yourself very clearly. Edward is lucky to be in your life. Sure, things aren't the best right now but you can't be expected to be at your best right now. Hang in there and have faith in yourself. I don't believe that Edward is planning on going anywhere in the near future."

"Really," I said.

"Really Bella. Yesterday while you were sleeping I got a chance to talk to Edward some. It was clear by just how worried he was about you that he already cares a great deal for you. Just how you blame yourself for the assault, I believe that Edward is struggling with blaming himself as well. Like I said, have faith."

"I'll try," I told her. After that we lapsed back into silence. I found myself thinking about what Angela had just told me. Could Edward really like me? I know that he had told me he wasn't going anywhere, but could Angela be right?

I was brought out of my musings when Angela pulled up in front of my apartment building. "Hey Bella, you know I'm here for you if you need anything right."

"Yeah, I know."

I don't know what my face must have shown, but Angela didn't argue with me. She told me to get some rest and that she would call me later. I made my way back into the apartment and immediately went to get my pain medication. While the pain had been getting better all of the moving I did today was causing some pulling and pain.

After I took my medication I lay down on the couch for a short nap. When I awoke I felt so much better. I got up and grabbed my laptop to set up a plan as to what I was going to do to get my life back.

The first thing I wanted to do was find a therapist. All my life I have been against therapy but given what has happened with the attack and how my relationship with Jasper has been deteriorating it can't hurt to have someone to talk to about everything. I looked at the website for the rape crisis center to see what kind of information they had.

About an hour after I started searching I had narrowed my list down. Ultimately I ended up with an appointment with Dr. Carmen Santiago on the upcoming Friday. I was both excited and nervous about the upcoming appointment.

After my appointment was set I set out to find a gym in my area that would offer self-defense courses. I knew that it was going to be a little while before I could actually attend any classes but I was determined to get everything planned out. Right now I felt out of control and the one thing that helps me when I feel out of control is to have a plan of action.

When I finally finished my plan I noticed that it was getting late and my stomach was starting to growl again. I got up to see what I had to eat because really I didn't have the energy to cook. I decided on a bowl of oatmeal. I tried not to look at the clock and think about why I haven't heard from Edward as I ate and took my medication.

Finally about 9:00 I couldn't stand sitting around wondering if he was going to call anymore. I had talked to Angela earlier in the evening but other than that my phone hadn't rung once. I decided to call it a night and took my pain medication to help me sleep. Unfortunately, for the second night in a row my sleep was plagued with nightmares.

The next day went about the same. I still hadn't heard from Edward so I figured he was either really busy or giving me a message. I didn't want to believe that he was sending a message but after what happened when we first met I had thought that if he wanted to stay in contact he would find a way. That night right before I went to bed my cell phone rang. As I got up to grab I found myself hoping it was Edward on the phone.

When I grabbed my phone I looked at the caller id and was surprised to see Rosalie calling for me.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Bella, it's Rose" she replied.

"Hi Rose. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. I haven't talked to you in a couple of day and wanted to see how you are doing. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm getting better every day," I responded honestly.

"I'm really glad to hear that. I was wondering, would it be okay if I came to visit you tomorrow?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Sure Rose. Although I have an appointment at 1 but other than that I am going to be here."

"Great. Do you need a ride to your appointment?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I am going to try to drive myself."

"Are you sure you should be driving?" she asked me.

I knew by the tone of Rose's voice that she wasn't trying to be patronizing, but rather that she was concerned so I fought the urge to snap at her. "Yeah, I'm sure. I need to feel like I can do something on my own right now. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense Bella. Well I will see you tomorrow afternoon after your appointment. If you change your mind and want a ride please let me know."

"I will Rose. You have a good night and I will see you tomorrow."

"Night Bella."

After I hung up with Rose I sat there for a little while trying to decide whether or not I should text Edward. Finally I decided to just bite the bullet and send him a text and hope for a response.

**Hey Edward, just wanted to say hi. Hope work is going well for you. Talk to you soon - Bella**

Once I sent the text I forced myself to go about my normal nightly routine and not sit and watch the phone. When I finally got ready to crawl into bed about an hour and a half later I still hadn't received a response. I forced myself not to put too much into Edward's lack of response and settled in for what proved to be another night of fitful sleep.

The next morning the first thing I did was check my phone for messages. Nothing. I tried to hide my disappointment but it came out while I showering and preparing for the day.

The tears started pouring out of my eyes as I showered. Somehow I had let myself actually believe that Edward wouldn't just abandon me like everyone else in my life. I knew I should have closed him out in the hospital but I let him convince me that he wasn't going anywhere. These feelings were entirely my fault.

I knew that this was likely something that I would need to bring up with Dr. Santiago. The thought of pouring out my feelings to someone I don't know terrified me, but part of me knew that if I didn't talk to someone it would be more detrimental to my health. As it is I haven't been able to sleep through the night for several days. The nightmares keep getting progressively worse.

I went about my routine as I tried to put the upcoming appointment with Dr. Santiago out of my mind. All too soon I had to get ready for my appointment. Much like I told Rose, I drove myself to my appointment. I needed the feeling of having some sort of control over things right now even if it was just my transportation.

When I got to the office I went up to the receptionist and told her who I was. She advised me to have a seat. I gingerly took a seat in a chair in the corner and I nervously looked around the room and fidgeted while I waited. Suddenly a door on the opposite side of the room opened. I jumped when the woman who exited the door called, "Isabella Swan."

I swallowed nervously as I got up and made my way towards who I presumed was Dr. Santiago. I don't know if I'm ready for this.

**A/N **

**I apologize for the two week wait between chapters. Real life kind of sucks sometimes and I ended up getting sick. One might think that a person who is stuck at home would have plenty of time to write, but unfortunately illness messes with the ability to concentrate as well as brain function. As I am finally feeling somewhat human again I hope to make up for the delay with the upcoming chapters. **

**I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and especially those who have reviewed. It makes it easier to write knowing that people are enjoying what you write.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

**Chapter 16 - Therapy**

**BPOV**

"Isabella Swan" the lady called.

I swallowed nervously as I got up and made my way towards the woman. "Yes," I answered as I followed her through the door.

"Right this way," she said as she led me into another office. Once we were inside she gestured for me to take a seat. I chose one of the chairs, as I wasn't planning on sitting on the typical therapist's couch. As I gingerly took a seat on the edge of the chair I watched Dr. Santiago take a seat in the other chair across from me.

"Would you like something to drink before we begin?" she asked me.

"No, I'm fine," I assured her.

"Okay, let's get started. Isabella," she started before I stopped her.

"Bella please. I prefer Bella," I said quietly.

"That's good to know. Okay Bella. Today we are going to just spend some time getting to know one another and then we will discuss what you hope to get out of your sessions. Do you have any questions?" she asked me.

"No Dr. Santiago."

"First, please call me Carmen. I like to keep it comfortable in here so I prefer if you call me Carmen."

"Okay Dr., I mean Carmen."

"Bella, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself and why you are here today. I know what you told my receptionist when you made the appointment and what you put on your intake form, but I would like to hear from you," she told me.

"Okay," I stuttered not knowing where to start. Apparently Carmen could sense my tension because she spoke up then.

"Bella, tell me about your family."

"Well my parents both died in an accident several years ago. They were both only children so I don't have any aunts or uncles around. The only family I have left is my older brother. He helped raise me after our parents death and we were really close."

I saw her taking notes as I spoke about the deaths and Jasper. While the curious part of me wanted to know what she was writing about me I was afraid. Since my answer had trailed off Carmen decided to take the conversation in another direction. "So Bella, according to your intake paperwork you are an attorney. Tell me about that."

I took a deep breath before I began to tell her about my job. I told her how Jasper had supported me as I went to law school and how I wanted to make him and my parents proud of me. As I was telling her about my life I could feel the tears that wanted to try and escape as I thought about my job and what I do for a living. I realized as I was talking about it that I didn't have any passion in my voice and I wondered when I had lost even any like for what I do.

Just as I started to retreat into my mind Dr. Santiago pulled me out and forced me to take my thoughts a different direction, but not in a direction that I was necessarily ready to go.

"Bella, can you tell me why you are here. What prompted you to seek therapy?"

I took a deep breath before I launched into the story of my attack. "Well, truthfully I have been feeling out of it for a while now, but honestly what prompted me to call was that I was attacked on my way home and raped." I said through the tears that started to fall.

"I know you probably aren't ready to talk about the attack right now, however we will get into it in future sessions. Can you tell me what it was that prompted you to get help after the attack?"

"Truthfully, I don't want to be seen as a victim. I want to take back control of my life and I know that I need to find a way to work through the attack if I am going to accomplish that. One of the detectives who spoke with me suggested I see a rape crisis counselor. I recognize that there is more going on with me than just the attack and I want to be better. I want to find joy again. Does that make sense?" I asked.

"It makes perfect sense. You have already made more progress than a majority of the people in your situation because of your desire to not be a victim and to get help. Now let me ask you a question. Do you have anyone at home to talk to about everything?"

"What do you mean?" I ask not quite sure what she is getting at.

"Well, you tell me that your parents have both passed away and that your brother helped you after their deaths but by some of the things you tell me I get the feeling that you guys aren't very close right now. If that is the case, do you have someone to talk to when things get tough? Whom do you turn to?"

I think about what she is asking me for a minute before I respond. "Before I probably would have gone to Jasper, my brother, but lately all we do is butt heads. The same goes for his wife. I don't really talk to their friends because I don't want to make them feel like they have to choose sides. I guess I could talk to Angela or Edward but I don't want to burden them," I tell her as my voice tapers off.

"Who are Angela and Edward?"

"Angela is my best friend and co-worker, but I don't like to bother her too much because I don't want to interfere with her time with her fiancé," I say.

"Okay, what about Edward?"

I could feel my face flush at the topic of Edward. How do I explain Edward and my relationship?

"I don't really know what to say about Edward? I guess you could call Edward a friend, but it's kind of complicated to explain," I started.

Dr. Santiago just sat there while I gathered my thoughts. I took a deep breath and tried to explain my relationship with Edward and why I am hesitant to lean on him too much.

"Truthfully, Edward an I haven't known each other too long. We actually met at a bar one night. After that night through a series of unfortunate occurrences we didn't get to see or speak to one another and I just kind of chalked it up to a night of fun out. Then I attended a family dinner at Jasper's house and Edward was there."

Dr. Santiago quirked her eyebrow and gestured for me to continue. "It turns out that Edward is the brother of my sister-in-law Alice. After that night in the bar he was unable to keep in contact due to his hectic work schedule. He is a doctor. Anyway after that night we started talking and decided we wanted to see each other again. The day of my attack was actually the night of our first date. Edward had been paged while we were hanging out and he had to leave." I trailed off.

"Have you talked to Edward since the attack?"

"Um, actually he stayed with me in the hospital. He visited me once when I was at Jasper's house and then he visited me the day I got back to my apartment. I haven't talked to him since he left my apartment that night."

"Okay, have you tried to contact him since that night?"

"Well I sent him a text the other night but I haven't heard back from him. I figure that he just decided that my life is too drama filled to deal with." I said quietly.

"What makes you think that? Did he say something to you when he left to give you the impression that you aren't worth his time?"

"No, but it just makes sense."

"Actually Bella, I don't see that it necessarily makes sense. Didn't you tell me that he is a physician. Have you considered that there is another explanation for why he hasn't responded to you."

I felt like a child being scolded as I listened to Dr. Santiago. I knew that she was probably right but I couldn't help feeling that Edward had finally come to his senses and realized I'm not worth his time. Before I could get too lost in my thoughts Dr. Santiago cleared her throat.

"Bella, I think you will make great progress here. Now after each session I am going to give you some homework I want you to work on before our next session. This week there are two things I would like you to consider doing before our next session. First I want you to start keeping a journal. In it you can write about anything but I want you to utilize it to get your feelings out."

"Okay," I told her.

"Second, I would like you to try and talk to Edward. It appears that your relationship with him is important to you and I would like you to talk to him about it. If you are comfortable doing it talk to him about how you are feeling. If you aren't then maybe consider putting your feelings in writing. No matter how he responds at least you will have gotten your feelings out. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, now I would like to see you at least once a week. If things start getting overwhelming we can have more than one session, and Bella, please call me anytime," she told me as she handed me one of her cards with all her numbers on it.

"I look forward to getting to know you better Bella," she told me as we walked back toward the waiting room.

"Me too."

Before I left I stopped at the receptionist's desk and scheduled an appointment for the following Friday. I had to admit that I felt a little bit better as I left Dr. Santiago's office. While I wasn't looking forward to talking to Edward, I was looking forward to the journaling. I used to love to write and I'm not sure when I quit. I hoped that this might help me rekindle my passion for writing.

I knew that Rose was planning on stopping by but I also knew that I had about an hour before she would likely be there. I decided that I wanted some ice cream so I made a stop at the store and picked up a pint of Ben & Jerry's half-baked.

When I got home I changed into some comfortable clothes, grabbed my ice cream, and sat on the couch with my kindle to try to do some reading. Unfortunately I couldn't seem to get into my book, which wasn't too much of a surprise because I couldn't concentrate on much lately.

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because the next thing I knew I heard a knock on the door. I got up and made my way to the door. I opened it to find Rose on the other side.

"Hey Rose," I said as I moved aside to let her come into the apartment.

"Bella, how are you doing?" she asked as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm doing pretty good," I responded as I pulled back from her. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm good," Rose responded.

"Okay, well I need to drop this into the freezer real quick," I told her as I indicated my ice cream. "Why don't you have a seat and I will be right back."

I took the ice cream and put it back into the freezer. Then I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I had been in less pain than the day before but with all the movement it was starting to get to me. I grabbed some Ibuprofen and took them on my way back to the living room. When I got to the living room Rose was seated on the couch waiting for me.

"Sorry, I needed to grab something for the pain while I was in there." I told her as I took a seat across from her. "So, how have you been Rose?"

"I've been pretty good. Sorry I haven't come sooner but this week has been hectic and I figured you needed some time to rest without everyone bugging you."

I couldn't help the snort that escaped from my mouth. "Yeah the quiet has been nice but honestly I have been going stir crazy the last few days. I can't tell you how glad I was to get out today despite my destination." I said with a chuckle.

Rose cocked her head and I knew that I probably should explain. For some reason I wasn't afraid to tell Rose about therapy.

"I'm glad you are feeling better and that you were able to get out today. Did you have lunch with Jasper or Edward?"

I snorted and shook my head. "No, I haven't talked to Jasper since before I left his house and I haven't seen Edward since the day I came back here. Actually, I had an appointment with a therapist today." I told her.

"I'm glad to hear that Bella." Rose told me.

I knew by the tone of her voice that Rose was being sincere. Once again I felt safe talking to Rose. I wasn't afraid that she was going to judge me for seeking help. We sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence before Rose spoke again.

"Bella, I can't tell you how bad Emmett and I feel about what happened to you." Rose said.

I put my hand up to stop her. I had already told her that it wasn't their fault and there was nothing for them to be sorry about. "Rose, like I told you when you came to visit me at Jasper's house, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. There was no way you could have known."

"I know Bella but that doesn't make me feel any better and it just isn't about your attack either."

It was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean Rose? You have done nothing to me that you could remotely need to be sorry about."

"Bella, even before the night in the bar I have noticed how things haven't been that great between you and Jasper. Despite this, and the fact that I count you as one of my friends, I haven't said anything. I just think that maybe if I had spoken up earlier then maybe things wouldn't have gotten to where they did at the bar and you wouldn't have left."

I moved to sit next to Rose then and pulled her to me. "Rose, I will keep telling you that you have nothing to be sorry for until you finally believe me. While I do consider you my friend, you were Jasper and Alice's friend first and I would never do anything to jeopardize that relationship. I guess what I am trying to say is that there is nothing to feel guilty about because I would never have let you put yourself in any situation that might have caused damage to your other relationships."

"Just because I have known Alice longer than I have known you doesn't mean that I consider you any less of a friend. I hate that it has taken you getting hurt for me to realize how much I enjoy your friendship and the thought of losing it just hurts."

"Rose I can promise you aren't going to lose anything. I'm okay and I am going to get through this." I tell her.

"Bella, while I know we haven't been close before I would like to work on changing that. I really value your friendship and I would like to get to know you better. Maybe we could grab coffee or something sometime."

"I would like that," I tell her truthfully. After that we talked for a little while about her job and my going back to work. Before long she had to go because she was meeting Emmett for dinner. She promised to tell Emmett hi for me and we made plans to get together for lunch some time next week before she left.

Once I was alone again I went over the conversation I had had with Rose again. I had never realized that Rose liked me for me. I had always just assumed that she tolerated me because I was Jasper's little sister. I was amazed at just how similar Rose and I were in our tastes for music, movies, and books. I sat there thinking about how much I was looking forward to getting to know Rose a little better.

**EPOV**

Finally, I have two days off. This week has been a really long week. I think back to everything that has happened since last Friday and I can't believe so much has happened in a week. Ever since Bella's attack on Saturday night I feel like I have been in an alternate universe.

I know Bella and I haven't known each other all that long but I can't believe how much the thought of losing her last week affected me. Unfortunately since she has been released from the hospital I haven't gotten to spend much time with her. Although spending the day with her at her apartment was nice. I still can't believe how Jasper and Alice have acted since Bella was hurt.

When I left Bella's apartment I went home so I could get some sleep before I had to be back at the hospital. I hated that I had to work so much but since I was the low man on the totem pole I knew that I just had to pay my dues. As I am currently working in the Emergency Department there never seems to be a down moment. Sadly that means that since I last saw Bella I haven't gotten a chance to call her or hear her voice. I know she is okay but I can't wait to see her again.

Last nigh was especially busy. Apparently the flu was going around and parents seemed to be going into panic mode. This meant that I didn't get a free moment until sometime after one a.m. When I finally got a moment I grabbed a cup of coffee and then ran to my office to check my cell phone for messages. I had forgotten to charge it earlier in the week so I had it charging in my office.

When I got to my office I noticed that I had missed a text from Bella. I sighed because I knew I wouldn't be able to respond right now due to the time. I didn't want to risk waking her up. I opened the message and found myself smiling at it.

**Hey Edward, just wanted to say hi. Hope work is going well for you. Talk to you soon - Bella**

This morning when I got off I sent Bella a text letting her know that I had the next few days off and that I was going to stop by her apartment this evening. Since I sent the text I haven't heard back from her even though I kept glancing at my phone to see if there were any new messages. I tried not to worry too much about the fact that I haven't heard back from Bella because with her injuries she is probably still sleeping. Either that or she has turned her phone off because Jasper started bugging her again.

I went home and took a shower before falling into bed. When I woke up several hours later I was feeling so much better. I looked at the clock and realized that it was only a little after one. I still hadn't heard back from Bella but I decided not to worry about it. I had promised my mom I would meet her for a late lunch so I got ready and headed to the café to meet my mom.

I pulled up to the café and couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I saw my mom sitting there waiting for me. "Hey Mom," I said as I pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby," she replied.

I pulled her chair out for her before moving to take my seat across from her. "How have you been?" she asked me.

"I've been pretty good. Just got off this morning but I'm looking forward to having the next few days off."

"That's good. You need some time to relax."

I nodded to her but before I got a chance to respond the waitress came up to take our orders. We both ordered and once the waitress left again my mom went to speak.

"How is Bella doing?"

"Pretty good, I think." I told her honestly.

Mom gave me a confused look. "I haven't gotten a chance to speak with her since I saw her a couple of days ago. She texted me last night but I didn't get it until the middle of the night so I responded this morning and am planning on stopping by her place later tonight to check in with her."

"Oh," she replied. "Do you know why she isn't speaking to Jasper?" she asked.

Part of me was angry because it was obvious that Alice was trying to get information by going through my mom. I took a deep breath before I responded. "I guess before I give you my answer I was wondering what you were told."

My mom looked almost like she didn't want to answer. "Actually, your sister called me and asked if I had talked to her or you because apparently Bella is refusing to speak to Jasper and she doesn't understand why."

I looked at my mom and thought about my words before I answered her. "Truthfully mom it isn't my story to tell and I can only tell you what I know for certain because like I told you I haven't had a chance to speak with Bella these past few days myself. However, I do know that while Bella was staying with Jasper and Alice they basically told her that she asked to be attacked and told her that she couldn't take care of herself so she needed to move in with them."

My mom gasped. "Surely, they didn't mean it the way you are making it sound. I'm sure that Jasper and Alice were just concerned about Bella's injuries."

"I'm not saying that they weren't worried about her injuries Mom, but I do know that they weren't speaking of her injuries when they said she couldn't take care of herself. In fact I'm surprised they didn't tell you that I went off on them."

Then my mom covered her mouth in horror. I could tell that she didn't like hearing what I was telling her but she was starting to see that things weren't all as they appeared. Not wanting to ruin my lunch with my mom I decided to change the subject to happier topics.

"So how are things at the house?"

"Things are good. Your dad continues to work too hard but there is nothing new there," she said with the flair of her hand. We continued to chat about safe topics during the rest of our lunch.

After we were done eating I flagged the waitress down to get our check. Once I had paid the bill I escorted my mom to her car.

"Are you going to come to dinner on Sunday?" Mom asked before she got in the car.

"I plan on it." I tell her.

"Maybe you could bring Bella with you?"

"Mom, I don't know. I can ask her but don't be surprised if she isn't feeling up to it." I tell her.

"I know. Will you please tell her hello for me and tell her to call me if she needs anything."

"Yes mom I will." I said as I closed her door once she was in the car.

I stood there as my mom drove away. I looked at my watch and realized that if I wanted to make any stops before I headed to Bella's place I needed to go soon. I glanced at my cell phone and noticed that I had no missed messages. I decided to not let it worry me and instead made my way to the store.

I had thought about bringing Bella some flowers but I decided to pick her up some chocolates instead. After I had chosen the chocolates I stopped by Starbucks and picked her up some coffee as well before I made my way to her place.

I noticed that her car was in its parking spot so I parked next to it and made my way upstairs. When I got to her apartment I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door.

After I knocked I listened for movement inside. About a minute later I heard Bella making her way to the door. Once she opened the door I took in her tired appearance.

"Hey Bella. How are you doing today?" I asked.

I don't know why but Bella looked surprised to see me but she quickly changed her expression. "I'm pretty good Edward. Would you like to come in?" she asked.

I made my way into the apartment and after she shut the door I turned back to her. "Here, I brought you something," I said as I handed her the chocolate.

"You didn't have to," she replied before she opened the box. "Thank you Edward."

"You are most welcome. I thought you might like some chocolate and these are the best." I said with a smile.

After that I followed Bella to the living room and took a seat beside her on the couch. I didn't understand it but Bella seemed to be nervous to have me here. I started to wonder if something had happened since I was last with her.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she replied as she chewed on her bottom lip.

I could tell that there was something that was bothering her but I didn't want to push her. Instead I turned the conversation to her week. "So how has your week been?" I asked her.

"It was okay. I got the statement taken care of the other day with Angela but other than that not much has been going on and I am going stir crazy being by myself all the time however I did get out today again so that was good."

"Really, did you do anything fun today?"

"I wouldn't actually call it fun, but I did go to my first therapy appointment today." She said shyly as she looked down.

"Wow Bella, I'm so proud of you." I tell her sincerely. "How was therapy?"

"It was okay. I think it is going to be good for me."

I pulled her into a gentle hug then before I thought about her injuries. "How are you feeling otherwise? How is your pain?" I asked her.

She chuckled then. "The pain is getting better Dr. Cullen," she replied with a smile.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "It's a habit."

"It's okay Edward. But I am doing better. There is still some pain but I am down to just taking Ibuprofen. Thanks for asking." She replied.

After that things got a little easier between us. While I wanted to ask why she hadn't responded to my text message I didn't want to chance causing the awkwardness to return.

We sat there chatting for a while before Bella started to yawn. I looked at the clock and realized that it was after 9. "Bella, I should let you go and get some sleep. I'm off all weekend and I was wondering if you have plans for tomorrow."

"No plans, just staying at home. Why?" she asked.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe we could spend the day together. The weather is supposed to be nice and I thought maybe we could have a picnic or something." I told her.

"Okay. How about you call me in the morning if you want to and we will make a final decision then," she said with the shyness returning.

"Sounds good." I told her as I got up. Bella followed me and walked me to the front door. When we got there I didn't want to leave but I knew that she still needed her rest. Besides I was going to see her tomorrow.

After I opened the door I turned and gently lifted Bella's face so she was looking me in the eye. I brought my lips down to hers and gave her a kiss.

I wanted to do so much more with her but I knew especially after what happened to her that we need to take things slow. We stood there kissing for about five minutes before I pulled away.

"Goodnight Bella," I said as I rested my forehead against hers.

"Night Edward," she replied.

After I left her I drove home thinking about the evening. I could tell that there was something on Bella's mind but I didn't want to press her. She has been through so much in the last week that she doesn't need someone else pressing her to talk.

I got myself ready for bed and decided to drop Bella a text to tell her good night. I opened up my text messaging to Bella's name and was surprised to see that I had an unsent text. I opened the unsent text and wanted to kick myself when I saw that it was the one I thought I had sent to Bella this morning. Seeing the text Bella's reaction when I arrived at her apartment made more sense. She didn't know that I was coming and she probably thought that I had blown her off by never responding.

I remembered how I felt when I didn't hear back from Bella today and I could only imagine what she had been thinking. I will have to tell her about this tomorrow. Hopefully we can chalk it up to a good story.

After I finished berating myself for the unsent text I continued with my previous mission.

**Goodnight Beautiful. Thanks for spending time with me tonight and I can't wait until tomorrow - E xx**

I didn't have to wait long for a response.

_**Goodnight Edward. I had fun and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. – B xx**_

I fell asleep with visions of spending the day with Bella. I couldn't wait. These last few days away from her had been hard and I definitely looked forward to my Bella time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my ideas. **

**Chapter 17 – Relaxing Saturdays**

**BPOV**

To say that I was surprised to have Edward come to my door was an understatement. I wanted to ask him why he was there when he never bothered to respond to my texts or talk to me since he was last here, but I held my tongue. I decided to instead focus on the fact that he had come to see me.

The conversation focused on how our weeks had gone. I surprised myself when I openly told him about my therapy. The truth was that I did think that therapy was going to be good for me.

Once again I was surprised when he asked me if I had plans for the weekend. He had basically ignored me all week and now he wants to spend time with me again. Instead of acting on those feelings I decided to take what I could get and I told him that I didn't have plans.

I tried to hide my excitement when he asked me to do something with him. After he left I thought about our conversation and I still couldn't put my finger on what was going on between us. I know that I like him but maybe he only sees me as a friend. While I hoped for more with him I promised myself that I would be okay with only being friends if that is what he wants.

I put everything out of my mind while I went around and got ready for bed. Just as I was crawling into bed I was startled out of my inner musings by my cell phone indicating I had a text message.

I couldn't hide the smile on my face when I noticed the text was from Edward.

_**Goodnight Beautiful. Thanks for spending time with me tonight and I can't wait until tomorrow - E xx**_

Maybe my thoughts that he only wanted to be friends isn't completely accurate. I typed a response before I could over think what Edward had written.

**Goodnight Edward. I had fun and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. – B xx**

I pushed send and put my phone on my nightstand. I quickly fell asleep and slept better than I had all week.

I woke up the next morning with very little pain. I stretched and still had some pain over my ribs but it was minimal. I needed to get some pent up energy out but I didn't think that I should be running yet. Instead I decided to go for a walk to the park.

After I got dressed I grabbed a light jacked and my cell phone and made my way out of the apartment. On my way to the park I stopped by Starbucks and got myself a coffee. Once I had my order I made my way to the park and found a bench overlooking the playground. Since it was such a beautiful morning there were several families with their children there enjoying the weather.

I found myself getting lost in my thoughts as I sat there watching the families. When the thoughts about my attack tried to invade my mind I pushed them out, instead focusing on what I planned to do as I recovered. I thought about my conversation with Carmen. There were many things that I wanted to work on in my life and I was ready to make the changes.

I don't know how long I sat there before I was jolted out of my thoughts by the ringing of my phone. Just as I had last night I smiled when I saw that it was Edward.

"Hello," I answered.

"_Good Morning beautiful," he responded. _

I felt the blush creep up my face as he called me beautiful. "Morning Edward. How are you this morning?"

"_I'm doing pretty good. So, I was calling to see if you still wanted to do something today."_

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked him.

"_Well, I thought maybe we could stop and get some coffee, and then go to the park and talk while we people watched. After that I'm not sure yet," he replied. _

I tried to hide the smile that graced my face. "That actually sounds really nice," I said. All of a sudden I started to wonder, how would he know that what he suggested is exactly what I had already begun.

"_What are you smiling at Bella?" Edward asked me. _

"Oh nothing. Wait a minute, how did you know that I was smiling?" I asked as I started to look around. Suddenly my eyes caught sight of Edward as he walked across the playground toward me.

I hung up the phone and got up. Before I could get very far Edward was standing right in front of me. I smiled up at him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Instead of answering me Edward smiled and cupped my cheek before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

I blinked a few times before I got my bearings back. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I'm sorry if I was too forward," Edward started before I put my finger on his lips to keep him from continuing. I forced my inhibitions aside instead and leaned forward to give Edward a kiss.

When I pulled back I couldn't help the smile that continued to grace my face. "Now that our greeting is out of the way, how about you answer my questions." I said with a smirk.

Edward looked at me as if he didn't know how to respond. After a few seconds he seemed to snap out of his haze. "Well, I was actually on my way to stop by Starbucks to get you some coffee and surprise you. As I was driving by I noticed you sitting here and decided to stop." Edward said with a smile.

I wasn't sure how to respond so I said, "Would you like to sit with me?"

"I would love to." Edward responded.

We sat on the bench in silence for a few minutes before Edward suddenly spoke. "So I have to apologize to you Bella,"

I furrowed my brow because I had no idea what he was talking about. "For what?" I asked.

"It's actually kind of a funny story," Edward started before he nervously started to rub the back of his neck. "Anyway, yesterday when I came to your apartment you seemed to be surprised to see me."

"Yeah, I was," I responded.

"Well, that confused me because I had told you that I planned on stopping by."

"Um, no you didn't," I stated. Now I was getting confused.

"Yes I did, or at least I thought I had. I guess I need to go back a littler further for this all to make sense. Anyway, the other night you sent me a text message." Edward started.

I just nodded because that was true.

"Anyway, the hospital was crazy that night and I didn't get the message until well after midnight. I didn't want to chance waking you up so I decided to wait until I got off my shift to respond yesterday morning. When I got off work I responded to your text and told you that I was going to stop by yesterday afternoon."

I looked at him with confusion because I never received a text from him yesterday. Before I could say anything Edward continued.

"All day yesterday I couldn't figure out why you weren't responding to my text. The longer I waited for a response the more agitated and worried I became. Then when I saw you and you didn't seem to be aware that I was coming I was even more confused. I wanted to say something but I didn't know how to bring it up so I just ignored it." Edward said with a chuckle.

Again Edward started rubbing the back of his neck before he continued. "Last night when I got home the first thing I wanted to do was text you to tell you goodnight. It was then when I opened my text messages that I realized that while I had responded to your text, I somehow forgot to send it."

I couldn't control the giggle that escaped. Never once in all my scenarios about why Edward hadn't responded to me had to I thought that the answer could be as simple as a technology malfunction. The more I thought about it the funnier it became. I realized that Carmen was right and I needed to stop over thinking and over analyzing everything.

When I was able to get my giggles under control I turned to Edward. "That's okay Edward, but thank you for telling me."

"I'm glad that you understand. I was so angry with myself when I realized what I had done. I know how I felt when I didn't get a response from you and all I could think about was what you must have thought."

I didn't know what to say to Edward. I didn't want to tell him what I really thought when I didn't receive a response. I didn't want him to know how pathetic I am.

"Bella, please tell me what you are thinking." Edward pleaded with me.

I looked at Edward before I spoke. "Truthfully, I didn't know what to think. There were all sorts of things going through my mind not just yesterday but all week. Right now everything is jumbled in my mind and I don't know how to make sense of anything." I spewed out before I could stop myself.

Edward grabbed my hands and I found myself looking up into his face. "I can only imagine what all this has been like for you and I'm truly sorry for my part in making things worse but you have to understand that I would never purposely do anything to hurt you."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. Not wanting to continue with this line of communication I asked, "So, what are we going to do today?"

With that Edward's eyes lit up. "Well, since you are still recuperating I thought we should do something that hopefully won't be too strenuous."

"Okay," I replied. I wasn't sure if I should trust Edward with the look he had on his face. "What did you have in mind?"

"Seeing as we have already done the coffee and park thing," Edward chuckled. "I was thinking maybe we do a little mini-golfing and then grab a bite to eat. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like fun although truthfully I haven't played mini-golf in a while therefore I can't be held responsible for any damage I may cause." I told him.

Edward laughed before he stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked hand-in-hand to his car across from the playground. When we got to the car and Edward opened the door for me before he made his way back to the driver's seat.

Edward drove us to one of the bigger mini-golf courses in town because he stated he wanted to get as much time as possible playing. I just smiled and went along with him.

Due to the lovely weather there were many families playing mini-golf so at many of the holes we ended up spending time just talking. Approximately two hours later we finished golfing and made our way back to Edward's car.

"I think you lied to me Bella," Edward cried.

"What did I lie about?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I thought you said that you weren't very good at mini-golf?"

"Actually Edward, what I said was that it has been a while since I have played and that I wouldn't be responsible for any damage that I caused while we played." I corrected him.

"Wow Ms. Swan, that is pretty low to make the person you are playing think that you don't play well. You basically hustled me." Edward declared.

I couldn't help the smile the broke out on my face. I had hustled him and it felt pretty good. I just looked at Edward and shrugged as I smiled at him.

When we got back to the car Edward once again held the door open for me. Once we were settled in the car he turned to me. "Is there someplace special you would like to go Bella?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Honestly, no. I would just like to go someplace where we will have an opportunity to talk some more." I told him.

"How do burgers sound?" Edward asked.

"Sounds good to me." I told him.

Edward drove us to a little 50's diner that he liked. I hadn't been there before but I was up for anything.

After we ordered our burgers we continued to talk and get to know one another. It was nice and it felt normal for the first time since the attack. All too soon I could tell that Edward had something on his mind because the relaxed atmosphere started to change.

Edward started fidgeting some in his seat across from me and he wouldn't make eye contact. Finally I couldn't stand it any more and I said, "What is it Edward? Obviously there is something on your mind. You can tell me whatever it is."

"Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about Bella." Edward said.

Part of me started to freak out but then I reminded myself that my mind was likely making it worse than whatever it actually was. I took several deep breaths before I looked at Edward again. "Okay," I said.

**EPOV**

The day had been going so well. Bella accepted my mistake with the text message and laughed it off. We had a wonderful time playing mini-golf and getting to know one another better and now I was afraid that I was going to ruin it when I asked her what I needed to ask her.

I could tell that the change in my demeanor was worrying Bella, but to say that I was nervous would be a massive understatement. In the short time we have known one another Bella has come to mean so much to me.

I must have been lost in my thoughts for too long because Bella cleared her throat. "Edward, is everything okay?"

I gave myself a shake and responded. "Everything is fine. I'm just a little nervous I guess." I told her honestly.

I could tell by the look on her face that Bella was still confused about what was going on. I wanted to reassure her that it wasn't bad, or at least I hoped she wouldn't think so. I reached over and grabbed her hand before I began to speak.

"Bella, I was wondering how you would feel about meeting my parents." I blurted out.

Bella still had a perplexed look on her face as she responded. "Edward, I have met your parents through Alice and Jasper."

"Yes, I know that, however, I would like you to meet them as my girlfriend."

Bella was quiet for a minute before she replied. "Is that what you want, for me to be your girlfriend?"

For a minute part of me started to worry that I had read Bella wrong. I swallowed thickly and nodded my head because I couldn't seem to get any words out.

I continued to watch Bella for her reaction until she suddenly broke out in a huge grin. "Edward, I would be honored to meet your parents."

I couldn't control my smile when Bella responded. I felt like a high-schooler who just got a date with the most popular girl out when Bella said yes. But then I remembered when my parents wanted to meet Bella. For some reason I don't think her response will be the same.

I squeezed Bella's hand before I said, "Bella, you don't know how happy you just made me."

"What by agreeing to meet your parents. Has it really been that long since you have seen them?" Bella teased.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her statement. "No it hasn't been that long. Actually I had lunch with my Mom yesterday thank you very much." I laughed. "I was referring to the being my girlfriend part."

Bella giggled and her face flushed. I would never get tired of seeing her blush.

"So when would you like me to meet your parents Edward?"

"Yeah, well here's the thing," I started nervously. "My mom kind of wanted me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night."

Bella started to nod before what I said seemed to click in her brain. "You mean during the family dinner?"

I couldn't form the words so I just nodded. Bella knows that our family has a family dinner at least twice a month and that Alice and Jasper will likely be there.

I watched Bella for her reaction and she paled when she put it all together. "Edward, I don't think that is a good idea. Jasper and I aren't really in a good place and I would hate to put your family in the middle of that."

"Bella, I understand your hesitation. I promise if you aren't okay with it we will have dinner with my family another time. All I ask is that you just think about it. No pressure."

"Okay, I will think about it." Bella responded with a smile.

I didn't want this to ruin the rest of our day so I changed the subject. We talked about what we should do after lunch and I could tell that although she was getting better, Bella was in some pain. I suggested that we go see a movie.

Bella, being an avid reader wanted to see The Hunger Games. I had heard that the movie was supposed to be good so I agreed. We made our way to the theater and then found seats.

After the movie we decided to go back to Bella's place. When we got there Bella offered me something to drink. I took the beer she offered and we made our way to the living room.

"I had a really great time today," Bella stated as we sat down.

"Me too." I replied. "So, when do you go back to work?"

"I am going to go back on Monday." Bella replied.

We sat there just chatting for a while and I noticed the longer we talked the closer we were getting on the couch. All of a sudden I couldn't control myself anymore and I leaned forward and gently pulled Bella to me. I started with soft kisses and soon I was pulling her bottom lip into my mouth. I didn't want to push Bella too far so I didn't take it any further than that.

After a few minutes Bella ran her tongue across my bottom lip and I readily granted her access. Our tongues danced in a coordinated rhythm, neither one demanding dominance over the other. We stayed like that until I had to pull away to breathe. I moved down to her jaw peppering kisses there.

I had never felt the way I felt for Bella. I wanted to know everything about her inside and out. I knew that any physical relationship would have to go at her pace and I was fine with that. We continued kissing until the ringing of my phone interrupted us. I wanted to throttle whoever was on the other side of the phone.

I looked at caller id before I answered. "Hi Mom." I sighed into the phone.

Bella giggled as she saw the frustration on my face. I smiled at her because I loved the sound of that giggle.

"_Hey Edward, sorry to interrupt your day but I was just wondering if you had a chance to ask Bella about dinner yet?" my mom asked. _

I rolled my eyes and mouthed to Bella "_She's asking about dinner."_

Bella let out a sigh and nodded. I could tell that she wasn't comfortable with the idea and I hated the fact that it was essentially her brother that was making her uncomfortable.

I had almost forgotten that my mom was on the phone until she spoke.

"_Edward, are you there? Am I interrupting something?"_

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Yeah mom I'm here. I was just discussing dinner with Bella and yes she is coming." I said as I squeezed Bella's hand.

"_Oh, I didn't realize you were with Bella. I'm sorry to interrupt. I will let you go now and I will see you two tomorrow. Tell Bella I can't wait to see her."_

"I will Mom. I will see you tomorrow. Love you." I replied before I disconnected the call.

"Mom says she can't wait to see you." I told Bella once I was off the phone.

Bella smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I could tell that she still had trepidations about dinner.

"You don't have to go if you're not comfortable. We can have dinner with my parents another time." I tell her.

"No, it's fine. I can't wait to see your parents." Bella said with a small smile.

"Bella, we can leave any time if you aren't comfortable. I promise."

"Okay," she responded.

Unfortunately the light mood that we had been experiencing prior to the phone call was no longer there. Bella was worried about dinner and sadly after seeing how Alice and Jasper had reacted since her attack I couldn't blame her.

A little while later I could tell that Bella was worn out so I decided to let her get some rest. I promised to call her in the morning to figure out what time I should pick her up.

Right after I left Bella's apartment I got in my car and started toward home. About half-way there my phone chimed with a text message. I looked down and smiled when I saw that it was from Emmett.

**Drinks at the Square? - Em**

Somehow Emmett always knew what I needed. I typed out a quick reply.

**Sounds good. On my way – E**

I turned at the next block and headed toward the Square.

When I got there I started to worry that everyone might be there. I didn't think I could handle Jasper or Alice if they started to go after Bella. I took a deep breath before I made my way inside. I looked around until I spotted Rose and Em sitting at a booth in the back. I stopped at the bar and got myself a beer before I made my way over to them.

"Hey guys, thanks for inviting me." I said.

"No problem. We haven't gotten a chance to talk much this week and I thought it would be good to catch up," Emmett replied.

I looked around trying to determine if Alice and Jasper were there. I must not have been as covert in my searching as I thought because Rose spoke and startled me.

"Alice and Jasper aren't here if that is who you are looking for." Rose said with a smirk.

I nodded hating that I felt this way about my sister. "Sorry, it's just that things have been a little tense with them lately."

"I understand," Emmett said. "I still can't believe the way they reacted to Bella."

"I know. It has really messed Bella up even though she won't admit it." I stated.

"How is Bella? Rose saw her yesterday but we are wondering how you think she is really doing."

I looked at Rose because I hadn't realized that she had been to visit Bella. She just shrugged not willing to tell me what they talked about.

"Bella seems okay. I know that she is dealing with it in her way, but a part of me is afraid that she is trying to tough it out." I mused.

"That's the impression I got as well," Rose responded.

"We spent the day together but I could tell that by the time we got back to her place she was in pain again. She tried to hide it but I guess I worry about her." I stated.

"If there is anything that we can do, please let us know. We both consider Bella not only a friend but also a sister and hate to see her hurting." Emmett said seriously.

"I know man. Honestly I think the best thing we can all do is be there for her and not judge her. That is one of the biggest things she is dealing with right now is being judged, especially by Jasper. I just worry because as I'm getting to know Bella one thing is obvious, she isn't going to ask for help if she believes she is being a bother. So I guess we are just going to have to be patient." I stated.

They both just nodded and a silence fell over the table until Emmett decided to lighten the mood. "So you and Bells, huh."

"Yeah, I really like her. It seems odd that our siblings are married but yet we never got to know one another until we happened to meet in a bar by accident." I said with a smile.

"It's fate man." Emmett stated. "You and Bells are good together. Don't screw it up."

"I don't plan on it man. I don't plan on it."

After that the topic moved to the upcoming barbecue that Emmett and Rose were having. They both insisted that Bella come and I told them to invite her. All too soon I noticed how late it was getting so I begged out and left for home.

While I couldn't wait to see Bella again I worried about her and hoped that Jasper and Alice would keep any comments they may have to themselves. When I got home I jumped in the shower to get the bar smell off of me and fell in to a deep sleep.

**A/N**

**I apologize for the delay in the chapter. Please let me know what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 18 – Dreaming**

**BPOV**

After Edward left I made my way to the bathroom to take a nice hot bath. As good a time as I had today I was feeling all the movement.

The hot water felt good on my injuries and by the time I got out of the bath I was relaxed enough that I was ready for bed. I just hoped that I would be able to get a full night of sleep. My stomach was in knots over the knowledge that I would be meeting Edward's parents as his girlfriend rather than just as Jasper's sister.

In an effort to calm down I forced myself to not think about the dinner but instead I thought back to the day I had spent with Edward. I giggled when I thought about the confusion the missing text message caused. It reminded me what Carmen and I had talked about and how sometimes our minds make things out to be worse than they actually are. This was definitely one of those situations. With that thought in mind I drifted off to sleep while letting myself become excited about tomorrow's dinner.

I don't know how long I had been asleep when the recurring dreams began again. I hadn't even told Carmen about the dreams. They all started out the same and I found myself reliving the nightmare of the attack. I remember trying to get away from Mike as he trapped me in the alley. Tonight's dream was different though.

"_Hey Bella," Mike called. _

"_Hey Mike. Is there something I can do for you?"_

"_Nope, just wanted to see how you were doing." Mike replied._

"_I'm pretty good Mike. I am just on my way home." I said as I tried to inch myself away without being too conspicuous _

"_Would you like me to walk you home," Mike asked with an evil glint in his eye. _

"_That's okay. I just want some time to think. But thank you for the offer," I replied as I turned and started walking again and praying that Mike would take the hint and leave me alone._

_Despite my prayers, I knew that Mike wasn't going to leave me alone. The panic in me started to rise because I knew what was coming next. Even knowing what was coming I couldn't force a scream out and I couldn't outrun him. I was stuck there as Mike clamped his hand over my mouth and threw me against the building. _

"_Why are you doing this Mike," I sobbed knowing that I wouldn't get an answer. _

"_I'm not doing anything you don't want. You go around acting like a slut you obviously want this." Mike sneered at me. _

"_No Mike I don't. Please let me go," I begged through my tears. _

"_No bitch. You have taunted me and now I am going to get what I want." Mike spat before slapping me across the face. _

_Despite my struggles I couldn't avoid the rape. When he was done with me Mike threw me to the ground and started to kick me repeatedly. I looked up at him through my tears and gasped when I saw that it was no longer Mike who was kicking me. It was Jasper. _

"_You have been nothing but a bother since mom and dad died. I am so sick of having to deal with you and all the problems you have created in my life. Maybe if you didn't go around acting and looking like a slut you wouldn't be treated like one." He spat at me while he continued to kick me. _

"_Jasper stop," I begged through the tears. I looked around hoping to find a means of escape. After what seemed like forever the kicks stopped. I started to crawl away only to find myself surrounded by all the people I know, including Edward laughing at me. _

"_What a worthless slut. She is finally going to get what she deserves." Edward stated before he brought his foot back to kick me. _

Right as Edward's foot was about to connect with my face I jerked awake. I ran to the bathroom where I barely made it to the toilet before I lost everything in my stomach. I couldn't control the sobs that erupted from me at the memory of the dream.

When I realized I wasn't going to be sick anymore I brushed my teeth to get the taste out of my mouth. My ribs were screaming in protest and I knew that I had to take something for the pain.

I looked at the clock and although it was only a little after 2, I knew that I wouldn't be going back to sleep. I went to the kitchen and got some water to take my Tylenol with. Once I had taken the medication I ventured to the living room and turned the television on. I knew that there wasn't likely anything on that would keep my attention but I really just wanted the background noise.

I curled up in my favorite chair and relived the nightmare. I was getting used to the dream about the attack but I didn't know what to make of the new developments in the dream. As I sat there staring at the television I kept telling myself that the dream wasn't real and it was just my insecurities coming out. Edward would never do that to me. Would he? I shook my head at that thought. Of course he wouldn't.

After about an hour I still couldn't stop myself from over thinking the dream so I decided to get up and do something constructive since I knew that I wouldn't be going back to sleep. Despite the pain in my ribs I decided to do some cleaning. Before I knew it the sun was up. I didn't know where the time went but at least I had a clean apartment, including oven and closets, to show for it.

Since there was nothing else I could think of to do to pass the time I decided to take a shower and go grab some coffee. The medicine I had taken when I woke up had worn off so I took some more Tylenol before I got into the shower. The hot water felt so good on my bruised body and I ended up staying in there far longer than I normally would have. By the time I got out of the shower my hands and feet were all wrinkly and the bathroom mirror was so fogged over that I knew it would be a while before I could use it.

I threw on a comfortable pair of capris and a loose sweater. I wanted to look nice for dinner at the Cullen house but I still wanted to be comfortable, especially since I have been having some pain in my ribs. Since I was taking my time by the time I was finished getting dressed the steam in the bathroom had dissipated and I was able to do my hair and make up. The few bruises on my face were undetectable once I put my make up on.

When I was done I went back to my bedroom to grab some shoes. As I was about to enter my bedroom I was stopped by a knock on the door. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was almost ten. We weren't supposed to be at the Cullen's house until after two so I had no idea who would be at my door now. I made my way back to the front door and looked out the peephole and was surprised to see Edward standing there.

I opened the door and smiled. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

It was then that I noticed that Edward had two cups of coffee in his hands. He smiled sheepishly as he lifted one cup toward me, "I stopped for coffee and thought we could spend some time together before I have to share you with my parents."

I smiled as I reached forward to take the cup from his outstretched hand. "Thank you," I said as I reached to take the cup.

However, before I could get a grip on the cup, Edward pulled it away from me gave me a gentle kiss. When he pulled back from the kiss he said, "Good morning beautiful. I have been looking forward to doing that all morning."

I blushed at his words. When I finally got control of my faculties I stepped aside and gestured him into the apartment. "This is a pleasant surprise," I said as I took a seat on the couch.

Edward came and sat right next to me. Once he was situated he angled himself toward me. "Well, I hope my unexpected appearance at your door didn't cause any problems with plans you might have already had for this morning, but I really wanted to spend time with you. Although if you have plans I can come back and pick you up before we go to my parent's house," he rambled.

I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable his nervousness was. I had no idea why he would be nervous but I wanted to assure him that there was no problem. "Actually when you knocked I was just getting ready to go out."

When I noticed the crestfallen look on his face I put my hand up to stop him from saying anything. "Like I said I was just going to head out but you showing up put a stop to that need." He gave me a look like I was crazy so I continued, "I was just going to head out and get some coffee and seeing as how you delivered just what I was going to get to my doorstep the need for the trip was extinguished." I said as I smiled at him.

For the first time since we started talking Edward let himself relax. "Well, I'm glad that I could be of assistance," he said with a smirk.

I just smiled and shook my head at his cockiness. I was finding myself getting more and more comfortable around Edward. "Yeah, at least you are good for something," I snarked back with a smile.

"Touché, Ms. Swan," Edward responded.

I just smiled at him and took a drink of my coffee before I turned back to him again. "Seriously though, thank you for the coffee and the company."

"Not a problem, although it is more for selfish reasons. Like I said earlier I was hoping to spend some time with you before I have to share you this afternoon."

I blushed at his candor. "Well, I'm glad you did. So was there something you wanted to do before we go to your parents' house or did you just want to hang around here." I asked before a yawn escaped.

"I'm fine with just hanging around here. Besides it appears that you may not be totally awake yet this morning." Edward stated.

"Sorry about that. I guess I didn't sleep all that well last night."

"What's wrong, were you in pain?" he asked, his doctor side making itself known.

"Umm, not really. Well not at first." I said suddenly embarrassed because I didn't want him to know.

"It's okay Bella. Please talk to me. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I want to be there for you. Please let me in," he pleaded with me.

I bit my lip as I contemplated whether or not I should tell him about the nightmares. Finally, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to. Besides, if he decided that he didn't want to deal with my craziness at least I would know now before l allowed myself to become more invested in this relationship.

I took a deep breath and started to speak. "Since the attack I have been having nightmares. They usually are just memories of what happened and I can get back to sleep after them. Last night was different however. Last night the dream started out the same but then it morphed into something different. When I woke up I got sick and I guess that caused stress on my ribs increasing the pain and I wasn't able to get back to sleep after that." I said in one long breath.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him so I sat there playing with my fingers as tears started to escape my eyes. Telling Edward about the dream had it once again playing over in my mind and I was fighting the bile that was suddenly rising in my throat at the memory. Suddenly, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to keep the bile down and I made a dash to the bathroom where I lost the coffee I had just been drinking. As I was hunched over the toilet I was suddenly aware of Edward behind me holding my hair back for me.

On top of the sickness, I was suddenly humiliated that he was seeing me this way. The tears were pouring out of my eyes as my stomach continued to spasm. When I was finally sure that I was done, I flushed the toilet and stood up to brush my teeth. I couldn't make myself meet Edward's eyes although I could feel him watching me.

Once I had brushed my teeth I turned to leave the bathroom, hoping that Edward wouldn't follow me. Unfortunately, my hopes weren't answered. Before I could get to the living room, Edward grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella, please listen to me. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I can't imagine what it would be like to have gone through what you have gone through and then to have to relive it in my dreams. Please don't be embarrassed around me. I want to be here for you. I'm sorry that I asked you to relive that and that it has obviously caused you more pain." Before he continued, Edward took my chin so that I was looking him in the face. "Bella, I have told you this before and I will continue to tell you until you believe it but you are the strongest person I know. I admire your strength and nothing that you tell me will change that. Please let me be there for you," he pleaded.

All I could do was nod my head as the tears continued to escape my eyes. Edward brought his hands up and wiped away my tears before softly kissing both of my cheeks.

"I'm not going to ask you what was different about your dream because I have a feeling it will only make you more upset, but can I ask you to do something for me?"

I looked up at him questioningly and tentatively nodded my head. "The next time that you have a nightmare like that please call or text me. It can help to talk things out with someone and it won't do you any good to lose more sleep than you already have. Can you promise me that?"

I couldn't believe how nice Edward was being. I nodded letting him know that I would do what he asked of me.

With that we made our way back to the living room. I looked at the clock at noticed that it was already after noon. Suddenly the sick feeling in my stomach had nothing to do with my nightmare the night before and everything to do with the fact that it was time to leave for Edward's parents' house.

Edward must have noticed my hesitation because he gave me a hug and said, "Everything is going to be fine. My parents already love you and I promise that we will leave if things get overwhelming for you."

"Okay," I said.

I got my shoes on and we made our way down to Edward's car. The drive to the Cullen's house was a quiet, although not uncomfortable, one. All too soon for my liking we were pulling up in front of the Cullen's house. I had been here before with Jasper, so the size of the house didn't surprise me although it still did impress me.

After he stopped the car Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine Bella. I am right here with you and we can leave whenever you want."

"I know. I guess I am just letting my insecurities get the best of me." I replied while giving him a small smile.

With one more squeeze of my hand, Edward got out of the car and came around to open my door before extending a hand to assist me out of the car. He kept hold of my hand as we walked up to the front door. Edward opened the door and ushered me inside as he called, "Mom."

Not more that thirty seconds after he called for her Esme came around the corner with a smile on her face. "Edward, Bella. I'm so glad that you could both make it," she said as she pulled Edward into a hug.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I watched Esme hugging Edward. I wasn't prepared for her to grab me into a hug once she released him though. It was a pleasant surprise and I found myself hugging her back without hesitation.

When Esme let me go I noticed that Carlisle had come up and was standing with Edward. "Bella, it has been too long since we have seen you," he told me before pulling me into a hug just like his wife did.

"The same to you Carlisle." I told him.

"Why don't we have a seat in the living room while we wait for Jasper and Alice to arrive," Esme said as she led us toward the living room.

Edward took my hand and gave it a kiss as we followed his parents. Once in the living room Edward directed us to the love seat and we sat across from his parents. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Esme broke the silence.

"Bella, I must tell you how nice it was to hear that you and Edward are seeing each other. I can't tell you how much happier Edward has been since you guys started seeing each other."

I couldn't help the blush that graced my face. I snuck a look at Edward and his face was just as flushed as mine was.

"Mom," Edward said.

Thankfully Carlisle took pity on Edward and myself. "Esme, don't embarrass those two," he said with a chuckle before changing the subject. "Bella, so do you still work at the same firm you did last time we were together?"

"Yeah," I answered not knowing what else to say.

"I bet they keep you pretty busy there." Carlisle said.

"That they do. Actually I'm a little afraid of going back to work tomorrow. Things are always a lot crazier when I have been gone and since this last week off wasn't planned I can only imagine what awaits me." I mused.

"I can only imagine," Carlisle said with a shake of his head.

Before I had a chance to respond the front door opened and Alice and Jasper came in. I instantly stiffened and Edward, sensing my discomfort, started to rub soothing circles in the back of my hand.

When Carlisle and Esme got up to greet the newcomers, Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Bella, everything is going to be okay. I am right here beside you and remember we can leave whenever." Then he leaned and gave me a kiss on my forehead as we stood to greet my brother and his sister.

After Carlisle and Esme greeted Alice and Jasper they looked over at us with a look of surprise. "I didn't know that you were bringing Bella," Alice said.

Before Edward got a chance to respond Esme did. "I asked him to bring her. It has been such a long time since we have seen her and since she and your brother are together I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get to know her better."

Alice looked taken aback by her Esme's words. She turned toward us and said, "It is great to see you guys. You look better Bella. I am glad to see that you are doing better."

Carlisle looked between his daughter and me before he said questioningly, "You guys haven't seen each other lately."

Before I could find the words to respond Jasper beat me to it. "We haven't seen Bella since she left our house in the middle of the night and didn't answer our calls. It's good to see that she is doing well."

I bit my tongue not wanting to start something in Carlisle and Esme's house. Noticing the tension in the air Esme said, "Why don't we sit down and eat. I'm sure everyone is hungry."

As we turned to head toward the dining room both Jasper and Alice shot me looks that let me know that I wasn't wanted at this dinner. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me as he led me to my seat.

The only thought in my head was, 'this isn't going to end well.'

**A/N I am sorry for the epic delay in chapters. I am not going to make any excuses for the delay. I thank anyone who is still reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you for your patience in the delay. My schedule has been changed and I am able to now offer you a posting schedule. I will be posting this story on Fridays. If there is to be a change I will let you know. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**The next updated will be on 06/22/12.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 19 – Dinner Disasters**

**EPOV**

This morning I woke up and I couldn't wait to see Bella again. It continued to surprise me how much I miss her when I'm not with her. Although I know its fast, I have to admit to myself that I am falling in love with Bella Swan.

I hurried to get ready so that I could spend extra time with Bella before we had to go to my parent's house. I knew she was anxious about the visit and I wanted to do whatever I could to put her at ease. When I got to her apartment I could tell that there was something bothering her but I didn't want to push her, so I tried to focus and getting her to relax. We ended up having a good time just talking before we had to leave for dinner. The longer we were together the more Bella seemed to relax.

Unfortunately relaxed Bella started to disappear as we made our way to the house. The closer we got the more evident Bella's nerves were. Once we got there I reached over and took her hand. "Everything is going to be fine Bella, I am right here with y9ou and we can leave whenever you want." I tried to reassure her.

Bella tried to give me a smile as she said, "I know. I guess I am just letting my insecurities get the best of me."

I gave her hand another squeeze to reaffirm that I was there for her before I made my way around the car to help her house. Selfishly, because I wanted it, I held her hand as we made our way to the house.

I called out when we entered letting my mom know that we were there. She came up to us with a smile on her face welcoming us. After she hugged me, Mom went over and pulled Bella into a hug. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I watched Bella let her guard down as she returned Mom's hug. I was so lost in my thoughts as I watched the two most important women in my life that I didn't realize Dad had come up behind me until he spoke telling Bella it had been too long since he had seen her. Then Dad went over and gave Bella a hug just like Mom had.

I could see that despite her continued nerves my parents were making headway in getting Bella to relax. We then moved into the living room while we waited for Alice and Jasper to arrive. I once again grabbed Bella's hand and gave it a kiss to reassure her that everything was going to be okay as we made our way to the living room with my parents.

After we sat down my mom decided to tell Bella just how happy she is that Bella and I were seeing one another. I could tell that Bella was just as embarrassed as I was. While I know I am falling for Bella hard, having my parents comment is just embarrassing.

"Mom," I said in an effort to try to keep her from making Bella even more uncomfortable.

Fortunately, Dad seemed to take pity on Bella and myself because he told Mom not to embarrass us and then started to talk to Bella about her work.

It was interesting to listen to Bella talk about her job. I knew that she didn't always love her job but I guess I never thought about how much work she would have to return to after taking time off. It worried me some because stress isn't good for her and could cause it to take longer for her wounds to heal if she did too much.

While Bella was talking to Dad I noticed that she relaxed some. Sadly the relaxed state she entered didn't last long because Alice and Jasper showed up. The minute Bella realized that they were there she stiffened completely beside me. I'm pretty sure that I'm the only person that noticed her response but I started to rub the hand that I was still holding. I looked over at her and I was a little alarmed because her face was completely blank. I had never seen her this expressionless before and it kind of worried me.

When my parents went to welcome Alice and Jasper I leaned into Bella's side and whispered that everything was going to be okay and that I was there for her. I also reassured her that we could leave whenever she wanted to before I gave her a kiss on the forehead as we stood to greet Alice and Jasper.

Alice looked at us after they entered the room and commented that she didn't know Bella was going to be there.

I went to respond but Mom beat me to it telling my sister that she asked for Bella to be there. Since Mom was aware of some of what had happened between Bella and Jasper she was quick to try and diffuse the situation.

When Alice commented that Bella looked better my Dad looked confused about the fact. While he knew about Bella's attack he obviously wasn't aware of the current situation between the brother and sister. Thankfully Mom took control and directed everyone to the table.

It was obvious by the looks that were shot our way that dinner was going to be anything but enjoyable. Once again Bella stiffened next to me as we headed to the dining room to eat.

Mom had seated Bella next to me at the dinner table for which I was extremely grateful. Unfortunately we were right across the table from Alice and Jasper and when my parents went to get the food the looks that they shot were anything but pleasant. It was obvious watching Jasper that he wanted to say something to Bella but that he was holding his tongue. I only hoped that he wouldn't say anything but I had a feeling something was going to down before the meal was over.

Once my parents made their way back into the room Bella turned to my mom and said, "Esme everything looks absolutely wonderful."

"Thanks Bella. Edward mentioned that you liked Italian so I thought that manicotti sounded good."

Bella blushed. "You didn't have to go through any trouble on my behalf."

"Nonsense," Mom said. "I was really glad to have an excuse to make it."

Bella just smiled and started to slowly eat her food. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Alice roll her eyes at the conversation between Bella and my mom. When I felt Bella stiffen next to me I became aware that she too saw the movement. I took my hand and gave Bella's leg a squeeze.

When she looked up at me I gave Bella a smile to remind her I was there for her. She gave me a small smile back but I could tell that her nerves were once again getting the best of her.

There was an uncomfortable silence that surrounded the table. I noticed my dad giving my mom a questioning look but she just shook her head at him to let him know that they would discuss it later. Dad, clearly uncomfortable with the silence, cleared his throat. "Bella, so what do you like to do outside of work?"

Bella looked at my dad and replied, "Well, I have always enjoyed reading and writing, but I have recently signed up for some martial arts classes that I am going to start."

I was a little surprised because she hadn't told me about those. I quickly hid my surprise and smiled at her as she continued to talk with my father who suddenly moved back into doctor mode. "Bella, that sounds wonderful, but you need to make sure that you get clearance from your doctor before you start those or you could get hurt."

I was a little afraid that Bella would take offence to what Dad had said so I was pleasantly surprised when she replied with a chuckle, "Don't worry. I have already spoken with my doctor and he believes that once he gives the all clear that it will be a good move. He thinks that as long as I am careful that there shouldn't be a problem."

As Dad and Bella continued to discuss the merits of martial arts training I noticed Alice and Jasper scoffing at what Bella said. I could tell that Bella noticed too but so far she was refusing to let them ruin the dinner for her.

The discussion of Bella's beginning martial arts training continued for about five minutes and then it was quiet again until my mom broke the silence.

"So Alice, how are things at the shop?" Mom asked.

"Busy," she replied. When Alice then went into a detailed description of everything that had been taking place at her shop I tuned her out and started to talk to Dad about what had been going on at the hospital. All the while I kept an eye on Bella to make sure that she was okay. She had gotten quiet since she finished her conversation with Dad over martial arts.

Before long silence filled the table again. Thankfully everyone was done eating so we would be able to escape the tension filled table.

"Why doesn't everyone make themselves comfortable in the living room while I get dessert." Mom said before she got up and began to clear the table.

Everyone moved to get up and leave the table but Bella stopped and started grabbing dishes.

"Bella, I can get that. Why don't you go relax," Mom said.

"Esme, I would like to help," Bella pleaded.

Mom looked like she was going to argue but when she looked at Bella she could tell that it would make her feel better if she was able to help.

While Mom and Bella were clearing the table the rest of us made our way into the living room. When we got in there I heard Alice tell Jasper, "what a suck up. She is trying to make the rest of us look bad and to make Mom and Dad feel sorry for her."

Jasper then replied, "That is how she has always been. She likes to play the injured party. I mean look at how she has acted since the incident where she was injured."

I tried to bite my tongue. As I was about to say something to Jasper and Alice I looked over and saw Bella standing in the doorway. I don't know how long she had been standing there but it was obvious that she had heard at least what Jasper had said. She briefly made eye contact with me and she shook her head as if to tell me not to say anything before she turned and walked back into the kitchen with my mom.

When I turned back into the living room my dad was sitting there giving me a look. It was obvious that he wasn't aware of everything that had recently transpired between Bella and Jasper but he could obviously feel the tension in the air.

Inasmuch as I didn't want things to be uncomfortable for my parents I decide that I need to make some small talk with Alice and Jasper. After all Jasper and I were friends before I got together with Bella and maybe I can figure out what his problem with his sister is and help fix it.

"So Jasper, did you see the game last night?" I ask trying to get a conversation going.

Apparently Jasper doesn't necessarily have the same idea that I do. "Yeah, it was good," he tells me snidely.

Not wanting to give up just yet I decide to continue. "I know could you believe that fit during the third quarter. I'm sure there is going to be a fine for that one."

"You are probably right," he said before he excused himself and left the room.

I honestly didn't know what to do so I turned toward my dad. Just then Alice got up and followed Jasper out of the room.

Dad and I sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes before he spoke. "What is going on with you and Jasper, Edward?" Dad asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I could probably guess but you really shouldn't have to worry about it Dad. I'm sorry that things are a little tense." I said.

Before Dad could respond Bella returned to the room. I could tell by the look on her face that something had happened. I stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "Is everything okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she replied, although I could tell she was lying. "I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well but if you're not ready to go I can call a cab to come get me." Bella said quietly.

I tried to get her to look at me so I could gauge what was wrong but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her to look me in the eyes. "Sure baby," I said. "Let's get you home."

"I will wait for you by the car while you say goodbye to your family." Bella said before she walked over and said goodbye to my father.

"Edward, what just happened here?" he asked.

"Honestly Dad I don't know but I would venture to guess it had something to do with Jasper and Alice. I should go say goodbye to mom and get Bella home. I will call you later." I told him.

Dad continued to look on as Alice and Jasper came back into the room with smiles on their faces. I fought the urge to lunge at them as I went to say goodbye to my mom. My main concern at the moment was what happened to Bella.

I found Mom in the kitchen putting the rest of the dishes away. "Mom, Bella and I are going to take off now." I said as I walked up and gave her a kiss.

Knowing a little about what happened between Bella and Jasper, Mom grew concerned by the look on my face. "What happened? Is Bella okay?"

"I don't know what happened Mom, but she wants to go home so I am going to take her home and make sure she is okay. I will call you later and let you know that I made it home." I told her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As I made my way to the car I noticed that the tears had started flowing from Bella's eyes. Something bad had happened, but what? I prayed that she was going to let me in.

**BPOV**

The tension had been thick since Alice and Jasper arrived. I didn't want to say anything because in all reality they had more right to be here than I did. I sat through dinner with them glaring daggers at me just trying to concentrate on my food. I joined in the conversation when it called for, but other than that I just tried to lay low.

After dinner I offered to help Esme with dishes, mainly because being around her helped keep me calm, but also because she deserved help after making such a wonderful meal.

I took the first round of dishes to the kitchen and while Esme started to place the leftovers in the fridge I made my way back to the dining room to gather more dishes. As I reached the doorway I hear Alice and Jasper talking. There was no question what they were discussing when I heard what came out of Alice's mouth.

"What a suck up. She is trying to make the rest of us look bad and to make Mom and Dad feel sorry for her." Alice said to Jasper, not really even trying to make sure nobody heard her.

What hurt more than what Alice said was Jasper's reply. "That is how she has always been. She likes to play the injured party. I mean look at how she has acted since the incident where she was injured."

I fought the tears that wanted to escape. If there was any doubt in my mind earlier about what my brother thought of me, there wasn't anymore. I looked up and noticed Edward right behind them and it looked like he was about to say something. I met his eyes and just shook my head letting him know that it wasn't worth it before I turned to head back into the kitchen.

After I had all the dishes in the kitchen I started to help Esme wash them. She tried to tell me not to but I just continued because I enjoyed spending time with her. We worked in a companionable silence for a little while before she spoke.

"Bella, Edward told me what happened to you. How are you really doing?"

I sighed because I couldn't find it in me to lie to Esme. "The physical wounds are healing. I still have pain if I do too much but it's getting better."

"Yes dear, but how are you doing? I know this has to be hard on you especially with the fact that you and Jasper haven't been getting along the best."

I couldn't hide the look of surprise on my face because I had no idea that she knew. She came over and gave me a hug. "Edward was going out of his mind that day nobody could find you. I made him talk to me and he explained that you had a falling out with Jasper." I looked at her with fear in my eyes because I knew that she would side with Jasper just like everyone else had.

"Oh honey, don't look at me like that. From what Edward told me Jasper and Alice were out of line. Please know that you can come to me no matter what."

I didn't know what to say to her so I just nodded. "Now, Bella how are you really doing?" Esme asked.

"For the most part I think I am doing okay. Like I said I have decided to start taking some martial arts so that I can protect myself in the future. I have also started to see a counselor to talk about what happened." I sighed before I continued. "The main time I have problems is at night. I keep having nightmares. I know they will go away but yeah…" I trailed off.

Esme pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh honey, you are so strong. Most people who had gone through what you have gone through wouldn't be nearly as proactive as you are being. Hang in there and I promise that things will get better."

I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my heart. For the first time in a long time I felt like I had a mother to talk to. Too bad she wasn't my mother. We had finished washing the dishes and Esme told me to go find Edward while she put them away. I tried to protest but she just shooed be out of the kitchen.

As I left the kitchen I felt lighter than I had since the attack. Unfortunately that wasn't going to last. As I rounded the corner I noticed Alice and Jasper talking in library. I didn't plan on listening but as I walked down the hallway I couldn't help myself when I heard Jasper say my name.

"Bella ruins everything. She accuses a friend of being the person who attacked her because she didn't want to take responsibility for acting like a slut. Then she gets her claws in Edward making him turn against me when we have been friends for so long." Jasper complained to Alice.

"I know, I can't believe she lied and now she is trying to make Mom and Dad feel sorry for her just like Edward does. Don't worry they will all see her for the manipulative person she is." Alice replied.

I couldn't stand there and listen. I started to walk away when I heard Jasper speak again. "Sometimes I can't believe how much I gave up helping her and she isn't grateful for any of it. Where did I go wrong?"

At that I couldn't stand it. I knew I needed to get out of there and unfortunately since I didn't drive I couldn't just leave. I made my way back into the living room and once Edward saw me he immediately came to me.

"Is everything okay?" he whispered in my ear with concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah," I told him. "I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well but if you're not ready to go I can call a cab to come get me."

I couldn't bring myself to look at him and finally he replied, "Sure baby. Let's get you home."

"I will wait for you by the car while you say goodbye to your family." I told him before I walked over to talk to Carlisle. "Thank you for having me," I told him.

Carlisle looked at me concerned, "Are you sure you are okay Bella?"

"Yeah, like I told Edward I just don't feel well and my ribs are starting to hurt. Thank you for inviting me. Could you please tell Esme I said goodbye" I implored.

"Of course," he replied.

Before anyone could see me break down I made my way quickly to Edward's car. I sat there waiting for him and thought over what I had heard Alice and Jasper saying. I had to wonder if it would be better to let Edward go now before we got further involved and he got hurt.

I sat there lost in my thoughts and I didn't notice when Edward came to the car. He gave me a kiss before he drove me home. Once we got there he offered to come up but I told him that I was going to just take some medicine and go to bed. I promised to call him tomorrow. Hopefully that would give me enough time to figure out what I should do.

**A/N **

**Thanks for reading. See you next week. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 20 – Back to Work**

**BPOV**

I sat there after Edward left thinking about everything that Alice and Jasper had said. A part of me was saying that none of it was true and they were letting their own inadequacies out and they were taking it out on me, but another part of me said that I was the cause of all the turmoil in the family.

I was so frustrated with everything that was clogging up my mind that I just needed a way to get it out. Unfortunately the way that I usually dealt with my stress wasn't available to me until after I saw the doctor. What I wouldn't give to be able to go for a long run and just crank my iPod up as far as it can go to drown all the thoughts out of my head.

While I couldn't go running there was nothing stopping me from going for a nice long walk. Hopefully that will have the same effect as a run would have. I changed out of the clothes I had worn to Edward's parent's house and instead put on a comfortable pair of jeans and my favorite hoodie before I grabbed my iPod and book and made my way out the door.

I decided to head toward the park by way of Starbucks. After I had grabbed my coffee I made my way to the park and found a bench overlooking the playground. I took a seat and found some soothing classical music and turned it up just enough to drown out the people around me before I opened my book. After about 15 minutes I was finally able to block out everything around me and let myself get lost in the book.

The next thing I knew more than two hours had passed. I looked up from my book and noticed that the playground had cleared out. I decided that I should head back home so that I could get myself ready to head back to work tomorrow.

I slowly made my way back home. I refused to let myself dwell on what had been said earlier as I had decided as I sat at the park that I would discuss it at my next counseling session. I knew that Carmen would be able to help me find a way to better deal with all of this instead of just stewing about it. Just that decision made me proud of myself. Sure it wasn't much but it was something I wouldn't have been able to let go of less than a week ago.

When I got back to the apartment I made my way inside. I had left my cell phone here when I went for the walk because I knew that I wouldn't be able to try and let go of everything if I had it with me. I walked over and noticed that I had a missed call from Edward. I called my voicemail to listen to my messages so that I could find out what he needed.

_Hey Bella, this is Edward. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I'm sorry for how Jasper and Alice acted today. I also wanted to let you know that I got called into the hospital. I also have to work tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me on Tuesday. I will try to call you when I get a break. I miss you. _

Once again I felt the tears make their way to my eyes. I knew Edward could tell I was upset when we left his parent's house, but he didn't push me and for that I was extremely grateful. Even when he called to check up on me he didn't push for me to tell him what was wrong. The tears rolled down my face and I quickly wiped them away as I decided what I was going to say to him.

I knew that Edward likely wouldn't be able to talk since he was at the hospital so I decided to send him a text to let him know that I received his message.

**I got your message. Thank you for caring and checking up on me. Sorry I wasn't here to answer your call. I went to the park for a little while. Dinner sounds good. Just let me know when and where. Don't work too hard. I miss you too. –B- xx**

I sent the text before I gave myself a chance to reconsider what I had written. Then I put the phone down and made my way to the kitchen to find something to drink. I knew I should probably get something to eat but I just wasn't that hungry. Although it was getting late, I knew I wasn't ready to chance the nightmares again so I made myself a pot of coffee and sat down with my laptop and started to do some writing. Carmen had recommended that I start journaling as a method of getting my feelings out. As I sat there trying to write everything that was coming out ended up sounding too clinical. Before too long I decided to just let the words flow and look back later rather than worry about how they sounded.

When I stopped writing it was four hours later and I knew I had to get some sleep before going back to work. I saved everything before I shut the computer down and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As I settled myself in bed I thought about how the day had gone. Looking back, I had to say I was pretty proud of the way I had handled things. Maybe I should have talked to Edward about what I was feeling when we left his parent's house, but other than that I couldn't find it in me to have any regrets. More than ever I couldn't wait until I was cleared by my doctor so I could start my martial arts classes, but even more than that so that I could start running again.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. I just hoped that I wouldn't be plagued with nightmares.

I wasn't ready for my alarm to go off the next morning. Unfortunately I had forgotten to change the time of my alarm so it went off when I would normally get up to go running. Since I was awake I decided to get up and start my day. Since I couldn't go running I decided to try a yoga workout that Angela had talked me into. I struggled through some of the poses but I was determined to make it through the entire workout. When I was done I had sweat dripping down me and I was in serious need for some pain killers. I guess yoga is something that I will have to discuss with the doctor before I try it again.

After my shower I noticed that my phone was indicating a message. I hadn't looked at it when I first got up so I had no idea when the message might have come in. I went over and picked it up and couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I noticed that it was from Edward.

_**Hey Baby, I know you won't get this until you wake but I wanted to text you while I had a moment. Thank you for the text. I hope you had a nice time at the park. I will call you later today to discuss plans for tomorrow. Have a good day at work and let me know if you need anything. E **_

I got ready for work and tried not to let the dread of the day overtake me. I grabbed some coffee on my way to the office because there was no way I would be able to get through the morning without some caffeine. When I got to the office I was pleasantly surprised to see that Tyler wasn't going to be in. I took a deep breath as I looked at the massive stacks of papers that covered my desk. After checking my schedule to make sure that there were no deadlines that had to be met today, I dove into the piles of work that didn't get done while I was gone.

Unfortunately sitting at my desk for so long caused me to stiffen up and my ribs started to hurt worse. I knew I probably needed the prescription that I had been given but unfortunately I also knew that I couldn't take it at work. Instead I took some Tylenol and hoped that it would help until I got home.

I was never so happy to see 5 come around than I was today. It turns out that not only did none of my paperwork get done while I was gone, but also all my client calls got put off so I spent a majority of the day on the telephone trying to make the clients happy. My few spare moments ended up being spent with me wondering why I had decided to become a lawyer again.

After I got home I made dinner and sat down to work on some of the information that I had brought home with me. Before long it was time to try and get some sleep. I hadn't heard from Edward today but I knew he was working so I didn't think too much of it. I decided to text him to wish him a good night before I took my pain medication.

**I just wanted to say I miss you. I hope you had a good day. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. –B- xx**

It didn't take long for sleep to overtake me that night. Thankfully it was another dreamless night for me.

**EPOV**

When I left Bella at her apartment after leaving my parents' house I knew that there was something that she wasn't telling me about. However, I wanted her to feel safe enough to come to me without me trying to drag it out of her. Unfortunately, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Alice and Jasper must have said something when neither my parents nor I were around. Their attitude had been appalling and I had to wonder if this treatment toward Bella was new or how long it had been going on.

After I dropped Bella off I made my way back to my place. Not long after I got there my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was my mom.

"Hey Mom," I answered.

"Edward, I just wanted to make sure that you and Bella made it home okay."

"Yeah mom, I dropped her off and came home." I told her not wanting to say too much and cause problems.

"How was she after the appalling behavior your sister and her brother exhibited?"

I was temporarily taken back because I didn't think that anyone had caught how they treated her. "She was okay I guess. She wouldn't really talk to me but I have a feeling that something might have been said either to her or that she overheard because she all of a sudden wouldn't talk but she insisted that she was just tired and in pain," I said with a sigh.

"I thought something like that might have happened. I can guarantee that that type of behavior will not happen in my house again." She stated forcefully. "Bella has done nothing to be treated the way she is being treated by those two."

While in a way I was surprised by what my mom was saying, in another I wasn't because I knew that mom had a soft spot for Bella. I also knew that mom didn't take kindly to family hurting one another.

The conversation turned to my work and I discussed my work schedule with her. She decided that she was going to try and see if Bella wanted to have lunch with her this week since I likely wouldn't be able to get free. I told her how I wanted to take Bella out on a date and we chatted for a little while. Unfortunately, not too much later I received a page and I had to go to work.

Before I left for work I decided to call Bella to see how the rest of her day was going. I told myself not to worry when I couldn't reach her. Instead I left her a message telling her that I had to go to the hospital and asking her if she would like to go out for dinner with me on Tuesday.

When I got to the hospital it was so busy that I didn't have a chance to dwell on the fact that Bella hadn't answered her phone. When I finally got a break several hours later I noticed that Bella had sent me a text. I smiled when I saw the text and quickly responded back to her. Unfortunately that was the end of my free time and I was quickly back to work.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that things finally slowed down. I thought about calling Bella but I knew she would be at work so I decided to wait until I knew she was home from work then I could see how her first day back to work went. I went into the on-call room to get a little sleep before I had to start the overnight all over again.

Two hours after I lay down I am woken by my pager going off. I get up and make my way out to the nurses' station.

"What have we got?" I ask.

"We have a multi-car accident on its way in. ETA is approximately five minutes."

"Okay everyone let's do this," I said just as the ambulance pulled up.

I quickly got to work on the young family from one of the vehicles. It took a while but we were able to stabilize the family. By the time we were done it was late and I realized that I hadn't eaten for most of the day so I made my way to the cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich. While I was there I was pleasantly surprised when my dad came over and sat down next to me.

"Busy day Edward?"

"You could say that. How are you doing today dad?"

"I'm good; I was called in for a consult and saw you in here. We haven't really had a chance to talk much lately."

"I'm sorry dad. I guess I have been so swamped and then with everything that has happened with Bella. I'm glad you stopped though," I told him honestly.

"How is Bella? She seemed a little upset when you guys left yesterday but you mom was so angry about something as well that she wouldn't say much," he stated with his eyebrow cocked.

"For the most part Bella is doing okay. You're right she did seem upset yesterday. I didn't push her about what was really going on when we left but I have my suspicions."

"Let me guess your sister and her brother."

I nodded. "Yeah, they have not been getting along real well since before her accident and they have both said some not so nice things to her since which makes it increasingly hard for her to be around them," I told him with a sigh.

"So I can assume the mumbling I heard them doing yesterday was likely somehow directed at Bella?"

"Yeah, but Bella didn't want to cause any problems so I think she tried to ignore it until it got to be too much."

Dad nodded as he thought about what I said. "How is she otherwise?"

"Getting better. She still has pain and I'm pretty sure that she has nightmares but like I said I don't really want to push her too much. Actually we are supposed to be going out tomorrow night." I told him.

"I'm glad that you guys found each other. Your mom had told me how happy you were and since I hadn't gotten a real chance to talk to you lately I had to just take her word on it. But Edward, seeing you two together yesterday proved to me how right your mom is. You guys are good together. Just remember that on top of what has recently happened to Bella she has been through a lot."

I stopped him because I knew what he was trying to say. "I know dad. I know it may seem fast to some people but I'm falling in love with her and I will go at whatever pace she needs me too."

Dad just smiled as he got up and clapped his hand on my shoulder. "I am so happy for you son. Let me know if you two ever need anything. Don't worry Alice and Jasper will come around and also know that even though Alice is our daughter, your mother and I will not tolerate her treating Bella the way she has been. Now I have to get home to your mother. If I don't see you before then, I will see you at the next family dinner," he told me before he headed towards the entrance.

I sat there thinking about what Dad had said. While he didn't know what exactly had been going on with Bella and her brother even he could see that she wasn't being treated right by him or Alice. Now I just had to show Bella that she was not the person in the wrong.

I quickly finished my food and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I saw that I had a text from Bella. I pulled it open and frowned a little as I read it.

**I just wanted to say I miss you. I hope you had a good day. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. –B- xx**

I noticed that it had been sent about two hours ago. Since I didn't want to chance waking her up I decided to text her back.

_**Hey Baby. I just got your text. I miss you too and I will call you in the morning so we can make our plans for tomorrow night. I can't wait to see your beautiful face. E xxx**_

I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Unfortunately I didn't get to think about it too much because the ER was busy all night. Apparently the flu had made a reappearance and the number of people coming in kept me on my toes all night.

Finally my replacement showed up. Part of me wanted nothing more than a hot shower and my bed but I had something more important first. I found myself a quiet corner and dialed her number.

"_Hello,"_ was the groggy greeting I received. I instantly felt bad because I had woken her up.

"Shit, baby I didn't mean to wake you up beautiful," I said.

"_No, it's okay,"_ was the response I received. _"How are you Edward? How was work?"_

"Work was busy and I'm just getting done so I am much better now." I told her.

Before she got a chance to say much more I blurted out, "Bella the reason I called is about tonight."

**A/N**

**I apologize that this was approximately 12 hours later than my promised posting time. I went to Magic Mike last night and unfortunately was so tired when I got home that I didn't have the energy to finish the last touches I needed to make. Now to make up for it I will be posting early next week since I will be out of town on Friday. I hope everyone has a great week. **

**Also I know some people are worried about Alice and Jasper being called out for their behavior. Please have faith. Know that they are not as sneaky as they think. **

**As always thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 21 – Date Night**

**BPOV**

"_Bella the reason I called is about tonight." _

When my sleep riddled brain heard this phrase I was instantly awake. All I could do was try to figure out if I had done something to cause him to change his mind. Before I could wrap my mind around the thoughts that were prattling in my brain Edward interrupted.

"_Bella, are you still there? Are you okay?"_

I realized that in my panic I had started to hyperventilate. Before I answered Edward I took several deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm here. So what did you want to discuss about tonight?" I asked hoping the panic wasn't evident in my voice.

"_Well, I know that you are back to work and I just wanted to make sure that you were still up to going out tonight."_

I let out a sigh of relief. I really need to quit thinking the worst, I chastise myself. "Of course I do, that is unless you are too tired from working."

"_Nope, I have been looking forward to it. Would you like me to pick you up at your office or at your apartment?" _Edward asked.

I thought about it for a minute. Although having him pick me up at the office would afford us more time together, I really would like to change before we go out. I must have been quiet for a beat too long because Edward pulled me out of my inner musings.

"_Bella, are you sure you are okay?"_

"I'm fine Edward. I was just pondering your question. Would you mind too terribly much if we left from here. I really would like to change before we go out. I know we will lose a little time doing it this way and if you would rather just pick me up at the office that would be okay as well." I rambled.

Edward chuckled. _"Bella, leaving from your place is fine. I completely understand the desire to change after a full day of work. I would feel the same way. Would it be okay if I just met you at your place right after you get off work so that we can leave right when you're ready?"_

"That would be perfect," I told him.

"_Great, then I will see you a little after five beautiful."_ Edward told me.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "I can't wait to see you. I guess I better get ready for work and you should get some rest," I told him.

With that we said our goodbyes and I made my way to the shower dreading my day at work just a little less than I was before. I took my time getting ready so that all I would have to worry about after work was freshening up some. I picked out the clothes I wanted to wear and laid them on the bed so that I could quickly change when I got home.

After filling my travel mug up with coffee I made my way to the office. On my way to work I realized that while I still had some twinges of pain, they weren't bad enough that I had to take anything this morning. The thought that I was slowly getting better brought yet another smile to my face. So far this day was looking up.

When I got to the office I was met with my unending stack of paperwork. However, I was determined not to let it get me down. I knew it wasn't a perfect plan because unfortunately I wouldn't be able to account for phone calls and emergencies, but I decided to make a schedule to help me work through the stack of paper.

Surprisingly two hours into the day I was still pretty much on course with the schedule I had set up for myself. Despite phone calls I had been able to manage multi-tasking so I was seeing a dent being made in my stack of work. Unfortunately, sitting in the same position for two hours meant that my ribs were starting to get sore so I knew that I would need to move around for a while or the pain would continue to get worse.

After a brief break I got back to work. The next time I looked up at the clock several more hours had passed and it was time to go to lunch. I planned on taking a shorter lunch in hopes that I would be able to get out of the office a few minutes early so that I could surprise Edward by being ready to go when he got to my place. Unfortunately my plans didn't work out as I hoped. Instead of getting a short lunch I ended up getting no lunch because the minute I got out of the office my cell phone rang and I had to return to sign checks that they forgot to have signed before I left.

By the time I got done signing checks I decided it wasn't worth trying to go get something to eat. Instead I refilled my water bottle and just sat at my desk and got back to work. I continued weeding through the stuff from while I was gone and it wasn't until Angela stopped by my desk that I realized how late it was getting.

Thankfully I had told Angela about my date this morning when I got in because if she hadn't reminded me I would have been late getting out of the office. I decided to leave my desk as it was so that I could start on the project I was working on in the morning without having to reorganize everything.

I told Angela goodnight and I made my way home. Thankfully Edward wasn't there yet when I got there and I was able to get changed rather quickly. Right after I finished touching up my makeup there was a knock on the door.

Despite the fact that Edward and I have been out before, butterflies erupted in my stomach as I went to answer the door. I took a deep breath before I pulled the door open.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I saw Edward standing on the other side of my door. "Hi, would you like to come in?" I asked.

Edward had a smile on his face and he didn't respond right away. I cocked my eyebrow to let him know I was waiting for an answer. "Oh, sorry. Wow, you look fantastic." Edward told me as he leaned in and kissed my cheek before he came inside.

I couldn't help the blush that graced my face. "Thank you, you look wonderful as well. I am just about ready to go. I just need to grab my purse and we can leave." I told him.

"Okay," Edward replied.

I had dropped my purse in the kitchen when I got home. I made my way in there and grabbed it and returned to the living room where I left Edward. "I'm ready." I said.

Edward came over and stood in front of me. He offered me his arm after he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "God Bella, it is so good to see you. I have missed you."

I giggled because I had missed him too but it was nice to hear him say it. "I missed you too Edward."

After I locked up Edward walked me to his car and held the door open for me to get in. Once we were both settled he started the car and pulled out into traffic. "So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought we would go to this little French restaurant that my mom likes to go to." Edward said with a smile.

"That sounds nice." I told him.

The drive to the restaurant was a comfortable one. We talked a little bit about work. I told him that I felt like I was drowning in paperwork since I got back but that I felt like I was making some progress in the pile. He told me how his shift at the hospital was.

When we got to the restaurant he once again came around to open my door for me. He kept my hand in his as we made our way to the hostess stand. I must admit I was a little surprised when we were met at the hostess stand by a nice lady who was old enough to be my grandmother.

I took the opportunity to look around for the first time as we were being led to our table. The restaurant had an upscale feel to it but it also had a cozy family feel as well. I mentioned this to Edward after we had been seated and he stated that it was a family run business.

I smiled as we looked over the menus. After we had ordered silence fell over the table for the first time. I looked at Edward and he suddenly seemed to get nervous. I wasn't sure what he would have to be nervous about, but I kept telling myself that there was nothing to worry about.

I let the silence linger for a few minutes before I decided to break it. "So, it looks like there might be something you want to say," I said as I raised my eyebrow at him to help alleviate the tension that had fallen over the table.

Edward chuckled and it appeared that I had effectively broken the tension. "Yeah, there is." Edward said sheepishly.

"Well," I said with a smile.

Suddenly Edward's face got serious. "Bella, are you okay?"

I couldn't help the confused look that graced my features. "Yeah…I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked suddenly nervous as to where this might be going.

"Oh god Bella, I didn't mean it like that. I just….I don't know how to say this," Edward said as he ran his hands through his hair.

I was still confused as to what Edward was asking about me being okay but I refused to let the panic that was starting to rise take control.

"Well, the doctor in me has been worried about your injuries. Especially now that you have gone back to work."

"Edward, I have been feeling fine. I do have to get up and move around every few hours or I start to get stiff and sore, but I haven't even taken any meds today for the pain. I promise, I am doing what my doctor said and I am taking it easy," I told him a little relieved that this was what he was worried about.

"That's good to hear," he said. I continued to watch him after he told me this and he was squirming in his seat. Obviously there was something else that he wanted to say.

I started to get a little exacerbated that he wouldn't just tell me what was on his mind and I started to wonder if the only reason he brought me out was to quiz me about whatever was obviously on my mind.

When he still hadn't told me what was really on his mind a few minutes later I excused myself to go to the ladies room. I knew if I didn't put some distance between us for a couple of minutes I would likely tell him to take a hike and I would walk out. Sadly, my ability to deal with bullshit lately had drastically diminished. I had to put up with it from my brother and at work. I was not prepared to put up with it from Edward as well.

After I had sufficiently calmed myself enough to trust myself not to snap at Edward I made my way back to the table. "Is everything okay?" Edward asked as I took my seat.

"Everything is fine," I told him with a tight smile.

I know he could tell that everything was not okay but he didn't say anything further. Thankfully right after I got back to the table our food arrived. I asked the waiter for a refill of my wine before I started eating.

I could tell that Edward wanted to say something but he didn't say anything. We ate in an awkward silence. When we were done the waiter asked if we wanted dessert and I declined. After the check was paid we made our way back to the car.

The ride back to my place was tense with neither of us speaking. Once Edward had parked outside of my apartment building I turned to him. "Thank you for dinner," I said before I got out of the car.

Edward, who hadn't said much of anything was surprised when I turned and got out of the car and started to make my way towards the building.

**EPOV**

I had been looking forward to this dinner since I dropped her off after the fiasco at my parent's house. I still didn't know what exactly had happened but I did know that I wanted to ask her.

Despite knowing that I needed to find out what had happened on Sunday, I was so excited to see Bella again that I couldn't sleep. I spent part of the day cleaning my apartment before I was finally able to get a few hours of sleep. When I woke up I got ready and made my way to Bella's place.

I hadn't expected her to be ready when I got there so I was pleasantly surprised when she came to the door in her knee length sapphire blue dress. She was so beautiful that I stuttered over my words as I asked her if she was ready to go.

The trip to the restaurant was pleasant. It wasn't until after we had ordered that things started to go downhill. Everything I wanted to ask her was coming out wrong. I could tell that I had annoyed her with my questions and I couldn't seem to find the words to ask her what had happened before we left the house on Sunday.

Unfortunately, my stupidity seemed to make things worse and the awkwardness increased tenfold. We ended up eating in silence and an uncomfortable one at that. The drive back to her place wasn't much better as my brain tried to figure out how to salvage what was designed to be a relaxing wonderful evening with my girl.

I found myself so lost in my head that it wasn't until Bella slammed the door when we got back to her apartment building that I was jarred out of my stupidity. I quickly pulled the keys out of the ignition and scrambled out of the car to follow her.

"Bella," I called to her as I tried to catch up with her.

Thankfully she stopped, but when she turned around the look of anger on her face stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What? Do you have something to say to me now?" she spat at me.

I realized how much of a dick I had been to her and I wanted to slap myself for taking a wonderful night and basically ruining it.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Can I come up so we can talk?" I begged.

She looked to be debating my request for a few minutes before she let out a sigh and motioned for me to follow her. Once we got into her apartment she motioned for me to take a seat on her couch.

Sadly, instead of sitting next to me on the couch, Bella took a seat across the room from me. If I hadn't realized how much I had fucked up before, I knew now.

"You wanted to talk," Bella said.

Before I began, I ran my hands through my hair. "Fuck baby, I have messed everything up tonight. This is not how I envisioned the night going." I told her.

Instead of saying anything Bella just gave me a look as if to say 'you think.'

I ran my hands over my face and took a deep breath. "Bella, baby, I cannot apologize enough for how badly I have messed up. I was just nervous and ended up making things worse than they had to be."

"Edward, why don't you just tell me what you have wanted to tell me all night. If you want to end whatever this is between us then fine, just tell me. You don't have to stay with me because of my injuries," Bella said.

I hadn't realized that she might think that. Fuck, I had messed up even worse than I originally thought. Stupid, fucking, idiot I chastised myself. Of course that is what she thinks. After all even her own brother has turned on her.

In an effort to prove to her that her thinking was wrong, I got up from my place on the couch and went over and kneeled in front of her so that I could look her in the eyes. "Baby, that is the last thing I want to do. I love you Bella and I am not going anywhere. Fuck, I have been nervous because I have wanted to ask you what happened on Sunday at my parents' house. I know Alice and Jasper did or said something to you and I wanted you to know you can talk to me about it. I'm here for you baby," I tell her.

We sit there for a few minutes looking in each other's eyes before tears start to fall from Bella's eyes and sobs start to wrack her body. I take her in my arms and rock her gently until her tears are under control.

**BPOV**

I was so angry with Edward when we got back to my place. The longer he refused to say what was on his mind the more my mind started to convince me that he was just trying to find a way to break up with me.

When he told me he was trying to find a way to ask what had happened on Sunday and that he was there for me I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

Edward held me until my tears had subsided. When I finally got control of myself I told him what Alice and Jasper had been talking about. Edward was livid after I told him and he kept telling me it wasn't true. I wanted to believe it but the insecure part of me couldn't help but wonder.

Edward told me that his parents had noticed how Alice and Jasper had acted and they were both upset and disappointed. I told him that I didn't want them to be mad at Alice and Jasper because they were family while I was not. This made Edward furious.

"What do you mean you aren't fucking family?"

"Edward, Alice is your sister and their daughter and Jasper is her husband. All I am is Jasper's kid sister." I told him.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. You are important to my parents not only because you are important to me, but also because you are such a kind, caring, and strong person. I don't want to hear you say that you aren't family again."

I couldn't help it, the tears started to flow again. Edward continued to hold me and eventually I must have fallen asleep because I woke up as Edward was tucking me into my bed.

"Don't go," I pleaded.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" Edward asked.

"Please, Edward I don't want to be alone tonight." I told him honestly.

Edward then stripped down to his boxers as I changed into my pajamas and made sure the apartment was locked up. I set the alarm and got into bed. Edward pulled me into his chest and I started to drift off to sleep.

Right as I was about to fall asleep my eyes popped open as I remembered our conversation from earlier in the evening.

Holy shit, did Edward say he loved me?


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 22 – One Step Forward**

**BPOV**

It took a long time for me to be able to fall asleep. I kept thinking back to what Edward had said earlier in the evening. How could he love me? I'm not worth his time. I'm just glad to have the time I do have with him but I never expected him to say that he was in love with me.

My breathing started to pick up as I started to think back over everything that has happened in recent weeks. As I look back the one constant during the entire time was Edward. Even when I thought he changed his mind, he was still there. In fact it has been the insecurities brought about by things people have said to me in the past that have caused me to question him the way that I have.

The more I thought about my time with Edward, the more I started to realize that I too love him. Once I acknowledge this fact, I feel a smile grace my face and I am able to relax enough to fall into a deep sleep.

Unlike recent nights, my dreams aren't of the attack. In fact for the first time in I don't know how long I sleep all the way through the night. Unfortunately, way too early for my taste, my sleep is interrupted by my alarm clock.

I reach behind me and shut the alarm off. I'm happy to see that the sound has not woken Edward. This time gives me an opportunity to look at him while he sleeps. He looks so peaceful. I remember him telling me he loves me last night, but I'm hesitant to tell him back.

What if he was only saying it to get his point across? Does he even realize he said it? As these thoughts make their way into my mind I pull myself away from watching Edward sleep and move carefully out of the bed. I make my way to the bathroom and take my shower so I can get to work.

I stand under the warm water and let the water wash all the negativity that has invaded my brain during the previous half hour wash away. By the time I get out of the shower I have decided to quit over thinking everything and to just embrace my time with Edward.

I leave the bathroom and make my way back to the bedroom to finish getting dressed. When I enter the room the first thing I notice is that Edward is no longer in the room. I take a deep breath to hide my disappointment and quickly finish getting dressed.

Not feeling like wasting time on my hair this morning, I quickly pull it back into a French twist. Once my makeup is in place I make my way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

I let out a gasp when I enter the kitchen and see Edward sitting there drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Edward croons.

I can't help but smile at him. "Morning, I was afraid you had left." I told him honestly.

He got up and walked over to me. "Never, I just thought you could use some coffee before work." Edward said before he kissed me.

"Thank you. The coffee is perfect and so are you," I told him after I returned his kiss.

After I got my cup of coffee and topped Edward's off, I moved over to sit next to him. Once I was seated he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "How did you sleep beautiful?"

I was afraid to sound cheesy, but I wasn't going to lie to him. "Honestly, I slept like a baby for the first time in a long time." I told him with a shrug.

I had hoped he would just accept my answer and not ask any questions, but who am I kidding this is Edward I am talking about.

"You haven't been sleeping?" Edward cocked his eyebrow at me.

I shrugged not really wanting to talk about it. However, after a moment I thought about how much he has been there for me throughout everything so I decided to be honest.

I sighed before I began to speak. "I haven't been sleeping well since the incident." I told him not wanting to say the word attack.

"The incident Bella. You were attacked." Edward stated.

I just shrugged.

"Why haven't you been sleeping? Are you still in pain?" Edward fired off.

"Sure I was in pain right after the inc…attack, but lately I haven't been able to sleep because of dreams." I said, not looking directly at him.

"Have you talked to anyone about the dreams?"

"No," I answered quietly.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything baby. I am here for you and want to be here for you Bella. Please let me in."

I can't stop the tears that start to leak from my eyes. I nod at him to let him know I will talk. "Umm, at first they were just about that night." I say quietly.

"At first. How have they changed?" Edward asked.

I'm afraid to tell him exactly how they have changed for fear that he will finally decide I am too broken and not worth his time.

My fears must be evident on my face because Edward says, "Bella nothing you tell me will change what we have."

I take a deep breath and begin, "Well they all still start with that night but they have started to morph. Once I am down on the ground it changes from Mike kicking and attacking me to others doing the kicking and screaming." I trail off not wanting to tell him more than that.

Unfortunately, Edward is not satisfied with that answer. "Bella, who is attacking you when the dream changes?"

"Jasper, Alice, and ummmm…you." I say so quietly I hope he doesn't hear the last part.

I hear him take a deep breath but I can't bring myself to look at his face. When he doesn't respond I start to think I have finally convinced him that I am not worth it. I get so lost in my head that I don't notice when gets up and moves so he is standing right in front of me. It's only when he turns me so that I am forced to look at him that I realize he is there.

"Bella," Edward starts as he lifts my chin to make me look at him. "Baby, you have gone through so much and you dreams are a manifestation of that. But you need to know that I would never do that to you. You are too precious to me to ever hurt you. Please don't afraid to talk to me about these things. You will feel better if you are able to get them out."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. Edward once again brought me out of my thoughts when he asked, "What time to you have to go to work?"

"I have to be there at 8," I answer as I look at the clock and realize that I have to leave in a few minutes.

I look back at Edward. "Thank you for staying with me last night, and thank you for not running when I tell you these things." I say quietly.

"Bella, I don't plan on going anywhere," Edward tells me.

I look at him and decide to let everything else go. I lean forward and give him a kiss.

Edward kisses me back and he sweeps his tongue across my bottom lip causing me to open up for him. After a few minutes of intense kissing I pull back for breath. I glance at the clock and realize that I have to go.

"What time do you work today?" I ask him.

"I work until 8 tonight," he replies.

"If you aren't doing anything after work, would it be okay if I call you?" I ask hesitantly because I don't want him to think that I am needy.

"I would love that. If you want I can maybe pick us up some dinner and I can come over."

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "I would like that," I tell him honestly.

"It's a date then," he replies.

Unfortunately I can't put off leaving for work any longer. "Edward I have to go. Feel free to stay as long as you want," I tell him.

"Okay baby. Have a good day at work and I will see you tonight," Edward says before kissing me.

I head off to work. I must still have a huge smile on my face when I hit the office because Angela follows me into my office.

"Spill," she says.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I reply.

"Bella, I haven't seen you smile since the attack and here you are with this huge grin on your face."

I sigh because I know she is telling the truth. Besides Edward, Angela has always been there for me so I know I can't keep anything from her. "Edward and I had a date last night. While there was some miscommunication during the date we ended up talking and he stayed with me at the apartment."

"That's great Bella."

"Ang, I'm scared. What if he eventually decides that I'm not worth the hassle?"

"Bella, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are a great person and Edward is lucky to be with you. Don't let your insecurities change that."

I think about what Angela said and I nod because I know she's right. This is something I know I am going to have to work through.

Angela gives me a quick hug before she leaves my office and I get to work for the day.

Unfortunately my day drags on. Everything that has happened lately just reaffirms that I'm not happy doing what I am currently doing. I push the thoughts of how much I no longer enjoy my job aside as I get back to work.

About an hour before the day is over my office phone rings. "This is Bella," I answer.

"Bella, this is Rose. I'm sorry for calling you at work but I was wondering if you wanted to get together one night this week."

"It's okay Rose. Um, I'm having dinner with Edward tonight when he gets off work. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon but I'm free afterward." I tell her.

"That would be great. Do you want to meet somewhere or do you want me to come to your place?"

"Since I will already be out, how about we meet somewhere. Maybe at the Starbucks on Ashland?" I ask hesitantly.

"That sounds great. How about you text me when you are done with the doctor," Rose states.

"Sounds good." I reply.

"Well I will let you get back to work. Have fun with Edward tonight and I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Rose." I say before hanging up.

As I finish up for the day I think about the phone call from Rose. I was never close to her before but she has been nothing but nice to me since I was hurt. I hope that this isn't just a ploy to pass information to Alice and Jasper. As soon as that thought enters my mind I force it out. Rose has never shown herself to be that type of person and I can't let my fears create problems where they don't exist.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I end up leaving the office almost half an hour late. I head home and take another shower before changing into my yoga pants and a t-shirt I still have of my dad's.

I get comfortable on the couch and pull out my laptop. I start working on the story I started writing. Unfortunately my mind continues to wander and when I hear a knock on the door I realize that I haven't really gotten much accomplished. I get up to answer the door and smile when I look out the peephole and see Edward standing there.

I pull open the door and smile at Edward. "Hey, how was your day?" I ask as I gesture for him to come in.

Before he passes me he bends down and places a gentle kiss on my lips. "It was good but it is better now."

I smile at his cheesy response as I notice the bags he is carrying. "What have you got there?"

"Well, I remember one time when we were talking that you mentioned how you liked gyros so I stopped at the Greek restaurant near the hospital and picked some up for dinner."

"I can't believe you remembered that," I tell him.

"I remember everything you tell me. So how was your day?" he asks.

"It was okay. It started to drag but other than that it was okay." I respond.

We sit down next to each other at the table and start to eat. We end up eating in silence, neither of us wanting to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere.

Once we are done eating I take our dirty dishes and place them in the sink. Edward offers to wash them but I tell him that I will get to them later. We make our way to the living room and we both take a seat on the couch.

I turn on the television but I really don't feel like watching. I look at Edward as he sits next to me and I can tell he doesn't feel like watching either. Instead he brings his hand to the side of my cheek and pulls me toward him into a passionate kiss.

I feel my heartbeat pick up as he moves his lips against mine. Before long I have to pull away from him as I can't seem to catch my breath. Instead of completely ending our connection Edward moves down my jaw and continues kissing me.

The next thing I know I am laying on my back and Edward is continuing to kiss me passionately. When his hand moves under my t-shirt and up towards my breasts I suddenly feel my body stiffen.

Edward's loving hands all of a sudden feel so wrong. I am no longer on my couch but rather I am back in the alley and the hands on my body are Mike's instead of Edward's. I'm so lost in my memories that I don't realize that I can no longer breathe.

My mind keeps screaming 'no God, please not again.'

**EPOV**

Bella and I are sitting on her couch after dinner. I have missed her so badly today. I can't believe how quickly I have fallen in love with her. Hopefully one day she will realize this and hopefully she will love me back.

I pull Bella into a kiss. God her lips feel so good on mine. We sit there making out for I don't know how long until I realize that she is now lying on her back and I am above her. I am so lost in the feel of her body that I don't think and my hands start to make their way up her shirt.

Unfortunately in my state of excitement I failed to think about how Bella might react from the action. The next thing I realize Bella has gone completely stiff beneath me. I pull away and look at her face and see that it is frozen in fear. 'Oh shit! I am such a fucking moron.' I can see that she is having some sort of flashback.

I want to kick myself because I should know better. No matter how strong Bella may be she was still attacked not too long ago. I quickly get to work trying to pull Bella out of her fear.

"Bella, baby it's Edward. Please open your eyes. You are safe and nobody is going to hurt you." I tell her.

I can tell that she is still locked deep in the memory when I hear her whimper, "No God, please not again."

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to you. Please listen to my voice." I say as I put her hand over my heart. "Bella please try to match your breaths to mine. I promise nobody is going to hurt you."

I keep murmuring words of comfort to Bella as her breathing starts to slow. About five minutes later she starts to blink and I can see that she is finally coming out of it.

Unfortunately before long Bella starts to sob. I have a hard time making out exactly what she is saying but I gather enough to realize that she is afraid that I am going to leave because of her panic attack.

"Bella," I say as I force her to look at me. "I am so sorry. I should have realized that it is too soon to be moving that quickly."

"No Edward. I'm broken, you deserve someone who won't freak out on you," Bella said through her hiccups.

While I hated that Bella felt this way, I understood it because of everything that she has been through. "Bella, I don't want anyone else but you baby. We will work on this. You have nothing to be embarrassed about and you are not broken." I told her forcefully.

Bella didn't respond but instead buried her head in my chest. I hated that she felt his way. I sat there holding her as she continued to sob. Before long her sobs started to trail off and before I knew it Bella had fallen asleep.

I looked at the clock and realized it was probably a good idea to get her to bed. I carefully picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. I laid her down but she refused to let go of my shirt.

Since Bella was attached to me I lay down next to her and continued to hold her. As I felt myself start to drift off, I reached over and turned Bella's alarm on. I prayed that she would sleep through the night.

The next morning I woke up earlier than Bella. I lay there and watched her sleep as I thought about last night. I hate that Bella continues to hurt the way she does. I know a lot of her feelings stem from her attack but the way Jasper and Alice have been treating her hasn't helped. I hate that they treat her the way they do. And to think that she honestly believes that she isn't considered family. I thought back to the other night when she told me this and I once again find myself getting angry. How am I ever going to prove to her just how much she means not only to me but also to my family.

On the one hand Bella is so strong to have gone through all that she has in her life, but at the same time she is so fragile. For all the strength and courage Bella has shown since I met her, she has so many insecurities. Unfortunately a main cause of those insecurities is her own family.

Thoughts of everything Bella has gone through begin to make me angry again. I don't want to waste my time with Bella being angry. I watch her as she sleeps and wonder what she is dreaming about. She is so beautiful and I plan on making it my mission to make her see herself the way myself and others see her.

Before too long Bella started to stir and I knew she would be awake soon. I glanced over at the alarm clock and realized it was getting to be time that we would have to get up and get ready for the day. Unfortunately Bella has to work again today while I have to work tonight so I won't get to see her again until at least tomorrow.

I continued to watch Bella because I refused to miss her beautiful eyes when they first open. I didn't have to wait very long and Bella's eyes started to flutter open.

"Morning beautiful," I said to her.

"Morning," Bella replied before she started to stretch.

God watching her stretch as she fought her way out of slumber made me want to wake up next to her every morning. As my thoughts started to wander down that path when I remember what happened last night when I let myself take things too far.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for pushing you last night." I tell her as I lean in and kiss her forehead.

Bella shakes her head and I can tell she is going to say something about being broken so I put my finger on her lips to stop her. "No, Bella you did nothing wrong and you are not broken. Baby, you have gone through a traumatic incident and there are going to be things that have to be worked through. But no matter what I am not going anywhere and I will continue to remind you of that until you believe me."

I can see the tears start to make their way down Bella's cheeks. I lean in and kiss them away. Right as I pull away the alarm clock goes off. "I guess it is time to get up and face the day," I chuckle.

For the first time since her panic attack I see a smile on my beautiful girl's face. "Why don't you take your shower and I will make the coffee," I tell her.

When Bella gets out of bed I reach over and spank her lightly on the ass to let her know that I mean what I said. She looks over her shoulder and all I can do is smirk at her.

Once I hear the shower turn on I make my way to the kitchen. As I wait for the coffee to brew I notice that my phone is blinking indicating a new text. I look at it and see that it is from my dad asking me to meet him for lunch. I send him off a quick reply. As I set my phone back down I hear Bella come into the room.

"How are you feeling this morning baby?" I ask her.

"Better. Thanks for staying last night," she replied quietly.

"Believe me there is nothing to thank me for. I have never slept better than I have the last two nights with you in my arms." I answer truthfully.

We drink our coffee in a comfortable silence. Unfortunately the morning moves too quickly and the next thing I know it is time for Bella to leave for work. I follow her out the door so I can head home and change before I have to meet my dad.

When we get outside I turn to Bella, "I hope you have a good day at work. I have to work tonight but maybe we can get together tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I'm meeting Rose after my doctor's appointment this afternoon," she says.

I had forgotten that she has her doctor's appointment. "Will you text me and let me know how the appointment goes?" I ask.

"Sure," she replies before she stands on her tip toes and gives me a kiss.

We say our goodbyes and we both leave to start our days. I can't help the smile that graces my face as I make my way home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 23 – Pushing Forward**

**BPOV**

Waking up in Edward's arms for the second day in a row is pure heaven. While I hate the fact that the reason he stayed last night was because of my panic attack, but I know apologizing will only upset him.

Our time together this morning is less awkward than it was yesterday. Sadly the time passes too quickly and I have to leave for work. As we part outside the building, Edward asks me to let him know how my doctor's appointment goes.

I tell him I will let him know and then I give him a kiss before I leave. I make it to work and hide away in my office. Fortunately I only had half a day in the office. I quickly got to work researching an issue on one of my new cases.

I got so engrossed in my research that the next thing I knew it was time for me to leave for lunch. Since I had my appointments after lunch and I wouldn't be coming back I shut my computer down and made sure I had everything I was going to need.

I made my way to the clinic for my check up. After checking in I took a seat and waited for my name to be called. Unfortunately when I got back to the exam room the nurse informed me that the doctor I was supposed to see had been called to the hospital on an emergency so I would be seeing Dr. Jeffries instead. I wasn't too excited about having someone I had never met before examine me but I knew I would rather endure that than reschedule my appointment.

While I sat in the examination room waiting for Dr. Jeffries I pulled out the book I had thrown in there this morning. I was able to get about 10 pages read before the door opening interrupted me.

I looked up and relief flooded me when I realized that Dr. Jeffries was a woman. "Isabella," she said as she extended her hand to me, "my name is Caroline Jeffries and I will be taking care of you today."

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Dr. Jeffries. Please call me Bella."

"Alright then Bella, I see that you are here to see how your ribs are healing and basically to make sure that you are healing properly after your attack." Dr. Jeffries said.

I cringed when she mentioned the attack. No matter how hard I have been trying to put it out of my mind whenever it is mentioned I fight the images that try to assault my mind. I'm not sure if Dr. Jeffries sees my discomfort but if she does she doesn't mention it.

"Why don't you take a seat up on the table Bella?"

Instead of answering I find myself getting up gingerly on the table. While for the most part the pain has gotten better things such as getting on and off the table usually end up leaving me in some pain.

Dr. Jeffries asked me to pull up my shirt so that she could check out my ribs. "Bella, the bruises seem to be healing nicely. Are you having any difficulties breathing?"

"Um, no. No trouble breathing although sometimes I do have increased pain if I move wrong." I tell her.

"What kind of actions will cause you pain?" she asked as she continued to feel around the area on my ribs.

"Well, simple things like if I twist wrong, move too suddenly, vomiting." I tell her saying the last part softly.

"Vomiting, have you been sick?"

"Not really. I have had some nights where I have some pretty severe nightmares and yeah, I ended up vomiting after I woke up." I told her quietly.

Dr. Jeffries didn't say much as she started to make some notes on my chart. She continued her examination in silence and then she sat down and looked at me. "Well Bella, your ribs appear to be healing nicely. As far as the pain, it should continue to diminish. Just be careful with the activities you do. If you find something that aggravates it, obviously try not to partake in those activities. Do you have any questions for me?"

I started to shake my head but then I changed my mind. "Actually, I was wanting to start taking some self-defense classes but I don't want to do anything that will hinder my recovery. When do you think I might be able to start taking these?" I ask her.

"Seeing as you continue to have pain with some movements, I would say that you should wait at least another week before beginning any such activities. However, if you should choose to start earlier I can't stop you but please use your own discretion and don't do anything that causes you pain because the pain is a sign that you aren't totally healed."

"Okay, I will wait. Thank you Dr. Jeffries."

"I don't see a need for you to come back unless you are having problems." Dr. Jeffries said.

I shook her hand and followed her back out to the waiting room. After I left her office I looked at my watch and noticed that I still had almost an hour until I had my therapy appointment.

I decided to just find a place to sit and do some reading until my appointment since I would be having coffee with Rose later. I was able to let myself get lost in my book while I waited to go to see Carmen.

When I got to Carmen's office I checked in with the receptionist. "Bella Swan," I told the blond.

"Please have a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly."

I took a seat in the corner and pulled out my phone. I noticed that it was my turn to play a couple of games I had going with Angela. To pass the time I played on the games and just as I submitted my turn on the last game Dr. Santiago came out.

"Bella," she said.

"Hi Carmen," I said as I got up and followed her to her office.

After we were in her office I took a seat and waited for her to sit across from me.

"Do you want anything to drink before we begin?" she asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine." I tell her.

Carmen nodded and got herself comfortable in the seat across from me. "So Bella, how has your week been?" she asked.

I shook my head because I really didn't know where to begin. "Umm, where would you like me to start?" I finally asked.

"Well, how about we talk about Edward. Last week you were concerned because you hadn't heard from him. Have you been in communication with him since then?" Carmen asked.

I chuckled as I thought about how I had been stressing over the Edward situation last week. "Yes, actually I have. It turns out that the lack of communication was caused by a combination of miscommunication and technology issues."

"What do you mean by that?" Carmen asked.

"Well, apparently he got really busy at work and when he went to text me back he forgot to push send. Also I guess he was frustrated because he thought I was ignoring the response he thought he sent. Anyway, he came over last Friday night and we talked about it." I told her with a smile.

"That's good. How have things been going since then?"

"Things have been going pretty good. We had a miscommunication again Tuesday night, in part because I was letting other things bother me, but we talked them out." I told her.

"Can you tell me what was bothering you?" Carmen asked.

I sighed because even though I knew that I would likely have to discuss this, I hated thinking about my nonexistent relationship with my brother. "After Edward and I talked he asked me to go to Sunday dinner at his parents' house. This is a family dinner and my brother and his wife were coming as well. Anyway things were said at the dinner by my brother and his wife and it just reminded me that I'm not worthy of Edward and that he will likely leave me because I am broken," I told her as the tears started to flow down my face.

Carmen handed me a Kleenex before she spoke. "I know this is hard for you Bella, but if you don't talk about it we can't work through these issues and you won't get better."

"I know."

"Good, now can you tell me what they said?" Carmen asked.

I nodded and then I recounted everything that was said at dinner.

"How did that make you feel?" Carmen asked.

"Worthless, unloved, hopeless." I said quietly through my tears.

"Bella, can you tell me why you feel this way."

I take a deep breath before I speak. "I don't know how to explain it. I guess if my own family feels that way about me then I guess there must be some truth to it?" I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Did you feel this way before the attack?" Carmen asked.

I couldn't find it in me to meet her gaze. I really didn't know how to answer that question. Ultimately I just said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean Bella? What don't you know?"

"I guess I don't know exactly how I was feeling before the attack. I mean in the last several months I have found myself getting more frustrated with Jasper and feeling judged, but I'm not sure what I was feeling because no matter what I tried to do what everyone wanted me to do." I finally answer her.

"Okay, so can you tell me what caused you to become frustrated with Jasper. Was there something that happened that caused the change?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I can't say that there was one thing that caused the change. I guess with work and everything I started to just…I don't know how to explain it." I say frustrated.

"Just take your time. How about this, what has been happening at work to change things?"

"Well I have been working at the same job for several years. While I am an attorney I have been treated more like a glorified paralegal and sometimes a glorified secretary. A couple of months ago I got fed up and started to speak up a little more about how I am treated."

"Did you speaking up about this change anything?" Carmen asked me.

I shake my head. "Not really, I mean nothing has really changed and I am still treated the same way but I guess I feel better when I let them know that while I will continue to do my job that I am unhappy. I don't know. I probably sound like a whiny child and that's not how it is. I guess it is just hard to explain." I finally get out.

"I think what you are trying to say is that by speaking up, even if you didn't effectuate any change, you finally voiced your opinion rather than just letting people run over you and stewing about it. You let the frustrations out."

I nodded because I could see what she was saying and she was right.

"Bella, think back. Is this about the same time that you started to see problems and get frustrated with your brother?"

I thought about what she asked for a minute and nodded. "I guess it is. I used to always feel closed to Jasper but about that time I started to notice that the majority of the time when he or Alice would contact me it was because they wanted something from me. When I noticed this I also noticed that never once when they wanted something did they ask if it would cause problems with me or even ask me how things in my life were going."

"So is it safe to say that you were feeling used by your brother and his wife." Carmen inquired.

"Yeah. Even more so because if I tried to say that something wasn't convenient or something I was guilted, for lack of a better word, into doing it anyway. On top of that I also noticed how I seemed to be getting criticized more often."

"Criticized? How?"

"Well there would be little comments. Like 'you look like you have gained a few pounds,' or 'you know you should really dress more professionally.' Stuff like that." I said with a shrug.

"And I can understand how that would start to bother you." Carmen said. "Did you ever try to talk to them about this."

I laughed. "Like they would listen."

Instead of saying anything Carmen just cocked her head at me silently asking me to explain. "I did try at first, but anytime I would say anything I would just get told that I was being overly dramatic or that I was taking what was said wrong because all they want to do is look out for me."

"Did you argue with them?"

"Not really. What was the point?" I answered.

"Even to this date. Have you ever told them how they have been making you feel?" Carmen asked me.

I thought about the question for a minute before I answered. "I guess not. I mean I have tried but I it has been since the accident and I usually get upset and yeah, it doesn't go well."

Carmen looked down and wrote something on her pad. "Okay Bella, we are just about out of time for today. I think you are doing really well but I have something that I would like you to do before our next appointment. I want you to meet with your brother face to face and express what you have expressed to me to him. I also want you to listen to what he has to say. After you have done this write your thoughts about the conversation down in your journal and we will discuss them more next time. I also want to talk some more about the attack next time and see how you are really doing. Also if you need to talk before next week please feel free to contact me."

I nodded. I know we will eventually have to discuss the attack but I'm not sure I'm ready for it. I thanked Carmen as I got up and I stopped to make my next appointment on my way out.

I checked my watch and realized I had about fifteen minutes to get to the Starbucks to meet with Rose.

By the time I finally got to Starbucks I was running about five minutes late. I hurry inside and find Rose seated at a table by the window.

"I am so sorry I am late." I tell her.

Rose just waves me off. "Don't worry about it. I just got here myself."

"I'm going to grab something to drink. Can I get you anything?" I ask her.

"Sure. I will take a caramel white chocolate mocha."

She tries to hand me money but I shake my head at her. "My treat."

I leave Rose sitting at the table and I go up to the counter and order our drinks. After I have ordered I sit back down with Rose while we wait for them to be made. I snickered because right as I sat down out name is called. I go to get up but Rose stops me. "Bella, I will get them."

I just nod to her and then wait for her to bring the drinks back to the table. Once she brings them I take a sip of mine and relish the flavor after the long day I have had.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before Rose speaks. "So how did your appointment go today?" she asks.

"They were pretty good." I tell her truthfully.

"They? Did you have more than one?" she asks."

Before I have a chance to answer she speaks again. "Oh God Bella. I'm sorry it isn't any of my business."

I put my hand up to stop her. "Rose, don't worry about it. Yes, I had a couple of appointments. I had my follow up and I also had my therapy appointment." I tell her.

Rose smiled when she realized that she hadn't offended me. "So how has your week been?" she asks.

"It is has been okay. Work still sucks but what can you expect." I say with a shrug.

"Yeah, work has a tendency to suck," she giggled.

"So if you don't mind me asking how did your checkup go?"

"It was pretty good. I still have to watch what I do for a while longer but she did tell me that I should be able to start my self-defense classes in about another week so I just need to decide where I want to go." I tell her as I take a drink of my coffee.

"If you want I can check at my gym. I think I remember seeing some classes listed." Rose tells me.

I think about this for a minute because I remember Alice telling me a while back that her and Rose go to the same gym. I'm really not sure if I am in a place where I will be able to handle running into Alice right now. "Umm, let me think about it okay."

Rose all of a sudden looks a little unsure of herself. "I wasn't trying to force you or anything," she says. "I guess I was just thinking that maybe I might also go to them with you."

I instantly feel bad for making Rose think that she is the reason I hesitated. I sigh because I know I need to explain it to her. I really like Rose and I'm afraid if I don't tell her my reasons I might just end the possibility of any friendship that we might be forging right here.

"Rose, please understand that it has nothing to do with you. The reason I hesitated is because I remember you telling me that Alice goes to the same gym as you and I guess I'm not sure I can handle running into her right now." I tell her.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about that. I'm sorry that things aren't going well between you two."

I just shrug my shoulders. I mean how do I explain that my brother and his wife, who also happens to be one of Rose's best friends, make me feel like shit all the time and have basically told me that I am a waste of space on the planet.

Rose seems to be able to sense that there is more going on than she knows about but she doesn't push me. We sit there drinking our coffee talking about what kind of self-defense classes I am looking for before the topic changes to other things. All in all the conversation flows along comfortably.

We had been sitting there for about 45 minutes when Rose's phone rings. She glances at me before she answers it.

Before I have to wonder too long about who is on the other end of the phone Rose mouths 'Alice' and I wonder if I should leave and let her talk in private. I move to get out of my seat and Rose puts her hand up to stop me.

I try to not listen in on their conversation but when I hear Rose seethe out Alice's name I somehow know that they are talking about me. Rose excuses herself from the table and walks outside to finish her conversation.

Although I can't hear what they are saying I can tell that the conversation is not going well and it appears that Rose is getting more and more upset during the conversation. Not wanting to be the cause of any other problems I decide to just leave so that Rose isn't having to choose between me and her best friend.

I go outside and walk up behind Rose and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and I mouth that I am going to go. She puts her hand up to stop me but I just shake my head. She looks upset that I'm leaving but I just mouth that I am running late so that she feels better. I tell her to give me a call later if she wants to before I leave.

I fight the tears that want to escape as I make my way to my car. My emotions are everywhere right now and knowing that my spending time is obviously causing problems with Alice and Rose makes me feel even worse.

I head home so that when I break down I will be in peace. I hate that I can't seem to get my emotions under control. When I get to the apartment I head straight to my bedroom. I decide that I am going to take a bath and try to just forget about everything.

After I get my bathwater ready I step in and try to shut out the thoughts of how I seem to be causing so many people around me problems out of my head. Unfortunately the more I try to get them out of my head the more they won't go away. I am so lost in my head that before I know it my water is cold. I get out of the bath and pull on my most comfortable pajamas.

I grab my kindle and head back to the living room hoping that I will be able to forget about everything and just get lost in the story. I read for a couple hours and realize how much the silence in my apartment is bothering me. I miss Edward. In the short time we have been together he seems to have learned how to make me feel better and I really could use that right now.

Finally I decide to give up and make my way to my bedroom. I toss and turn and don't get much sleep because my dreams are once again filled with nightmares. I give up trying to sleep and just lie there staring at the ceiling. I know it is going to be a long day at work but at least I will have the weekend. Hopefully I will be able to get some sleep then.

**A/N I want to profusely apologize to those individuals who reviewed the last chapter that I haven't responded to the reviews. I promise I will respond because your reviews mean a great deal to me but I figured people would rather have a new chapter. **

**I am extremely swamped at work right now and I will be out of town the next several weekends. I am going to try my hardest to update before I leave town next week, but right now I am having to work a great deal of overtime which is cutting into my writing time. If for some reason I am unable to updated before I leave next week I will update as soon as I return. **

**Thank you again for taking the time to read. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 24 – Working**

**EPOV**

Once I left Bella's house I made my way home so that I can get some stuff done before I meet my dad for lunch. It has been a while since the two of us have met for lunch so I am looking forward to it despite the fact that I'm pretty sure that he wants to talk about what happened on Sunday.

I grab a shower and make sure that I have everything I will need for work so that I won't have to come back home before I head to work. Dad is meeting me at the sports bar near the hospital.

I drive toward the restaurant and smile when I see that Dad is already there when I get there. I walk in and find him waiting for me at the bar.

"Hey Dad," I greet him as I walk up behind him.

"Son," he says. "How about we get a table."

We follow the hostess to a table in the back and we order some drinks while we look at the menus. Dad is quiet and I can tell there is something on his mind but I decide just to wait until he shares what it is with me.

We both order burgers and when my dad places his order I raise my eyebrow at him since I know that Mom doesn't wanting him eating the high fat stuff.

"Oh stop it. Your mom knew we were coming here so there is nothing to worry about."

I chuckled at the look on his face and just shake my head. He doesn't say anything so I decide to begin the conversation.

"So, how has your week been dad?" I ask before I take a drink of my Coke.

"It's been pretty good. I have been keeping busy and am definitely ready for the weekend."

I just nodded because I definitely understand being ready for the weekend. Unfortunately I had to work part of the weekend but I was more than ready to see Bella again. I found myself smiling at the thought of seeing Bella again.

"So what has such a smile on your face?" Dad asked.

"Honestly, thoughts of Bella."

"You love her."

"I do. I don't know what I would do without her." I tell him honestly.

"Well you have been happier since you started seeing her than you have been in a long time. It's really good to see."

I smiled because I knew what he was saying was true. In fact Mom had even commented on the change. "Thanks Dad."

I knew that whatever Dad wanted to discuss was coming up because he shifted in his chair the way he does when he is about to talk about something he doesn't want to deal with.

I sit there waiting. I have an idea that it might have to do with Bella but I don't' want to jump to conclusions either. After about two minutes Dad decides to start speaking.

"Son, how is Bella doing?"

I sigh as I remember what happened during our date. "Well she is strong. She is stronger that most people I know. That being said she is getting better but I think that it is going to take some time."

"That makes sense." Dad responded.

"She didn't look like she was feeling very well when you guys left our house on Sunday. Is her pain getting better?"

I snort as I think about Sunday. "Yeah her physical pain is getting better."

Dad cocks his eyebrow at me cause he noticed the way I worded my answer. I know I should tell him what happened but part of me hesitates because Alice is daddy's little girl and I know I will get upset if he takes her side.

"Edward, your mom has told me what she knows so please don't be afraid to talk to me. I want to be here for not only you but Bella as well. She needs all the support we can give her with what she has gone through."

I can't help the snort that escapes me. "Yes she does need the support but she certainly isn't receiving it from the people who should be providing it."

"Okay, please explain," he said with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well you said you have talked to mom. What has she told you?"

"Your mother told me that Bella and Jasper hadn't been getting along very well since she was hurt, but she didn't go into detail. I'm sure that the stress of the situation has made things be said that normally wouldn't," Dad stated.

"Actually Dad it is more than just Bella's attack and I'm sorry it isn't stress causing a miscommunication."

"Okay."

"As you know Bella and I met at a bar when Alice and Jasper were in Vegas. It wasn't until we ran into each other at their house about a week or so later that we actually realized who each other are. Anyway, at that dinner it came to Jasper's attention that Bella has a tattoo on her wrist."

"What's wrong with that son. I know you have some tattoos and I even have a tattoo." Dad stated.

"Exactly my thoughts. Apparently Jasper doesn't agree and he started talking about how their parents would be disappointed in Bell and how only trashy women have tattoos. Anyway Bella left after that."

"Wow, I didn't know any of this."

"There's more. The night of our first date Bella and I stopped off to have a drink and talk after the concert. While we were there Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all showed up and I ended up getting called into the hospital and Bella was going to get a ride home from Emmett and Rose. Apparently after I left Jasper and Alice started in on Bella and she decided to leave. Since she only lives a few blocks from the bar she decided to walk home so that she could cool down after her confrontation with her brother."

"And that is when she was attacked," Dad finished.

"Exactly. Anyway after she was released from the hospital I convinced her to stay with Alice and Jasper so that she wouldn't be alone. I thought it was a good idea at the time but when I ended up having to search for Bella because she left in the middle of the night I found out how not a good idea it was."

"What happened to cause her to leave?"

"I think it was ultimately a culmination of things. But Jasper and Alice basically told Bella that she was too stupid to live by herself and that she had to move in with them because she had proven that she couldn't keep herself safe. " I told him.

"I didn't know any of this. Have they spoken since she went home?"

"Not much."

"So was Sunday the first time they have seen one another since she left their house."

"I think Jasper might have come to her apartment once but yeah pretty much."

"I guess that explains the tension between everyone. I wish I had known."

"Bella doesn't want people to feel like they have to take sides. Even after what happened on Sunday she flat out told me that she didn't want me to be mad at Alice because she wasn't worth it." I said sadly.

"What happened on Sunday Edward?"

"I heard part of it, but another part of it is the reason that Bella wanted to leave."

I told him about the conversation we overheard as we were walking to the table. I also told him what Bella had heard when she was in the hallway. By the time I finished Dad was shaking his head. I could tell that he was upset but I didn't say anything.

"How could those two act so callously? Bella knows that what they have said isn't true doesn't she?" Dad asked.

"I have told her that it isn't true but unfortunately with everything she is so beaten down that it is easier for her to believe what they say to her rather than to believe me. Especially when I have made my own share of mistakes in this relationship."

Dad cocked his head and I told him about the miscommunications at the beginning of the relationship and about what happened on our date the other night. By the time I was done Dad was once again shaking his head.

"Edward I had no idea she was going through so much on top of the attack."

"Yeah, and she has just gone back to work so that stress is compounding everything."

"Edward you can tell me it is none of my business but is Bella seeing someone about all this."

"Actually dad she is. She is determined to get better and she chose to see someone."

"That's good. I just wish I knew what to do about your sister and her brother. There is no reason for them to be treating her the way they are."

"I agree with you. I just plan on being there for Bella." I tell him.

Dad nodded. I could tell he wanted to say something else so I just waited.

"Edward, I know that you and Jasper used to be close. Is Bella the reason that your relationship has changed?"

"Yes and no." I reply. "It isn't Bella per se but rather how her own family has treated her. Nobody should be made to feel like they are worthless. It makes it hard for me to talk to Jasper and even Alice having seen how they treat Bella." I explained.

Dad didn't say much in response to that and about that time our food was delivered. The conversation during lunch turned to work and how things were going for him at his clinic. By the time we left the restaurant I had to head to work. I briefly thought about Bella and hoped that her day was going well.

When I walked into the hospital I was pretty sure that it was going to end up being a long night. The emergency rooms were busy when I got there and that was usually an indication as to how the night would end up.

0_0_0_0

After working all night my shift is finally over. The emergency room had been crazy the entire night so I never even got a chance to check my phone to see how Bella's appointments went. When I finally clocked out I turned the volume on my phone back up. I frowned when I noticed that I didn't have any texts from Bella. Did that mean that her appointments did not go well? I hope that everything is okay.

I look at the clock and realize that she has already left for work. Since we have plans to get together tonight I decide that I won't pressure her about her appointments while she is working. Rather I will wait to talk to her tonight.

I grab my keys and make my way to my car. What I wanted more than even sleep was a nice hot shower. The drive home seemed to take forever just because I was looking forward to getting there.

When I walked in the door I threw my keys on the table and walked immediately to the bedroom to grab some clothes for after my shower. The water in the shower felt so good on my tired muscles and I found myself immediately relaxing under the hot water.

Despite how tired I was I couldn't help but think about Bella while I was in the shower. The memory of how good it felt to have her sleep wrapped in my arms had me wishing she was here now to sleep with me. In the short time we have been together my life has been complete.

The thoughts of my girl had me getting hard. After I washed my hair I put a decent amount of body wash in my hand and I started stroking my hard cock. Thoughts of how hot Bella is as we made out the other night had my increasing my strokes. My cock was seeping at the thoughts of making love to Bella not only in her bed but the thought of taking her in the shower had me ready to explode.

I kept stroking my cock and the strokes sped up as I thought of her perfect body in line with mine as I slowly undressed her and worshipped her. Before I even got to thoughts of taking her pert nipples in my mouth I exploded.

I washed my cum down the drain and finished my shower. My orgasm had drained what was left of my energy and I ended up falling into my bed in just my boxers.

I don't know how long I had been asleep before I was brought out of my slumber by the ringing of the phone. I looked at the clock as I reached for my phone and noticed that it was after 1:00.

"Hello," I said as I answered the phone.

"_Hey Edward. Did I wake you?" Emmett asked. _

"Yeah, but that's okay. I needed to get up soon anyway. So to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked.

"_I just wanted to see if you were working this afternoon."_

"Nope, I'm off. I worked last night."

"_Cool. So how would you like to feel like meeting up for a drink?" Emmett asked._

I thought about it for a minute. "Actually I was planning on getting together with Bella this evening. But I could get together for a little while later this afternoon if you are able to."

"_That's cool. I completely understand wanting to spend time with your girl. I will be done here around 3:30 if you want to meet at our usual place." _

"Sounds good Em. I will see you there." I tell him before we disconnect.

Now that I am awake I decide to get up and get ready. I take another shower and get dressed before I grab myself a bottle of water. I grab my laptop and read through my email before I have to meet up with Em.

When I get to the bar Emmett is just pulling up. "Hey Em. How has your week been?" I ask as I walk up to him.

"It's been pretty busy but other than that it has been pretty good."

"I know what you are saying about busy. It was nonstop at the hospital last night so I was more than ready to get out of there when my shift ended this morning. So how is Rose doing? I think Bella said that they were meeting up yesterday afternoon."

"Rose is good man."

"So what else have you been up to lately?" I asked him.

"Not much. I've just been working and then I've been playing basketball." Emmett stated.

"I forgot that basketball had started again. Are you on the same team as last year?" I asked knowing that he has always been on the same team as Jasper in the past. Unfortunately I haven't been able to play the last few years because of my work schedule.

"Yep," Emmett said.

"That's cool. We will have to get together sometime and play man."

"That sounds like a plan Ed."

We sat there talking until Em's phone went off. He looked down and smiled. "It's Rose," he said.

"Tell her I said hi," I told him as he responded to the text.

Em looked up after Rose responded to whatever he said to her. "Hey man. I know you probably don't want to be in the middle any more than you are but Rose was wondering if Bella is okay and if you have talked to her today."

I shook my head. "Nope I haven't had a chance to talk to her, but like I said earlier we are getting together tonight. Why?'

Em rubbed the back of his neck before he spoke so I knew something must have happened. "Apparently when Bella and Rose were together yesterday Alice called and Rose walked outside to talk to her when Alice started to get loud. I don't know what was said but I do know that Bella left then and Rose hasn't been able to get in touch with her since then."

"Fuck," I said. "Why the fuck can't Alice just leave Bella alone. No Em, I haven't talked to her but Bella is strong and I'm sure that she isn't mad at Rose. There is just a bunch of shit going on and she really doesn't need more grief from Alice or Jasper."

I could tell that Emmett was curious as to what was going on but it really wasn't my place to tell him what it is. "I will talk to her and I'm sure she will talk to Rose in the next day or two. I do know that she had a couple of appointments yesterday and work has been stressing her out." I told him.

Emmett nodded to let me know he understood. I was actually surprised at what came out of his mouth next due to the fact that he had been friends with Jasper longer than we had been friends. "Ed man, I really don't know what the hell is going on with Jasper and Alice. I may not know everything that has happened but I do know that the way he has been treating Bells is wrong."

"I couldn't agree with you more man." I told him.

At that we sat there drinking our beers and talking about sports. A little after five I looked up and cringed when I saw Jasper walking in. I knew it would cause more problems if I just got up and left since it was clear that he saw me so I sat there and tried to keep my face neutral.

Emmett noticed where my gaze was directed and looked at me. "Sorry man."

I waved him off. "No problem."

Jasper came up and sat with us. "Hey guys," he said.

'Hey' we both responded.

I really didn't know what to say so Emmett started the conversation. "Hey Jasper. How has your week been?'

"It's been pretty good." Jasper replied.

I nodded not knowing what to say.

"So got any plans tonight?" Jasper asked.

Emmett told him that he and Rose might go to a movie. Jasper then looked at me waiting for my response.

"I'm heading to Bella's place. I don't know what we are doing it will likely depend on how her day was." I told him.

I was expecting a smart-ass response so I was pleasantly surprised when he said, "That sounds cool. Hopefully her day wasn't too bad."

I fought the look of surprise that wanted to grace my face. I wanted to make a remark about him actually caring about his sister but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Instead I said, "Yeah, she could really use a break after everything that has happened lately."

Instead of responding Jasper just nodded.

Apparently not wanting to tempt fate Emmett took the opportunity to change the topic of conversation back to sports. After a little while the two of them started talking about their basketball league. I took the opportunity to take my leave.

I bid them both goodbye. As I was walking out of the bar I was surprised when Jasper came up and stopped me. "I know you don't like me Edward, but could you please tell Bella hi for me. Despite what you seem to believe I really do care about her."

I refused to fight with him. Instead I just nodded. "Sure thing. Have a good night." I told him as I made my way out of my car. I couldn't' get to Bella fast enough. I hated that I didn't get to spend last night with her.

Hopefully she will ask me to stay tonight.

**BPOV**

The little bit of sleep I finally managed to get was far from peaceful. When I was finally able to fall asleep I was plagued with dreams. Unfortunately the little sleep I got made for an even longer day at work.

Tyler had come back early so he was in a fine mood. Apparently me being out of the office last week was a huge inconvenience for him and he took every opportunity to tell me that. It wasn't until almost 3:00 that I realized that in everything that had happened yesterday that I forgot to call Edward. I wanted to kick myself and I was afraid that he would be mad at me.

I decided to put my worries out of my mind. I would explain it to him tonight. The thought of seeing Edward tonight just makes me so happy. I can't believe how just two days of sleeping in his arms made me miss them last night.

Finally 5:00 rolls around and I don't waste any time getting out of the office. I know that Edward has a shift this weekend so I make plans to get together with Angela. After I say goodbye I make my way home and decide that I want to cook for us tonight. I just hope that Edward doesn't want to go out.

Right as I am pulling the chicken out of the oven there is a knock on the door. I'm pretty sure it's Edward but I check the peephole anyway and I can't control the smile that graces my face for the first time today at the sight of him.

I open the door. "Hey handsome. You are a sight for sore eyes." I tell him.

"Right back at you beautiful. How was your day?" Edward asked.

"It was okay but it is so much better now that you are here." I told him.

"Something smells wonderful, and I don't mean dinner." Edward said with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss me.

I smacked his arm. "Okay smartass. I made chicken. If you don't want that I can make something else."

"Relax Bella. It smells wonderful. But you know you didn't have to cook."

"I know but I like to cook and it is sometimes nice to be able to cook for someone else." I tell him.

"You don't have to apologize. And please feel free to cook for me anytime."

I smiled and led him to the table. We sat and started eating in silence.

"Bella this is fantastic." Edward raved.

I couldn't help the blush that arose at his praise. "Thanks." I replied.

"So how was work?" I asked him.

"It was good. Busy but good. Oh by the way you never let me know how the doctor went."

I hung my head. "Sorry about that it wasn't intentional. I kind of forgot and it wasn't until late this afternoon that I remembered. Anyway the follow up went well and they want me to try and wait at least another week but if I'm feeling good I can start with the self-defense."

"First, don't be sorry. Second, it's great to hear that you are healing properly. Maybe when you start working out again we can go for a run together."

"I would like that Edward."

"If you don't mind me asking how did your therapy appointment go?" Edward asked.

"It was okay. She wants me to try and sit down with Jasper before my next appointment and to tell him what I am feeling."

"How do you feel about that?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "Scared, nervous. I don't know I hate it because I shouldn't feel this way about my brother." I told him.

"I understand what you are saying. Just remember that I am here fore you babe. You can always talk to me." Edward told me before he gave me a kiss.

Once dinner was finished Edward insisted on helping me clean up before we headed to the living room. "You know Edward, if you want to go out we can. You don't have to stay in for me." I told him.

"I know babe, but I missed holding you in my arms last night so I really don't want to share you with anyone tonight."

I nodded because I felt the exact same way. We put a movie on but not too far into it I noticed that Edward had fallen asleep. I guess he must still be tired from his overnight shift. Once the movie had ended I shut the television off and shook Edward awake.

"Hey babe, you fell asleep." I told him.

He blushed and I had to fight the urge to laugh. "Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"That's okay. Let's go to bed."

"You want me to stay?" Edward asked causing me to wonder if he didn't want to stay.

"Only if you want to. You don't have to stay if you would rather go home," I stuttered.

Edward pulled me into a passionate kiss. "There is nothing I would want more than to stay with you. I missed sleeping with you in my arms."

I smiled at that the thought that Edward had missed me. I went into the bathroom and put my pajamas on and when I came out Edward had stripped down to his boxers and he passed me to use the bathroom. I had put the toothbrush I had given him in the holder next to mine so he didn't have to worry about not having one.

When he came out of the bathroom he got into bed with me and pulled me into his chest. I sighed because I loved the feeling of him wrapped around me. We laid there in silence for a few minutes before Edward spoke.

"Bella, what happened when you were with Rose yesterday?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 25 – Worry**

**EPOV**

Walking into Bella's apartment tonight I felt more at ease than I have all day. When she got all self-conscious when I complemented her I felt my heart grow a little more. My girl knows how to cook. After dinner we sat down to watch a movie. I can't believe that I ended up falling asleep, but my girl just relaxes me.

When Bella asked me to stay the night I couldn't help but smile at how she suddenly got all shy. It appears that she wants to spend the night together just as bad as I do, but was hesitant to assume. I wanted to tell her just how glad I was that she had asked me to stay the night. If she only knew that in the short time we have been seeing one another I have slept better when I am with her than when we sleep apart. Bella has quickly become my safe haven and comfort. I just wish she understood how much she means to me and that I would do anything for her.

As we are getting ready for bed I think back to my conversation with Emmett earlier. Knowing that something went down when Bella was with Rose just makes me worry even more about her. I know my girl is strong but sometimes I wonder how much she can continue to take. God I would do anything to make all her pain go away.

When we got into bed I pulled my girl to me. She fit perfectly in the crook of my arm and I let out a sigh of relief when she snuggled into my side. Some men might be embarrassed to admit that they depend on their women, but I know that I have become a better man since I met Bella. We lay there holding one another for a little while as I tried to figure out how to bring up Bella's conversation with Rose. I want Bella to know that she can talk to me about anything. Finally, I decide to just bite the bullet and talk.

"Babe," I said into the quiet in case she had fallen asleep.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I had a drink with Emmett before I came over here tonight."

"Really, how is he?" Bella asked.

"Oh, he is pretty good." I swallowed before I continued. "Anyway, he mentioned that you got together with Rose yesterday afternoon. He also said that something happened and you left early. What happened babe?" I asked her.

The minute the question popped out of my mouth I felt Bella stiffen beside me. I started to rub up and down her side to let her know that whatever she had to say was okay, but even with the soothing gesture she only mildly relaxed beside me.

I could tell that she was thinking through what she wanted to say. The one thing that I have learned about Bella is that when the topic of conversation is one she isn't necessarily comfortable with she tends to analyze what she wants to say before she will say it. I continued to rub her side as she prepared to answer my question.

After about five minutes Bella took a deep breath. "It's really nothing," she tried to tell me.

I knew that more than likely that she was afraid to tell me exactly what happened so I decided to push her a little bit. "Were you not having a good time with Rose? Did she say something to upset you?"

Suddenly Bella turned over so that she was looking at me. She had a panicked look in her eyes. "Oh no. Rose didn't do anything wrong. I hope she doesn't think that." Bella said before she continued quietly. "I even screw that up. Stupid, stupid Bella."

I knew I wasn't meant to hear the last part and it broke my heart that whatever happened would cause her to think this way.

I sat up and put both of my hands on either side of her face to make her look at me. "Babe, you know you can tell me anything right."

Instead of saying anything back to me Bella just nodded. I took that as a sign to continue. "You didn't screw up and beautiful, believe me you aren't stupid."

At that Bella gasped and then blushed. Not wanting to give her too much time to over think things I continued, "Will you please tell me what happened?"

Bella looked back up at me and I could see the tears in her eyes. "It's stupid," she said.

"Why don't you tell me and then we will decide whether or not it's stupid."

She nodded and took a deep breath before she spoke. "Yesterday was such an emotional day. I was having a good time with Rose and then her phone rang. It was Alice. I don't know what they talked about but whatever was being said seemed to be upsetting Rose. Rose excused herself from the table to continue her conversation in private. I just sat there thinking how those two never seem to fight but here they were fighting and it seemingly had to do with me. I didn't want to be the reason for them to fight so I just decided to take myself out of the equation." Bella said before finally taking a breath.

I had to work hard to tamp down the anger that was starting to rise. I hated that my sister seemed to be continuously making Bella feel even worse about herself. I don't know what was said between her and Rose, but whatever it was had Bella feeling guilty for wanting to spend time with Rose.

"Babe, you did nothing wrong. I'm sure that whatever put a bee in Alice's bonnet had nothing to do with you." I told her hoping to make her feel better.

At that Bella rolled her eyes at the statement but she giggled, which made me smile. She seemed to be thinking about what I said for a few minutes.

"I get what you are trying to say. I guess I just hate that Rose spending time with me is causing problems between her and Alice. I know they have been best friends for a while and it hurts knowing that I am the reason that they fought. Just like it kills me to know that you would normally spend more time with Alice and Jasper than you have lately. I just feel like all I do is ruin the lives of those around me." Bella said as the tears started to stream down her face.

My heart broke for her, but at the same time I had to fight the anger that was rising at her thoughts. Sure Alice and I aren't as close right now as we used to be, but ultimately that has nothing to do with Bella and everything to do with Alice. I had to make her see that.

"Babe, you haven't ruined anything. You have to find the faith in yourself and believe that. You can't take responsibility for the actions of others. You need to concentrate on yourself and screw everyone else." I told her forcefully.

The minute the words left my mouth, I started to regret them. I could see Bella's lip start to quiver and I hated myself for making her feel even worse. I went to apologize but before I could get anything out Bella stopped me.

"You're right. I can only take responsibility for myself. Thank you for reminding me of that." Bella said quietly.

"Bella, I didn't mean it…" I started.

"No Edward you were right. Thank you for listening to me. I'm sorry for bothering you with all my nonsense. Now I know you must be exhausted so lets get some sleep since you have to work tomorrow," Bella said before giving me a kiss and turning back over.

Not wanting to make the situation even worse I decided to just let it be. Hopefully after a good night's sleep things will be better. I lay there trying to fall asleep. I could tell that Bella wasn't sleeping but I just continued to hold her until I finally fell into a restless sleep myself.

When I woke the next morning Bella was already up. I could smell the coffee so I threw on a pair of jeans and made my way to the kitchen hoping that maybe I could fix what I had screwed up last night. When I passed the living room I noticed Bella staring off into space so I quietly made my way to the kitchen as I thought about what I was going to say.

I assume Bella must have heard me because by the time I made my way back to the living room she had a smile plastered on her face as if nothing was bothering her.

"Morning babe. How did you sleep?" Bella asked.

I stopped to give her a kiss before I took my seat next to her on the couch. "Morning. I slept pretty well I guess. How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Bella replied.

Before I got a chance to try and apologize for last night Bella started talking. "So do you have anything planned before you have to go back to work?"

"Nope. Do you have any plans for the day?" I asked.

"Angela and I are going to get together. I'm not exactly sure what we are going to do but I'm looking forward to spending time with her outside the office again."

"That's great babe." I told her. I was really happy that she was going to be spending time with Angela. Hopefully Angela would be able to make Bella see that the way Alice and Jasper are acting is not her fault.

"Bella, about last night…" I started.

Bella stopped me before I could say anything else. "You were right. I guess I was just tired last night and took things a little too personally especially with the assignment that my therapist wants me to do. Thank you for putting up with me and my mood swings," she said as she leaned in to give me a kiss.

I was pretty sure that Bella was just trying to make me feel better but I didn't want to call her on it and make things even worse so I just didn't say anything.

We sat there drinking our coffee. All too soon I knew that I was going to have to go if I wanted to get to work on time. "Babe, I hate to say it but I need to go. I have to stop at home before I head to the hospital."

"Okay. Have a good day at work Edward." Bella said quietly.

"I will. You have fun with Angela. Can I call you tomorrow and maybe we can grab lunch or something?" I asked her.

"Sure," she replied quietly.

I gathered my stuff and headed out. All the way home and then again on my way to work I couldn't get the look in Bella's eyes out of my head. Even though she tried to hide it I could tell that Bella was putting a wall up. I vowed to myself that I was going to fix this and let Bella know how much I love her.

Thankfully the emergency room was steady so I didn't have too much time to worry about Bella. I was surprised when Sunday morning I was paged to the reception area and found Bella standing there waiting for me. I couldn't hide the smile that graced my face as I saw her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Suddenly Bella seemed to get nervous. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked.

"Nope. This is a very pleasant surprise." I told her as I gave her a chaste kiss.

"Here, I thought you might like a cup of coffee." Bella said as she handed me the Starbucks cup in her hand.

"Thanks babe. Didn't you get yourself anything?"

"Yeah, but I drank it already," she said with a shrug as she started to blush.

"Do you have a few minutes? Would you like to sit with me while I drink this?" I asked her.

"Sure. That is if I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope. I was just going to take a break anyway. Now I just have an even better reason." I told her as I steered her toward my office.

We took a seat on the couch and sat there quietly. After a few minutes I broke the silence. "So how was your day yesterday? Did you and Angela have fun?"

A smile broke out on Bella's face as she went to answer my question. "Yeah, we did have fun. We didn't do a whole lot but we did sign up for a kickboxing class that we are going to start taking this week."

I loved seeing the smile on her face but I couldn't help but worry. "Are you sure that you shouldn't wait a little longer." I asked her.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm sure. The doctor said I could but I promise that if I have any pain I will stop and wait a little longer." Bella said as she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you so I guess I am just being a little overprotective." I told her as I kissed her.

She laughed and shook her head at me. "Don't worry about it. So have you been busy?"

"Not too bad. Thankfully it has all been minor stuff. Hopefully it stays that way for the next few hours." I told her. "So have you thought about where you might want to have lunch?"

Bella cocked her head to the side and looked at me while she shook her head. "Nope, I figured since you have been the one working that I would let you pick."

"I really don't care as long as I get to spend some time with my girl." I told her.

Before Bella got a chance to respond my phone signaled a text message. I looked down and furrowed my brow when I noticed whom it was from.

"Something wrong?" Bella asked after seeing the look I gave my phone.

"Nah, it's just a text from Jasper." I tell her confused.

"Oh. Hopefully nothing bad happened." Bella said.

I opened the message and was surprised by what it said. "Hmm, Jasper wants to get together." I told Bella.

"Oh really. Maybe you should do it." She said quietly.

I looked at her and suddenly it was like a mask was on her face. I could tell that there was something that she wasn't telling me. "I will get together with him another time. We were going to have lunch today."

Bella shook her head. "Edward, please just go ahead and meet with him. We can have dinner tomorrow instead."

I looked Bella in the eyes. I could tell that there was something she wasn't telling me but I didn't want to cause more problems with us. Instead I just said, "If you're sure baby. I can always get together with him later. I was really looking forward to spending time with you." I said with a little pout.

She laughed but it didn't reach her eyes. "I promise it's all good. It will just make tomorrow even better," she told me with a kiss.

Not wanting to cause any problems I just agreed with her. I texted Jasper and told him I would meet him at the diner near the hospital. Unfortunately right after I finished texting him my pager went off and I had to get back to work.

Bella gave me a kiss and took off while I went to see what had come into the emergency room. The rest of my shift went by quickly and before I knew it, it was time to meet Jasper for a late lunch.

I walked into the diner and he was already sitting there. "Hey man," I said as I made my way over to the booth where Jasper was sitting.

"Hey. Thanks for having lunch with me." Jasper replied.

"No problem." I replied as I took my seat.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes as we looked over our menus. Once we had placed our orders Jasper broke the silence.

"So how are things going for you?"

"They have been pretty good. Busy, but good." I replied.

"Good, good. So how is Bella?"

"Bella is doing okay. She is getting better every day."

We fell into an uncomfortable silence then. Finally not being able to take it any more I spoke. "So was there a reason you wanted to meet for lunch?"

Suddenly Jasper started to fidget and I got the impression that I probably wasn't going to like whatever he might say. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk about Alice."

"What about her?" I asked confused. "Has something happened?"

"Alice is upset because you refuse to spend time with her anymore. I hate to see her unhappy man and I was hoping that maybe you would find the time to visit her."

"First Jasper, I haven't refused to spend time with Alice. I have been busy and working." I started before he cut me off.

"Yet you find time to spend with Bella and you can't find time to see your own sister."

"Yes Jasper I have spent time with Bella. Besides I saw Alice last week at family dinner but she didn't seem to concerned with talking to me then so what is the big deal now."

"Alice is hurt that you are choosing someone you just met over her. You are choosing someone who has gone out of her way to hurt your sister and make her look bad without any consideration to how Alice feels."

"What are you talking about Jasper?" I asked. "How has Bella gone out of her way to hurt Alice?"

"You have been there. She has tried to make sure everyone feels sorry for her and made me and Alice out to be the bad people. I love my sister but she is acting like a little brat." Jasper spit.

I shook my head because what I really wanted to do was punch him. "Jasper, you and I have been friends for longer than you have been with Alice. But right now my dislike for you and your actions have nothing to do with anything Bella has done or said. If anything Bella has pushed me to spend more time with you guys. It is my choice not to do it. In fact when you texted me about lunch I already had plans with your sister but she made me come. How is that being selfish?" I asked him.

Jasper looked at me after I finished with my tirade. I was really regretting letting Bella talk me into having lunch with Jasper. Thankfully before the silence could get too awkward our lunch came.

We ate mostly in silence but I could see Jasper thinking. I could only hope that he was considering what I had told him. It wasn't until after the waitress had cleared the plates that I ventured to speak again.

"Jasper, I must say that I hate that things are awkward between us right now, but it has nothing to do with anything Bella has done or said. Rather, if Bella had her way she would fix everything."

"They why doesn't she?"

"Bella hasn't done anything wrong. She has tried to step out and make sure that she isn't involved because she believes you think that she has ruined your life."

Jasper had a look of surprise on his face when I told him that. "Why would she think that?"

"Maybe because you and Alice have said it not only to her but in front of her." I told him pointedly.

"No, I haven't…" he said before he trailed off. "Oh fuck."

I knew then that he realized what I was talking about. "Dude, I didn't mean it. I swear I love Bella."

"That may be true, but right now Bella believes that all she has done is cause problems for everyone since your parents died. Did you know that she left her coffee date with Rose because Alice got mad and was yelling at Rose on the phone and Bella knew it had something to do with her."

Jasper hung his head when I told him this. "Fuck, Edward I think I may have made things even worse."

"What did you do?"

"Well, Alice has been upset about not seeing you so when Bella had called me last night to see if I wanted to get together I told her I was busy…" he trailed off.

I shook my head. Now the look on Bella's face when I got Jasper's text made sense. "Dude, I could kill you right now. Bella was with me when I got your invite to lunch. She had brought me coffee at the hospital. We were supposed to have lunch and she backed out when she knew that you asked me."

"Do you think I should call her?" Jasper asked.

"Normally I would say yes, but Bella knows we are together so if you call her now she is going to believe that the only reason you are talking to her is because I am somehow forcing you. Please tell me that you guys have a time set to get together."

"Actually, I told her I am really busy and that I had to check my schedule." Jasper said looking ashamed. "I was angry man. She hurt my wife."

"No Jasper, Alice hurt Alice. All Bella has done is try to not burden anybody despite the fact that she was recently attacked and raped." I said through gritted teeth.

He flinched at the tone of my voice. I hated not only him and Alice right now, but also myself. No wonder Bella was shutting herself off.

"Jasper, I am in love with Bella and I hate how you have been treating her. I have kept my mouth shut because I haven't wanted to cause problems for her, but dude you need to pull your head out of your ass before it is too late and you lose Bella forever. Maybe you need to take a close look at what exactly you have done and said lately before you start blaming Bella for everything." I spat at him before throwing some money down and leaving.

I tried to call Bella but her phone just went straight to voicemail. I drove by her apartment and she wasn't there. I started to worry as I thought of everything that had happened since I stayed over at her apartment. I need to talk to her.

**A/N **

**I apologize for the delay. Unfortunately my computer decided to crash and I didn't have this chapter saved on my flash drive. Rewriting it took longer because I wanted to get it close to how it was before. Thankfully the computer is fixed and the next chapter is being written and will be posted by the end of the weekend to make up for the delay. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 26 – Pain and Hurt**

**BPOV**

After Edward left I sat there for a little bit thinking about what he had said. There was a part of me that wanted to believe him that I wasn't the problem, but all the evidence seemed to point to me being the common denominator. I knew that this was something that I will eventually have to face but right now I just wanted to have a good day.

I shook off the memories of what Edward and I had discussed and made my way to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. Spending time with Angela is just what I need to make things better and hopefully she will be able to give me a little perspective on what she believes I should do.

When we had finalized our plans we had decided that I would pick Angela up at her place. I made my way over there and the closer I got the more I could feel the tension leaving my body. By the time I arrived I had decided to just let everything go and just focus on having fun.

"Hey Ang," I said when she got into the car.

"Hey, how are you today?" she asked.

"I'm good. Do you want to stop for some coffee before we start?"

"Sounds good."

On the way to Starbucks we talked a little bit about work and how Tyler had been being an ass. By the time we arrived we were laughing about how stupid he looks when he starts to have his little temper tantrums. Angela literally had me rolling when she did an impression of him when he doesn't get his way.

We decided to get our drinks to go and made our way to the mall. Unfortunately we both needed to get a few new things for work so we decided to get the non-fun shopping out of the way first. Since I didn't know what my hospital bills were going to end up costing me, I made my way to the clearance rack. Fortunately I was able to find some dress shirts that would go well with the suits I currently own and some black pumps to replace the ones I currently have.

Once the work clothes were out of the way we made our way to find some new workout gear. Although Rose had offered to go to the gym with me I didn't feel comfortable with that. I was hoping that I would be able to convince Angela to start taking some classes with me.

I decided to bring it up while we were trying on new sneakers. "Hey, I was wondering. I was thinking about taking some fitness classes. I want to start kickboxing or something like that. Would you be interested in maybe checking them out with me?" I asked quietly.

Before she answered she furrowed her brow. "I would love to, but are you sure you should be doing that right now?"

"I talked to my doctor and was told that as long as I am careful that there shouldn't be a problem."

"Cool, maybe we could check out a schedule of when classes are next week and find something that is easy to get to with work and everything."

I was so very happy that she was going to do this with me that I pulled her into a hug. "Thanks so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Angela chuckled. "I'm just glad to see you getting back to your old self."

That statement made me stop and think about how much has changed lately. It also made me wonder whether or not I was indeed the cause for my problems.

"Hey, what's going on in that head of yours?" Ang asked.

I just shook my head because I really didn't want to get into it in the middle of the store. Angela must have realized what part of my hesitation was because she suddenly decided she was hungry so we paid and made our way to IHOP for lunch.

I laughed when Angela chose IHOP because the one thing that her and I have always done is eat pancakes when we are spilling our guts to one another. It was obvious that Angela knew I needed to talk to someone about everything and I loved her a little more for being the friend she is.

Once we were seated and the waitress had taken our orders Angela spoke. "Spill girl. I know that there are a lot of things going on in the pretty little head of yours. Tell me so I can help."

I fought to keep the tears that welled in my eyes from spilling over. I gave Angela a watery smile. "Where do I begin? Things just seem so messed up that I don't know which way is up."

"I know, but you are so strong. How about you start with how your doctors' appointments went the other day."

"The appointments actually went pretty good. Like I said earlier, the doctor said I should be able to start working out again. I just have to be careful and try not to overdo it."

"That's great. How about your therapist appointment, how did that go?"

"That appointment was a little harder. She actually gave me homework for this week and I'm kind of afraid to do it."

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "She wants me to find a time to talk to Jasper and let him know what I'm feeling." I said quietly.

Angela looked at me as if she was trying to read my face. "How do you feel about that?"

I laughed. "Ang, you sound like my therapist."

"Sorry," she started, but I waived her off.

"Don't be. Actually I feel good about it, but at the same time I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Things with Jasper have been so strained lately that I guess that I'm afraid talking to him will only make him more defensive and make the rift between us even bigger. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does, but Bella you have to do this if you want to move past it. You are so strong that you will get through this."

"I guess I'm just scared Ang. I feel like I create problems with all the people in my life and I don't know how to fix them."

"Besides Jasper, who are you talking about?" Angela asked.

"Well, Edward is mad at Alice and then the other day when I was having coffee with Rose, she got into a fight with Alice because of spending time with me. I just seem to bring bad things to the relationships around me." I answered quietly.

"Oh Bella, none of that is your fault. I think that you will see that after you try to talk to Jasper. You can't control how other people act or react. The only person whose actions and reactions you can control are your own. Remember that and no matter what happens when you talk to Jasper remember that I'm here for you." Angela said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Ang." I told her as we finished eating our lunch.

I didn't realize how long we had been talking until we left the restaurant. Unfortunately, for me that is, Angela had plans with Ben so I was on my own for the rest of the night. As I settled in for the evening I thought about everything Angela and I had discussed earlier. I decided to just bite the bullet and ask Jasper to get together to talk.

I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Jasper's cell phone before I had a chance to change my mind. It rang four times before he answered.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey Jasper, its Bella."

"I know who it is. What can I do for you Bella?"

"Um, I was wondering what you are doing tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, I was hoping we could maybe get together and talk."

"I'm busy tomorrow Bella."

"Oh, I understand. I guess it was kind of short notice," I replied dejectedly. "Is there a time in the next few days when you would be free?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella. I am pretty busy. I will have to check my schedule and get back with you later in the week."

"Okay, I understand. Hey Jasper," I started.

"Bella, I have to go. Alice and I have plans. I will try to get back with you after I check my schedule." Jasper stated.

"Okay. Bye," I said before I realized that he had already hung up.

I sat there and looked at my phone. It was apparent that Jasper wasn't going to make the time to meet with me. What had I done so bad to make him hate me so much? I dropped the phone out of my hand and the tears started to pour down my face. I sat there for I don't know how long until the tears finally dried and I fell into a fitful sleep.

I jerked awake in the middle of the night from a nightmare. My parents had been there and they both were telling me that I was a waste of space and that everyone would have been better off if I had just died in the alley. The tears came again and I knew there was no way I would be going back to sleep.

At about 5:30 I gave up and got dressed. I made my way to Starbucks and decided to take Edward some coffee. I don't know why I was so nervous but by the time I made it to the hospital I had already drained my cup of coffee. I steeled myself before I walked into the Emergency Room and went to the receptionist to ask her to page Edward for me.

I didn't have to wait too long before I saw Edward and the pain from last night seemed to melt away when I saw his smiling face coming towards me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked, suddenly afraid that I was going to get him in trouble.

"Nope. This is a very pleasant surprise." Edward said as he gave me a kiss.

"Here, I thought you might like a cup of coffee."

"Thanks babe. Didn't you get yourself anything?" He asked, looking perplexed because I didn't have any.

"Yeah, but I drank it already."

"Do you have a few minutes? Would you like to sit with me while I drink this?"

"Sure. That is if I'm not interrupting anything." I told him with a smile.

"Nope. I was just going to take a break anyway. Now I just have an even better reason."

Edward steered me toward his office where we both took a seat on the couch and sat there quietly.

I don't know how long we sat there in silence but suddenly Edward spoke. "So how was your day yesterday? Did you and Angela have fun?"

I smiled as I thought of how much better Angela had made me feel after lunch. "Yeah, we did have fun. We didn't do a whole lot but we did sign up for a kickboxing class that we are going to start taking this week."

"Are you sure that you shouldn't wait a little longer." Edward asked and I had to roll my eyes at how overprotective he was being.

"I'm sure. The doctor said I could but I promise that if I have any pain I will stop and wait a little longer." I told him before I gave him a kiss for being so concerned.

I knew he was concerned and actually his concern meant a great deal to me. In order to get him off the topic I decided to ask him how work had been. Apparently his night hadn't been too bad. When he asked me if I had given much thought to where I wanted to have lunch I had to tell him that I really hadn't. Truth was I could care less if we had peanut butter and jelly at my place as long as I got to spend some time with him. I smiled when he told me that he just wanted to spend time with me. I love how we seem to be on the same wavelength.

I was just going to tell him how we both seemed to be on the same wavelength when his phone went off with a text message. I could tell that something was up when his brow furrowed when he looked to see who the text was from.

"Something wrong?" I asked after seeing the look on his face.

"Nah, it's just a text from Jasper."

"Oh. Hopefully nothing bad happened." I said although I really was wondering what he was texting Edward about.

I sat there while he read the text. "Hmm, Jasper wants to get together."

"Oh really. Maybe you should do it." I replied quietly as I tried to hide the hurt from my voice. Why is it that my brother won't speak to me but wants to get together with my boyfriend? Maybe they were planning on getting together and comparing notes about me. Suddenly I felt sick and wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I will get together with him another time. We were going to have lunch today." Edward stated.

I knew that if Edward told Jasper no, then things were just going to get worse. I shook my head. "Edward, please just go ahead and meet with him. We can have dinner tomorrow instead."

I wanted nothing more than to get as far away as possible. I knew that things with Edward were too good to be true. Did he give Jasper the heads up that I wanted to meet with him? Who can I trust?

"If you're sure baby. I can always get together with him later. I was really looking forward to spending time with you."

I laughed to let him know that everything was fine, but really I was fighting the sobs that wanted to rip their way out of my chest. "I promise it's all good. It will just make tomorrow even better," I told him with a kiss.

Thankfully Edward's pager went off and he had to get back to work making my escape easier. I somehow made it back home before the tears started to escape. I knew that I couldn't sit around or I would go crazy.

I changed into my workout clothes and threw on my running shoes and started running. I don't know how far I ran but by the time I stopped I was having trouble breathing. I looked around me and noticed that I had gone so much further than I normally do.

Once I figured out where I was I realized that I had run over ten miles. No wonder I was in so much pain. I knew I couldn't run because the pain in my ribs was starting to get bad so I started to walk back in the direction that I had come from.

Thankfully I always throw money into my shoe when I run so I stopped at a corner market and grabbed a bottle of water. As I made my way back to my apartment I came upon a little park. I found a bench and sat there as I watched the children playing on the playground. I don't know how long I sat there but the next thing I realized it was getting dark.

Although I was still in a good deal of pain from my earlier run, I knew that I would need to run home if I wanted to get there before it got too late. I cranked up my iPod and started the trek back home. By the time I finally got there I wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and make the pain go away. The physical pain of my injuries and the emotional pain of those who only want to make sure I know I'm not wanted.

I didn't even look at my phone when I got inside. Instead I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower and try to wipe away everything that has happened. While I was washing it all away I decided that despite what Carmen wanted I was done with Jasper. I tried, but he refused. I know that I had a defeatist attitude but I just can't deal with it anymore.

By the time I was done with my shower, I knew I needed to take something for the pain if I had any chance of getting some sleep. While I knew better than to mix the pills with alcohol, I just wanted it all to go away so I poured myself a glass of wine after I had taken the pain medication. Before long the blackness started to take over and I welcomed it.

Tomorrow was a new day.

I woke up in the morning feeling more rested, but still in a good deal of pain. I knew I had overdone it with the run yesterday but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I was going to make sure that I didn't let Angela know that I was in any pain because I didn't want her to back out on kickboxing.

When I went to grab my phone I noticed that I had several missed calls and texts from both Edward and Jasper. I didn't know why Jasper would be calling but I had no plans of calling him back. Was my anger childish? Yes, probably, but I am tired of being treated like trash. I deleted all calls and texts from Jasper without looking at them.

I looked at the texts from Edward and it appeared that he had tried to get in touch with me after his lunch with Jasper. While I felt bad for not wanting to talk to him either, I didn't want him to worry so I decided to shoot him a text.

**Was out yesterday. Sorry I forgot my phone at home and fell asleep when I got home without checking messages. Didn't mean to make you worry. Have a good day. –B-**

I didn't get out the door before I got a response.

_**I was so worried about you. Glad that you are safe. Are we still on for tonight? –E-**_

Shit, shit. I forgot about dinner. While a part of me was screaming that I needed to make a clean break from Edward, I knew I had already fallen in love with him and it won't be that easy. With a sigh I typed out my response.

**Sure. Just let me know when and where? –B-**

_**I will pick you up at your place. 6? –E-**_

**Sounds good. See you then –B- **

I sigh as I try to decide how I am going to move forward with Edward. Can I trust him? I love him sure, but does he have any feelings for me? Either way, I know I need to be honest with him and let him know what I'm feeling. We will see if he even wants to be around me after that.

Knowing that I need to get to work, I put these thoughts out of my mind and make my way to another fun filled day at the office.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 27 – Dates and Explanations**

**BPOV**

It wasn't long after I walked into the office that Angela caught me. "So, how was the rest of your weekend?"

I shrugged because I really didn't know what to tell her.

"It was okay." I told her.

"Uh huh." She said, "What happened?"

I sighed and decided that I needed to just woman up and tell her. "Well, I called Jasper to try to set up a time to get together like Carmen suggested."

"Okay, did the meeting not go well?"

"Actually, it didn't go at all. I called him to try to set it up and he said that he already had plans and he didn't know when he would have time." I told her as I shrugged.

"Hopefully you will be able to find time in the next few days to meet up."

I shook my head as she was saying this. "I'm not going to try to find a time. I'm done." I told Angela.

"That sounds a little irrational Bella. Did something else happen this weekend? You were in a good mood when I met you on Saturday."

"I was and I was looking forward to trying to fix things out with Jasper. Sure I was a little upset when he said he was busy, but I understood. The problem is that he lied Ang."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Jasper lied about being busy."

Sensing that this was going to be somewhat of a long conversation, Angela took a seat in my office. "How do you know he lied?"

"Well I didn't at first. Yesterday I woke up early and decided to drop by the hospital and bring Edward some coffee. Anyway, while I was there he got a text from Jasper asking him to meet with him for lunch." I told her.

"Oh. Wait, didn't you and Edward have plans?"

"Yeah, but I told him to just meet with Jasper. I mean I don't want to cause him any more problems and Alice is already mad at him." I shrugged.

"Did you tell Edward about Jasper?"

"No, there wasn't a point. I guess it may be childish but I'm just done Angela. I don't care anymore."

"Bella," Angela started.

I shook my head. "No, I know I shouldn't feel this way Angela, but I'm tired of people feeling like it's okay for them to lie to me. Maybe when I calm down some I will reconsider it, but right now I don't think I will want to speak with Jasper anytime in the near future."

Angela looked taken aback. "Okay, but know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about it."

"I know Ang."

Before Angela got a chance to say anything further, my phone rang and the receptionist informed me that I had a client on the phone.

"Well, I guess duty calls." I tell Angela as she makes her way out of my office.

Thankfully the morning went by pretty smoothly. Between meetings and phone calls I was kept busy.

After lunch I noticed that Jasper tried to call my cell phone. When I didn't answer his first call he continued to call. I rejected the calls until finally I just got fed up and shut my phone completely off. When quitting time rolled around I decided to just keep my phone off as I made my way home to get ready for my dinner with Edward.

Before I left the office I made a point to stop in Angela's office to remind her that we had kickboxing the next night. Although I was still sore from the run yesterday, I wasn't about to give up the opportunity to try and work out some of my aggression. I told her goodbye and quickly made my way home so that I could be ready when Edward got there.

I had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door. I took a couple of pain pills before I made my way out of the bedroom. I looked at the clock on my way to the front door and realized it was just before six. I opened the door and found myself smiling at the sight of Edward standing on the other side.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he before he pulled me into a kiss.

"Hello to you as well handsome." I replied after he released me.

I turned away from the door to grab my purse. Edward grabbed my hand and he led me to his car.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Well, I know of this little bistro on the other side of town and I thought it would be a nice place to try. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds wonderful," I tell him as I settle in for the ride.

While the drive across town is quiet, it isn't uncomfortable. I am finding that being around Edward always seemed to relax me. When we got to the bistro he helped me out of the car and we made our way inside. We were seated in a corner booth that allowed us some privacy.

"So have you been here before?" I asked him.

"Once, I came here with my mom a couple of months ago." Edward informed me.

I smiled and was glad that he said he came here with his mom. The thought of him bringing another woman here was too much to consider. Once we had ordered I decided to break the silence.

"So how was work?"

"It was good. Although it seemed to go by slowly because I was anxiously looking forward to dinner with you."

I blushed at the thought that he was just as excited to see me as I was to see him. Thankfully he didn't comment on my reaction.

We kept the conversation light while we discussed some of the cases that he had seen at the hospital lately. He told me how there had been a rash of children coming in from falls and stuff. Being a clumsy child myself I could relate to what he was telling me.

When our food arrived we lapsed into a silence as we both started to eat. I had finished about half of my dinner when Edward cleared his throat. I looked up at him and I could see that he had something on his mind. I had a suspicion that he might want to question me about my reaction yesterday but I didn't feel comfortable volunteering the information. I am still angry with Jasper and I honestly don't know if I can talk about the situation calmly.

I watched Edward as he tried to figure out what to say to me. It took him about five minutes before he actually spoke.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked.

I was caught of guard by his question. "I'm fine." I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Edward let out a breath before he spoke again. "I know that Jasper blew you off. Why did you tell me to meet with him when he refused to meet with you and we already had plans?"

I thought about how to phrase my answer. I knew that no matter what I ended up saying I would likely end up sounding like a child. I took a drink of my wine before I answered.

"Yes, I was angry when Jasper texted, but more than angry I was hurt." I said.

"I can understand that."

I shook my head because I wanted to try to explain exactly how I was feeling. "I don't think you do. These last few weeks I have been so angry with Jasper and Alice, but when I met with Carmen she told me that maybe Jasper and I weren't communicating properly. She told me that I needed to find time to sit down and talk to him and let him know exactly how I was feeling without letting emotions take over. I thought about what she said and decided that maybe I was in the wrong too because I would get so angry and then I would shut down and not listen to what he would have to say either."

Edward sat there while I gathered my thoughts. I was thankful that he was letting me get everything out before he said anything. "Anyway, after thinking over what Carmen said and talking about it some with Angela I decided to try and set a time to sit down and talk to him. After I got home on Saturday I decided to call him and see if he was available to talk."

"I know that Jasper told you he didn't have time." Edward said quietly.

"Yeah he did, but it wasn't just that he said he didn't have time because he already had plans for yesterday. Jasper basically brushed me off and hurried to get me off the phone. It was like he didn't want to even try and find time to meet with me. I mean I didn't even get a chance to try and tell him what I wanted to get together for in the first place." I let it all rush out. I knew if I stopped at any point in the story that the tears would likely make their way down my face.

"Bella," Edward started but I put my hand up to stop him.

"Please just let me get this out." I looked at him and he nodded.

"Anyway, Jasper told me he was busy and he would have to check his schedule. Then he said he was late for plans with Alice and basically just hung up. I will admit that I was hurt but I was also angry at myself because I guess I just thought that he would make the time and want to try and fix things between the two of us. After I hung up with him I forced myself not to think about it too much and I didn't. Then when I was at the hospital he texted you," I trailed off.

"When he texted me asking me to meet him for lunch you knew that he was really blowing you off and that he was lying about having plans."

"Exactly," I said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Bella. If I had known I would have told him no."

"No, that is exactly what I don't want. I don't want you to feel like you have to choose. I hate that people seem to think that they have to choose one or the other of us."

I was starting to lose my composure. Edward must have sensed my predicament because he quickly called the waiter over and paid the bill.

"Let's go somewhere else," he said as he directed me out of the restaurant.

Not really wanting to be alone I let him lead me back to the car. I figured that Edward was going to take me back to my place so I was pleasantly surprised when he drove to his place. Once we were inside Edward grabbed us drinks and we sat on his couch.

He pulled me to him and said, "Bella, even though we haven't known each other very long I love you. When you hurt, it hurts me as well. I know you feel like people are having to choose sides in this situation but if they are it isn't because of you. The only people who are making the situation harder than it needs to be are Alice and Jasper. I hate that you don't feel comfortable enough to tell me what you are thinking and feeling. I thought that we were past that."

I couldn't help the tears that leaked down my face. Between the wine at dinner and my pain pills earlier my defenses were down. "I love you too Edward. I'm just scared." I told him.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that you are going to decide that you made the wrong decision by being with me. I'm scared that you are going to see me for who I really am and finally see what a worthless person I am and then leave. I guess I figure if I just keep things to myself then maybe you will stick around longer." I said as I looked down at my lap.

I felt more than saw Edward shift next to me. I could tell that he wanted to say something but before he got a chance his phone started to ring.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I asked him.

"No, if it is important they will call back." He stated as he turned me to look at him.

"Bella, you have to quit thinking that I am going to leave you," he started.

I tried to interrupt him but he put his finger over my mouth to keep me silent. "No, I let you have your say so please listen." I nodded to let him know that I would keep quiet.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I love you until you believe me. Babe, it killed me yesterday when I found out that Jasper had hurt you."

I gave him a questioning look. "Jasper told me that you had called him. It was then that I figured out something had happened and your expression when you found out that he wanted to meet me made more sense. I knew that there was something you weren't telling me yesterday but I have promised not to push you. When he told me that you had called him wanting to get together I was angry. Not at you but at him because I knew you were trying to reach out to him and he had blatantly just kicked you in the face. Then when I got home I tried to call you and you didn't answer. I got scared."

"I didn't mean to scare you." I told him.

"I know, but you are going to have to accept that I worry about you. You are officially an important part of my life and you are going to have to get used to it." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Bella, when you hurt I hurt. I will keep reminding you of this until you finally let me in and share some of that burden with me."

"I'm trying Edward. Like I said I'm scared. I mean if my brother can turn on me, I just wait for everyone to do the same thing," I said quietly.

Edward went to answer and his phone rang again. "Just go ahead and answer it. I'm sure it's important." I told him.

He looked at the caller id and frowned before he accepted the call, "Hey Jasper."

Not wanting to sit right beside him while he talked to my brother I got up and made my way to the window. I tried to tune out their conversation but I could tell that they were talking about me. I just shook my head and let myself get lost in the view.

I don't know how long I stood there staring out the window before I felt Edward come up behind me and put his hands around my waist. Unfortunately the pain medication from earlier was starting to wear off and I had to fight the urge to flinch at his touch. I have worried him enough and he doesn't need to know that I overdid it thereby causing myself pain. If Edward noticed he didn't say anything.

"That was Jasper," he told me.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, apparently he has been trying to get in touch with you and he was worried."

I shrugged. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that after how he treated you this weekend that he should give you some space. I also told him that you had every right to not want to talk to him right now and that he should think about how lucky he is to have you in his life."

I turned to look at him with tears in my eyes. "How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful guy in my life?" I asked him.

"Bella, I am the lucky one," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. After he pulled away he said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I told him as I turned in his arms.

"Where did you go yesterday?"

I took a deep breath because I had a feeling that he wasn't exactly going to like what I was going to tell him. "Well after I left the hospital I was hurt and angry. I went home I couldn't just sit around. I ended up going running. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. By the time I stopped I realized just how far I had gone. I didn't take my phone with me so I used the time away to try and clear my head."

"Exactly how far did you run?"

"Ten miles," I said quietly.

"Bella," he said in a chastising tone. "What part of take it easy did you not understand?"

"It wasn't on purpose. I just needed to clear my head and running allows me to do that," I told him with a shrug.

Edward shook his head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I promise." I told him.

"I'm glad to hear that but babe you need to listen to the doctor and take it easy. Now can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Is it true that Jasper has been trying to get in touch with you since yesterday?"

I let out a groan. "Yeah it is," I told him.

Edward just nodded. I suddenly felt like I owed him an explanation. "I was hurt when I found out that he lied to me. Here I was trying to fix things and he couldn't be bothered to just tell me the truth. I think I would have rather he just tell me that he hates me and that he wants me out of his life, but instead he lies about being busy and I have to find out because he wants to get together for lunch with you," I let spill out.

"I understand why you are upset."

I just shook my head. "Can we not discuss my brother any more tonight? I don't want to think about him right now."

I could tell that Edward wanted to say something but instead he just agreed.

We settled back down onto the couch to watch a movie. Unfortunately a combination of the medication I took earlier, my lack of sleep, and the wine had me falling asleep.

**EPOV**

As we started watching a movie I could tell that Bella was falling asleep. Part of me thought I should wake her up and take her home but I could tell that she needed the sleep. I sat there and watched her sleep. When she moved I noticed she winced and I knew then that she had overdone it and was in pain. I want nothing more than to be able to take her pain away from her.

After hearing her side of the story regarding her conversation with Jasper I understood why she was upset. I am afraid, however, that he might have pushed her too far. She seems to be closing herself off to the idea of trying to fix things. While I understand this, I also know Bella and even though she has every right to block him out of her life, I know she would end up regretting that decision.

No matter what I know that I will be there for her and stand by her no matter what. Before long Bella starts whimpering in her sleep. I can tell she is having a nightmare. I pull her closer to me, "It's okay Bella. You are safe. I'm here for you. Nobody is going to hurt you." I keep repeating this and eventually she calms back down into a peaceful sleep.

I continue to hold her as I try to figure out how to fix things for her. Even though he doesn't deserve it I text Jasper to let him know that Bella is safe and that he should give her some time. I will likely end up helping Jasper try to fix this, but I won't do it for him but rather for Bella. She has had so much heartache that she deserves nothing more than to be happy.

I feel myself getting tired so I set the alarm on my phone in case I fall asleep. I continue to hold Bella tightly against me and hum to her. Before I know it I am falling into a peaceful slumber right along with her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**A/N: Surprise, an early update. I am heading out of town on vacation tonight but I wanted to get the next chapter out so that I can stay back on schedule. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 28 – Processing Everything**

**BPOV**

_Shadows are everywhere. I try to escape but I can't seem to get away. They are suffocating me and I feel myself going under. I can't breathe. _

I jerk awake gasping for air. While I don't remember much about the dream, I know I couldn't breathe. I look around me and realize that I'm not at home. I feel myself start to panic until I feel a pair of arms tighten around me. I look behind me and see Edward snuggled into my back. Realization hits me that I must have fallen asleep as we were watching the movie.

I look at the clock on the wall and notice that it is after four. I carefully try to extract myself out of Edward's grip without waking him up. When I am finally free of his hold I get up and look around. I'm embarrassed for falling asleep during the movie but realize save for the dream that I slept more soundly than I normally have been.

I know I need to get home so I can get ready for work but I don't want to leave without letting Edward know. I put my shoes on and gather my stuff before I make my way back over to the couch. Edward looks so peaceful that I don't want to wake him. Instead, I try to locate some paper so I can leave him a note. While I look for paper, I try to figure out how I am going to get home. The thought of walking after dark scares me so I know that is not a viable option. I decide to not worry about how I am going to get home until after I take care of leaving Edward a note.

I finally find some paper and I begin to write Edward a quick note. I'm concentrating on deciding what to say and I don't hear Edward get up. Thus, when he walks up behind me and puts his arms around me I scream.

"I'm sorry," he says obviously feeling bad for scaring me.

I put my hand over my heart and let out a chuckle. "It's okay. I was just writing you a note. I have to get home so I can get ready for work."

"Let me grab my keys and I will give you a ride."

"You don't have to. I can grab a cab. I know you have to work today as well." I try to tell him.

"No babe, you are not taking a cab. I will drive you. I need to make sure that you get home safe." Edward says pleadingly.

I decide not to argue with him because despite feeling bad for making him take me home I know I will feel safer if he drives me. Edward puts his shoes on and grabs his keys before he leads me down to his car and helps me in. I settle in for the ride back home. The drive is so peaceful that I find myself thinking about everything that I need to do today as I watch the scenery pass around us.

"What has you so lost in thought over there?" Edward asks as he reaches over and takes hold of my hand.

I look over at him and smile. "Just thinking about everything that I have to do today."

"Oh yeah," he says as he quirks his eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, I have a meeting with my boss later this morning. Hopefully he is in a better mood today. Then tonight Angela and I have kickboxing. I am definitely looking forward to that."

"Please be careful tonight." Edward says and I want to kick myself for reminding him of the kickboxing, knowing how protective he has been lately.

"I will. So what time do you work today?" I ask in an effort to change the subject.

"I have to go in at noon. I am on call tonight but hopefully things aren't too hectic," he says with a sigh.

I nod because I could completely understand what he is saying. I know Edward loves his job but when things get hectic it can make for a long day. The next thing I know we are pulling up outside my apartment building. After he parks I turn toward him.

"Thank you for dinner last night Edward. I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you." I say as I feel my face flush in embarrassment for falling asleep on him.

"Don't feel sorry. I had a good time last night and actually I sleep so much better with you in my arms."

I find myself continuing to blush at his statement. I lean over and place a chaste kiss on his lips to let him know not only that I really appreciate not only the ride but also to let him know how much I care for him.

"Thanks for the ride home. Is it okay if I text you tonight?" I ask him.

"You never have to ask. You have a good day and I will look forward to talking to you." Edward tells me with a smile.

With that I get out of the car and make my way into the building. I have plenty of time to get ready for work, but I have to pack my bag for the gym as well. I mentally go through everything I need to do as I make my way to the apartment to prepare for the day.

**EPOV**

I woke up alone and started to worry about where Bella could have gone. I looked at the clock and knew that my alarm would be going off soon. As I got up I heard a noise in the kitchen. I smiled when I realize that Bella was still here.

Bella was standing with her back to me as I entered the kitchen. I put my arms around her as I went up to her. I felt bad when she jumped because I had assumed she heard me walk in.

I apologize for scaring her as I lean in and give her a kiss. I keep myself from getting upset when she tells me that she was going to leave and just take a cab home because she didn't want to make me take her. Little does she know that the thought of her out at night alone scares me. Once I am finally able to convince her to let me give her a ride home I grab my keys so that I can take her before she changes her mind.

I hold her hand as we walk down to my car. I think about what we talked about last night and I try to figure out whether or not I should bring up Jasper. I decide to put that discussion off until we have more time because I don't want to taint our time together this morning.

As we are driving through town I look over at Bella and notice that she has a faraway look on her face. I reach over and grab her hand as I ask, "What has you so lost in thought over there?"

She tells me that she is just thinking about everything that she has to do. When she reminds me about her kickboxing class, I have to fight to keep my mouth shut because I'm afraid that she isn't healed enough to be partaking in that class and I don't think she realizes just how much I worry about her safety. Instead I settle for asking her to be careful.

I can tell that she is trying to keep me from asking any more about the kickboxing because she asks me about what time I have to work. I let her change the subject and tell her that I work at noon but that I am on call tonight. I go on to tell her how I hope that the Emergency Room isn't too busy. She seems to understand why I hope that the Emergency Rooms isn't too busy.

By this time we have reached her apartment building. I don't want her to go, but I know that she needs to get ready for the day. I park the car and turn toward her in an effort to keep her with me for just a little bit longer. Bella tries to apologize for falling asleep, but I assure her that there is nothing to be sorry about.

I tell her that I sleep better when she is wrapped in my arms. I smile because I love the blush that creeps up her face as I confess that sleeping with her allows me to sleep better myself. Sadly, I know I won't be able to spend time with her in the next day or so which makes it that much harder to let her leave. The protective part of me wants to insist that she tell me how kickboxing goes, but I don't' want to seem overbearing so I don't say anything about the subject and I just hope that she will contact me on her own.

I have to hide the glee I feel when Bella asks if it is okay if she texts me while I am at the hospital. I assure her that I will be happy to hear from her and that I look forward to her texts.

I'm taken by surprise when she leans over to kiss me right before she gets out of the car. I love that she took the initiative to instigate the contact. Once she gets out of the car I sit there until I am sure that she made it into her apartment safely. Only then do I take off to get ready for the day.

When I talked to Jasper last night I promised him I would meet him and Emmett for breakfast this morning. After I take my shower I get ready to head to our favorite diner. I am a little nervous because although I plan on helping him find a way to fix things with Bella, I'm afraid that he will push too hard and it might not only backfire on him, but it might affect my relationship as well.

I try to push these fears aside as I make my way to breakfast. When I get there I notice that Emmett is already there waiting in our favorite booth. I make my way over to him and take my seat.

"Hey Edward. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good Em. Sorry I haven't talked to you in a couple of days."

"No problem," he says and I can see that he wants to say something else. I just sit there and wait for him to ask the question I'm sure is coming. "So, did you talk to Bella the other day?" he asked.

I nodded because just as he asked the question our waitress came up to take my drink order. Once she had left again I spoke. "I did." I tell him.

Emmett doesn't say anything but instead just waits for me. I look around and notice that Jasper isn't here yet so I start to tell him what Bella and I talked about.

"When I asked her what happened she felt really bad. Basically it boils down to the fact that she figured out that Alice was mad because Rose was with her. She felt bad for causing problems between the two of them and just figured that if she took herself out of the equation that things would get better between Rose and Alice."

"Bella isn't the cause of the problems between Alice and Rose. Sure, Rose is mad about how Alice is acting but I think there is more to it than that." Emmett stated.

"I believe you, but all Bella sees is the fact that she is the common denominator in all the fights between the people she cares about." I shake my head. "I just wish I knew how to make her see that none of this is her fault. She is starting to shut herself off and it scares me."

Before Emmett can say anything else Jasper walks in. "Thanks for agreeing to meet us for breakfast," he says.

"No problem." I tell him.

"Thanks for letting me know that Bella was okay last night. I hate that she won't talk to me. I don't know what to do." he says shaking his head.

"I'm going to be brutally honest with you. You brought all of this on yourself. Do you have any idea how upset Bella was when she found out that you lied to her about being too busy to meet with her? Furthermore, do you know that you are not the only person she is now shutting out?"

I had almost forgotten that Emmett was with us until he spoke. "Are you kidding me Jasper? So if I understand what Edward said just now, Bella tried to reach out to you and you basically lied to her and shut her down. Are you stupid? What would possess you to treat your own sister that way?"

"I was mad alright," Jasper snapped.

"No it isn't alright. Like I told you on Sunday you and Alice are the ones in the wrong. Unfortunately your actions aren't just affecting you guys. They are affecting all of us. Bella is working on convincing herself that she is better off without people in her life."

I want to tell him that I think Bella is pushing herself so hard that she is going to reinjure herself, but I don't want to give him anything else that he can use against her. I look over at Emmett and I see that he can tell I am holding something back. He gives me a look to let me know that he wants to know more but thankfully he doesn't press. Instead Emmett takes the opportunity to change the subject to something safer.

"So Edward, are you still going out to the game with us this weekend?" Emmett asks.

"Right now I don't have to work. So unless my work schedule changes I'm still in." I tell him.

Thankfully the subject stays on the upcoming game. We continue with this line of conversation after our breakfast comes. Once we are done eating Jasper has to leave so he can get to work. He asks me again to keep him informed about how Bella is doing and I tell him I will do what I can.

Emmett sets his own hours at his job so I know he isn't going to let me leave without telling him what else is going on with Bella. After Jasper leaves Emmett immediately pounces. "So what weren't you saying when Jasper was here?"

"Em, I'm worried about Bella."

"Why?"

"Well, after she left me on Sunday she was so upset that she took off running."

"Isn't running good for her?" Emmett asks.

"Normally yes, but she just got cleared for any type of exercise late last week. Her doctor told her that she needs to take it easy." He looked like he was going to interrupt so I put my hand up to stop him. "Em, not only did she go running she ran for over ten miles. Plus she went running without her phone so she couldn't have called anyone if she got hurt. Last night I could tell that she was in pain but she is determined not to slow down. She is planning on going to a kickboxing class this afternoon after she gets off work and I'm afraid that it is too soon."

"Wow, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm just going to try and be there for her. I can tell that this entire situation is getting to her. Man, when I found out that Jasper lied to Bella I was so mad. Part of me feels like I should let him try to fix the mess he caused on his own, but I can see how all of this is hurting Bella so if I can try and make things a little less painful for her then I will. I just pray that Jasper is taking this situation seriously. I worry because no matter how strong Bella is, a person can only take so much before they break."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you make things easier for Baby Bells."

"Honestly, the only thing I can think of is to keep trying with her. She feels like she is the cause of all the problems people are having with Alice and Jasper. Because of this I know she is going to try and distance herself from people because she believes if she does that then the rest of the relationships will automatically go back to the way they were." I tell him.

Emmett just shakes his head. Unfortunately I look down at my watch and realize that I have to go so that I can get to the hospital on time. We say our goodbyes and I head off to work.

Sadly when I get to work the Emergency Room is slammed. I drop my stuff in my office and make my way to the nurses station to start my shift and I can already tell that this is going to be a long day.

**BPOV**

After I leave Edward I get ready for work. I take my time because I don't plan on making breakfast this morning. I stop at Starbucks on the way to the office and grab coffee for both Angela and myself. I drop Angela's coffee in her office and make my way to my own office to start my day.

The day goes by pretty smoothly. My meeting with Tyler goes surprisingly well and for the first time since he got back from vacation he is in a good mood. Thankfully there aren't many crises that need to be dealt with so I am able to tackle the big pile of paper I that has been plaguing my desk with few interruptions.

Before I realize it Angela is at my office door telling me that it is time to go. I grab my purse and we walk out together. "So are you ready for some kickboxing?" I ask her.

"I sure am. I think it will be a good way to take out some aggression. Are you sure that you are ready to start the classes?" she asks me.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes because I know she is just worried about me. "I'm positive Ang. Besides, I can stand to take out a little aggression myself."

She smiles at me, but thankfully she doesn't argue with me. I tell her I will meet her at the gym and we go our separate ways. When I get to the gym Angela is already waiting for me at the door.

"Long time no see," I say to her as I walk up to her.

She laughs. "Alright, lets do this."

I follow her inside and we head to the locker room to change into our workout clothes after we get ourselves signed in. When we get to the room where the class is to be held we look at one another because there is basically nobody there. "Are you sure about what time the class starts?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I checked it twice," I assured her.

Thankfully not long after this more people start to enter the room. We both head towards the back of the room so that we can remain somewhat inconspicuous since neither of us has been to this class before.

Once the class starts I throw myself into the moves. I can feel the pulling in my chest, but I refuse to admit that I might not be ready for this yet. I fight to keep the pain from showing on my face as I struggle through the class. By the time class is over the pain is so great I feel like someone has been stabbing me.

"How are you feeling?" Angela asks with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm good." I tell her through my teeth. "I guess I'm just a little more out of shape than I thought."

I can see that she wants to question me but thankfully she just takes my word at face value. We leave the gym and she tells me that she will see me in the morning. I tell her to have a good night because I know she is going out with Ben tonight.

I make my way home and the first thing I do is take some medicine for the pain. Then I make my way to the bathroom and start myself some hot bathwater. Once the water is ready I climb in and relish the relief the hot water provides my pain-ridden body.

I remain in the bath until the water begins to cool. Only then do I move to climb out. The combination of the bath and the pain meds have made me extremely drowsy so I got myself ready for bed. It wasn't long after I crawled into bed that I was out like a light.

I kept up the same routine for the rest of the week. I didn't really talk to anyone other than Angela. Edward and I texted a little bit but I didn't make an effort to talk to anyone as I just wanted to get through the week. By the time Friday rolled around I was more than ready for the week to be over.

I got off work early Friday so that I could go to my appointment with Carmen. I had been dreading this appointment because I had to tell her I didn't get my homework done. After I signed in at my appointment I waited anxiously until my name was called and I followed Carmen back to her office. "How are you doing today Bella?" she asked.

I didn't want to lie to her. "I've been better," I told her.

"Okay. We will be sure to talk about that. First, lets talk about last week's homework. How did that go?"

I shuffled in my seat and looked down at my hands as I tried to determine how I should answer her question. Finally I decided to just tell her the truth. "It didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was actually excited to talk to Jasper after our appointment last week. I thought that maybe if we could both talk about what was bothering us that maybe we could make some progress in our relationship."

She didn't say anything, but rather just nodded her head to let me know she was listening.

"Anyway, after I spent some time with a friend last Saturday I decided to call him. I asked him if we could get together. I didn't tell him everything I wanted to discuss but rather just that I wanted to get together to talk."

"How did that go?"

"Well, he told me he had plans for Sunday. I asked him if he would be available another day and he said he would have to get back with me, but by the tone of his voice I could tell that he wasn't going to put much effort into finding a time that would work."

"How did that make you feel?"

"I felt stupid for expecting him to be able to or even want to see me and I was also upset with myself for being disappointed that he wouldn't see me. After that I just decided to put it out of my mind and try not to dwell on the situation."

"Did you try to set up another time that would work for both of you?"

"No." I told her.

"Why not?"

"Well, Sunday I decided to take Edward coffee at the hospital. We had plans for lunch later in the day but I thought he could use a pick me up since he had worked the overnight. Anyway, while I was there Edward received a text from Jasper."

Carmen quirked her eyebrow but didn't say anything so I continued. "Jasper wanted to have lunch with Edward. I told Edward to go ahead and we would get together later. Then I left and went running to let go of some steam."

"How did you feel when Jasper asked Edward to meet him?"

"Hurt, angry. He had told me that he couldn't get together with me because he was busy but here he was texting my boyfriend to meet him for lunch when he couldn't find the time to meet with me, his own sister." I tell her through my tears.

"Did you tell Edward about this?"

"No, I didn't want him to say anything to Jasper. I don't want to put any more people in the middle. I am already ruining relationships," I tell her.

Carmen asks me what I am referring to and I tell her about what happened last week after our appointment. She can somehow sense that I am pulling back from my relationships and she tells me that I can't shut people out. I try to listen but I honestly don't know what to do.

At the end of our session she gives me my homework for next week. She tells me to write letters not only to Jasper, but to Edward as well. She says I need to get my feelings out because bottling them up will only cause me further problems. She assures me that I don't have to send the letters if I don't feel comfortable but I need to at least write them.

I set up another appointment for next Friday. I know I should just go home but I need to get out some of my frustrations so I take myself to the gym. There aren't any classes taking place so I hop on a treadmill and run. By the time I'm done I have sweat pouring off of me. I take my aching body home where I take my pain medication and fall into bed after my shower.

As I prepare for bed I think about how much I miss seeing and talking to Edward. The problem is that he doesn't deserve to be saddled with my problems and drama. Right before I drop off to sleep I promise myself that I will call Edward and try to talk to him tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 29 – Avoiding or Busy?**

**EPOV**

This week has been literally a week from hell. Since I left Bella on Tuesday morning I haven't gotten to see or talk to her at all. Between her work schedule, her new workout schedule, and my work schedule all that we have been able to accomplish is a few texts back and forth. Even those texts indicate how Bella seems to be pulling back because she only talks about generic things so I have no idea how her week has actually gone.

I had been hoping to see her tonight but when I tried to call her after I got off work she didn't answer. I decided to just drive by her apartment on my way home but all her lights were out. I'm not sure if she is trying to avoid me, but I get a bad feeling about the fact that we have only been able to connect via text message especially after what happened with Jasper.

I also know that she had an appointment with her therapist today. When she told me that her therapist was the one who wanted her to try to talk things out with Jasper I knew she was going to see herself as a failure for not being able to accomplish that task. I had really hoped to catch her after appointment but just like every other day this week that just doesn't seem to be in the cards.

On my way home my phone rings and I check out the caller id before I answer it. "Hey Emmett."

"Edward, how are you doing tonight?" he asks and I can tell that he is at the bar.

"I'm doing okay. How are you?" I ask him.

"I'm good man. Hey I was calling to see if you and Bells would like to meet me and Rose for a few drinks."

I thought about telling him no, but I knew if I ended up going home I would just sit there and worry about Bella all night. "Sure Em. What time?" I said, purposely not specifying whether or not I would be coming with Bella. I didn't want to tell him over the phone about my lack of communication with Bella.

"Whenever man. We just got here so whenever you want to get here is great."

"Okay, I will be there in a little bit." I told him before I hung up.

After I parked the car I decided to send Bella a text before I went inside.

**Hey Babe. Just wanted to see how your day went. Give me a call. Xx E**

I put my phone back in my pocket and hoped that I would hear from Bella but for some reason I knew that there was a distinct possibility that I wouldn't.

When I walked inside I looked around to see where Em and Rose were. I noticed them sitting at a table near the back. Rose saw me first and waved at me. I stopped at the bar on my way over and grabbed a beer.

Once I made my way over to them I took a seat across from them. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Rose answered as Emmett got up to get them fresh drinks. "Where's Bella?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. We haven't been able to connect much this week. She might be at the gym." I told her.

Rose frowned. "Is she okay? Emmett told me what you guys talked about the other morning and I admit that I was worried about her after last week but to hear that she is pulling away from you as well concerns me."

"I get what you are saying. I'm planning on going over there in the morning if I don't hear from her. Between our work schedules and her new gym schedule we keep missing each other this week but I promise that I will let you know if I think there is cause for concern." I told her.

Just then Emmett made his way back to the table and the topic of Bella seemed to be dropped. "So Edward, how has your week been?"

"It's been good Em. I have been pretty busy at work so I haven't had time to do much of anything other than work." I told him.

"So are you still going to the game with us on Sunday?" he asked.

"I'm planning on it. Because of all the extra time I have been putting in, I'm off all weekend."

"Great," he said.

As I took a drink of my beer I noticed Rose eyeing Emmett. It was obvious that she wanted him to say something but I just decided to ignore it until one of them decided to bring it up.

We sat there drinking and talking about how our weeks went for about half an hour. I excused myself to use the restroom and get myself another beer. On my way back I pulled my phone out to see if maybe I had just missed Bella's call. My brow furrowed when I saw that I had no missed calls or texts. I vowed that I was going to be at her place first thing in the morning to ensure that everything is okay.

I looked back at the table as I waited for the bartender to get my beer. I stifled the groan that wanted to escape when I saw that Jasper and Alice were now there. I knew that I couldn't just leave without going back over there so once I got my beer I took a deep breath before walking back to the table.

"Hey guys," I said as I took my seat.

Once I was seated Rose caught my eye and I could tell by the look on her face that they didn't set me up.

I sat there drinking my beer as the conversation flowed around me. I didn't really contribute much to the conversation but rather just looked around the bar instead. After about fifteen minutes I noticed a couple walk in. The girl looked familiar but I couldn't quite place where I had seen her before.

I watched her and her date for a few minutes as I tried to figure out where I knew her from. Finally it hit me and I excused myself from the table and went over to the couple as they stood at the bar.

"Hi," I said as I walked up. "It's Angela, isn't it?"

Her brow furrowed for a minute before she responded. "Edward?"

I nodded and I noticed that her date was trying to figure out who I was. Angela noticed as well because she introduced us. "Ben, this is Bella's Edward. Edward, this is my fiancé Ben."

"Congratulations man," I told him.

"Is Bella with you?" Angela asked.

"No. Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you about her for a minute."

"Sure. Lets grab a table over here and we can talk," Angela said leading us to an unoccupied table close to the door.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Angela asked as soon as we were seated.

"Well, I haven't really been able to talk to Bella much this week so I guess I was just wondering how she is doing."

"She seems fine," Angela said although she seemed to be thinking about something else.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, I'm worried about her and I'm afraid she might be pushing herself too hard."

Angela nodded as if she knew what I was saying. "She has been pushing a lot. She has had us going to kickboxing classes all week. I know that I'm feeling it but she doesn't seem to be showing any signs of being in pain. However, I haven't said anything to her for two reasons."

I looked at her wanting to know what she was thinking. "First, she isn't showing any signs of pushing too hard so I don't want her to think that I am just one more person who knows better than her about what she should or shouldn't be doing." I nodded and she continued, "Second, I think that the kickboxing has been a good outlet for her to be able to start to get some of the frustrations she is dealing with out."

I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Frustrations, anything specific?"

"No, just stress at work, the situation with her attack, her relationship with her brother. I know she has been trying to keep it all in and not 'burden' people with her problems and at least with the kickboxing she is letting some of the feelings out through the classes. Does that make sense?" she asked me.

"It actually makes perfect sense. I just hope that she isn't doing too much too fast."

"I know. Same here Edward. But you should know that Bella cares a great deal about you and I think she is afraid that if she lets go that you will push her away. Like…" she trailed off.

I knew exactly how she wanted to end that statement so I ended it for her. "Like Jasper."

Angela nodded. "I know we haven't been seeing each other for long, but I love her Angela and I want to be there for her. I just wish I knew how to get her to open up to me."

"Edward, I really wish I had an easy answer for that but all I can tell you is to just hang in there. I know that Bella loves you as well even if she doesn't admit it, so please don't give up on her."

"I don't plan on it. Thanks for taking the time out of your night to talk to me. I should probably get back over to my group." I told her and Ben as I motioned over to my table.

Angela scowled when she saw who I was with. I just laughed and said, "I know how you feel Angela. You guys have a nice night and we will have to see about the four of us getting together some night."

I shook Ben's hand before I left the table and made my way back to the group. As I approached the table my sister decided to open her mouth. "Oh you can finally come back and be with us. Are you actually going to talk to us this time or are you too good for that?"

Rose had a surprised look as she heard what my sister had said. Jasper and Emmett apparently had been in their own world because Emmett asked, "What's going on?"

I put my hand up. "Nothing to worry about Em." Then I turned back to my sister. "Do you care to share what crawled up your ass and died Alice?"

Alice huffed. "I just love how you would rather ditch us to talk to people you don't know. Especially when you haven't seen us since we last had brunch at mom and dad's house."

"First, how do you know that I don't know them? Don't presume to know everyone I associate with Alice. Second, the road goes two ways. If you had wanted to see me you could have made the effort to see me. Third, why do you always have to be such a bitch?"

Alice started to speak again, but Jasper stopped her. "Alice, Edward is right. We discussed this and I thought we had an understanding."

Alice just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. I couldn't quite figure out what Jasper might have been talking about but I decided to leave it alone. I finished my beer and decided to call it a night in an effort to avoid any further confrontation with my sister.

"I'm going to head home. It has been a long week at work and I could really use the sleep." I told the table as I got up. I noticed Rose elbow Emmett but decided to ignore it as I got ready to leave.

I quickly said my goodbyes and started to make my way out of the bar. I waved to Angela and Ben as I passed their table. I had just made it to the front door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and looked to see who it was.

"Hey Em," I said.

Emmett shuffled a little before he spoke. "Hey man about the game. Apparently the girls have decided to go with us and I guess your parents are coming as well so we were kind of hoping that maybe Bella would come with you."

I stiffened at the thought of putting Bella in that position. "I don't know Em. You know what happened that last time Bella, Jasper and Alice were in the same room. Then with what happened with Jazz last week."

"I know man, but I spoke to Jasper and he really wants Bella to come. He said he has been trying to contact her but she won't return his messages. I get it man, I do but I was just hoping maybe you might be able to talk to her and get her to come. It would mean a great deal to me and Rose."

I thought about what he was saying. "I can't promise anything. I will ask her when I finally talk to her but I won't force her if she says no."

"Fair enough man. Just let me know."

"Okay. Night Em." I told him before I made my way out to the car.

I drove by Bella's place on my way home and her lights were still out. I put the worry in the back of my head and headed home. Once I got there I made my way to the bedroom and got ready for bed. I would be making my way to Bella's place first thing in the morning.

**BPOV**

I didn't sleep well Friday night. My body was fighting me for the continuous workouts, but that wasn't what kept me from getting a good night of sleep. My night was filled with nightmares. Not of the attack, but rather of everyone around me, including my parents, telling me that everything would be better if I wasn't around. After the third dream I decided that sleep wasn't going to be coming.

About 6:00 I decided to try and run out my frustrations. I went on my normal running route. I stopped at the park and just sat there for a little bit thinking about the dreams. When I started to get cold and my muscles started to ache because I had stopped I decided it was time to make my way home.

When I got back to my building I decided to take the stairs rather than the elevator. When I got to my floor I wasn't really paying attention because I was still listening to my music so I jumped when I turned the corner and almost ran right into Edward.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked as I moved around him to unlock the door.

"It's not that early," Edward replied and I looked at my watch realizing that it was after eight.

I furrowed my brow as I tried to figure out where the time had gone. "Huh, I guess I didn't realize how long I was gone." I told him as I gestured for him to enter the apartment.

"Anyway it is a pleasant surprise to see you this morning. What has you out and about?" I ask as I make my way to the kitchen. I turned to look at him and before he got a chance to answer I gestured to the coffee pot, "Coffee?"

Edward chuckled. "So many questions that you don't even give me a chance to answer."

I blushed because I realized how right he was. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he said as he made his way over to me. "First things first," he said before he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Good Morning. I have been missing that all week. I have hated that we haven't really gotten a chance to speak this week so right when I got up I made my way over her to make up for lost time, and yes, I would love a cup of coffee."

I turned back toward the coffee pot and while I was preparing the coffee he reached around me and pulled me to him. I fought the urge to hiss when he pulled me tight against his body. Between the kickboxing and my run this morning I was feeling it. Instead I relished the feel of his arms around me as I got his cup ready and handed it to him.

"Lets go to the living room," I said after I got my cup of coffee.

I let him lead the way as he continued holding my hand all the way and directing me to sit next to him on the love seat. Once we were seated Edward pulled me into him and placed his arm around me.

"So do you have any plans for today?"

"I might head to the gym later, but other than that nothing much. How about you?" I asked him.

"Well, if you could forego the gym I was thinking that maybe we could do something together. I have missed spending time with you this week."

I chewed on my lip. In my head I knew I was supposed to be putting some space between us so that I can't hurt his relationships any further than I already have, but my heart had missed him a great deal and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. The two were warring with one another. Finally I just decided to go with my heart. "I would love to spend the day with you. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, the weather is gorgeous so I was thinking that maybe we could go to the aquarium, take a walk through the park, and go out for a nice meal. Does any of that appeal to you?"

"Truthfully, I'm game for whatever you want to do. Just spending time with you is appeal enough." I told him before I leaned up to give him a kiss.

We sat there for a few more minutes when I suddenly realized that I needed to get ready. "I'm going to just take a quick shower and I will be ready to go," I told Edward.

"Take your time. We have all day." Edward replied.

As I got in the shower I was looking forward to spending the day with Edward.

**EPOV**

When I first got to Bella's this morning and she didn't answer the door, I found myself getting a little worried. Just as I was pulling my phone out to try to call her she came around the corner, obviously returning from her run.

At first it almost seemed like she was upset that I was here. I was about to offer to leave when she invited me in. I followed her in and laughed when she continued to fire questions at me without giving me an opportunity to even try to answer them.

When I called her on not giving me an opportunity to answer her rapid-fire questions I could tell that she was embarrassed. I pulled her to me and gave her a kiss before I started to answer her questions. As I held her while she was making coffee it seemed like she might be wincing and I was even more worried that she might be overdoing it.

In just the short few days since I had last seen Bella she seemed to have lost some weight. I don't think it is from not eating, but no matter the cause it worried me. I tried to hide my worry as we sat on the love seat drinking our coffee and talking about the week.

When she talked about her plans of going to the gym I hoped that I would be able to convince her to spend the day with me instead. I could tell that her bodily most definitely needed a break but I think she needed a chance to just have fun and not think as well. I was ecstatic when she agreed to spend the day with me. I sat in her living room while she got ready and tried to figure out how to prove to her how much I love her.

As Bella came back into the living room after getting dressed I sucked in a breath. Yes, she was absolutely breathtaking but I could see that her skinny jeans were a little baggy on her. I quickly got up and gave her a kiss telling her how beautiful she was before I escorted her out of the apartment.

The day with Bella was beyond wonderful. For the first time since her last confrontation with Jasper, Bella seemed to be free. A few times she seemed to pull back, but then she would let go again. As the day wore on, however, I knew I couldn't put off asking her about the game much longer. I decided to wait until we got back to her place so as not to ruin the wonderful day we were having.

After dinner I drove us back to Bella's place and she invited me in for a drink. Once we were settled in the living room I cleared my throat.

"I have had a wonderful time today Bella." I told her as I pulled her into a kiss.

"Me too," was her response.

I cleared my throat before I spoke again and I noticed that Bella's face began to pale. I took her hand and said, "So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the game tomorrow."

Bella furrowed her brow, but said, "Sure. That sounds like fun; I mean if there isn't someone else you would rather take."

"Oh no, there is nobody else." I assured her. "The thing is that my mom, dad, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice will also be there."

Immediately I could tell that Bella was trying to come up with an excuse to get out of going. I knew I needed to speak fast if I had any chance of getting her to still come with me. "I promise that there isn't a problem. Jasper wants you to come and my parents love you. Also Rose and Emmett have been begging for us to go out with them."

Bella still looked hesitant as she sat there and bit her lip. Finally she nodded. "Okay, if it means that much to you I will go."

I pulled her into a hug and gave her a deep kiss. "You have no idea how happy I am that you said you would come."

She chuckled at my enthusiasm. When I realized the time I made to get up and leave. Bella cleared her throat. "If you would like you could stay," she said hesitantly.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "I would love to stay."

Bella pulled me from the couch and we made our way to her bedroom. As she changed in the bathroom I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed. When she came out of the bathroom Bella got into the bed and I pulled her into me. We kissed for a little while until I could tell Bella was falling asleep. I pulled her to my chest and held her as she drifted off.

I was just about asleep when Bella started fighting in my arms. I pulled her closer to me and started humming to her in an effort to ward off whatever nightmares were plaguing her. Luckily it seemed to work and the last thoughts I had before I fell asleep were that I needed to figure out how to help her get rid of her nightmares and that I hope that Jasper and Alice were decent to Bella tomorrow because if they aren't I might just take those two out myself.

**A/N**

**I apologize for not being able to post last week. Once I got back from vacation everything seemed to fall apart. **

**I want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing this story it means a great deal to me. As of the last chapter I have 96 reviews and I just want you to know that each and every one of them mean the world to me. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. We will see you next week at the game. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 30 – Game Time**

**BPOV**

I woke up Sunday morning after yet another restless night. Last night when Edward asked me to go to the game with him I was excited. That was until he told me who all was going to be there. I couldn't help the mix of feelings that plagued me when he told me the parties involved.

I have a feeling that Edward is hoping that he can help fix things between me and Jasper. He hasn't said that I'm wrong in being upset about the situation, but he has just made comments that make me believe he is on Jasper's side. I know I should probably talk to him about this but I'm just afraid.

At about six I just gave up trying to get any sleep and carefully extracted myself from Edward's arms. I stood in the doorway for a few minutes just taking in his gorgeous features. I really wanted to go for a run to try to get some of my frustrations out, but I didn't want to worry Edward if he was to wake up while I am gone. Instead I decide to pull out one of my new DVDs. After looking through my collection I decide to just do some kickboxing in the hopes that I will work up enough of a sweat to let go of all my frustrations.

About 45 minutes into my workout I can feel Edward watching me. I only have about five minutes of the workout left so I don't want to stop suddenly and risk not cooling down properly. Instead of stopping it glance over at Edward.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, but I woke up to a cold empty bed." Edward said sadly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Sorry about that. I couldn't sleep and normally I would have gone for a run but I didn't want you to wake with me not here so instead," I stated as I pointed to the television.

Edward just stood there watching me as I finished up my workout.

When I was done I turned around and found Edward watching me intently. I suddenly got self-conscious since I was working out in my sports bra and short shorts. I shuffled nervously under his stare. "So I'm going to make some coffee. Would you like some?" I asked shyly.

Before I had a chance to breathe, Edward was in front of me pulling me into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away I asked, "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Do you have any idea how hot it is to watch you when you are all sweaty?'

I didn't know what to say but I could feel the heat rising on my face. Instead I quickly made my way to the kitchen and started the coffee. As I left the room I could hear Edward quietly chuckling.

I stood at the counter starting the coffeemaker. I don't know why I was all of a sudden embarrassed to be dressed the way I was in front of Edward. Once the coffee was started I turned back to Edward.

"I'm going to run and take a quick shower. The coffee will be ready in a few minutes." I told him.

"Okay, baby." Edward replied and he grabbed me as I went to walk past him out of the kitchen.

After yet another passionate kiss from Edward I finally make my way to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and get back out. I decide to pull my hair back into a ponytail since we are going to be at the stadium. I throw on my jersey and quickly do my makeup before I make my way back to the kitchen.

When I get back out there Edward is on the phone. I can't tell who he was talking to but since I don't want to eavesdrop I quickly grab my coffee and make my way to the living room. I pick up the book I have been reading to pass the time while Edward is on the phone. I read about a chapter before I hear Edward entering the room.

"Sorry about that." Edward states.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I'm sure you being here is throwing off whatever plans you already had."

He comes over and takes a seat right next to me on the loveseat. I put my book down and turn to him. He grabs my hand and brings it to his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks.

I furrow my brow because I'm not sure why he is asking. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You would tell me if there was something bothering you, wouldn't you?"

I nodded. I figured if it didn't verbalize an answer then I wasn't really lying. Edward leaned forward and gave me a kiss.

When he pulled back he took a drink of his coffee. We sat there and talked about the game a little bit. Once both of our coffee cups were empty Edward took them and got up. "I will put these in the kitchen."

I sat there waiting for him to come back. I knew that I probably should talk to him about what I have been feeling lately, but there was something telling me to hold off. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that he came back into the room until the couch dipped next to me.

"Penny for your thoughts."

I shook my head. "Just thinking about everything I need to do." I tell him.

A look of concern crosses his face. "Bella, if you have things to do or don't want to go to the game I will understand."

I shake my head because the last thing I wanted to do was upset him. "It's nothing like that. Just thinking about stuff I need to do for work this week. I guess my mind just wanders lately." I tell him with a smile.

While he still looks hesitant, he seems to accept my answer. Edward looks at his watch and I realize that he probably needs to head home. I'm just about to say something but instead he speaks.

"I hate to do this but I need to run home before the game."

"Don't worry about it I understand. You didn't plan on staying the night last night."

He ran his hand through his hair. Before he got a chance to say anything else I asked, "So the game starts at 10?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to meet you there? That way you don't have to go out of your way to come and pick me up."

He walked over and put his hand on my cheek. "No, I don't want to meet you there. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. Now I will be back here in an hour to pick you up. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good. Now go home and get ready. I will be waiting for you when you get back." I told him before I gave him a kiss and sent him out the door.

After he left I decided to sit down and continue reading my book since I was pretty much already ready to go.

**EPOV**

I hated having to leave Bella's place to get ready. As it is our time together is limited and she seems to become more distant when we are apart. I quickly drove home so that I could get ready and get back to Bella.

As I was getting ready I thought back to earlier this morning. When I woke up I was worried because the bed was cold. I looked over at the clock and realized that it was still early and therefore it was obvious that Bella didn't get a good night's sleep. I quickly got up and threw my clothes back on in case Bella had left the apartment. As I made my way out into the living room I heard the television.

I couldn't help but stand there and stare as Bella was doing her kickboxing. I stood there for about ten minutes before she seemed to sense my presence. I had to fight to keep my face straight because as I was watching her I could tell two things. First, it was obvious that she was still having some pain from her injuries and thus at risk for reinjuring herself. Second, she was obviously lost some weight. While our experience together has been somewhat limited the one thing I know for sure is that Bella's ribs were not as predominant as they are now a couple of weeks ago.

I didn't express my concern to her because I was afraid that she would tell me to leave and use it as an excuse to push me away. Instead I stood there and waited for her to finish her workout before I went over to her. God, even with all these changes she still gets me going and I had to pull myself away before I tried to take things further than she is ready for.

After Bella started the coffee she excused herself to go take a shower. I sat there trying to figure out how to get her to open up to me when my phone rang. It was Emmett.

"Hey Em, what can I do for you this morning?"

"_I just wanted to make sure that you and Bella are still planning on coming to the game_ _today." _

"Yeah we are. Actually Bella is in the shower. After we have our coffee I need to run by my place and shower and then we will meet you there."

"_Sounds good. I will see you at the stadium."_

"Sure thing. See you then Em." I said as I clicked off.

Right as I went to put my phone back down it rang again. I groaned because the only person I really want to talk to just got out of the shower. However when I looked at the caller id and saw that it was my dad calling I knew I had to answer. "Morning Dad." I answered.

"_Morning Edward. Your mom wanted me to call and see if you and Bella are going to be at the game." _

"Yeah we are. I just got off the phone with Emmett and told him that we will meet you guys there."

"_Great. So I was also wondering how Bella is doing?"_

As I was about to answer Bella walked into the room. I thought that she would take a seat next to me but rather she just grabbed her cup of coffee and left the room. While I appreciated that she felt comfortable enough to give me some space to talk on the phone, I didn't want her in the other room. I didn't want her any further from me than she needs to be. After she left the room I realized that I hadn't answered my dad's question. "Actually Dad I am at her place right now. Could we discuss this later? I haven't gotten to spend much time with her lately and with everyone being at the game I have a feeling she is going to be somewhat on edge. Therefore I would like to spend as much alone time with her as I can."

Dad chuckled on the line. _ "Sorry son. I will see you at the game." _

After we hung up I refilled my coffee cup and made my way into the living room. When I get in there Bella is sitting there in her jersey with her coffee cup in one hand and a book in her other hand. She looks more relaxed in this moment than I have seen her in a while. I make my way over to the love seat and sit next to her. Once she has put her book down I grab her free hand and pull it to my mouth to kiss it.

I hated when I had to leave to come home. I wanted to ask her to just come over with me but when I had to convince her it wasn't a problem for me to stop over and pick her up I didn't want to push my luck.

I quickly finished my own shower and pulled on my jersey along with a hooded sweatshirt. I really didn't need the sweatshirt but I wanted to have it in case Bella got cold at the game. I was grabbing my stuff and heading out the door when my phone rang again. I groaned before I grabbed it and noticed that it was Jasper.

"Hey man," I answered.

"_Hey. I just wanted to see if you were still coming to the game."_ Jasper said hesitantly. I knew what he really wanted to know was whether or not Bella was going to the game but I decided that if he wanted to know that he would have to come right out and ask.

"Yeah man I will be there. I am just finishing getting ready now."

"_Oh good,"_ Jasper replied.

"Hey man, I'm just getting ready to leave my place. I will see you at the stadium."

"_Sounds good." _

With that I hung up and made my way to the car. Unfortunately the trip back to Bella's took forever. When I got there I quickly got out of the car. I didn't even make it to the door before Bella appeared. She must have been watching for me.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?"

"I'm definitely ready handsome."

I held her hand as I helped her into the car. Once she was safely seated I shut the door and made my way around to the driver's side. When I got in the car I could tell that Bella was anxious. She was fidgeting in her seat and she kept bringing her hands to her mouth but it was if she would suddenly realize what she was doing and then stop. I reached over and grabbed her hand in an effort to help calm her.

"Bella I promise that nothing is going to happen. I will be right beside you the whole time." I said as I kissed her knuckles.

Bella sighed. "I know. I guess I don't know why I'm so nervous," she said quietly.

"Baby. I understand why you are nervous. I will be with you the entire time."

"Okay," she said quietly.

The rest of the ride was quiet. I could tell that Bella was trying to psych herself up. I really hated that she was uncomfortable around her family. While we may have only been dating for a short time I consider her my family and I will do anything to make things easier for her.

Once we arrived at the stadium I parked and we made our way to the entrance. After we were searched and deemed to be free of weapons we made our way inside. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

"Not right now, but you go ahead."

I wanted to argue with her and tell her I was okay but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Instead I made my way to the concession stand and got myself a hot dog and a soda. Once I had my food we made our way to our seats. I noticed that Bella faltered in her steps when she noticed that the only people already in their seats were Jasper and Alice. I decided to go in first and act as a buffer between Jasper and Bella.

Alice looked up when she heard us. "Hey," was all she said.

I nodded my acknowledgement and moved to take my seat. When Jasper saw that I was the person sitting next to him I noticed a look of disappointment cross his face. I had a feeling that he was planning on trying to talk to Bella today but I didn't want her to be any more uncomfortable in the situation than she already is.

I gave Jasper a small smile to let him know that I understood his frustration. After I sat I turned to them and said, "So are you guys ready for the game."

While Alice had a somewhat bored look on her face, Jasper's face broke out into a smile. "It should be a good game. So how are you doing Bella?" Jasper asked leaning around me.

I noticed that Bella's posture stiffened a little before she answered. "I'm well."

I thought she might say something else but at that time everyone else showed up. Rose and Emmett sat on the other side of Alice and my parents ended up sitting on the other side of Bella.

Bella seemed to relax some as she started to talk to my mom. I didn't hear what they were saying but I couldn't care less as long as the smile that now graced Bella's face stayed there. I sat there watching her for a few minutes before my attention was pulled back by Jasper.

"Is she okay? She looks like she isn't sleeping." Jasper said quietly.

I shook my head because I really didn't want to get into this here. "I don't know. I told you that she is shutting me out too. Yesterday was the first time I have gotten to see her since Tuesday. You are going to ask her how she is doing yourself." I told him sadly.

I could see that Jasper seemed to be struggling but I also knew that he has to be the person to make the first move to try to fix things with Bella. Jasper nodded in acknowledgement and I quickly changed the subject to the game. Thankfully before things got too weird the game started and all us guys really got into the game.

After a really good play I looked over at Bella to make sure she was having a good time. I could see the bright smile on her face, but she just sat there. I know Bella is a big football fan so I can only assume that she is trying not to draw any attention to herself. About halfway through the second quarter Bella leaned over to let me know that she was going to use the restroom. I offered to go with her but she waived me off and told me to continue watching the game. As she was leaving the row I caught my dad's eyes.

I could see the concern in his eyes and I just shook my head to let him know not to say anything. I planned on talking to him later but for now I just didn't want to have anything ruin Bella's day. I noticed that Jasper kept watching the stairs as if he was waiting for Bella to return.

After a few minutes Jasper grabbed my arm. "Edward, would you mind switching seats with me?"

I hesitated. "I don't know man."

"I promise I won't do anything to upset her. I just want to talk to her She won't return my calls and I want to apologize."

The look on his face said that he was being sincere so I nodded and we proceeded to switch seats. It was a little before the two minute warning when Bella returned. I could tell that she wasn't happy when she saw the seating arrangements and I prayed that whatever Jasper had to say to her wouldn't cause her to shut me out.

**BPOV**

I sat through most of the first half trying to cheer quietly. I couldn't shake the edge that had taken hold when we arrived at the stadium. Finally about halfway through the second half my nerves couldn't take any more and I had to excuse myself. Edward offered to come with me but I declined because what I really needed was some time alone.

Thankfully when I got to the restroom it was relatively empty. I stood at one of the sinks and took deep breaths. I hated that being around my brother was causing me to feel this way. I stood there for a few minutes before I decided to head back to my seat. As I was walking down the stairs I stopped when I noticed that Edward and Jasper had switched seats.

I had already figured out that Edward wanted me to try to fix things with Jasper, but right now all I could feel was betrayed. Edward promised that he would be with me the entire game and here he was basically throwing me to the wolves. I decided that I wouldn't let them see that I was upset and I continued walking down to our row and made my way back to my seat.

Unfortunately not long after I returned to my seat the half ended. When everyone started to get up to go to the concession stands and restrooms I thought I would be safe and get some time alone to gather my thoughts. Sadly that wasn't the case.

"Jasper, do you want to get something to eat." Alice asked him.

"No thanks. I think I am just going to stay here." He replied before digging his wallet out and handing her some cash.

I looked at Alice out of the corner of my eye and I couldn't identify the look on her face. I quickly averted my eyes and started to read my program.

Once everyone else had left Jasper cleared his throat. Part of me knew I should at least acknowledge him but the part he had continued to hurt couldn't let go of the pain. I figured if he wanted me to talk to him he would have to talk to me directly.

When I didn't take his hint Jasper sighed. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he decided to speak. "How have you been?"

I wanted to huff. Really he wanted to know how I've been. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and with an even voice I answered him. "I'm fine. How are things with you?" I asked.

"Things have been better," he replied.

I refused to take his bait. Instead I said, "Sorry to hear that. I hope things get better for you."

We lapsed into silence again. A few minutes later I noticed that the rest of the group was making their way back. Right before they got to us Jasper spoke again. "Bella, I was hoping that maybe we could get together later today or tomorrow. I would really like a chance to speak with you."

I thought about his request and then the memory of him blowing me off and lying to me took hold. "I would love to Jasper, but I'm really busy this week."

"Oh. Maybe later in the week then," he said quietly.

"I will have to check my schedule." I told him. I knew I was being a bitch but I couldn't let go of the hurt. "I will let you know after I see what is going on at work." I told him to give him a little hope.

When everyone came back Carlisle and Esme switched seats with Emmett and Rose leaving Rose sitting on the other side of me.

"Are you enjoying the game?" Rose asked me as she took her seat.

"Yeah," I answered but my attention was diverted. I could see Jasper and Edward talking quietly and the sad looks passing between the two.

A part of me felt bad but that part was tempered by the hurt that Jasper has caused. It is becoming clear to me that maybe I can't trust Edward as much as I thought. My thoughts are all jumbled and I need to get away.

Unfortunately I am unable to enjoy the rest of the game. I guess everyone else discussed going out to dinner. I really just want to go home and be alone but I don't want to make a scene in front of everyone else. Instead I decide to just wait until it is just Edward and I.

When we leave the rest and make our way to Edward's car he puts his arm around me. The childish, betrayed part of me wants to shake his arm off but I don't. As we reach the car I go to get in but Edward stops me. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling real well." I tell him because I'm really not feeling well but unfortunately it is my heart that is hurting.

"Oh," is all he says.

"I really don't want to put you out. I can just grab a cab. I don't want to make you late for dinner."

"Don't be silly. I will take you home." Edward said as he placed a kiss on my head.

I sighed and got into the car. I fought the tears of confusion, hurt, and frustration that wanted to escape by staring out the window. When we pulled up outside the apartment I went to get out but Edward stopped me. "Are you sure you will be okay? I can stay."

"I'm sure. Go have fun with everyone. I'm probably just going to lie down."

"Okay. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. I would love that. Now you go have fun. Sorry for ruining the day," I told him before I quickly got out of the car.

Thankfully I was able to get inside before the tears that had been threatening spilled over.

**EPOV**

I have been regretting switching seats with Jasper since I saw the look of betrayal on Bella's face. I know she tried to hide it but her eyes showed her real feelings. Jasper was sad because Bella seemed to give him the same treatment that he had given her. While a part of me sympathized with him maybe now he would understand how Bella felt when he did it to her. However, based on the look on her face, I was worried that Bella was going to pull further away and I couldn't shake the feeling that I had royally fucked up.

My fears were confirmed when Bella begged out of dinner by saying that she didn't feel well. Even though she insisted that she was fine, I could clearly see that she wasn't and I also feared that we weren't.

I sighed after I left Bella at her apartment. I had seen the tears threatening to spill over. I wanted to go up to her apartment and pull her into my arms but I knew that she needed time to work through some of her feelings. Instead I headed to the restaurant.

I walked into the restaurant and I could tell instantly that everyone was looking for Bella. It was mom who spoke first.

"Where's Bella?"

"She wasn't feeling well so I took her home." I told her.

She seemed to accept my statement so I went and took a seat between Jasper and my dad. Jasper looked like he wanted to say something but I just shook my head and told him later.

Dad cleared his throat. "Edward, how is Bella really doing?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. She is shutting me out and I have a feeling that it might just be getting worse after today."

"Yeah, I noticed the look on her face when she saw that you had switched seats. I wish I had a good answer for you son but all I can say is don't give up. I can see that Bella loves you and I think that is probably why she reacted the way she did. Now how is her health? She looks like she has lost some weight."

I nodded because I had been thinking the same thing. "I can't say she isn't eating but she is working out nonstop. I don't know if it is because working out and her body is something she feels she can control, but I'm starting to worry." I told him.

Dad was quiet for a few minutes. "Have faith but if things get too much worse please let me know what I can do."

I told him I would. The waitress came over and took our orders. Once she had left the table Jasper spoke. "I take it she is upset with me."

"I don't know. She isn't really talking to me. She just kind of shut down."

"Why does she do that? Can't she see that we love her?"

I shook my head because he just didn't seem to be getting it. "Jasper, I can't tell you why she is doing it. I think she feels that if she shuts her emotions off she can protect herself. She has been through so much lately that I think it is her defense mechanism."

"I hate it. I just want my Bella back."

"Bella has changed Jasper. She has had to. She is in survival mode right now. The one thing I do know is that if you really want to make things better you are going to have to prove to Bella that you know you were wrong. Show her that despite the past you are there for her and that you love her."

Jasper sat there thinking for a few minutes before he told me that he understood what I was saying. Thankfully the food arrived and I was able to escape more conversation. While I have told Jasper how to go about fixing things with Bella I know that I have to do some fixing of my own.

After dinner I excused myself. I decided that I needed to head back to Bella's place and explain my actions. Maybe then I can show Bella that I wasn't trying to set her up. If not I would be forcing Jasper to help me fix the relationship I had damaged while trying to help him fix his.

The one thing that I am determined to do is to make sure that Bella doesn't pull any further away from me than she has in the past week. I won't risk losing her. She needs to let me in and let me help her.

**A/N**

**I was so happy to hit 100 reviews. Writing and putting my work out there is so much easier when I know people are reading and enjoying the story. **

**Now I know some people think that things are taking too long, but please know that I am trying to make things as realistic as possible. It has only been a few weeks since Bella's attack so she can't be expected to get over everything in the blink of an eye. I promise that things are going to get better. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next week. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 31 – Emotional Rollercoaster**

**BPOV**

After Edward dropped me off I couldn't seem to stop my mind from traveling a mile a minute. My emotions were going back and forth between hurt and anger and I absolutely hated feeling this way.

When I couldn't seem to get a grasp on my thoughts I knew that I needed to do something. I thought about going to the gym but I then I thought better of it. I next thought of calling Angela and seeing if she wanted to get together but then I remembered that her and Ben had plans. I tried to pick up the book I had been reading but no matter how hard I tried I just wasn't able to get into the story.

Finally I decided that maybe I should sit down and try to write the letters that Carmen wants me to write. Maybe getting my feelings down on paper will help me see where they are coming from and get a better grasp on them.

Since my emotions were more volatile right now with Edward I decided to start with his letter. I grabbed some paper and brought it with me to my desk where I just started writing. I sat there putting all my feelings out on the paper without allowing myself to censor them. If I decide to send this letter to Edward I want him to know exactly what I am thinking even if it makes him mad.

It took me well over an hour to get all my feelings down on paper and I must admit that I felt so much better after getting them down. Right after I put the letter in the envelope my phone rang.

I looked at the caller id and smiled when I saw that it was Edward on the other end of the line.

"Hello," I answered.

"_Hey, how are you doing?"_

"I'm better now. How was dinner?" I asked. Now that I was able to release some of my feelings into the letter I felt bad for refusing to go to dinner.

"_It was okay. It would have been better if you had been there." _

If I wasn't feeling bad before I felt instantly worse. "I'm sorry. I just seem to continuously cause problems," I said quietly.

"_Babe, I didn't say it to make you feel bad. In fact I have felt bad because I know there was more going on than you just not feeling better." _

I didn't want to lie to him but I wasn't prepared to get into this conversation over the phone. Instead I decided to try and change the subject. "So, I was wondering if you would want to get together tonight and talk." I asked while I bit my lip in anticipation.

"_I would love to but I have to go into the hospital. One of the other doctors is sick and I said I would cover." _

I tried not to let my disappointment show. After all we would have had more time together if I could just quit being such an emotional bitch.

"Okay, I hope the ER isn't too busy and you are able to get some sleep. I guess I will let you go and get ready for work. Call me when you get home?" I asked.

"_Of course I will call you. Maybe we could get together then?"_ Edward asked hopefully.

I nodded before I remembered that he was on the phone and couldn't see me. "Sounds good. Well goodnight." I told him.

"_Night."_

After he hung up I felt even worse than I did earlier. Here I had this great guy and all I seem to be able to do is cause problems and I know that I am going to end up pushing him away. Knowing that I was in no mood to do anything else I decided to take a bath and get ready for bed.

I didn't sleep well Sunday night. My sleep was plagued with nightmares that I couldn't seem to escape. When I got up Monday morning I decided to go for a run to try to wake up and clear my head.

Following my run I got myself ready for work. Angela met me at my desk to tell me that she wouldn't be able to make it to kickboxing. I assured her that it wasn't a problem and then I went about starting my day. Obviously Tyler had been in the office over the weekend because my inbox was filled with nasty memos. I took several deep breaths because there is nothing I can do about Tyler as he is my boss. Instead I set out to answer as many of the memos as possible hoping to keep him out of my office and me out of his.

I kept to myself all morning, only leaving my office if absolutely necessary. As soon as lunch hit I made my way out of the building. Since the weather was nice I planned on just grabbing a coffee and finding someplace quiet to sit and read. Unfortunately, plans do not always go as intended.

As I was walking out of the coffee shop I turned and started walking toward the park. Before I got even half a block away I heard someone shouting my name. I turn around and have to smile when I see Emmett coming toward me.

"Hey Emmett! How is your day going?"

"It's better now. How are you doing?"

"I can't complain. The day is half over and the weather is beautiful." I said with a smile.

"Do you have time to sit and have a cup of coffee with me?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "Sure. That sounds nice." I told him as I followed him back to the coffee house.

While Emmett was getting his coffee I took a seat and started looking at some of the flyers hanging on the wall. One in particular caught my eye. It was for a rape survivors support group.

Before I could look at the flyer further Emmett made his way to the table. I found myself smiling at him as he sat across from me. "I'm so glad that I saw you today. We haven't gotten a chance to talk recently and I have wanted to see how you are doing."

Instantly I remember my range of emotions from the day before and I am ashamed. "Sorry about that. I guess I haven't been the best person lately," I said quietly.

Emmett reached over and put his hand over mine. "No Bella. You have been going through a lot lately. I can only imagine everything that you have been dealing with. I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever need to talk."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. For some reason Emmett's offer touched me more than the rest. I can't put my finger on the reason for that but I somehow know that the offer to listen is genuine. I blink back the tears that want to escape.

"Thanks Emmett. I may just take you up on that." I tell him and he smiles back at me.

Not wanting to tempt fate any further I change the subject. "So how was the rest of your day yesterday. I'm sorry that I didn't make it to dinner, but I wasn't feeling well."

"The day was pretty good. It was good to see you at the game although we didn't get a chance to talk."

I blushed and hung my head once again feeling ashamed for my mood swings. "I'm really sorry Emmett." I told him.

"Don't be. I know that it was kind of sprung on you that everyone was coming. I'm just glad that you decided to go." Emmett assured me.

I just nodded not really knowing what else to say. After that we just chatted about inconsequential things as we drank our coffee. All too soon it was time for me to return to work. Emmett grabbed my cup and went to throw it away with his. As I was about to walk to the door I remembered the flyer I had been looking at earlier. I turned back and grabbed one of the cards attached to the flyer as I made my way to the front of the coffee shop.

Once we were outside Emmett grabbed me in a hug before we parted on our ways. I made my way back to the office in a better mood than I was in earlier. Sadly my mood was unable to stay high because I was called to Tyler's office before I even got a chance to sit back at my desk.

After being yelled at because Tyler didn't like the answer I had given him on one of the memos he had left for me, I finally made my way back to my office. In an effort to try and make the rest of the day go by quickly I threw myself into some research that needed to be done.

Finally the day was over and I could go home. As I was shutting down my computer the card I had taken off the flyer at the coffee shop earlier caught my eye. I looked at it a little more closely and noticed that there was a rape support group meeting tonight. After giving it a little bit of thought I decided to attend.

I looked at the card and noticed that the location of the meeting was close to the hospital. I know that Edward is working tonight and I thought maybe I can stop by and bring him something to eat after the meeting.

I realize that I don't have much spare time if I want to make it to the meeting on time. While I would love to get out of my work clothes I know that making it to the meeting is more important. I hope that maybe someone will be able to give me some ideas about how to deal with all the emotions and especially the anger that I seem to have bottled up inside.

When I get to the location my nerves start to take hold and I wonder if I am making the right decision. Just as I'm about to get ready to bolt I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"First time?" a lovely young woman asks.

"Yeah," I reply quietly.

"My name is Leah. Why don't you come in and you can sit next to me."

I nodded and followed her inside the meeting room. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee and offered me one as well but I was too nervous to even think about drinking anything. Once we were seated she turned to me and all of a sudden I realized that I never introduced myself.

I could feel my face flushing scarlet. "I'm sorry, I'm so very rude. My name is Bella." I told her as I stuck my hand out to shake hers.

"No worries Bella. I remember my first time. I don't think I said a word to anyone." Leah told me with a smile.

We didn't have time to talk much because another lady walked up to the front of the room and brought the meeting to order. She welcomed everyone and stated that this was a safe place before she looked around and welcomed the new people.

As she was talking I found myself looking around and felt slightly more at ease when I noticed that there were other people here that looked just as scared and nervous as I am. Sensing my tension Leah reaches over and grabs my hand. Her support instantly calms me and tells me that I made the right decision in coming.

I listened as a few people told their stories. When Sharon, the group leader, asks if anyone has any questions I muster up the courage to stand.

"Ummm, my name is Bella. I was raped while I was on my way home from having a few drinks at the bar. The bar I was at was only a few blocks away from my apartment and since I hadn't had that much to drink I didn't think anything of walking home. I live in a relatively safe neighborhood and never believed anything like this could happen to me." I took a deep breath as I fought the tears that wanted to escape.

"I knew my attacker. I think that makes it even harder. Anyway since the attack I feel like I can't control anything. I have taken up kickboxing because it is something that gives me a sense of safety knowing that I might be able to defend myself the next time. I'm sorry I'm rambling. I guess my question is how do I get my emotions under control?"

"What do you mean Bella?" Sharon asked.

"Well, not long before the attack I started dating this great guy. He has been wonderful and I'm afraid that between my insecurities and anger I'm going to lose him and be completely alone," I sobbed out before I fell back into my chair.

Leah put her arm around me and pulled me to her as I cried. "I think I can speak for most of the people here when I say that you will get through it," Sharon started.

"Anger is one of the emotions that you are going to have to deal with. You did not ask to be violated the way that you were. I think I speak for most of the women here when I say that you need to talk through your feelings. If you bottle them up, no matter whether they are sadness, insecurity, or any other emotion, they will manifest themselves. It just so happens that anger is one of the ways your emotions are manifesting themselves."

I nodded. "I guess I'm just afraid that he won't want to deal with my insecurities and will leave me for someone who isn't broken."

"You have to have faith in him Bella. Talk to him and tell him your feelings. If he leaves you just because you are insecure after what you have been through then he isn't worth it," Leah told me.

I sat there thinking about what Leah and Sharon said as I listened to others talk. All too soon the meeting was over and I just knew that I would be coming back. I got up and pulled Leah into a hug. "Thanks."

"There is nothing to thank me for. I have been where you are today and if I didn't have the support of people here I don't know if I would have made it. Remember I'm here anytime you need to talk," she told me as she gave me her number. "Hopefully we will see you again next week."

I nodded. "Most definitely. I will see you next week Leah."

I made my way back out to my car all the while thinking over everything that had been said in the group. I realized just how I was letting everything fester and compound. I resolved that I needed to talk to Edward.

I drove to the hospital after I stopped at the deli and grabbed Edward a sandwich. I'm not sure if he will have had time to eat yet so I figure if nothing else he can eat it later. I park near the entrance of the Emergency Room and make my way inside and walk up to the circulation desk.

Just as I'm about to ask if Edward is busy I feel someone put their arms around me. "What are you doing here?"

I smile at Edward's voice. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought that you might like something to eat." I tell him as I turn to face him. "If you don't have time now I got something that will keep."

"Nonsense. I have time now. Actually it has been somewhat slow around here tonight and I was just going to grab something to drink and give you a call."

I smile at his statement. "Come sit with me while I eat this."

I laugh because Edward doesn't give me a chance to say no. Instead he grabs my hand and pulls me behind him to his office. Once inside he takes me over to the couch and I sit down next to him as he starts to eat his sandwich.

"So how has your day been?" he asks.

"It was okay. Work was well work so nothing I want to really talk about there."

"Mmhm. So did you go to kickboxing tonight?" he asks as he eyes my wardrobe.

I start fidgeting although I'm not sure why. "Actually I didn't. At lunch I was at a coffee shop and noticed a flyer for a rape support group that had a meeting tonight so I decided to check it out."

I noticed Edward's eyebrow rise. "How did that go?"

"It went well. It was nice to hear other people talk about what they have gone through. It makes me feel a little bit better knowing that I'm not completely alone in what I'm feeling. " I tell him quietly.

He reaches over and grabs my hand. "I'm glad you found the group."

Not wanting to dwell on that topic I decide to steer him away from it. "So when do you get off?"

"I work until 7 tomorrow morning. Then since I have been covering for someone else he is taking my shift tomorrow night."

"That's good. I'm sure you can use the time to just relax and unwind."

Before we can say anything else Edward's pager goes off. "I guess I have to get back to work babe."

I nodded and leaned in to give him a kiss. I stand up to make my way out of his office when I make a split second decision to give him the letter I had written.

"What's this," Edward asks as he cocks his eyebrow.

"It's just something that Carmen wanted me to write. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but I wanted to try and open up to you more and since I can't seem to express myself very well verbally right now I decided to put it in writing. I probably shouldn't bother you with it while you are at work," I tried to take the letter back.

Edward pulled the letter so I couldn't grab it. "No. Thank you for this. I will read it if I get a chance later or when I get off."

I drop my head because I'm afraid of his reaction after he reads it. "Okay."

"I will call you tomorrow and maybe we can have dinner," he says as he gives me a quick kiss.

"Sounds good," I tell him as I leave him in the Emergency Room.

I drive home and can't help but worry about what Edward's reaction will be when he reads what I wrote. Oh well, I guess I will find out tomorrow.

**EPOV**

I was surprised when I saw Bella standing at the reception desk. I had wanted to call her earlier but knew she normally did kickboxing after work.

It was nice to spend a little bit of time with her and to say that I was happy to hear that she found a rape support group to go to. Having dealt with rape victims in the Emergency Room, I know that they go through so many emotions and I had been trying to find a way to bring up the possibility of joining a group to Bella. Knowing that she decided to go on her own just shows how strong she is.

I was a little surprised when she handed me the envelope. To say that I was afraid of what the letter inside might say would be an understatement. Unfortunately there was a car accident coming in so I had to put the envelope in my pocket.

The rest of the night flew by and the next thing I knew it was time to go. I had just shut my locker after my shift when I remembered the envelope. I pulled it out of my lab coat so that I could take it home and read it. The nerves I had when Bella first gave me the letter returned.

I said goodbye to the nurses at the circulation desk and made my way out to my car. While I was tired after working all night I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I knew what Bella had written me.

As soon as I walked into my place I made myself a cup of coffee. While the coffee was brewing I changed so that I was ready to lie down once I finished reading Bella's letter. After I got my coffee I got myself comfortable and prepared to read.

I took a deep breath before I opened the envelope and pulled the handwritten letter out.

_Dear Edward, _

_It feels strange writing to you but Carmen thought that this might be a better way for me to express my feelings so here goes. Although we have only known each other for a short time, I can't remember my life without you in it. Even with everything that has happened, knowing that you are here makes it a little easier to go on. However, as much as I love you and having you in my life it also scares me. _

_Edward, you are so perfect and I am so broken. I wake up each morning wondering if this is going to be the day that you decide that having me in your life is no longer worth it. This terrifies me so much that I find myself waiting for it and now I also see that I'm pushing you there. _

_I don't seem to be good enough in any aspect of my life and I'm just waiting for you to realize how much better than me you can do. While I know that my pushing you away makes no sense, honestly not much in my life makes sense to me anymore. You see after our parents died Jasper and I got close. He helped me through so much and yet look where we are today. I'm afraid that all the good things I feel when I'm with you are just temporary and like my brother you are going to decide that I create more problems for you and you are going to tell me what a loser I am as well. Thus, I guess part of me has been just deciding that for you and I know it isn't fair to you. _

_You see Edward I have all these emotions inside but I'm afraid that if you see them you will see just how damaged I am. I see you working to try and help Jasper and I get so angry because well I don't know why I'm angry. I guess I feel that you are choosing his side over mine and telling me that he was right when he said that I deserved to be attacked. I know it isn't logical but not much is in my mind right now. _

_I promise that I'm trying to work through this and I will understand if you can't be with me right now. I will accept if I'm too crazy or damaged for you. To be honest, the night we met I didn't go out to meet someone but yet somehow you were there. Even through all the craziness you have stayed there but I wake each day wondering if this will be the day that you finally snap and tell me to get out of your life. _

_I know I'm rambling and this letter probably doesn't make much sense but I don't want to censor what I feel with you. I know I should be talking to you in person but my emotions are all over the place. I feel horrible for being mad at you for helping Jasper at the game, but I also feel betrayed because you promised me that you would be by my side the entire time. That feeling of betrayal just fuels my insecurities and I'm left waiting for you to say you're done and that I'm Jasper's problem. _

_I'm trying to work through all of these emotions. I want to get better. I just hope that you will still want me as I work through this. I'm so very sorry for all the problems I have caused you not only with your friends and family, but also emotionally. I know that you have been putting a lot of effort into trying to get me to open up and I wish I could say that I won't shut you out but I can't. All I can promise is that I will try to do better. _

_I love you Edward and I hope that this jumbled mess of a letter helps explain a little bit of what has been going through my mind. _

_Bella_

I read through the letter a second time. Yeah her thoughts were jumbled but I would rather read a jumbled mess that I know comes from her heart than something carefully scripted. I need to talk to her and reassure her that I'm not going anywhere.

I knew she was mad at me at the game for switching seats with Jasper but I never really thought that she would feel betrayed. After reading this letter I can see it a little better from her point of view as well.

One thing is clear though, Bella has a deep seated fear of abandonment. Rather than talk about this fear it is manifesting itself in anger and self-exile.

Now that I know a little more about what is going through her mind, I think we will be able to work through this. One thing is for certain, we both need to work on our communication skills. Hopefully now that she is attending the rape survivor support group she won't feel so alone.

I got ready to go to sleep and I thought about everything that Bella and I need to talk about. I will show her how much I care for her and together we will work through this. I feel lighter knowing what we need to work on. Together we can build a plan to help both of us get through this and Bella will finally know that she doesn't have to do everything alone.

**A/N**

**I know that this chapter is late and for that I profusely apologize. Anyone who is reading my other story knows that a little over a week ago I lost a co-worker and friend. This means that I now have to do a great deal of overtime. Thus, while I will try to get back on track I can't guarantee a certain day of the week for updates. I thank you all in advance for your patience as I try to figure out a schedule with my new work situation. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 32 – Letters and Talks**

**BPOV**

I didn't sleep well after I left the hospital. Thoughts of how Edward would react to my letter consumed my mind. After spending hours tossing and turning I finally just got up and decided to go for a run.

Since it was still dark out I decided to hit the gym and use their treadmills. Knowing that I was likely going to put in a long workout I grabbed my work clothes and threw them in my gym bag thereby cutting out a trip back home before work.

Once I signed in I quickly put my stuff in the locker room and made my way to a treadmill in the back of the room. I put my ear buds in and cranked my music, thereby setting a good pace. I continued to run, just losing myself in the music until I realized that an hour had already gone by. I slowed the treadmill down so that I wouldn't end up cramping by stopping without cooling down.

Once I was done I got off and made my way back toward the locker room again. I was almost there when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see who it was and was pleasantly surprised to see Leah coming toward me.

"I thought that was you. How are you this morning?" Leah asked.

"I'm doing better now. Do you come here often?" I replied.

Leah nodded. "After I was raped my boyfriend thought it would be a good idea to start coming together, " she waved toward a big guy that was working on weights across the room.

I smiled because I noticed him looking around trying to locate Leah. It was obvious the relief on his face when he saw her talking to me. "Looks like you have a good man there. He obviously cares about you." I told her.

She smiled as she waved at him. "Yeah, Sam is great. I honestly don't know what I would do without him."

I couldn't' help the smile that graced my face as I thought about Edward. Just like Leah had said I don't know what I would do if Edward wasn't in my life.

"Looks like you are thinking about your someone special right about now."

I couldn't control my blush, but I just nodded. "Yeah, he is pretty great."

"Well I should probably go back over by Sam. He still gets very overprotective. You should really give me a call and we can get together some time."

"Sounds good Leah. I will do that. I should probably go take a shower so I can get ready for work." I told her as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Bella. I will talk to you later."

"Bye," I told Leah as I made my way to shower and change. Since the gym is closer to my office than my apartment I had time to stop for coffee on my way into the office.

The morning passed slowly. I kept looking at my phone wondering if Edward had had a chance to read my letter yet and if he had what he thought. Whenever I found myself worrying about it I made a point to remember that Edward had worked all night and he was likely sleeping.

When lunchtime finally rolled around I stopped by Angela's office to see if she wanted to go for lunch with me. We decided to just hit the deli down the block since it was a short walk.

After we placed our orders Ang turned to me. "So how are things going?"

"They are actually going pretty good. I ended up going to a rape survivors support group last night and met some great people. Actually I ran into one of the ladies this morning at the gym."

Angela got a serious look on my face and I wondered what I had said that was going to garner the lecture I knew was coming. Instead of getting upset I just sat back and waited for her to speak.

"Bella, you know I love you," she started and I just nodded at her to continue. "The thing is I'm worried about you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, since your attack you haven't slowed down at all. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying that you should hide away from the world, but you haven't slowed down at all."

I still wasn't exactly sure where she was going with this. Yeah I had kept going but that was mainly to keep from reliving everything. "Ang, I really don't know what you are talking about."

Angela took a breath before she began to speak again. "What I'm referring to is the fact that ever since you got the all clear to workout you have been doing it nonstop and I'm afraid that you are going to cause further damage."

I know I've been pushing myself hard lately but I guess I hadn't realized that anyone else had noticed it. I sighed, "You're right. I just feel more in control when I'm working out."

"I understand that but I don't want to see something happen to you because of it."

"I promise I will watch it and try to take it a little easier." I told her. Truthfully other than Edward, the only person who I am likely to listen to when they tell me I'm pushing too hard is Angela. She has never had anything but my best interests in mind.

Angela watched me as if to see if I was sincere. She must have liked what she saw because she changed the subject. "So how did the support group go?"

We spent the rest of our lunch talking about how much better I feel after talking to people who have gone through similar things as I have. Unfortunately all too soon it was time for us to return to the office.

The afternoon passed pretty uneventfully until about 4:30 when Tyler came barging into my office. "Is there something I can help you with Tyler," I asked as he stood on the other side of my desk.

"Well you can explain to me why the stuff I needed for my last appointment was not where I needed it in the file. I told you what I needed for that appointment and it isn't here," he yelled as he shook the file at me.

"Let me see the file." I said as I held my hand out and suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at him.

Tyler basically threw the file at me. I flipped through the file until I found the report we had received the week prior. "Tyler, the report is right here." I told him as I took deep breaths to keep myself from yelling right back at him.

"That's all fine and well but it wasn't available for the appointment when I needed it. Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?"

"I'm sorry Tyler, but really the person you should be upset with is the file clerk. She is in charge of making sure that you have what you need for your appointments. I made sure that she had the stuff to put in the file but I am not in charge of making sure she has it ready for you."

Tyler seemed to ignore what I told him because right before he left my office he said, "Next time make sure everything is made available to me."

I looked down at my desk as I shook my head. I just don't know how much more of Tyler's abuse I can take on a daily basis. As I sit there trying to get my anger at Tyler under control there is a light knock on my door.

Knowing that my door wasn't shut when Tyler left I look up and let out a gasp. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

**EPOV**

I had only been asleep for about three hours when my phone rang waking me up. I fumbled around trying to grab it off my nightstand but by the time I got it the call had already gone to voicemail. I noticed that the call was from Jasper so I didn't worry too much about missing the call seeing as he didn't leave a message.

I lay there trying to fall back asleep but I couldn't seem to shut my brain off. Finally after tossing and turning for about forty-five minutes I decided to just get up. I made my way to the shower and washed the residual sleep off my body.

After my shower I grabbed some lunch and did a little cleaning. At four I decided to stop by Bella's office to see if she wanted to grab some dinner with me. I know I could just call her but I was interested to see her in her environment.

Just as I was leaving my phone rang again. I looked at the caller id and noticed it was Jasper. "Hey man," I answered.

"Hey Edward. What are you up to?" he asked.

"I just woke up a little bit ago and I'm getting ready to go see if your sister wants to go out for dinner with me tonight. What are you up to?"

"Not much. I just wanted to see if you had talked to Bella since the game the other day. I'm sorry if I caused you any problems." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I saw her for a little bit when she stopped by the hospital last night. But other than that I haven't gotten a chance to spend any time with her which is why I'm hoping she is free for dinner."

"I'm sure she's free man, Bella has never been one for doing a lot of stuff outside of her job."

I sighed because it is becoming very apparent that Jasper really doesn't know his sister all that well. "Actually man, she is usually at the gym, appointments, or taking kickboxing classes lately so trying to find time is a hassle."

"Since when? Bella has never been a gym person."

"Man, I hate to say this but it is obvious that you don't know your sister. As long as I have known her Bella has been running and since she was released by the doctor her and Angela have been going to kickboxing classes almost daily."

"Really?"

"Really." I tell him.

"Wait you said appointments. What appointments?" Jasper asked.

I wanted to kick myself for opening my mouth. "Man that is something you are going to have to talk to her about. Anyway I need to go if I have a chance of catching her at the office. And if you want to talk to Bella reach out. Call her."

"I will man."

"Bye Jazz." I told him before I hung up the phone.

Thankfully the drive to Bella's office didn't take all that long. When I got there I stopped at the front desk. Just as I was about to ask if Bella was available Angela saw me and came over.

"Hey Edward. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just thought I would stop by and see if maybe Bella wanted to grab some dinner after work. Do you know if she's busy?"

"Well why don't I take you back to her office and you can ask her yourself. So how have you been lately?" Angela asked.

"I've been pretty good. Working a lot but nothing new there. How about you?"

"Same here just work and spending time with Ben."

By this time we had made it back to Bella's office. We stopped because we could hear raised voices. I looked at Angela and raised my eyebrow.

"Tyler. He is always on her case for one thing or another." Angela said quietly.

We weren't standing there too long before Tyler made his way out of Bella's office. He didn't even acknowledge us standing there. Angela just shook her head and told me to go in.

I peeked into Bella's office and noticed that her head was down so I knocked on her doorframe.

I must have startled her because she gasped as she looked up. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

I took that as an invitation to walk in. "I just wanted to see if you had plans after work and to see if you wanted to go out to dinner with me if you don't."

As I was speaking Bella had moved and was walking around her desk so that she was standing in front of me. "I would love to have dinner with you," she said as she stood on her tiptoes to give me a kiss.

I closed my eyes at the feel of her lips on mine. "Mmm, that is the best thing I've heard today. So what time do you get out of here?" I asked.

We both looked up at the clock and realized that it was a few minutes after five. "Well, look at that. I'm free now." Bella said with a smile. "Just let me shut my computer down."

I stood there waiting for her as she went about shutting down for the night. I thought about what Angela and I had walked in on and couldn't help but wonder how regular of an occurrence Tyler's abuse was.

I was brought out of my mental musings as Bella announced that she was ready to go. I grabbed her hand and we walked out of her office and to the elevators. We didn't speak much on the way to the car.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked.

"I thought we would try this little bistro I was told about. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good," Bella said with a small smile. I held her hand as we drove to the restaurant but I could tell there was something on her mind. The problem was that I wasn't sure if it was what had happened with Tyler as I got there, or if it had to do with the letter she gave me. I brought our joined hands to my mouth and gave her hand a kiss, which garnered a genuine smile from her as she looked over at me.

When we got to the restaurant I helped Bella out of the car and held her close as we made our way inside. The conversation waned until after we had both placed our orders.

"So how was your day?" I asked her.

"It was typical. I went to the gym this morning and ran into Leah. Angela and I went out to lunch and the rest was the same as every day."

I couldn't help the furrow of my brow as I listened to her recount her day. The most troubling thought was how she described work at typical. Did that mean what Tyler did was an every day occurrence?

Mistaking my look as something other than what it was Bella tried to backpedal. "I promise that I didn't overdo it at the gym. Angela already expressed her concerns with my going to the gym. I promise all I did was run on the treadmill. I couldn't sleep and didn't feel safe running outside so I went to the gym," she said quickly and quietly.

"Oh no Bella, I'm not upset about the gym, although I agree with Angela. I was just thinking about how Tyler was talking to you when I arrived. Is that typical?"

Bella sighed before she answered so I basically had my answer. "Yeah, he is just a bully and I try not to let him get to me, but ultimately he is my boss." Bella said with a shrug.

"Baby, you shouldn't have to put up with abuse like that on a daily basis. The way he treats his employees is wrong. Have you ever thought about leaving?"

"Yeah I have, but without another job to go to I can't afford to leave. As it is I'm not making enough to sock much away in savings after I pay all my bills every month. I've looked for other jobs but there isn't much out there right now."

I guess I had never thought about what Bella made and after hearing her say this I can completely understand why she hasn't left yet. "I'm sorry baby. I had no idea how much you have to deal with on a daily basis." I told her as I squeezed her hand.

Our conversation was cut short by the arrival of the waiter with our food. As I was eating I watched Bella play with her chicken. I could tell that there was something on her mind but I wanted to give her a chance to bring it up and a few minutes later she did.

"Um, did you perchance have an opportunity to read the letter?" she asked quietly.

I wanted to kick myself because I hadn't given the fact that Bella was probably stressing over the letter a second thought once we had arrived at the restaurant.

"I did. In fact I wanted to thank you for it." I told her.

Bella sat there with a look on her face as if to ask why I would thank her for it.

"I feel honored that you would open up to me. Reading your thoughts helped me to understand a little better what you have been going through. It's easy for those of us who haven't been through what you have to judge your reactions, but knowing what I know now I can understand more of what you are dealing with. I also want to apologize for what happened at the game. I knew that you were upset with me, but I didn't give any thought to the fact of what other feelings you might have been experiencing at the time."

She seemed a little taken back by my diatribe. Before she had a chance to speak I put my hand up to let her know I wasn't done. "Bella, I love you so much and I will be honest and tell you that lately I have been worried about you. You have been closing yourself off from me and I thought that it was because of your rift with Jasper. So I thought that if I helped to bridge that gap then things would be better. I never gave much thought to all the things that have been going through your mind since your attack. I'm so sorry and I just hope you know that I would rather have you yell at me than close yourself off from me. I love you so much and I will do anything in my power to make you happy."

By the time I was done talking Bella had tears in her eyes. "I know I shouldn't have closed myself off. I was scared. I promise that I'm trying to work through it and I will do better. Please don't give up on me."

"Never, baby girl. You're not going to get rid of me that easy." I told her as I leaned in for a kiss.

The rest of dinner was filled with quiet conversation as I talked about how my night went after she left. Bella admitted that she was worried about my reaction to the letter and I assured her that she could tell me anything.

After dinner Bella asked if I wanted to go to her apartment. When we got there we got comfortable in front of the television. About halfway through the movie we were watching Bella turned to me.

"Edward, Carmen wants me to send a letter like I did to you to Jasper. Do you think he will even read it if I send it?"

Knowing that Jasper is a sensitive subject I chose my answer carefully. "Honestly, I think that Jasper is seeing that he has been wrong. I know that things between you two can't be fixed overnight but I do think he would read the letter." While a part of me wanted to tell her exactly what Jasper has told me I knew that he is going to have to make some effort to repair his relationship.

Bella seemed to be pondering what I told her. She remained quiet and I just let her ruminate over what I had told her. After about 15 minutes she spoke. "Okay, I think I will write him a letter as well," she said quietly.

I leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. I am so proud that she is working at not shutting down and keeping people out.

The kiss quickly turned into a full-blown make out session. All too soon I realized that the movie was over and that it was getting late. I groaned at the thought that I was going to have to leave Bella.

As if reading my thoughts Bella looked up at me. "Would you want to stay here tonight?" she asked quietly.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face at the thought of sleeping with Bella next to me. "I'd like that," I assured her.

I locked up as Bella made her way to the Bedroom. When I made it to her bedroom I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I found Bella changing into her pajamas in the bedroom. Knowing that she was opening up to me by chancing me seeing her change showed just how much progress she was making. I walked up behind her and pulled her to me. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are baby?"

I could see her face flush and I placed a kiss on her forehead and released her so that I could get ready for bed myself. Once I was down to my boxers I got in bed beside Bella and pulled her to me.

"I love you," she said quietly as she yawned.

"I love you too."

It didn't take too long for sleep to overtake me with Bella by my side.

The next morning I stretched and noticed that Bella wasn't in bed. I started to worry that something may have happened and that is why she wasn't in bed with me. I didn't have much time to worry before Bella returned to the bedroom with two cups of coffee.

"I thought you might like some coffee this morning?"

"Thanks," I said as I took a sip of the wonderful coffee she had made.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked her.

Bella smiled as she answered. "Best nights sleep I have had lately. Thank you."

I smiled at her. "There is no need to thank me. I also slept better than I have. I just wish you didn't have to go to work this morning."

She sighed, "Me too. So when do you work again?"

"I work this afternoon and then when I get off later tonight I'm off for a few days. Would it be okay if I call you later?"

"I would like that." Bella replied.

We drank our coffee and then with a sigh Bella had to get ready for work. I insisted on driving her to work so that I could spend some more time with her.

"Call you later. Love you." I said as she got out of the car.

"Bye Edward. Love you too." Bella said as she gave me a kiss before going into her office.

I couldn't control my smile as I left her office and went home to get some stuff I had been putting off done.

**BPOV**

I entered the office with a smile on my face. I felt so much better knowing that Edward was not upset with my letter. The whole night with Edward left me feeling lighter than I have in a while. I waved at Angela as I passed her office on the way to mine.

Tyler was quick to start in with his complaining when he got into the office. However, I refused to let him ruin my good mood. One thing's for sure; I definitely plan on looking at ways to get out of this office.

Not long after I settled back into my office after listening to Tyler's rants, there was a knock on my door. I looked up and was surprised to se Angela standing there holding flowers.

"Did someone get flowers from Ben?" I asked her.

"Nope. Actually these are for you. I was on my way through the office when they were delivered and I volunteered to bring them to you," she said with a smile.

After Angela put the flowers on my desk I reached over and grabbed the car.

_Bella, _

_You have no idea how much having you in my life means. I love you sweet girl. _

_Have a great day, _

_Edward_

The smile on my face must have given away who the flowers were from because Angela stated, "Your man has good taste in flowers."

I smiled and showed her the card. After admiring the flowers a few more minutes we both had to get back to work. I shot Edward a text to thank him for the flowers and to tell him I love him and then I settled back into the pile of paperwork currently covering my desk.

The rest of my day went by quickly. Edward sent me a text to let me know he was thinking about me and reminding me that he was going to call me tonight. I got so lost in what I was doing that before I knew it the time had come to leave the office. Since Edward had to work Angela and I decided to go to our kickboxing class.

After kickboxing I was sore and tired and drew myself a nice hot bath when I got home. I soaked away the stress of work and made the decision to write the letter I had been putting off to Jasper. I also decided to have it delivered to his work so as to not inadvertently cause any problems at home.

When I got out of the bath I sat on the couch with my pen and notepad. I thought hard about what I wanted to say and decided to just write like I had with Edward.

I started pouring my heart out with two simple words…

_Dear Jasper,_

**A/N**

**Overtime should finally be coming to an end. With that I plan on getting back on my weekly update schedule. I had hoped to get this chapter out a few days ago but ultimately I think this is better. Now it is up to you what day I start posting on every week. If there is no preference I might just return to Fridays, however if you would prefer a different day please let me know. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next week. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 33 – Summons and More Letters**

**BPOV**

I was up late writing my letter to Jasper so when my alarm went off this morning all I wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep. I begrudgingly got out of bed and jumped into the shower hoping the hot water would wake me up. The water felt so good on my muscles that I ended up staying in there much longer than I anticipated which unfortunately meant that I was behind the rest of the morning.

I quickly threw together a protein shake and headed out the door to work. When I got to the office I made my way to my office and shut myself inside. Being tired I knew that the less I had to interact with Tyler the better. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to take the hint when he saw my door closed and barged his way in about an hour after I got to work.

I sat through Tyler's ranting and let out a sigh of relief when his first client arrived and I was once again left in peace. The rest of the morning drug by and by the time lunch rolled around I was more than ready to get out of the office for an hour. Despite my lackluster breakfast I wasn't all that hungry so I decided to hit the bookstore. Unlike my morning, lunch passed way too quickly and I soon found myself making my way back to the office.

I buried myself in my work hoping to make the afternoon go faster than the morning had. At approximately 4:30 there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called as I prayed it wasn't Tyler on the other side of the door.

I was surprised to see someone from the Sheriff's office on the other side of the door. "Ms. Swan," the office asked.

"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked as I stood from my desk.

He held out some papers and I took them from him. "You've been served." He said before he turned and left the office.

I sank back down into my chair as I looked at the envelope in my hand. Despite my hopes to the contrary, I had a sneaking suspicion as to what I had been served with. I took a deep breath and opened the envelope to find just exactly what I believed I would find.

Enclosed was a summons to appear at Mike's hearing. I had figured that this was coming but I had tried to put it out of my mind until this moment. Included was a letter from the State's Attorney requesting I call and set an appointment to meet with him to prepare for the hearing.

Once I had finished looking through the papers I looked at my watch and realized that it was almost five. I decided to get this call out of the way. By the time I got off the phone it was a few minutes after five and I knew I was going to have to hurry if I wanted to make it to my appointment with Carmen on time.

I quickly shut my computer down and made my way out of the office and rushed over to Carmen's office. When I walked into Carmen's office I was breathing heavy. "I have a 5:30 with Carmen," I told the receptionist.

"Yes Ms. Swan. She is just finishing up with her previous patient. It will only be a few minutes."

I thanked her and made my way over to one of chairs. As I sat I pulled out the envelope that held the letter I had written to Jasper. It felt so heavy in my hand because I had no idea how it would be received.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the receptionist called my name. "Carmen is ready for you."

I followed her down the hall to Carmen's office. Once inside I took a seat and waited for her to begin.

"So how have things been this week?" Carmen asked.

"They have been okay I guess." I respond.

Carmen just waits for me to expound on my statement.

I take a deep breath before I begin. "Well, last weekend I went to the football game with Edward and Jasper was there as well."

"How did that go?"

"It was uncomfortable. Before we got there Edward knew that I was uncomfortable with the fact that Jasper was going to be there and he promised me that he would be by my side the entire time. Anyway halfway through the game I got up to use the restroom. When I came back Jasper and Edward had switched seats so that I was sitting next to Jasper. I felt betrayed and the trust I had been feeling with Edward felt like it had been shattered. Anyway, after the game I bowed out of dinner and had Edward take me home."

"Did you explain to Edward what you were feeling?"

I shook my head. "No, I just shut down."

"Have you spoken to him since then?" Carmen asked me.

I nodded. "Actually, over lunch on Monday I ended up running into another friend of ours, Emmett, and while I was there I saw this flyer for a rape survivors support group. I decided to check it out. Anyway, after talking to the other people there I knew that I should talk to Edward about my feelings but I was still afraid."

"What did you do?"

"I decided to take your advise and I wrote Edward a letter letting him know how I had been feeling and all the conflicted emotions I was having. I then dropped the letter off with him at the hospital after I went to visit him."

Carmen nodded. "How did Edward react to the letter?"

I smiled as I remembered the conversation that we had shared. "Actually the letter helped me to explain how I was feeling and it allowed him to understand why my emotions seemed to be all over the place. The next day he came over and we talked about the letter and we both decided to try harder to keep the lines of communication between us open."

"I'm so proud of you Bella. That is a big step forward for the two of you. Other than Edward how has the week been for you? Did you write a letter to Jasper as I requested?"

I nod. "Actually I did." I told her as I held the letter up.

"Are you planning on sending it to him?"

"I have been thinking about that question all day. Part of me wants to send it seeing the reaction that I received from Edward. However, there is another part of me that is terrified to send it."

"Why is that?"

"The relationship between Edward and myself is still new. However, the relationship with Jasper is already so damaged that I'm afraid that he is going to take what I have written wrong and that it will end up causing even more problems between us and also if he doesn't like what I have written I'm concerned that it might cause problems for Edward with his sister."

"I can understand your concerns. Tell me Bella, have you discussed these concerns with Edward?"

"No, I just wrote the letter last night and I haven't had a chance to talk to him today because he is working."

"I think that before you send the letter you should share your thoughts with Edward."

While I had been considering doing this I wanted to know why she thought it was a good idea. "Why?"

"It has become clear that Edward is very important to you. Also, you said yourself that you are worried that the letter's reaction might cause problems for him and his relationship with Jasper and his sister. I think you will feel better if you express these concerns to him."

"That's true. I will try to find time to talk to him about the letter."

"Good. Now you said you went to a rape survivor's support group. How did that go?" Carmen asked.

"It went well. Like I said earlier being able to talk about what I am going through what I'm feeling with other people who understand it. I felt better knowing that other people are dealing with the mood swings and anger just like I am. Does that make sense?" I asked.

"It makes perfect sense. While I can tell you in a professional setting that what you are feeling is normal, it's easier for you to accept it if it is coming from someone who has or is going through the same thing. There is nothing wrong with feeling what you are feeling and I encourage you to continue going to the meetings."

I nodded because I did in fact plan to continue going to the meetings. I glanced at the clock and realized that we only had about ten minutes left in our session. Carmen must have seen me glancing at the clock because she asked, "Is there anything else you would like to talk about today?"

"Actually there is. Right before I left work today I was served with papers regarding Mike's hearing. I knew they would likely be coming but I guess I wasn't prepared to get served with them at work."

"I can understand that. How did you feel when you were served with them?"

"Honestly I felt numb. I'm afraid that having to talk about it is going to bring it all to the forefront again. That and the fact that I received my first hospital bill yesterday just makes it all the harder to think about."

"I can understand that. What I want you to do this next week is to work on journaling more. Get your fears and frustrations out of paper. Talk about it in your support group. Do whatever you need to do to get the feelings out, but I want you to try and avoid bottling the feelings up. As you have indicated regarding your relationship with Edward, you process things better when you talk about them. Promise me that you will write in your journal this week."

"I will." I told her.

"Good. Now remember I'm here for you if you need to talk before our next appointment."

"Okay." I said as I got up out of my seat and made my way to the door.

"Good. Oh and Bella, talk to Edward. I think after you talk to him about your fears concerning Jasper you will feel better about sending the letter to him."

I nodded. "Thanks Carmen, I will see you next week."

After I left Carmen's office I stopped at the store to grab something for dinner. I still wasn't all that hungry so I grabbed a frozen pizza to throw in the oven. That way if Edward stopped by I could feed him as well. As I thought about Edward coming over I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face.

When I got home I turned the oven on to heat while I went to change into something comfortable. I grabbed a pair of sweats and one of my dad's old sweatshirts knowing that it would make me feel closer to him. I then made my way back into the kitchen and threw the pizza into the oven.

While the pizza was cooking I made my way into the living room and fired up my laptop. I pulled up a story that I had been reading and soon lost myself into the story. I was pulled back to reality when two things occurred simultaneously, there was a knock on the door and the oven timer went off. Since I was closer to the door I walked over and opened it to a smiling Edward on the other side.

"Come in and make yourself comfortable. I will be right back." I told him and quickly made my way to the kitchen to pull the pizza out of the oven. After I had placed it on the counter to cool for a few minutes I turned to go ask Edward if he wanted any thing to drink.

When I turned around I jumped and clutched my chest as I almost ran into Edward. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry beautiful. I just wanted to see what was so important that I didn't get a proper greeting," he said with a smirk.

"Don't be sorry. I just didn't want the pizza to burn." I said as I pulled him down into a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was okay, but it is so much better now."

"I agree, the day is infinitely better now that you are here." I told him.

Edward backed off and I went over to slice the pizza. "Have you eaten?"

"Nope."

"Well I know it isn't much but you are more than welcome to have pizza with me."

"Sounds good," Edward said as he moved to grab us plates. "So, how was your day?"

I sighed before I answered. "It was okay although I got served today before I left the office for my appointment with Carmen."

Edward quirked his eyebrow, "Why were you served?"

"I have to testify at Mike's hearing. I called the States Attorney before I left to try to set up a time to meet with them beforehand, but I wasn't able to reach anyone." I said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry. I will go with you if you want me to." Edward said.

"I will let you know after I talk to the prosecutor."

"Just let me know. I will be there for you." Edward said.

"Thanks. Let's eat and talk about your day a little." I told him.

"Sounds good although my day was actually pretty boring." Edward told me with a chuckle.

Dinner flowed with light conversation about all the patients Edward has seen at the Emergency Room. I found myself laughing at some of the things people have done to land themselves in the Emergency Room. After dinner I quickly cleaned the kitchen before I returned to the living room. When I got in there I found Edward looking at the hospital bill I had received in the mail.

The thought of how I was going to pay that bill if it wasn't paid by victim's assistance had the smile that had been on my face fall. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey. It's amazing, I don't give much thought to the cost of hospital care when I work there." Edward said.

"Yeah, it's astronomical." I said quietly.

"It should come down a great deal once your insurance pays."

I shook my head. "I don't have insurance." I said quietly.

Edward looked like he was going to say something else but I put my hand up to stop him. "Actually there is something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Anything."

"I told Carmen today that I wrote the letter to you and she asked me if I had done the letter to Jasper. I explained to her that I did but that I'm afraid to send it."

"Why are you afraid to send it. Are you afraid of his reaction?" Edward asked.

"Yes and no."

Edward quirked his eyebrow in question so I continued. "Yes, I'm somewhat afraid of his reaction. I mean despite everything that has gone on I still love him with all my heart but it's not his reaction that I'm most scared about."

"Who's reaction scares you?"

I took a deep breath before I answered him. "It's yours."

"Mine? I don't understand."

"I'm afraid that Jasper will react badly and then you will get trapped in the middle and…." I force out.

Edward takes my face in his hands. "Bella, I thank you for sharing your concerns with me, but I promise that it will be okay."

"I just, I know you have said that Jasper wants to fix things but I'm afraid that he will reconsider when he hears, or rather reads, what I have to say. It was easy, well not easy, but easier for me to open up to you. Jasper and I have so much history and there has been so much that I have kept to myself. I just worry that it will be too much."

"Hey baby, I promise that it will be okay. Would it help if I took the letter to him myself?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that." I told him.

"I know you didn't beautiful. I'm offering." Edward told me as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I nodded and snuggled into his chest. I felt so much better now that I had told him about my concerns. We sat there holding each other for a little bit when our solitude was broken by Edward's cell phone.

He looked down at it. "It's Emmett. He wants to know if I will meet him and Jasper for drinks."

I look up at him and give him a small smile. "Go ahead and meet them."

Edward furrows his brow as he looks at me. "Are you sure? I was hoping to spend time with you tonight."

"I'm sure. You need to spend some time with the boys. If you are free this weekend maybe we can get together then." I assured him.

"Actually I'm off until Sunday night. How about I give you a call in the morning and we will plan something."

"Sure." I tell him as I reach up and give him a kiss.

Edward sighs but acquiesces. He texts Emmett back and then moves to get up. I walk him to the door but before he leaves he stops. "Hey why don't you give me that letter and I will give it to Jasper when we head home later."

"Are you sure you want to get involved. I can just drop it in the mail." I say as I bite my lip.

"I'm sure." Edward assures me.

I remove myself from his arms and head over to my purse and grab the letter out of it and hand it to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you don't worry and relax. I will call you tomorrow."

"Okay," I tell him before I kiss him goodbye.

When Edward leaves I decide to take his advice and pull the story I was reading back up and spend the rest of the night lost in a fictional world.

**EPOV**

I would rather spend the night with Bella locked in my embrace but instead I'm on my way to meet Emmett and Jasper for a beer. I let out a sigh because I know Bella is right and I need to spend some time with my friends, but I hate being away from her. When we are apart it feels like a part of my soul is missing.

I get to the bar and realize that I'm the first one here. I grab us a table in the back and get a pitcher of beer for us to share. I pour myself a glass and think about what Bella. I'm glad that she shared her concerns about giving Jasper the letter with me. I absolutely hate that she has those thoughts but I can completely understand why she does.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Emmett and Jasper making their way to me until they take their seats. "Hey guys."

"Hey Edward. Everything alright?" Emmett asked.

I smile. "Yeah, just thinking about Bella."

They both nod but don't pry. We sit there and talk about our days until the pitcher is empty. Emmett then gets up and heads to the bar to get a refill. I decide that while he is gone I'm going to give Jasper Bella's letter.

I pull the envelope out of my pocket and hand it to Jasper. "What's this?" he asks.

"It's a letter from Bella." I tell him.

Jasper frowns at the envelope and then gives me a quizzical look. "I don't know what it says, but I do know that Bella is concerned that you aren't going to take what it says well."

"Why?" he asked.

"Remember when you blew her off a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah," Jasper replied and I could tell that he was regretting his actions.

"Well, Bella had wanted to get together to talk about whatever is written in that letter. Like I said, I don't know what is written in the letter but I do know that she is worried about how you are going to take it."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I volunteered." I told him. "You see Bella was worried about your reaction to the letter and she was afraid that I would somehow be put in the middle. I assured her that it would be okay and then I offered to deliver it to you myself so that she didn't have to mail it."

Jasper just nodded and put the letter in his pocket. About this time Emmett made his way back to the table. "So Edward, how is Bella doing?"

"She's doing okay. She has had a long week though." I told them.

"How so?" Emmett asked.

"Well I stopped by her office to see her the other day and her boss was ragging on her. Apparently he is a jerk quite often. Then today she got served with a summons for Mike's hearing and she got one of her hospital bills." I told them.

"Wow that is a bad week. But why would she receive a hospital bill already? Shouldn't it go through her insurance?" Emmett asked.

"Normally it would, but apparently Bella isn't offered insurance at work so she doesn't have any." I said sadly.

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I get the feeling that the hospital bill is just adding to the stress she is already under."

"Can she do anything?" Emmett asked.

"I think she is submitting it to victims assistance. She changed the subject when it came up but like I said I can tell she is worried about it."

After this I noticed that Jasper got quiet. We talked for about another hour before I excused myself and headed home.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 34 – Reaching Out**

**BPOV**

I woke up with a kink in my neck and my laptop on my chest. I don't know what time I finally fell asleep but I obviously didn't make it back to my bedroom. The last thing I remember was finishing the story I was reading and shutting down my computer. I guess I was more tired than I realize since I never made it past shutting the laptop down.

I looked over at the clock and realized that it was time to get up. I didn't know what time Edward planned on getting together but I want to be ready. I briefly contemplated going for a run, but decided against it and instead made my way to the bathroom for a long, hot shower.

I felt so much better when I got out of the shower. I wrapped my hair in a towel and made my way to the bedroom. Once I had decided what I was going to wear I pulled my lotion out and moisturized my body. After I got dressed I made my way to the kitchen to start my coffee. I just received a new shipment of INK! Coffee and started the pot so that it could brew while I was blow-drying my hair.

With dry hair I made my way back to the kitchen to pour myself my first cup of coffee. I was inhaling the sweet aroma after taking my first drink when I was brought out of my coffee induced dream world by a knock on the door. I smiled when I opened the door and saw Edward standing on the other side.

"Hey, come in." I tell him.

Before he said anything he leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"That is just because I love you." Edward said.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked as I pulled him behind me toward the kitchen.

"Coffee sounds absolutely wonderful."

I poured Edward a cup of coffee and we both took a seat as we drank in silence. When I finished my cup of coffee I got up to get another. "Would you like some more?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes, this is great coffee. What kind is it?"

"It's INK!," I told him.

"Hmmm, I've never heard of it before."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I order it in from Denver."

"How did you find out about it?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "Actually my tattoo artist told me about it. Angela and I split the cost of shipping for it and take turns buying it. You're lucky. I don't just share it with just anyone," I told him as I gave him a kiss after refilling his cup.

Edward smiled and I sat back down next to him. "So what would you like to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic. The weather is supposed to be nice and I thought you might like to get outside."

"Sounds great. Let me just grab my shoes and I will be ready to go."

Once I had my shoes on Edward grabbed my hand and led me out the door. When we got outside Edward turned to me, "Well, when I originally came over I planned on taking you for coffee but seeing as you provided me with wonderful coffee I think we can skip that step. I know it's still early so how would you feel about going to the museum before our picnic?"

I smiled up at him. "The museum sounds wonderful."

We decided to take advantage of the beautiful weather and walked to the museum. I hadn't been there in a while so I found myself becoming engrossed in all the exhibits. I was leading Edward around with excitement.

We spent several hours at the museum before my stomach growled indicating that all I had this morning was coffee. Edward laughed and we decided to make our way back to my place. When we got there Edward directed me to get into the car. Once I was seated he moved around and got in on his side.

I had just assumed that we would stop at the deli to grab something for our picnic so I was surprised when Edward stopped at this little Italian restaurant. I looked over at Edward but before I got a chance to say anything he put his hand up to stop me. "Please stay right here. I will be right back."

Not sure what Edward had up his sleeve I remained seated as he got out of the car. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I saw him come back out of the restaurant carrying a picnic basket. He placed the basket in the back seat and got back into the car.

"It appears you had this all planned out," I said to him.

Edward just smiled at me as he leaned over to place a kiss on my lips.

"You know, what would have happened if I had refused to the idea of a picnic?" I asked him with a teasing tone.

"Well, I just had to take the chance." Edward replied with a smile before he started the car. Once he pulled out of the parking lot Edward reached over and grabbed hold of my hand. We remained that way the rest of the drive.

I smiled when I realized that Edward was taking me to the Botanical gardens for our picnic. I don't know how he does it but he seems to know just how to make me feel special. Once again we get out of the car and this time Edward hands me a blanket to carry.

We find a spot underneath the trees and I help Edward spread the blanket out. Once we are seated on the blanket Edward starts to unpack the picnic basket. I smile as I see him setting all the food out.

"Did you think you were feeding an army?" I ask him jokingly.

"Nah, I just figured that with all the extra energy you have been expending lately you could use a good meal you didn't have to cook. Plus maybe if I butter you up with good food you will keep me around longer," he replied with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at his reply. Little did he know I have no plans of letting him get away. Edward hands me one of the containers and I open it to find fettuccine alfredo. I moan as I take a bite because it has been so long since I have enjoyed good fettuccine.

Edward looks at me and says, "That good?"

"Yeah, I love fettuccine alfredo but I lost my recipe so I haven't been able to make it for a while. I didn't realize until I took a bite how much I missed it." I told him.

"Well I will have to help you find that recipe because I have a feeling that yours would blow this out of the water."

I couldn't help the blush that graced my face at his compliment. I took another bite and held back the moan as he watched me eat. No matter what I couldn't find it in me to be self-conscious around Edward.

When we finished with the main course, Edward took my container and placed it back in the basket. He then reached in and pulled out a piece of cheesecake.

I smiled brightly and said, "Now Mr. Cullen, how did you know all my favorites?"

"Just a good guess." Edward replied cheekily.

Truthfully I didn't care how Edward found out about my predilection for cheesecake and fettuccine alfredo. The fact that he did meant the world to me.

"So what kind of cheesecake did you get?"

"Caramel de leche." Edward replied.

I moaned at the thought. I loved caramel de leche ice cream so I can only imagine how good it will taste in cheesecake.

Edward opens the container and scoops out of bite. He holds the fork up to my mouth and I wrap my lips around the fork as I taste the sinful dessert. I then take the fork away from him in order to feed him just the same way he fed me. We continue taking turns feeding one another until the cheesecake is all gone.

Once all the food is gone Edward packs the basket back up. We sit there in peaceful silence as we watch the people around us. After about ten minutes Edward pulls me so that I am leaning against his chest. He then tips my face up so that he can place a kiss on my lips.

I sigh at the peacefulness that is surrounding us. With all that has been going on lately this is the most peace I have felt. We sit there like that for a while before Edward breaks the silence.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I respond as I lean my head back so I can get a good look at his face.

"Yesterday when we were talking you said you didn't have health insurance. Why not?"

I took a deep breath because honestly I wasn't expecting that question. "Well, my job doesn't offer it and right now I can't afford it after I pay my rent, student loans, and other bills. Besides before now I have never needed it. The only time I go to the doctor is for a physical," I told him with a shrug.

Edward looked pensive for a minute. "I guess I just assumed that your job offered it."

I shrug because honestly it is a mistake most people make. "My boss doesn't offer it because he has it through his wife and actually most of the people in the office have it through a family member so nobody thinks twice about it."

Edward sits there as if he is trying to digest what I told him. I change the subject because talking about money is honestly depressing. "So, I know you have to work tomorrow afternoon but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go running with me in the morning."

"I would love to. Who knows maybe I can convince you to stay at my place tonight." Edward replied with a smile.

I laughed. "I think that might be able to be arranged."

We stay at the gardens for a little while longer before we decide to take off. Edward drives me to my apartment so that I can pack a bag to bring with me to his place. Once I have everything I might need we make our way to Edward's place.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" Edward asks after we get settled in at his place.

"I don't care. I just want to spend time with you." I tell him before I pull him into a kiss.

Edward pulls me so that I'm straddling his lap. He pulls me to him as he laces his hands through my hair. I lick his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. Our tongues dance a sensual dance as I find myself grinding against Edward's straining erection. Before long we have to break the kiss to breathe and Edward moves his kisses along my neck and down to my collarbone.

I let out a moan at how good Edward's mouth feels on my body. I can tell that he wants to run his hands under my shirt because they keep twitching but he doesn't move them off my hips. I take his hands and bring them up to my painfully erect nipples. I can't help the moan that escapes at the feeling his hands elicit as they brush over my nipples.

I pull Edward's mouth back to mine because I need to taste him. Part of me wants to go further, but the thought frightens me. I involuntarily stiffen as the memory of that alley return to me.

Edward pulls away and removes his hands from my breasts and brings them up to cup my face. "Bella, look at me. We don't have to go any further. I know you aren't ready and I'm not going anywhere."

Tears pool in my eyes. I hate that I'm not ready to go further with him, but I love that he doesn't want to push me. It just reminds me how much I have lucked out by having him in my life. I nod to let him know that I heard him and I understand.

Edward pulls me into a hug and we sit there holding each other. Before long I pull back and place both my hands on his cheeks. "Thank you for being you, and for loving me." I tell him before I pull him into a kiss.

"There is nothing to thank me for. I'm the lucky one baby." Edward tells me. "Why don't we put in a movie?"

"Okay," I tell him before I excuse myself to use the restroom as he puts the movie in. When I get back into the living room Edward has put a movie in and he pats the seat next to him on the couch. I happily take my place next to him and tuck myself into his side.

To be honest I'm not even sure what movie we watched because I found myself relaxing until I'm falling asleep. I barely register when Edward picks me up and carries me to his bedroom. The last thing I remember is the feeling of safety I feel as he pulls me back into him before I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When I wake up I can feel Edward's deep breathing behind me. I lay there remembering everything that happened yesterday and can't understand how I got so lucky to have Edward in my life. Soon I feel Edward stirring behind me and a smile graces my face.

He must be able to tell that I'm awake because he says, "Morning baby."

I turn over so that I'm looking at him. "Morning handsome. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

"Don't be. It gave me an excuse to carry you to my bed. Besides I love how relaxed you were."

I smile at him and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. I look behind him and notice the time. "So do you still want to go running this morning?" I ask.

"I would love to."

With that I got up and changed into my running clothes. Edward met me at the front door and we took off. It turns out that Edward and I run at a similar pace so we were both equally out of breath when we got back to Edward's place.

Once we got upstairs Edward told me to take the first shower. When I got out of the shower he had a cup of coffee waiting for me. "Thanks," I told Edward as I took the cup from him.

"I'm going to go take my shower," Edward said before he headed to the bathroom.

I sat there drinking my coffee when I heard my phone go off in my purse. I got up to get it and I furrowed my brow when I looked at the display showing I had a text message. I took a deep breath before I opened the message from Jasper.

I was still sitting there staring at the message when Edward came back out from his shower. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I looked up at him. "I got a text from Jasper."

"Okay, is there something wrong?"

"He says he read my letter and wants to get together and talk."

Edward nodded his head and I could tell that he knew I was nervous. We had discussed my worry about how Jasper would react to the letter. He sat there with me for a few minutes and let me think about the message before he spoke again. "Are you going to meet with him?"

I took a deep breath and replied. "Yeah, I owe him that much after everything I laid out in the letter."

"Remember that I'm here for you." Edward reminded me.

"I know." I told him. "Do you think I'm wrong if I tell him I can't do it until Tuesday?"

"No, but do you mind me asking why you want to wait?"

"Well, I want to spend as much time with you today as possible. Then tomorrow I want to go to my support group, which leaves Tuesday as the next available day." I said as I chewed on my bottom lip.

Edward pulled my lip from my teeth. "I think that is a good time to get together. Now what shall we do until I have to get ready for work?"

I smiled as I pulled him down for a kiss.

**JPOV**

After Edward gave me the letter from Bella I put it in my pocket. The letter felt like it weighed a ton. I tried not to think about it because I knew I probably should be home before I read it. Lately I have been spending a great deal of time wondering where my relationship with my baby sister changed.

Not long after Edward left both Emmett and I also made our ways home from the bar. When I got home Alice was already in bed. I changed into my pajamas, but I couldn't force myself to get into bed. I knew that I needed to take the time to read what Bella had written.

I grabbed the envelope out of my pocket and made my way to the living room. I sat there staring at the envelope for several minutes before I finally found the courage to open it up and pull out the letter. The letter was several pages thick, although this didn't surprise me given that Bella obviously had been holding a lot in.

I took a deep breath and unfolded the pages as I started to read:

_Dear Jasper, _

_I don't know where or when things got so screwed up, but I must tell you that I hate it. I hate feeling like I have virtually nobody in my life who loves me for me, or whose life I haven't fucked up in some way. Most days I wish that I had died in place of mom and dad. I don't say this to make you feel bad, but just to let you know where my head is at. If I had died instead of them, then you wouldn't have been saddled with me for all these years and things wouldn't be the way they are today._

_It wasn't until just months ago that everything started to hit me. I'm not going to say that you are the cause of it because I can't pinpoint just one thing that caused my feelings to change. I guess I just started to feel like my entire life revolved around making others happy at the expense of my own happiness. Despite these growing feelings of discontent I tried to keep from reflecting my feelings on those around me, but little by little the anger started to build inside. As the anger built I started to feel resentment towards those around me who seemed to not have a care in the world and I'm sad to say that the resentment included you. _

_My days were (and continue to be) spent at a job that I just go to in order to survive and the rest of my time seemed to revolve around doing what others wanted me to do in order to keep them happy. I love you Jasper, but I started to resent all the times you expected me to watch your house or act as your chauffer so that you didn't have to pay for parking at the airport when you took trips, or be your designated driver if you wanted to go out. It hurt to know that I wasn't good enough for you to want me to actually do these activities with you, but I was good enough to drive you around. _

_Instead of telling you my feelings I have kept them bottled up inside. It wasn't until you called me a whore when you saw my new tattoo that it became too much to keep inside. To know what you think of me based on something as simple as a tattoo bothered me especially since that tattoo was not my first. However, upon seeing the tattoo you automatically labeled me, which to me felt like once again I wasn't good enough for even my brother. _

_I admit that I let all the anger I had fester inside until it exploded. I take responsibility for our rift to the extent that maybe if I had talked to you about my feelings sooner then things might not have escalated to where they are now. _

_Truthfully Jasper, even more than you calling me a whore when you discovered my tattoo, what hurts most is the fact that when I was attacked you basically told me that I deserved it and that I was too stupid to stay by myself anymore. You have no idea how much I suffered after that night. There are still days when I wish that Mike had just killed me because then I wouldn't have to deal with the judgment of people who are supposed to be my family. I hate that I have caused you so much trouble and I would do anything to change the way things are now. _

_I know that you believe that I ruined your life and that you resent having to take care of me after mom and dad died. You see I heard you and Alice talking when we were at the Cullen's house. I just wish that you had sent me away after Mom and Dad died so that I wouldn't have ruined your life. Did it hurt to hear how you really feel about me? Yes. However, I would rather know the truth than to force you to continue to pretend._

_I know that this letter probably doesn't adequately explain how I'm feeling but honestly I'm still afraid to tell you everything that is on my mind. I fear the judgment and disappointment that comes from your eyes when you look at me. I hate that I put it there and I hate that we can't seem to be in the same building anymore and not have the stress levels be so high that it's suffocating. _

_Maybe one day we can get back to the way things once were. Just know Jasper that no matter what I love you and I promise to avoid causing any further problems in your life. If that means staying away then I will do it because you deserve to be happy. _

_I can't express how sorry I am that I ruined your life. I know my relationship with Edward has caused further stress and although I have tried to avoid it, I refuse to give him up. I will continue to stay away so as to not cause more problems between Edward and Alice, but I can't give up the one person who has truly acted like I matter. _

_I hope one day you will see me as a sister again and not as someone who ruined your life. _

_I will love you always, _

_Bella_

I sat there staring at the letter. Honestly I didn't know what to think. I don't know how long I sat there before I felt Alice sit next to me.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a letter from Bella," I told her.

I sat there as Alice read the letter. I couldn't tell what she was thinking as she read it.

When she was done she looked at me. "So what are you going to do?"

I looked at her. I know from conversations we have had lately that we both feel bad that things seem to have gotten out of hand. I looked at my wife and said, "I have to try to talk to her. I hate how our relationship is right now."

Alice just nodded her head and told me to text Bella. After I blew Bella off before I had a feeling she likely wouldn't answer a phone call but hopefully she will answer the text.

We sat there talking about the situation as I waited to see if Bella would respond. About ten minutes after I sent the text I received a response.

I let out a sigh of relief when I read it. "She says we can get together on Tuesday."

"Why not until then?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just glad that she is willing to get together. Maybe then we can actually have a civilized conversation."

Alice just nodded. "Let's go to bed," I told her.

I finished locking up the house and followed Alice upstairs. Tuesday is the day I will talk to my sister again.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**AN: I profusely apologize that this chapter wasn't posted on Friday. I had it written before I left town for the holiday and therefore had every anticipation of posting it from my mom's computer. Unfortunately her computer wouldn't open the file so I couldn't update. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 35 – Building Anticipation**

**BPOV**

Edward and I spent Sunday together until he had to leave for work. I was still keyed up after Edward left so I decided to go for a run. I didn't think that I wanted to chance being out after dark so I decided to head to the gym.

I called Angela to see if she wanted to go with me but unfortunately she already had plans with Ben. Wanting to get a workout in I packed my gym bag and headed out. When I got to the gym I put my stuff in a locker and made my way to the treadmill. I put my ear buds in and started my run. It felt good to get rid of the pent up nervousness I have over my upcoming meeting with Jasper.

I had been on the treadmill for about twenty minutes when I noticed Leah hop on the treadmill next to me. She gave a small wave as she put her own ear buds in. I waved back on her and continued my run.

When I was done I hopped off the treadmill and started to wipe it down. Just as I was finishing Leah shut her treadmill off as well.

"Hey Leah, how are you doing today?" I asked her as she wiped her own machine down.

"I'm doing pretty good. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just had some excess energy that I needed to work off." I told her. "So is your boyfriend here with you?" I asked her as I looked around.

Leah smiled. "No, he had to work and I guess like you I had some energy I needed to work off."

I smiled because I really liked Leah. I looked around the gym before I turned back to her. "Do you have more you want to do here or maybe would you like to grab a cup of coffee?"

"I think coffee is a great idea." Leah replied with a smile.

Together we made our way to the locker room. After we had showered and gotten dressed we met out front of the gym.

"Is there anyplace special you would like to go?" I asked.

"How about we just head to the Starbucks about two blocks over."

"Sounds good."

Because it was starting to get dark we decided to both just drive over to the Starbucks. Neither of us was very comfortable walking around in the dark.

When we got there we both got our orders and found a table in the corner. "So how have things been going for you this week?" Leah asked.

I took a deep breath. "Well I have talked to Edward and things are good there," I told her as I felt the blush heating up my face. "I have also set a time to meet with my brother on Tuesday, but honestly I'm a little stressed about that meeting."

"Why's that?" she asked with a cocked head.

"Well, I don't remember if I said anything about him at the meeting so some of this might be a repeat and I'm sorry for that if it is, but anyway our parents died when I was still a teenager. My brother basically raised me and we got along really well. That is until a couple of months ago. I started to feel used and one night I was at his house for a dinner party and he saw the tattoo on my wrist. He called me a whore and then things went downhill from there. After my attack I heard him and his wife talking about how it was my fault. Edward thinks that he sees that he was wrong, but I'm not sure. My therapist told me to write him a letter about my feelings and I did but now he wants to get together and discuss it. We are meeting Tuesday night and I'm very stressed about it." I spewed out.

I looked down at the table and started to play with my coffee cup. Before long Leah put her hand over mine causing me to look up at her.

I hated the look of pity on her face. "Bella, first of all I can't imagine how much strength it took for you to tell me that. While I don't know your brother what he said to you was wrong. Both about you being a whore and about the attack being your fault. I honestly commend you for giving him the time to meet with you because I don't know if I would be able to forgive something like that," Leah told me.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. Maybe it was having someone who wasn't personally involved in the situation tell me what she did, but it made me feel a little better.

"Now, I can understand why you are nervous about meeting with him. Your interactions lately give you reasons to be cautious. Just remember that you are a strong person and you deserve to be treated better than you have been. Also remember that you have people who are here to support you. Edward obviously cares a great deal about you, and even those in group, me especially, are here for you. Please don't hesitate to reach out."

"Thanks Leah. You have no idea just how much it means to get it off my chest and to hear you say what you have said to me." I told her with tears in my eyes.

"I understand how it feels to not know who you can turn to and I don't want you to feel that way. I can see us becoming good friends." Leah told me with a smile.

"I can too."

The next hour was spent talking about our professions. Leah is a kindergarten teacher and she told me about all the shenanigans she has to deal with on a daily basis. I smiled at her stories and told her some things about my job. I described Tyler and she couldn't believe how he acted. I waved it off and told her that I was used to it.

We were laughing over a story I told her about how Tyler ended up making himself look stupid while he was trying to impress one of his friends that had stopped by the office, when her phone went off. By the look on her face I could tell that it was her boyfriend.

After she read the text she looked up at me with an apologetic look on her face. "You have to go?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, Sam just got off work and he wants to get together. I'm really sorry." Leah replied.

I waved her off. "Don't be sorry. Go be with your man. I will talk to you tomorrow at the meeting?" I asked.

"I will definitely see you there," she told me.

I smiled and gave Leah a hug as she got up to leave. We separated at our cars and I made my way home. When it got there I still was somewhat keyed up, so I grabbed my laptop and started reading.

I don't know how long I was reading but I started to notice that my eyes were drooping. I shut my laptop off and made my way to my bedroom where I started to get ready for bed. As I went to grab my pajamas from the hiding place under my pillow I noticed that they weren't there. In their place was one of Edward's t-shirts.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face at the thought of Edward leaving it for me. I pulled out my phone and decided to text him.

**Thanks for the shirt. – B – **

I took the shirt with me to the bathroom and finished getting ready for bed. When I made my way back to the bedroom I noticed that I had a text message waiting for me from Edward. I smiled before I even read the text just because it was Edward.

_I just wanted you to have something to remind you of me tonight. Think of it as me holding you in my arms. Sweet dreams baby. –E- _

Edward's text was so sweet that I almost started to cry. Instead I texted him back.

**Nothing compares to the real thing, but this will do. Don't work too hard. Love you – B – **

I didn't get a response back but I figured that he was probably busy. I pulled the shirt up to my nose to inhale Edward's sweet scent as I settled into bed. I found myself pulling the pillow he used when he stays over to me and I quickly fell into a blissful sleep.

Unfortunately the peaceful sleep didn't last long. About 2 a.m. I jerked awake from a nightmare. While the nightmare thankfully didn't have me reliving my attack it instead had me reliving my parents' death.

I got out of bed and went to get a glass of water. When I got back to my room I noticed that I had a text from Edward. I debated for a second whether or not I should respond to him. Finally I decided to just open it and then decide.

I smiled when I saw the text that Edward had sent me.

_You are right nothing compares to sleeping with you in my arms. I love you sweet girl and I will talk to you tomorrow. – E – _

I thought for a minute before I decided that I was going to go ahead and respond. He is likely busy and it's not like I expect a response right away.

**Baby, if you aren't too tired maybe we can grab some dinner after my meeting. The bed is lonely without you. – B – **

I put the phone on my nightstand and grabbed my book. I hoped that maybe reading would tire me out enough to be able to fall asleep. I was startled when not even two minutes later my phone rang.

I looked at the caller id and noticed that it was Edward. I picked it up and answered. "Hello."

"Hey baby is everything okay?" Edward asked with a bit of trepidation in his voice.

I furrowed my brow at the thought that my text obviously did something to worry him. "I'm fine," I told him.

There was a brief pause before Edward spoke again. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Obviously my brain wasn't fully functioning because his question threw me. How did he know that? I decided to ask him.

"Um, why do you ask that?"

"Well baby first you texted me at 2 a.m. and I know you don't make a habit of staying up all night when you have to work in the morning. Second, I think that I'm beginning to know you."

I could hear the smirk in his voice on the last comment. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "You got me there. To answer your question yeah, I did have a nightmare but it's all better now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure you are busy and I don't want to bother you with my problems while you are at work Edward. I'm okay."

Edward wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Bella, I wouldn't have called you if I was busy. Actually talking to you just brightened my entire shift. I also want you to know that you can talk to me about anything and it isn't a burden. So please baby tell me why you aren't asleep."

I sighed but decided that I was going to talk to him about it. "I just had a nightmare about my parents' deaths. They always freak me out. When I woke up I went to get a glass of water and saw that you texted me and I just thought I would text you back," I said with a shrug before I shook my head reminding myself that he couldn't see me.

"Okay, but are you going to try and get some more sleep. I'm worried about you. You need to get more rest and when I can't be there to ensure that you are sleeping it bothers me."

I smiled as he told me that he worried about me. I couldn't remember the last time someone worried about me.

"There is no reason to worry Edward. I promise I am going to try and get some more sleep," I told him through a yawn.

"Well it sounds like you are going to be getting there sooner rather than later."

Edward's voice had such a calming effect on me that I didn't realize that I was falling asleep on him. The next time I awoke my alarm clock was blaring. My cell phone was still tucked next to my ear. I couldn't help the embarrassment at the thought that I fell asleep on Edward.

Not looking at my phone I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I took my shower and got ready for work. When I returned to the bedroom to grab my phone I realized that I had a text message from Edward.

_Some guys might be offended that they put a beautiful woman to sleep. Me however, I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to fall asleep. I hope you had a peaceful rest of the night. I love you and will call you later to set up dinner plans. – E – _

I smiled. Edward somehow knows how to make me feel better without even being there. I headed out the door to work with a lighter feeling about me.

The day was a typical Monday but I refused to let Tyler get to me. I just plugged away in my office until it was time to go. When I left the office I made my way to the rape support group. I waved at Leah when I walked in. We sat together although we really didn't get a chance to talk. Before we went our separate ways after the meeting we set up a time to have coffee later this week.

I hadn't heard from Edward since the text I received this morning although I didn't worry because he was likely sleeping. I decided to surprise him and head over to his house and meet him. When I got there my brow furrowed because his car wasn't there. Although I was disappointed I decided that I would head home and try to call him from there.

I had just gotten in the door at home when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and noticed that it was Edward.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Baby, where are you? " Edward asked.

I was confused by this question. "At home, why?"

"Did something happen at your meeting? Why are you just now getting home?"

I would have been upset about his questions but Edward's voice had a hint of panic in it. Instead I replied, "Well, I would have been home sooner but I had this crazy idea of surprising my boyfriend. However when I got to his place he wasn't there so I came home."

I wasn't prepared for Edward to bust out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Well baby I was worried because I was planning on surprising you so I had gone over to your house but when you weren't there I decided to come home."

I couldn't help but laugh right along with him. "So you are telling me that we were at each other's house. Maybe surprises aren't right for us."

I swear I could hear Edward shaking his head through the phone. "Oh baby. How about you stay there and I will come to you. I will stop and grab a pizza on my way there since it is too late to go out now."

"Sounds good Edward. I will see you when you get here." I told him.

I just shook my head after I hung up the phone. I made my way to my bedroom and changed out of my work clothes. Just as I was making my way back to the living room there was a knock on the door. I went over to let Edward in.

"Hey baby." I greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey yourself. I missed you." Edward replied as he pulled me to him with the hand that wasn't holding our pizza.

I gave Edward another kiss before I pulled him along behind me and into the kitchen. We both grabbed our pizza and took a seat at the table. "So how was your day?" I asked him.

"It was okay. I spent a good portion of it sleeping. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good." I told him.

"I'm so glad to hear that baby. So how was your meeting tonight?"

"Honestly, I really like the support group. While you make me feel better, being able to talk to people who have gone through the same thing helps make me feel a lot less hopeless." I replied honestly.

Edward looked like he was contemplating what to say. "I understand what you are saying baby, but I promise that you are not hopeless. You are one of the strongest people I know."

I just nodded. "Thanks baby. I guess the nerves about tomorrow are just getting to me."

"Worried about your meeting with Jasper?" he asked.

"Yeah. I know that I probably shouldn't be because he is my brother but with everything that has happened lately, I just can't help it."

"I can completely understand why you are nervous, but remember that I'm here."

I shook my head because he didn't understand the complete reason I'm worried. "Edward, it's not necessarily talking to Jasper that has me nervous. I guess I'm nervous that he will say something that will make me mad and I won't be able to keep my calm. I mean you have seen it my temper flares and I can't always control it. However, Jasper takes that stuff personally and I'm afraid that I will be either too afraid to tell him exactly how I feel or I will start yelling and either way it will end up bad."

Edward moved so that he could put his arm around me. "Oh baby. I had no idea that's what you were worried about. Baby you just need to be yourself. While I think that Jasper wants to fix things, if he won't listen then there is nothing you will be able to do. If you feel you are going to lose your temper just take some deep breaths. All you can do is try your best."

I knew that Edward was right but I couldn't help but continue to worry. Things with Jasper had gotten so bad that whenever I think about him I get angry about how he has treated me all over again. However, I owed it to myself to take this opportunity to truly tell him what I feel. I had sugarcoated some of it in the letter I sent him because I was afraid that without being able to see my face when I said things that they would be construed wrong.

I shook my head and tried to put my worries out of my head. I just wanted to spend the night with Edward. Unfortunately about an hour later Edward told me that he had to go. He has an early shift in the morning. He pulled me to him and made me promise that I would call him if I had any nightmares.

After I reluctantly let Edward go I made my way to bed. My thoughts were consumed with the meeting I am having with Jasper that it took me almost two hours to fall asleep. Fortunately I was able to sleep without nightmares. When I woke up I slowly got ready for work.

The closer it got to the time for my meeting with Jasper the more nervous I became. About an hour before I was supposed to meet him I got a text from him. Before I opened it I figured it was an excuse to cancel on me so I was surprised to see that he was just confirming the time of our meeting.

We planned on meeting at a little diner our parents used to take us to when we were younger. I got there about fifteen minutes early and ordered myself an iced tea while I waited for Jasper.

I heard the bell over the door and looked up to see Jasper making his way into the diner. When he saw me he started to make his way over to me.

"Hey Bella, thank you for meeting with me." Jasper said as he took a seat across from me.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 36 – Confrontation Time**

**BPOV**

I couldn't help the worry that overcame me as Jasper took the seat across from me. I nodded in response to Jasper's statement. I had to take a deep breath before I spoke. "How have you been?" I asked him.

"I've been okay I guess," Jasper replied.

Thankfully before anything else was said the waitress made her way over to the table. "Can I get you anything while you look at the menu?" she asked.

Jasper looked at me and noticed that I already had something to drink. "Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Not right now," I told him because honestly I didn't have an appetite.

He turned back to the waitress and ordered himself a Coke. Once the waitress had dropped his drink off, Jasper took a sip before he spoke again.

"I got your letter," he stated and I just nodded. "I guess I have some questions."

"Okay," I responded.

"I guess I just don't really understand why you would say that you wished you had died instead of mom and dad. What can be so bad in your life that you would say that?"

I felt a surge of anger take hold and I had to take a deep breath before I spoke. "Did you not even read the letter I sent you? My entire life has been revolving around doing what others expect of me, with those same people not giving one thought to how I feel."

"There is no need to get upset Bella. I read the letter but even you have to admit that those statements came out of left field. I don't see how you believe that your life revolves around anyone. You answer to nobody. You have no responsibilities. I get that things have been crazy for you since your attack but you can't blame your unhappiness on others."

Instantly I saw red. Obviously Jasper didn't get it. Hell I don't think that he wants to get it. I shook my head. "Contrary to what you seem to think and believe, I do have responsibilities. As for answering to people whether you want to acknowledge it or not I have always answered to you."

"Don't give me that. I have never once made you answer to me."

"Oh really. Just in the last year any time I have tried to beg off and not do something that you wanted me to do you basically bullied me until I did what you want. Then when I wasn't happy about it you turned it around and tried to make it so I couldn't complain because I 'owed you.' You basically had me at your beck and call with no regard to what I may have going on in my life."

"Bella you are being overdramatic."

I knew that this conversation wasn't going to go well. "Let me ask you a question. What do I do for fun?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jasper asked.

"Just please answer the question?"

"Well obviously you hang out with your friends, you drink, I don't know. Now, if I kept tabs on you as you try to claim wouldn't you think that I would know this information."

I shook my head because he was proving my point for me. "Actually Jasper, you are so far off."

"Then tell me."

"Well, when I'm not watching your house, driving you places, or working, I am generally at home. Alone." I stated.

"Now we both know that isn't true. After all if it was then you wouldn't have that tattoo and you wouldn't have met Edward at a bar."

I rolled my eyes before I spoke. "First of all, it's tattoos. Second, the only reason I was at the bar that night was because I was upset about having to once again cart your ass around. Jasper, have you once thought about how I feel or anything that might be going on in my life?"

"I fail to see what is so stressful about your life. You have a job you love and no responsibilities."

"Where do you keep getting the idea that I have no responsibilities?"

"Come on. You live alone. What responsibilities do you have? You have no mortgage, no spouse," he trailed off.

"Yes jackass I live alone. That means that I, alone, have to pay all the household bills."

"Yeah and you are an attorney. You make plenty to pay all those bills." Jasper snorted at me.

"I may be an attorney Jasper but you don't know shit about my job. Just because you believe the stereotype that attorneys make so much money, doesn't make it true." I told him with a shake of my head. "If you had bothered to take the time to ever talk to me or ask about my life you would know that I am one of the lowest paid attorneys in the city. That means that despite my title, I don't paid worth shit." I said as I was wringing my hands in my lap.

After I had finished my diatribe I looked up and saw Jasper staring at me in disbelief. "That can't possibly be true."

"It is. I can show you my bills and pay stubs some time if you think I need to prove it."

Jasper shook his head at me. "I guess I never realized."

"That's my point. You have never taken the time to find out any of this stuff." I said exasperatedly.

"You know you could have talked to me instead of letting it fester."

"Jasper, I know I shouldn't have let it fester but I have tried to talk to you. Anytime I would bring anything up you would tell me how good I have it and then you would start talking about how hard things were for you and Alice. I guess after a while I just finally realized that it doesn't matter to you so I just buried it." I said with a shrug.

We both quit talking as the waitress came over to check on us. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Jasper asked me.

"No, I'm fine."

When the waitress had walked away after refilling our drinks Jasper spoke again. "I'm sorry that I have made you feel like you can't talk to me. I guess I never realized."

I just shrugged because I really didn't know what to say to him. Sure he was acting like he understood and got it now, but how long before his attitude changes again.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes just drinking our beverages. Finally I got up the courage to speak. "I know that things aren't the best right now but I do hope that maybe in the future things will get back to where they were a few years ago."

I truly did miss the relationship that I had with my brother before. I just wanted him to acknowledge that I'm an adult and treat me as an equal.

Jasper looked at me. "I'd like that."

Jasper changed the subject and asked, "Why did you get the tattoo?"

I didn't even think before I responded. "Which one?" I asked him.

Jasper's eyebrows rose to an alarming height. "What do you mean which one? How many do you have?"

I fought the urge to get angry. Just after talking about how I hated being treated like a child here he was acting like this. Despite my efforts I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my tone. "For your information, your whore of a sister has four."

Jasper shook his head. "What do you mean four? When did you do this to your body?"

"It doesn't matter. The point in my opinion is that before you saw the one on my wrist you had no idea that I had any. However the minute you saw that tattoo you immediately judged and labeled me."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did." I said shaking my head. "I get that you don't like tattoos or even have any respect for people who have them, but the things you said to me you could have at least said in private instead of in front of everyone."

I could feel the tears start to well in my eyes. I really just wanted to leave because no matter what I said, Jasper wasn't going to understand. I took a deep breath as I fought to keep the tears from falling.

"Bella, I have no problems with tattoos. I just hate that you desecrated your body that way and the message that you are sending to others who see them."

"Oh really. Well for your information I got my first tattoo years ago. Until you decided to go and call me a whore I had never had anyone say that to me or even insinuate that."

"Bella, I didn't say you are a whore. You are blowing this way out of proportion."

I shook my head. "Maybe I am, but how would you feel if someone called Alice a whore for the way she dresses or does her makeup."

"It's not the same thing."

"Yes it is. You are judging me by something superficial. You are judging me the same way that you wouldn't want someone to judge your wife. I guess since all I am is your stupid sister it doesn't matter."

I knew that I was bordering on irrationality, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. The more Jasper spoke the more I heard the things Mike had said to me and the angrier I was getting.

Jasper tried to backtrack on his statements but honestly my anger and hurt was too far-gone that I could care less what he said. Finally I just stopped him.

"Jasper this isn't getting us anywhere. It's obvious that you don't see why I feel the way I do. I admit that I'm overly emotional right now and the longer we sit here the angrier I'm getting. Maybe we should just call it a day and agree to disagree." I said defeated.

"Bella, so basically you would rather just give up." Jasper stated. "Typical" he muttered under his breath.

"I didn't say that I was giving up. I was just recognizing that emotions are running too high right now and nothing is being accomplished other than possibly making things worse. Things didn't fucking fall apart in a day and they won't be fixed in a day." I said. "When you feel like pulling your head out of your ass and realizing that there are two sides to this then maybe we can talk again." I stated as I threw money down to cover my drink.

I fought the tears that wanted to spill as I made my way out to my car. Unfortunately Edward was working tonight so I couldn't talk to him. Instead, I made my way home and crawled into bed after changing into my pajamas. Am I ever going to be able to fix things?

**JPOV**

Fuck!

I sat there after Bella left trying to figure out what went wrong. All I wanted to do was find out why Bella felt the way she did and we ended up fighting. I thought about calling Edward but stopped when I realized that it isn't fair to call him and make him choose. Alice was supposed to be shopping with Rose so I knew she wouldn't be home. Instead I called Emmett and he told me to come over to his place.

When I got to Em's house I was quick to take the beer that he offered. "So what's up?" he asked after I drained half my beer in one swig.

I let out a sigh before I answered him. "I just came from meeting with Bella."

"Didn't go well?"

"You could say that." I replied.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me what happened or just brood."

"She is just so infuriating man. She took everything I said and tried to turn it around and make me the bad guy."

"How did she do that?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, she accused me of treating her like her life doesn't matter. And then she tried to say that I called her a whore."

"I can't really speak for whether or not you treat her like her life doesn't matter. However, I was there when you basically called her a whore when you saw her tattoo."

I looked at Emmett. I really didn't remember that. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did. And from what I understand you also said it again at the Cullen house after her attack. In fact I believe you said something along the lines about how she has ruined your life."

"Did she tell you this?"

"No man, Edward did."

I know that I was upset with Bella when we were at the Cullen house but I didn't remember saying that. Fuck, if this is true. Fuck, fuck, fuck. All I seem to do lately is screw up.

"Jasper, you have to remember that Bella was recently attacked. Neither of us can really understand the psychological affects that likely had on her."

"I know man, but she is my baby sister."

"She may be your baby sister, but she is also an adult with a job and responsibilities." Emmett said with a shrug.

I thought about what Emmett was saying and it made sense. It became obvious that a lot of what Bella had been trying to say was actually true. I knew that I was going to have to eat some crow with her.

Emmett seemed to sense that I needed time to reflect on what he had said and he turned on the game. By the time the game was over the girls had arrived. Alice and I left for home, where I recounted my conversations with Emmett and Bella with her.

I went to bed with a new resolve to truly listen to Bella the next time we talked.

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning groggy despite the extra sleep I got. I hated that things went the way they did with Jasper. I had hoped that we would be able to fix things but realistically I knew it was going to take some time. I let out a sigh as I got up and got ready for work.

The day didn't get much better when I got to the office and we had to stand outside in the cold because there was a gas leak in the building. Unfortunately, Tyler refused to let us go home and instead we had to work the entire day with all the doors and windows open. To say that I was in a foul mood by the time I got off work would be an understatement.

The first thing I did when I got home from work was drop myself into a hot bath. Edward had to work again tonight so I knew it was going to be a quiet night. I looked at my phone when I got out of the tub and noticed that there were no messages. I was disappointed that Jasper hadn't tried to reach out but then at the same time I told myself to give him a couple of days. We both had tempers and the best thing to do is give him a few days to process everything that happened at the diner.

I drug my laptop into the bedroom with me and huddled down under my blankets as I did some work that I had brought home with me. Before long I found myself falling asleep with the computer still on my lap.

I jolted awake as I felt the laptop being taken off my lap. I tried to grab at it thinking that I was dropping it when I swore I heard Edward.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart."

Knowing it must be a dream I just turned over and went back to sleep.

**EPOV**

I hated that I haven't gotten a chance to see Bella since she met with Jasper. I heard from Emmett that the meeting had apparently not gone as well as hoped. I had figured Bella wouldn't want to bother me while I was working.

We had exchanged a few texts but she hadn't mentioned anything other than what had been going on at work.

Tonight I had gotten of earlier than anticipated so I came over to see her. When I got here she looked so peaceful all bundled up in her bed. She started some when I took her laptop from her but she quickly rolled over.

I couldn't help but giggle at how out of it she apparently was. I stripped out of my clothes and crawled into bed with her. Bella's scent had me quickly succumbing to sleep as I felt at peace with her in my arms.

In the morning I woke up to find Bella's beautiful eyes watching me.

"Morning beautiful," I crooned as I leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Morning. What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Well, I got off early and missed you so I decided to surprise you but when I got here you looked so peaceful that I just crawled into bed with you."

"I guess it wasn't a dream when I thought I saw you last night then," Bella said.

I chuckled. "Nope, it wasn't." I told her as I pulled her into my embrace.

We lay there for a while just relishing the feeling of being wrapped in one another. When Bella's alarm went off she groaned but got up. While she was showering I made my way to the kitchen and started the coffee.

When the coffee was done I poured Bella cup and took it to her in the bedroom.

"Thanks baby," she said as she took the cup from me.

"No problem. So how would you like to have lunch with me today?" I asked.

"That sounds wonderful." Bella replied as she continued to get ready.

We continued to just chat about work, as she got ready for her day. I wanted to talk to her about her meeting with Jasper but I knew that now wasn't the time. After she was ready for work we left together. I gave her a kiss as we parted ways with a promise to see each other for lunch.

**AN**

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Things have been crazy in RL and I am dealing with family illness. I am trying to get back on track but the next chapter will likely not be up before the end of the weekend. **

**I know some people won't be happy that the Jasper/Bella situation wasn't tied up in a nice neat package but in real life things don't happen like that. I promise that resolution is coming if you will just be patient. **

**Finally, I have finally posted information on my profile if you are interested in learning a little about me. Again I apologize for the delay as well as the shorter chapter but I really wanted to get it out without further delay. **

**Until next time. **

**Gypsy411**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 37 – Fever**

**BPOV**

When Edward and I met for lunch I told him how my meeting with Jasper went. He offered to try and talk to Jasper for me but I told him I just wanted to let it be for now. After that the rest of the week went by slowly and left me exhausted.

Now that my workweek was finally over I was off for my appointment with Carmen. I wanted to discuss with her how the meeting with Jasper went as well as some other things that have been running through my mind recently. When I got to her office I was a few minutes early so I checked in with the receptionist and sat down to read a few pages of my book while I waited.

I had just finished the chapter I had been reading when I was called back to Carmen's office. Once I was in there I took my seat across from Carmen and waited for her to speak.

"So how has your week been?" Carmen asked.

"It has been okay I guess." I responded.

Carmen wrote a few notes before she looked up at me again. "When we met last you told me that you were going to meet with Jasper. Did you have that meeting?"

I nodded as I took a drink of water. "Yeah, I did."

"How did it go?"

I prepared myself to tell her about the meeting. "Well, I think I went into it with somewhat unrealistic expectations."

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked as she cocked her head.

I shrugged before I spoke. "I guess I had these high hopes that we would get together and everything would be fixed and our relationship would go right back to what it once was."

Before Carmen had a chance to speak I continued to ramble. "I mean I know that it was unrealistic to expect things to be fixed by a simple meeting. I'm an attorney and I know that, especially when emotions come into play, things rarely go as planned but I guess I just had this unrealistic picture in my head and…"

"And the reality was nothing like the idealized version," Carmen stated.

"Exactly."

"Was there something in particular that kept you from achieving the result that you wanted from the meeting?" Carmen asked me as she set her pen down.

I thought about that question for a minute before I even considered answering her. "There were a few things I guess."

Carmen indicated for me to continue so I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Despite the progress that I know I have been making, I'm still angry and hurt and I don't know how to let that go."

"What exactly are you angry about?"

"I'm angry that my brother, my only living relative, would think so little of me to call me the things he has and to treat me the way he has making me feel like I have been a burden on him. I'm angry because I let him have the control he does over my emotions. But mostly I'm hurt because I can't seem to get him to see where he has been wrong and that despite this I can't seem to be able to let it go."

"Bella, do you think that you would have an easier time letting go of your hurt and anger with Jasper if he validated your feelings?"

"I'm sure that it would help, but I think it would help more if he would just acknowledge that he was wrong and apologize for it." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we were meeting he kept denying that he did any of the things that I was telling him hurt me. The more he spoke the angrier I got." I stated.

"Bella, have you considered that Jasper may never accept that he has done anything to hurt you?"

I shrugged, " I guess so."

"Are you prepared to deal with the possibility that you may need to cut yourself off from Jasper if you can't accept his inability to acknowledge that he has hurt you? Can you live with not having a relationship with your brother?" Carmen asked me.

I knew that what she was saying was a possible future outcome, but I didn't know how I would deal with it. I could feel the tears start to run down my cheeks. Carmen leaned over and offered me a tissue. I thanked as I took the tissue and tried to dry the tears that continued to fall. I took a few minutes and composed myself before I was able to speak.

"I guess that is something that I am going to have to think about. Basically my options seem to be either to accept his inability to see where he has hurt me, or just find a way to let it go." I told her through my residual tears.

"That is something I would like you to think about before our next appointment. If you had to make the choice, which would be easier for you to live with not having Jasper in your life or accepting that he will never acknowledge he has hurt you? Think about that and then we will discuss it at your next appointment." Carmen stated. "Now we have a little time left today, is there anything else you would like to talk about. How about Edward? How are things going with him?"

"Edward is fine, but there is something that I have been thinking about that I wanted to talk to you about." I told her.

Carmen motioned for me to continue so I did. "Well, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately. Even before the attack I wasn't happy at work and since I started going to the rape support group I have started thinking even more about what I do and how I'm not where I currently am."

"Have you thought about doing something with rape survivors or perhaps some other organization that deals with victims or victims' rights?" Carmen asked.

"I have, but I just don't know if it is feasible." I stated honestly.

"Okay, I can understand that. So, in addition to the homework I gave you about your relationship with Jasper, I also want you to give serious consideration to the idea of changing your job. Take the time to list the negatives and positives as well as what scares you. Only then will you be able to better make a decision."

I nodded, because I knew she was right. "I will."

"Well, it looks like our time is up. How about the same time next week?" Carmen asked.

"That will work," I told her as we made our way out to her receptionist so that the appointment could be made.

After I left Carmen's office I headed home. Edward was working tonight so I knew I wouldn't see him until at least sometime tomorrow. When I got home I made my way to the bathroom and drew myself a hot bath. As the day was wearing on I was not feeling so hot. I hoped that the bath would relax me enough so that I could maybe get some sleep and fend off the impending headache I could feel starting.

After my bath I took some medicine for my head, which just continued to get worse. I then made myself a cup of hot and crawled into bed. I didn't even bother grabbing my book or turning the television on because I knew I wouldn't be able to enjoy them the way I was feeling. When I had finished about half my tea I snuggled under the blanket as I welcomed the sleep that overtook me.

About halfway through the night I woke with a start and darted toward the bathroom, barely making it before the vomiting began. When my stomach was completely empty and I was finally able to get up without rushing back toward the toilet, I brushed my teeth and made my way back to my bedroom. I grabbed a wastebasket on my way through, just in case I couldn't' make it to the bathroom next time, and placed it beside the bed before I crawled back under my blankets.

I was freezing and couldn't stop shivering. I turned my mattress pad on and burrowed under the covers praying for sleep to overtake me once again and for me to feel better when I woke again.

I don't know how long I lay there before I finally succumbed to the darkness.

**EPOV**

Even though she didn't say much about it I could tell that Bella was struggling after her meeting with Jasper. I listened as she told me about their meeting but I didn't press her for further details after she initially told me about it.

I noticed that she seemed to be a little more distant and that she was throwing herself into her work more. I had decided to give her space and not press her until at least after her appointment with Carmen. Unfortunately, since we had lunch earlier this week our schedules have conflicted leaving us little time to spend together. I had tried to call her last night to see how her appointment went but I wasn't able to reach her. I chalked it up to the fact that she was probably tired after the emotional week she had experienced.

When I still hadn't been able to get in touch with Bella this morning I started to worry a little bit. Therefore, the minute I got off work I decided to head over to Bella's place. I knocked on the door when I got there, but there was no answer so I pulled the key she had given me out and unlocked the door to let myself inside. I called out for Bella once I was inside, but again there was no answer.

I made my way back towards Bella's bedroom. I couldn't hide the concern when I saw Bella obviously shivering under her blankets. I went over to her and put my hand on her forehead only to find what I suspected. Bella was burning up.

I made my way to the bathroom to grab her thermometer and a wet washcloth. I brought them back to her room with me and used the washcloth to try and cool her down. As I wiped her face I tried to get her to wake up but it was no use. I decided that I would keep trying to cool her down for about an hour. However, I promised myself if her fever did not come down at all within the hour I would take her in and get her to the hospital.

About half an hour after I arrived, Bella seemed to be coming around a little bit. I was able to get her to take a few sips of water. Her fever still wasn't breaking but it wasn't rising either so I just continued with the course I was currently on.

Several hours later Bella was still fighting the fever and hadn't come around. I knew her fever wasn't high enough to warrant hospitalization at that point, but I also knew she shouldn't be left alone. Unfortunately I had to work so I wouldn't be able to stay with her. I thought about my options and finally called the one person I knew I could count on.

I dialed the phone and put it to my ear as I moved to the living room so I didn't bother Bella. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"_Hello." _

"Hey Mom," I said.

"_Edward, what how are you dear? How is Bella doing?" _

"Actually that is why I'm calling." I told her.

"_What's going on? Is everything okay?"_ Mom asked concern lacing her voice.

"Actually, Bella is sick. Her fever isn't high enough to warrant taking her to the hospital, however, I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone when I go to work either."

"_Would you like me to come stay with her?"_ Mom asked.

"That would be great if you wouldn't mind."

"_What time to you have to work?" _

"At 7."

"_Okay, I will stop and grab some stuff for her and I will be there in about an hour." _

"Thanks Mom," I told her right before we disconnected.

I moved back to Bella's room to check on her. Since I left her she had kicked off the covers and was tossing and turning in obvious discomfort. I went to the bathroom to wet the rag again before I returned to her room and began to once again wipe her face down. Before I knew it there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it.

I let out a sigh of relief at seeing my mom on the other side of the door. I opened the door and took the bags in Mom's hands from her and brought them into the kitchen.

"How is she doing?" Mom asked.

"She seems to be about the same. Her fever has been holding steady at 102, but what concerns me more than that is that she hasn't been lucid since I got here several hours ago." I told her with a sigh.

Mom just patted my hand and left me to go check on Bella herself. I stayed in the kitchen and started to unload the bags Mom brought with her. I chuckled to myself because if you didn't know better a person would think that Bella was her daughter. As I was finishing up with the groceries, Mom made her way back into the kitchen.

"How is she?" I asked.

"I would guess she is about the same as she was the last time you checked on her." Mom told me.

I shook my head as she walked over to me. "Son, I promise that I will keep an eye on her and if she gets worse I will call you or your father."

"I know Mom. I just feel so helpless." I told her. I looked at the clock and let out a sigh. I knew that I was going to have to leave soon so I could run home and grab some clean clothes before I headed into the hospital.

Before I could protest Mom was pushing me out of the apartment. She swore that she would keep and eye on Bella and keep me informed. Knowing I couldn't wait any longer I left to get ready for work.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella as I got ready for work. However, when I got to the hospital there was a major car accident coming in so I had to put my worries aside as I prepared for the patients that were being brought in.

The time passed by quickly and before I knew it my shift was over half over. There was finally a lull in the action so I told the receptionist that I was going to head to my office for a few minutes. I made it approximately halfway to my office when I heard my father calling me from down the hall.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I just got out of surgery a little bit ago."

"I didn't know you were working tonight." I told him.

"I wasn't supposed to, but I got called in earlier," he told me.

Dad was telling me about his surgery as we made our way down the hallway to my office. Right before we got there my pager went off.

"I have to go," I told my dad as I turned to make my way back to the Emergency Room. As I reached the Emergency Room my eyes were drawn to the worried face of my mom.

I quickly made my way over to my mom. "What's going on? Is Bella okay?" I asked her.

Tears started to pour down her face. "I don't know what happened. I checked on her and got her to sip some water about two hours ago. I went to make her some broth in hopes that I could get her to eat and when I came back her fever had spiked. I tried cold compresses but it kept rising. I thought about calling Jasper to have him help me get her in the car because I couldn't wake her, but I didn't want to wait so I called an ambulance."

"It's okay." I assured her. "Where is she?" I asked.

My mom couldn't even speak with the tears that were coursing down her face as she pointed to the curtained area behind me. I walked into the exam room to find Dr. MacGregor.

"Dr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" he asked as I walked in.

"The patient is my girlfriend," I told him. "What's going on with her?"

Dr. MacGregor didn't stop what he was doing as I answered him. He was spouting off a bunch of tests he wanted ordered to the nurse but I was so focused on Bella that I didn't register half of what he was ordering.

I could tell that Bella was having some difficulty breathing but I tried to stay out of the way so Dr. MacGregor could work on Bella. A few minutes later the nurse came back in with cooling blankets and as she was situating them on Bella Dr. MacGregor ushered me out of the room.

Once we were out of Bella's room he turned to me. "Bella came in with a temp of 104. Since she arrived it has continued to rise. I have done several tests and it seems that she has a bacterial infection. I am going to keep her sedated as we work to bring her body temperature down. Once she is situated in her room we will be better able to make her comfortable. Now does she have any family we should call?"

I was so in shock by what he had told me that I didn't realize that my parents were standing beside us until my dad spoke. "I will call her brother and let him know what is going on."

Dr. MacGregor excused himself and told me that he would let me know when Bella was settled in her room. My parents followed me as we made our way down the hallway so that we could call Jasper from my office. When we got there Dad offered to call but I shook my head. "I'll do it." I told him.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Jasper. It rang three times before he finally answered.

"_Hello." _

"Hey Jasper it's Edward. " I said.

"_Hey."_ Jasper replied.

I took a deep breath before I continued. "Jasper, I need you to come down to the hospital. Bella has been admitted."

"_What happened? Why?"_ Jasper asked, obviously panicked.

"Calm down. She spiked a fever so my mom brought her in. She seems to have a bacterial infection and needs to be admitted."

"_I will be there in twenty minutes,"_ Jasper said before he hung up.

My parents and I made our way upstairs. While I had been on the phone Dr. MacGregor had gotten her admitted to a room up in the ICU. Despite the fact that my father and I both worked at the hospital we abided by the ICU rules. My parents told me that they would wait in the waiting room for Jasper while I went in with Bella.

I made my way into her room and felt so helpless as I looked at her frail body under the cooling blankets. The nurse was taking her vitals and she advised me that he temp was still 104 but it seemed to be holding steady with the help of the cooling blankets. I moved over to the opposite side of the bed that the nurse was on and took a seat next to her. I wanted to grab hold of her hand to let her know that I was there but I knew that the heat of my body could counteract the actions of the blanket.

I sat there whispering to Bella how much I loved her. I don't know how long I sat there before the door opened and Jasper was standing there.

He made his way into the room and as he looked at her I could see a tear escape his right eye. He came over and stood next to me.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"The nurse said that her temp is finally stabilizing. It is still way too high which is why she is under these cooling blankets," I explained.

"Is she sleeping?"

"They had to sedate her. It will protect her and help the medications work better. It will also hopefully help her body fight off the infection."

"Why did she wait so long to go to the doctor?" Jasper asked, seemingly exasperated.

"I don't think she necessarily did. My guess is that she was run down before so when the infection hit it hit hard. I saw her yesterday and while she had a temperature it was a lot lower. The only reason she is here now is because I called my mom to stay with her when I left for work."

I looked up at Jasper after I finished speaking to find tears streaming down his face. I could see the look of despair in his eyes and no matter how much I wanted to comfort him my main concern right now was Bella.

**AN**

**As I indicated in the last AN, I have been dealing with a family illness that has made finding time to write a little difficult. I had hoped to get this chapter posted earlier this week, but unfortunately I ended up with a death in the family. However, I still wanted to get the chapter posted before the holiday so it is being posted as I get ready to leave for the funeral. I apologize for any mistakes that I might have missed. **

**Also, I do not work in the medical field so please chalk any mistakes up to artistic license. **

**I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas. **

**See you next time. **

**Gypsy411**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 38 – Waiting for the Fever to Break**

**EPOV**

I'm not even sure how long I have been sitting here. What I do know is that about an hour ago Bella's fever broke enough that the cooling blankets were no longer needed. I looked up as I hear the door to Bella's room open.

"How is she doing?" Mom asked.

"They still have her sedated, but at least her fever is coming down to a safer level."

Mom nodded and moved over to the other side of the bed. "Have you left the room since you got in here?"

I just shook my head. I knew that I was likely going to be getting a lecture but I couldn't find it in me to care enough to do anything. Finally I looked up at my mom. "I just need to make sure that she is okay."

Mom reached over and took my hand. "I know you worry about her but sitting here and getting sick yourself isn't going to make her better. In fact I'm pretty sure that if she knew you refused to take care of yourself that she wouldn't be happy."

I knew she was right but the thought of leaving Bella was tearing at my heart.

"Edward, I promise that nothing is going to happen to her. You told me yourself that she is sedated so the likelihood of her waking up while you run and grab something to eat. Besides I told your father that I would send you down so he is waiting for you in the cafeteria." Mom said with a smirk.

I knew that she planned it this way because she knew I wouldn't let my dad sit and wait for me. I shook my head at her. "Okay, but you promise to let me know if there is any change."

"I promise. Now go get something to eat."

Since Bella's fever wasn't as dangerous anymore I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before I made my way out of the room.

When I got to the cafeteria I found my dad already seated with two cups of coffee and two sandwiches in front of him. I shook my head because I knew this was his way of making sure I ate.

"You must be awful hungry," I stated as I walked up behind him.

"Nah, I just promised to make sure that you got some nutrition in you," he chuckled.

I took a seat next to him and grabbed one of the coffees. I took a drink as he pushed a sandwich in front of me. I just smiled, unwrapped it and took a bite. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Dad broke the silence.

"So how is she doing?"

"Her fever has come down enough that they no longer need to use the cooling blankets but they are still keeping her sedated while they continue to try to fight the infection."

"I'm sure she is going to be okay," Dad assured me.

"I know, I just I love her and I can't help but wonder if I had brought her in when I found her with the fever if we could have stopped it."

"Son, from what both you and your mother have told me there is nothing that either of you could have done differently. You know that Bella hadn't fully recovered from her attack, which likely made her more susceptible. You can't beat yourself up. Bella wouldn't want that."

I knew he was right but that didn't make it any easier to know that Bella was upstairs unconscious and there is nothing I can do to help her right now.

When I was done eating my sandwich Dad suggested we go back upstairs. While we were on the elevator he turned to me.

"I know how much you love her Edward. It's obvious and I just want you to know how glad your mother and I are to see you two together."

"Thanks Dad. You're right I do love her. I love her more than I think she even realizes, but I also know that we need to take things slowly. I want to be here for her no matter what."

"I know son, and I think Bella knows more than you might think," he said as he clasped my shoulder.

Once we got to the floor we made our way to Bella's room. I opened the door to find mom sitting next to Bella's bed holding her hand and whispering to her.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"She is about the same." Mom said as she came over to me. "She is getting better son. You saw her when she was brought in yesterday, be patient."

Mom gave me a hug before her and dad left for home. Mom promised to stop back in the morning and to drop by my house to grab me a change of clothes. I thanked them before they left and then made my way back to Bella's side.

"Hey baby, I know that you being sedated is a good thing because it is helping your body heal, but what I wouldn't do to see your beautiful brown eyes," I said to her as I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before I took my seat next to her.

"I had an interesting conversation with my dad. He thinks you realize just how much I love you. I hope he is right but if he's not I promise to make sure that I start showing you just how much you are loved. I called Angela and told her you are in the hospital. She said she is going to stop by tomorrow. She was very worried about you and I promised that I would keep in her informed on how you are doing. I also called your boss to let him know. I knew he was an ass but I hoped that it was just a fluke the one time I heard him. I honestly don't know how you deal with him on a daily basis baby. Anyway there is nothing for you to worry about other than getting better so that you can come back to me."

I stopped speaking when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Bella's nurse come in. "How is she doing?" the nurse asked.

"Her color is better and it seems like her fever is coming down. How much longer does Dr. MacGregor plan on keeping her sedated?" I asked. I knew I could probably look in her chart but I didn't want to step on any toes.

"Once her fever is down below 100 we are going to start weaning her off the sedative. With how her infection and the fever are responding to the antibiotics so far I would guess that we will probably start weaning her off in a couple of hours. As you know she won't probably wake up right away, but that is good because it gives her body more time to heal."

I did know all of this but it was still nice to hear when it is your loved one in front of you. "Thanks," I told her and I turned back to Bella as the nurse left the room.

I continued to sit next to Bella's bed holding her hand. At some point I fell asleep because the next thing I realized it was morning. I stretched and looked up to find that Bella was still sleeping. I could tell that her fever had finally broken because her face was almost back to her normal color.

"Morning baby. I'm glad to see that your fever finally broke. I will be even happier when I get to see your eyes open up." I told her as I leaned in to kiss her.

I pulled back when I heard the door open. I looked up to find a different nurse than the one I spoke with last night. "I just need to check her vitals Dr. Cullen," she said as she came in and started making notes.

"When did her fever break?" I asked.

"It completely broke about one a.m. but we had started to wean her off the sedative before midnight so she has been completely off the sedative for a couple of hours now."

"Thank you," I told her. This information was helpful because now I know that the only thing keeping Bella asleep is Bella.

When the nurse finished she left the room, however, before the door could close behind her Jasper walked in.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"She is doing better. According to the nurse her fever broke last night and she has been taken off the sedative." I told him.

Jasper didn't respond other than to take a seat on the other side of Bella's bed. I sat there watching him and I could tell that he really does love Bella.

After a few minutes I decided to ask him what I was wondering. "Jasper, why have you been treating Bella the way you have? I know it may not seem like it to you, but it has been killing her believing that you see her as a burden and to know the names that you have called her."

Jasper took a deep breath and I honestly wasn't sure what was going to come out of his mouth. He opened his mouth a couple of times as if he was going to start talking only to shut it again.

Suddenly I could understand the frustration that Bella must feel. Up until now I had always tried to stay out of it, but if this is how Jasper was with Bella, I can only imagine her frustration. After another few minutes of Jasper not saying anything I held my hand up. "You know what, it doesn't matter."

"What happened man? We used to be close." Jasper stated.

"I fell in love with your sister." I stated with a shrug.

"So we can't be friends because you are with my sister?"

I look up at him and make a point to keep my voice down so as not to wake Bella. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm just not going to purposely hurt Bella. Up until now I have tried to stay out of what is going on between the two of you but I can't sit around and let you continue to hurt her. If you aren't willing to acknowledge what you have done that has hurt her and try to fix it then I will choose her side."

Jasper lets out a sigh and I can see that there is something bothering him but if he won't talk about it then there is nothing I can do to help him. I turn back to Bella and run my hand across her forehead as I wait for Jasper to decide whether or not he is going to tell me what is bothering him.

"You really do love her don't you," Jasper stated.

I looked back at him and I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Yeah I do. I would do anything for her."

"I really don't know when Bella and I started to drift apart. I have tried to figure it out lately but I can't seem to pinpoint it. Maybe I have let other things in my life influence my relationship with Bella. I really don't know, but I do know that…"Jasper trailed off.

I watched his face and it was very evident that there was something going on with him. I was starting to wonder if maybe the problems began at home.

"How did I let Bella come to believe that she doesn't mean anything to me? Why have I put so much effort into trying to fix my marriage that I have pushed away the one person who has always been there for me?" Jasper spoke so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Jasper, what is going on at home?" I asked hesitantly.

"Alice and I have been having problems. I'm not going to go into what all they entail but she has been getting upset with all the attention Bella has been getting lately and I now realize in an effort to try and make my wife happy I have completely turned against Bella," Jasper stated as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I understand that you don't want to talk about whatever it is with me, but maybe you should find someone to talk to. I mean saving your marriage, if that is where the problem lies, is good but if it comes at the expense of your other relationships."

"You're right. Maybe Bella will let me go to one of her appointments with her and we can try to fix this rift that has developed between us."

"I think it might be a good idea to first try to explain some of this to Bella. I know after your last meeting she might be hesitant to try again." Jasper looked like he might interrupt so I put my hand up to stop him. "No she hasn't told me this, but I could tell that she was extremely hurt when you denied doing anything wrong the last time you two spoke and I think that she is preparing herself in case the relationship can't be fixed."

Jasper jerked his head up in surprise. "Do you really think that she would give up on our relationship?"

I shrugged because I really didn't want to answer that question. "I guess the real question would have to be how bad do you want to repair the relationship?"

Jasper looked back down at Bella's sleeping form. "I've really fucked this up haven't I."

I didn't answer him because he ultimately he already knew the answer. We sat there in silence for a little while longer before Jasper moved to get up. "I really have to get to work. Can you call me and let me know when she wakes up. I will try to come by on my lunch but if I can't get away I will stop by on my way home from work."

"Sure man," I told him.

I watched Jasper as he leaned down and gave Bella kiss on the forehead before whispering that he loved her into her ear. I noticed him wipe a tear from his eye as he made his way out of the room.

I sat there for a few minutes after Jasper left the room wondering what exactly might be going on between him and my sister. Whatever it is I hope that they are able to fix it but not at the expense of the relationships around them. I don't know how long I was lost in my thoughts before I turned to find Bella looking at me through sleepy eyes.

"Hey Baby. I'm so glad to see you are awake." I told her.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Bella asked as she looked around.

"I couldn't get in touch with you the other day so I came by your apartment to make sure you were okay. You had a fever and I didn't feel comfortable leaving you alone when I left for work so I asked my mom to come stay with you. Your fever spiked so Mom called an ambulance to have you brought to the hospital. You have a bacterial infection that was causing the fever. The doctor sedated you so they could get the fever down. The infection seems to be getting better with the antibiotics they have you on but we will both know more once your doctor comes in. I should call the nurse to let her know you are awake."

"Edward wait. First, thank you for worrying enough about me to come check on me. Second, can you just give me a few minutes before you call the nurse? I want to spend some time with you before they start poking me." Bella said quietly.

I leaned in to give her a kiss. "Sure baby. So how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts some and I'm still tired, but other than that I think I'm okay."

"Good, you had us all worried."

Bella looked away and started to stare at her lap. "I'm sorry that I worried you. I just remember not feeling all that well when I got home the other day. I just thought I was getting a migraine or something."

"Baby, don't be sorry. There was no way you could have known what was going on. Even I didn't think it was that serious when I called Mom." I assured her.

"Okay."

"Mom and dad were here last night and I'm sure they will be in sometime this morning to see you. I spoke with Angela and she is going to try and come by today as well. You actually just missed Jasper but he said he is going to come back later today."

"Oh. I really don't want to bother anyone." Bella stated quietly.

I was about to tell her that she is not a bother when the door opened and Dr. MacGregor came in.

"Isabella, I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" he asked as he started to examine Bella.

"Um, I'm still tired and my head hurts," Bella replied with a shrug.

"That is to be expected. Has Edward filled you in on what happened?"

"Just a little bit. He told me that I had a bacterial infection and that you had to sedate me while you tried to get my fever down, but that's it."

"Yes, when you were admitted your temperature was hovering around 105. If left unchecked you would have died. The first course of treatment for a fever that high is cooling blankets. Those were used and we were able to get your temperature stabilized while we waited for your blood work. Once we identified your infection we started you on high doses of antibiotics and the decision was made to sedate you in order to let your body rest while the antibiotics were trying to work. Once your temperature came down under 100 we started to taper off your sedative allowing your body to wake up when it was ready."

"Okay. So do you know how long I'm going to be in the hospital?" Bella asked.

I furrowed my brow at her question, but didn't say anything.

"We are going to do some more blood work later this morning and based upon that we will have a better idea. However, I can tell you that it won't be until at least tomorrow that you will be released." Dr. MacGregor told Bella.

Bella sighed at his answer. "Thank you."

Once Dr. MacGregor was finished with his examination he left the room, telling Bella that the lab tech would be in later to take her blood. After we were alone I wanted to ask Bella why she was so worried about when she is getting out of the hospital but I had a feeling she wouldn't answer me so I didn't. Instead I decided to broach the subject of my conversation with Jasper.

"Jasper was worried when I called to tell him that you were here. You should have seen him when he got here and found out that you had to be sedated." I told her.

"You shouldn't have bothered him. I'm sure he had more important things to do than waste his time coming here." Bella said with sadness in her voice.

"Hey, look at me," I said as I watched her face. "Jasper loves you. I know he hasn't shown it lately but he is genuinely worried."

Bella nodded but I could tell that she really didn't believe me. It was becoming abundantly clear how much work Jasper really had to do to undo the damage he had done to their relationship. I decided to change the subject to try to pull Bella out of the funk that she was obviously in.

"So, I think once you are better we need a night out. We both can use some fun so I want you to be thinking about what you want to do." I say.

Bella's face lights up a little and I can see a ghost of a smile. "Okay," she tells me.

With a lighter atmosphere I decide to tell her about the last time I went bowling and how Emmett kept getting upset when Rose started beating him. I had her giggling as I recounted Emmett's antics that night. I had just finished telling her how Rose had convinced the ladies on the lanes next ours to mess with Emmett when my mom and dad walked in.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see that you are awake," mom gushed as she went to Bella's side.

I let my mom and dad greet Bella and I thought about how much better my life has been with Bella in it. After Dad had greeted Bella he came over and asked me if I wanted to grab a cup of coffee. I looked at Bella and she smiled at me and told me to get out of the room.

I leaned in and kissed her, promising to be back soon before I followed Dad out of the room.

"How are you holding up son?" he asked when we got to the coffee shop.

"I'm better now that she is awake. I just wish I could take all her pain away from her."

Dad chuckled. "I know, but all you can do is be there for her and love her. Is there something specific you are worried about?"

I sighed before I answered him. "I hate to see her and Jasper at such odds with one another. I can see both of them hurting but I don't know how to fix it. Just this morning Jasper said something that made so much sense but I'm afraid that he has hurt Bella so much that she won't be willing to listen."

"I think that Bella just needs some time. She is dealing with a lot and with Jasper and Alice acting as they have been she may just need extra time." Dad stated in his attempt to assure me.

I decided to change the subject a little bit and asked, "Do you know what is going on with Alice and Jasper?"

Dad furrowed his brow. "No, all I know is that they are haven't been acting like themselves for several months. Your mother and I have decided to let them tell us when they are ready."

I nodded because he was right. When we were done with our coffee we grabbed some for Mom and Bella before we made our way upstairs. One thing is for sure I can't wait for Bella to get to come home.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 39 – Home Again**

**BPOV**

It's so good to be home. I let out a sigh of relief to finally be able to move around and truly try to relax. I look around my apartment and try to decide what to do first. It doesn't take much for the decision to be made. I take myself to my bedroom and gather some comfortable sweats and then make my way to the bathroom to draw a nice hot bath. One thing I've learned is that despite the ability to shower at the hospital I never quite feel clean.

Once the water is ready I sink down into the tub, enjoying the feel of the hot water on my skin. I let the warmth soak into my skin until the water starts to cool. I get out and pull my hair back, not wanting to deal with it, before making my way to the kitchen to start some coffee.

Once I have my coffee I head to the living room and start scrolling through the channels trying to find something to keep my attention. All too soon my mind wanders to my hospital stay. It has been two days since I woke up from sedation. I have a feeling that the only reason I was kept there so long is because of Edward. Oh crap, Edward is going to be pissed when he realizes I'm gone.

Shaking my head at my stupidity, I make my way to my bedroom to grab my cell phone. Just as I grab the phone it starts to ring. I look down and realize that it's Edward. I take a deep breath before I answer, in an effort to brace myself for his anger.

"Hello."

"Bella, where are you? Why didn't you wait for me to find you a ride home?" Edward spits through the phone.

I find myself cringing at the tone of his voice but I can't bring myself to regret coming home. "Edward, calm down. I had the hospital call me a cab. I knew that you were working and I didn't want you to have to worry. I was just going to call you when you called me first."

"Why didn't you say anything before you left the hospital?" Edward asked.

"I knew you were working. I asked the nurse to let you know that I had a way home. I'm sorry you didn't get the message I really didn't intend to make you worry or upset."

I was telling him the truth. Despite the fact that I'm a little upset about his insistence that I talk to Jasper, I wouldn't purposely make him worry. He has given up enough because of me lately so I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. I can feel the tears prick at my eyes knowing that I caused Edward to be upset. I fight back the sob that is trying to escape so that I don't cause even more problems.

"Baby, I would have found a way to get you home. I'm sorry but I worry about you."

I take a deep breath before I answer him. "I know you do, but you have had to change so much recently I didn't want to risk causing you more problems."

Before Edward had a chance to respond there was a knock at the door. "Edward, I have to go. There is someone here."

"That will probably be Rose," he replied.

Despite the tears that were still trying to escape I couldn't help but laugh. "I take it that I have you to thank for this visit," I say as I make my way to the front door. I open the door and smile at Rose, gesturing for her to come in.

"I had to know you were okay."

"I'm sorry I made you worry. Now I will let you get back to work and I'm sure Rose will report in that I'm perfectly fine when she leaves. I love you and don't work too hard."

"I love you too." Edward replies before hanging up.

I set the phone on the counter before I turn back to Rose who is standing there with a smile on her face. "Can I get you some coffee? I just made a pot."

"That sounds good, but I can get it myself."

I wave her off. "No, you have been inconvenienced enough by having to come check in on me. Take a seat and I will be right back."

I topped off my cup and got Rose hers before I made my way back to the living room. I found Rose perched on the couch waiting for me. "Here you go," I say as I hand her a cup.

"Thanks Bella," she says as she takes a drink.

I can't help the smile that graces my face as I watch Rose drink her coffee. "So, Edward called you."

Rose smiled sheepishly. "Don't be mad at him. He was worried about you. He knows you are stubborn and he just had to make sure that you got home okay."

I shake my head. "I'm not mad at him, for this anyway." I say the last part so quietly I'm sure Rose didn't hear. I let out a sigh before I continue. "I know he worries, but I think I've proven that I'm not going to do something that will go against doctor's orders. Believe me landing myself back in the hospital is the last thing I want."

"Emmett is the same way with me. They just worry and think that they can take care of us better than we can," she laughs.

"I can only imagine. I haven't seen Edward sick yet, and if he is anything like Jasper or Emmett I'm not looking forward to it."

"Oh he is. So how are you feeling?"

I shrug. "I'm still exhausted but that is going to take a little while to overcome. Other than that I'm feeling better. Although I'm not looking forward to going back to work tomorrow." I tell her.

"Why are you going back so soon? Does Edward know?"

"No, Edward does not know. I asked the doctor before I was discharged if I could go back to work and he told me it was okay as long as I take it easy. As for why, I need the money and with all the time I've had to take off lately I can't afford to lose my job by missing more work."

Rose just looked at me like I had two heads. I could see that she wanted to argue with me, but I put up my hand. "Please don't tell Edward when you report back to him. He has enough to worry about right now and I don't want to cause more problems."

"Bella is something going on with you and Edward. Did something happen while you were in the hospital? I know he can be overbearing but he loves you."

I shake my head and try to keep the tears from welling back up in my eyes. I look back at Rose through my tears. "I know he loves me and I love him so much but I'm afraid my inability to see a certain situation the same way he does might end up tearing us apart."

"What happened? What situation?" Rose asked as she grabbed hold of my hands.

I take a deep breath before I speak. "The situation with me and Jasper. He wants me to forgive Jasper and I don't know if I can." I tell her as I think back to conversations we had while I was in the hospital.

_After Carlisle and Esme left, Edward took a seat next to my bed. "Bella, there is something I want to talk to you about."_

_I nod my head as I try to figure out what exactly he wants to discuss. Something in his voice tells me that I'm not going to like what he has to say. _

"_Remember when I told you that Jasper was worried about you, baby I think that when he comes to visit you later you should give him a chance to explain why he has been acting the way he has. I know he has hurt you badly but I think that listening to his story might help heal the rift he has created in your relationship."_

_I can't help the anger that boils up within me at Edward's words. Obviously whatever Jasper told him has made him completely sympathetic to his plight. Not having the energy to fight with Edward I simply nod in response. _

"_Baby, I promise that I'm not saying that how he is treating you is right. I just think you will feel better if you listen to him when he tells you everything that has been going on." Edward pleaded. _

"_I already said that I will listen to him." _

_Thankfully, Edward's pager went off and he had to go to work leaving me alone with my thoughts. I turned over and forced myself to sleep so that I didn't have to pretend Edward's defending of Jasper didn't hurt. _

_The entire two days I was in the hospital after I woke up I never once saw Jasper. Edward stated that he came a couple of times but didn't want to wake me. I just nodded and did my best to not show how angry I was that Edward seemed to be making excuses for him. _

Rose sat there quietly as I recounted how Edward pled with me to listen to Jasper. I told her how supposedly Jasper had come to see me in the hospital but since I was always sleeping when he was there, that I had a hard time believing it.

"Rose, I'm afraid that if I can't give Edward what he wants and forgive Jasper that he is going to leave me and I know I'm not in a position to listen to Jasper's excuses. I have given him the opportunity to come clean with whatever is going on with me several times already and each time he either blows me off or turns the situation around to make everything my fault." I say through my tears.

"Oh Bella, I'm sure if you explained this to Edward he wouldn't keep trying to push you."

I shake my head. "I have already destroyed enough lives. I shouldn't even be saying anything to you. I'm sorry for laying my problems on you," I tell her as I wipe my eyes.

"Bella you need to listen to me. Don't be sorry for talking to me. I'm your friend and friends listen to one another. I can't tell you how upset I was when I found out you were in the hospital because I couldn't be there to see you. As for Edward, I'm sure he will understand. He just wants to see you happy and he believes that mending your relationship with your brother will make you happy. Don't keep this bottled up inside."

Not wanting to remain on this topic I simply said, "Thanks Rose. You have no idea how much being able to talk about it makes me feel better. So how was your trip?"

Rose raised her eyebrow at me letting me know that she saw my attempt at changing the subject. Thankfully she didn't fight me. "It was great. Emmett took me to a bed and breakfast for our anniversary. It was so nice to get away from work for a few days and it was a great opportunity to reconnect with my man," she said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. We talked about her trip and she told me about these little boutiques they found. I was surprised to learn that Rose liked to go antiquing. Apparently she found this great tea set that matches the china she received when her grandmother died.

All too soon Rose had to leave. I gave her a hug before she left and promised her that I would call her in the next couple of days. Since I plan on going to work tomorrow, I decide to call it an early night after I make myself some soup for dinner. I text Edward to let him know I'm going to bed so that he doesn't worry and promise to call him tomorrow.

As I drift off to sleep I think back to my conversation with Rose and I find myself hoping that she is right about Edward. I don't know what I will do if I lose him.

**EPOV**

I have been going nonstop since I started my shift last night. I know Bella is supposed to be released today and I want to make sure she is okay before she goes. When I finally get a break I make my way to her room only to find the nurse stripping the bed.

"Where's Bella?"

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, Ms. Swan was discharged about an hour ago."

"Thank you." I tell the nurse as I turn to leave the room. I try Bella's phone but she doesn't answer so I call the one person I think she might have called.

"_Hello"_ Rose answers.

"Hey Rose, I was just wondering if Bella is with you."

"_Um no. I was just going to call you and see if she is up for visitors."_

"Well, she apparently got released about an hour ago. I thought she might have called you for a ride home. I tried her phone but she didn't answer."

"_Edward would it make you feel better if I went over and checked on her." _

"Yeah, it would. I don't know why she didn't let me know she was being released this morning."

"_No problem I will head over there now. Although I know if you think about it you can answer your own question about why she wouldn't tell you. She knows you are working and she likely didn't want to bother you. I'm sure she is planning on calling you the minute she gets home."_

"You are probably right. Could you give me a call later and let me know if she is okay?" I ask.

"_Sure."_

After I get off the phone with Rose, I make my way to the doctor's lounge to grab a cup of coffee before I try to call Bella again.

"_Hello." _

"Bella, where are you? Why didn't you wait for me to find you a ride home?" Despite my desire to remain calm, I know my voice comes off as chastising.

"_Edward, calm down. I had the hospital call me a cab. I knew that you were working and I didn't want you to have to worry. I was just going to call you when you called me first." _Bella implores.

"Why didn't you say anything before you left the hospital?"

"_I knew you were working. I asked the nurse to let you know that I had a way home. I'm sorry you didn't get the message I really didn't intend to make you worry or upset."_

I shake my head. Of course she would have tried to get a message to me. I can't help the anger I feel knowing that the message never got to me. I can hear the tears in her voice and I hate the fact that my inability to control my over protectiveness has caused her to cry. I pinch the bridge of my nose as I try to figure out how to fix this.

"Baby, I would have found a way to get you home. I'm sorry but I worry about you."

"_I know you do, but you have had to change so much recently I didn't want to risk causing you more problems."_ Bella states. There is motion in the background. _"Edward, I have to go. There is someone here."_

"That will probably be Rose," I tell her sheepishly.

"_I take it that I have you to thank for this visit,"_ Bella states and I can hear the laughter in her voice, making me feel a little better.

"I had to know you were okay."

"_I'm sorry I made you worry. Now I will let you get back to work and I'm sure Rose will report in that I'm perfectly fine when she leaves. I love you and don't work too hard." _

"I love you too." I tell her before she disconnects the call.

I force myself to not worry because like she said Rose will report in to me. I know I'm going to have to apologize for my over protectiveness later but knowing that Rose is with her makes me feel better.

It is several hours before I hear from Rose. When I do it is a text message asking me if I'm free to grab a cup of coffee. Seeing as the Emergency Room has been relatively quiet I tell her to meet me in the cafeteria.

When I get to the cafeteria I'm surprised to find Rose waiting for me with two cups of Starbucks. "You do know we have coffee here don't you." I say as I gesture to the cups.

"Yeah, well after partaking in the excellent coffee provided by your girlfriend I can't lower myself to drink that swill. However, if you would prefer that to what I've brought I have no problem drinking both of these cups."

I shake my head. "No need to be greedy. Thanks for the coffee." I tell her as I quickly grab one of the cups.

"That's what I thought." Rose smiles.

"So…"

"First, I want you to know that the only reason I'm talking to you about this is because Bella knows I'm here. She knows you worry and that I'm going to 'report in' so to speak."

I gestured for her to continue. "Bella's not telling you she was being discharged was not done to spite you. She didn't want to bother you at work. I promise that she is safe and sound at home right now."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I just worried when I got to her room and told me she was gone."

Rose nodded and took a drink of her coffee. I could tell that there was something on her mind. "What is it?" I asked.

"Why are you pushing so hard for her to listen to Jasper?"

I was a little taken aback. I mean it was obvious that Bella is hesitant to talk to her brother but I had no idea it has been bothering her. "What do you mean?"

"Bella mentioned that you have been pushing her to listen to Jasper's side of what has been going on. She's afraid that if she doesn't do what you want that it is going to cause you to leave her."

I go to speak but Rose stops me. "Edward, I know a little of what has been going on in Jasper and Alice's relationship. I don't know what you know, but from the information I have there is no excuse for it being taken out on Bella. You have to remember that Bella has tried to reach out to her brother and he has turned it around on her. Now she has you pushing her to listen to him when nobody is listening to her."

I sat there stunned. I hadn't realized that my trying to get her to talk to Jasper was making her feel this way. "Rose, I know that there is no excuse for the way Jasper has been treating Bella. He has been trying to make an effort in the past several days though."

Rose raised an eyebrow at me. "Has he really? Did he once come and see her while she was awake. Did he stick around to make sure she knew that he had been there? Think about it Edward right now all Bella knows is what you are telling her."

I think back to the time that Bella has been in the hospital. Rose is right, Jasper only visited when Bella was sleeping. I have a feeling there is more that Rose isn't saying but the thought of Bella being afraid I will leave her if she doesn't fix things with Jasper isn't right.

"I know you wouldn't leave Bella because of this but she doesn't. Edward you really need to back off and show your girlfriend that you support her no matter what."

"I do support her. I just…." I shake my head because now I can see what Rose is saying. Fuck, I have been doing exactly the opposite of what I should be doing. I look up to find Rose watching me. "I need to fix this. I should probably go over there tonight when I get off."

Rose shakes her head. "Bella was going to lay down when I left. Maybe you should wait until tomorrow night to try to discuss this. If you go over there just let her know you are there for her. And for god's sake don't treat her like a child or an invalid."

I narrow my eyes at Rose. There is something she isn't telling me but I let it go. I know if I push too far I will end up pushing Bella away and that is the last thing that I want to do. I give Rose a hug before she leaves and finish the rest of my shift.

When I'm done I make my way to Bella's place. I let myself in and find Bella asleep on the couch. I carefully lift her and settle her in the bed before stripping my clothes off and crawling in behind her. I kiss her gently and promise her that I'm not going anywhere. I feel her sigh before she snuggles in closer.

**A/N**

**I had hoped to get this posted yesterday but it ended up getting deleted. I hope you enjoy it. While I don't think it will be a problem with my stories, FFN is once again pulling fics. If for some reason this gets pulled it is also posted on TWCS under the same penname. **

**Until next time. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 40 – Meeting Time**

**EPOV**

It's been two weeks since Bella was in the hospital. Things between us have been going great. In fact we have spent almost every night together. Bella has taken to staying with me at my place so it is easier when I work. I love coming home to her at the end of my shift.

I took Rose's advice and backed off on defending Jasper. It really opened my eyes because Rose was right. Since Bella has been home Jasper has not once stopped by to see her. He has called and I know that Bella has talked to him, but not once has he made the effort to go visit her.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the ringing of my phone. I smile when I look down and see that it's Bella.

"Hey Baby, how is your day going?" I say when I answer.

"It's a good thing that I didn't let someone else use my phone," she giggled. "And to answer your question my day is long," she continues with a sigh.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Nah, I just wanted to hear your voice and to let you know that I will be late tonight. I have to stop at my place and grab a suit for tomorrow."

I furrowed my brow because Bella didn't normally have to wear suits to the office. "Would it be easier if I came to your place tonight?"

"Ummm, no I don't want to put you out. I just need to drop by and grab the suit. I promise it won't take too long," she stammered out.

I could tell that there was something Bella wasn't saying but I figured it would be easier to discuss when we are together. Instead I tried a different tactic. "If you know what suit you want I could always stop by and pick it up for you since I will be off before you today."

There was a pause and I could tell that Bella was debating her answer. Finally she let out a sigh. "If you truly don't mind. The suit I was going to wear is hanging on the back of the closet door because I just got it back from the cleaners."

"No problem baby. Do I need to get you anything else?" I asked.

"Nah, I think I will be fine with the stuff I have. Thanks babe," she said.

"Not a problem. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I would rather cook and stay in if you don't mind. I was kind of looking forward to a nice quiet night with just the two of us."

"Actually that sounds perfect. Let me know if you need anything else from your apartment." I tell her just as my pager goes off.

"Will do babe. I should let you get back to work. Love you," Bella stated.

"Love you too. See you tonight," I told her before I disconnected.

The rest of my shift went by rather uneventfully. There were a few emergencies but for the most part it was a peaceful afternoon. When I left the hospital I made my way to Bella's place. I let myself in using her key and noticed how cold it was in the apartment. I looked at the thermostat and noticed that Bella had turned the heat down. I didn't put too much thought into it because I figured she was probably just conserving energy since she had been staying at my place. I put my keys on the counter and made my way to her bedroom to grab her suit.

While I was getting her suit, I couldn't help but feel that there was something missing in Bella's room. I looked around but I couldn't put my finger on what seemed to be missing. I shook the thought out of my head and moved over to Bella's closet. I opened the door and grabbed the suit that was hanging there. It seemed like there was less clothing than normal in there but I just attributed that to the fact that Bella has been leaving things at my place.

After I grabbed the suit I made my way back into the living room. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about the apartment but once again I shook it off. As I prepared to leave I noticed a pile of bills on the counter next to my keys. I couldn't help but notice that they were hospital bills. I just shook my head and grabbed my keys before locking up behind me as I left.

By the time I got to my place I was surprised to find that Bella was already there because her car wasn't.

I followed the smell to the kitchen and found Bella standing over the stove, stirring whatever she had cooking. "Hey baby," I said as I pulled her to me for a kiss.

"Hey you," Bella replied.

"What are you making? It smells wonderful." I tell her as I kiss her neck.

"Beef stroganoff. It should be ready in about half an hour if you wanted to take a shower or anything before dinner."

"Okay." I start to head down the hallway before I turn back around and grab her suit. "I will hang your suit in the closet."

"Thanks for stopping over and grabbing it."

"No problem. Anything that keeps you here with me." I say before I walk the rest of the way to the bedroom. After I hang her suit up I head into the bathroom. I love that Bella's smell is in there.

I make my shower a quick one because I want to get back out to Bella and the fabulous dinner she made for us.

By the time I made it back into the kitchen Bella was just pulling the plates out of the cupboard. "Let me set the table," I told her as I took the plates from her and set the table.

Once everything is on the table we sit down and start eating. Bella has made many meals for me but this is the first time she has made stroganoff and it is quickly becoming a favorite.

We chat about idle things during dinner. Bella tells me that Rose called her this afternoon and asked if we want to go out with them this weekend.

"How do you feel about going out this weekend?" I ask, because I honestly think a night out would be good for both of us.

"It sounds like fun, but if you don't feel like it on your only weekend off then I'm good staying in as well."

I look at her, trying to decipher what she truly wants to do. Seeing that she truly does want to go out I say, "Well baby, seeing as we haven't been out much since you got sick I think a night out sounds wonderful."

"Good, I will call Rose tomorrow and we will get it set up." Bella says with a smile.

While dinner had been full of conversation, the one thing I noticed was that Bella was avoiding talking about herself. I could tell that there is something on her mind. "So, do you have to be in court tomorrow?" I ask her.

Bella looks puzzled for a minute. "No," she says slowly.

"What's up with the suit then?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Well," Bella starts quietly. "I have an interview in the morning and then I have a meeting with the States Attorney tomorrow afternoon."

I furrow my brow because I don't remember Bella telling me about either of these things. She must have seen my confusion because she continued. "I heard about a part-time position opening up for an attorney with victims' assistance. As for the meeting with the States Attorney, I'm not sure what it is about. I'm sure he just wants to keep me updated on Mike's case. I think it should be coming up for hearing soon. Hopefully he has changed his plea to guilty and I can put it behind me."

I pulled Bella to me. "I hope he changes his plea as well. Know that I'm here if you need me." I told her. Part of me wanted to ask about the part time position but I figure it is her way of helping others who have been in her situation so I let it go until I hear how the interview goes.

After dinner I insisted, or at least tried to insist, that Bella sit while I did dishes since she cooked dinner. Bella, being Bella, refused and ended up helping me so that we could relax together.

Once the dishes were done and the kitchen cleaned Bella and I made our way to the living room. I sat on the end of the couch opposite Bella and she gave me a hurt look until I grabbed her feet and started to massage them. I shook my head at her thinking that I wouldn't have a reason to not be sitting as close to her as possible.

I watched as Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head as I hit a pressure point on her foot. Her body just seemed to relax and before long I could tell that she had fallen asleep. I pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and covered her as I got up to grab something to read.

As I made my way back to the living room my phone started to go off. I groaned in hopes that it wasn't the hospital calling me in. I looked down at the caller id and smiled when I saw whom it was.

"Hey mom," I answered.

"Edward, how are you doing dear?" Mom asked.

"I'm good." I replied because I knew there was probably a reason for this call.

"That's good dear. So how is Bella doing?"

"Bella's good." I told her.

"Is she feeling better? I tried to call her a little bit ago and she didn't answer. "

I chuckled. Mom had gotten really close to Bella when she was sick. "Bella is fine. She is sleeping on the couch right now. I think I might have relaxed her too much when I was massaging her feet," I told mom with a laugh.

"Would you like me to wake her?" I asked although I really didn't want to disturb her peace.

"Oh no. I will just try to get in touch with her tomorrow. I will let you go dear. I love you."

"I love you too Mom," I told her before disconnecting the phone.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was probably time to get to bed. Not wanting to wake Bella I carefully lifted her and carried her to the bedroom. Once she was situated under the covers I stripped down to my boxers and crawled in behind her. I heard Bella let out a sigh as she snuggled into me.

**BPOV**

The morning had been crazy. I met with the interview panel at victims' assistance and I think I have a good shot at the part-time position. The money will sure come in handy with all the medical bills coming in, but my time with Edward will be even more limited. I know I need to talk to him about it but I want to see if this is a position I will end up enjoying first. The panel told me that there is a shot the position could turn full-time. Since it is through the state I would be eligible for benefits.

Angela cornered me when I got back to the office. "How did it go?" she asked.

I smiled. "I think it went really well. They said that they will be making their decision in the next week so I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"I'm sure you will get it. I have faith in you girl," Ang said before she left to head back to her own office.

I sat down at my desk and got back to the research that I had been working on before my interview. Right before lunch there was a knock on my door. I looked up and found one of the local process servers standing in my door. I smiled at him. "Hey Robert, how are you today?"

He just smiled as he walked into my office. He held his hand out and I took the papers he had in them. "Bella you have officially been served."

I looked down at the papers in my hand. I was being summoned to testify at Mike's hearing in three days. I guess there goes my theory that he had accepted a plea bargain or changed his plea.

I looked back at Robert. "Thanks Robert. I actually have a meeting with the State's Attorney this afternoon so I guess he is planning on going over my testimony with me." I said shaking my head.

"Remember to let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Robert said before he left.

I waved at him as he left and I shook my head again before I shut my computer down. I stopped by Tyler's office to remind him that I had a meeting with the State's Attorney. To say that he was unhappy with the fact that I will be out of the office would be an understatement.

I told Ang that I would call her later and let her know how the meeting went. I made my way to the courthouse and stopped at the receptionist to let them know I was here. I was surprised when Gianna came out to greet me.

Seeing my confusion Gianna stated, "Court ran late so I was asked if I would get you ready."

I smiled. Gianna and I had gone to law school together. While we haven't spent much time together in the past few years we have always gotten along. I followed her down the hall to a conference room. She had my file spread out on the table.

"Okay, I want to get you ready for what is likely going to take place in court on Friday. Normally we don't start criminal cases on Fridays but that is just how the calendar worked this time. I will try to make this as brief as possible since you know how the court system works. What I specifically want to go through with you are the questions that you will likely be asked and then the identities of the other witnesses."

"Okay, sounds painless enough," I tried to joke.

Gianna smiled at me and we got down to work. Everything was going well, or so I thought. I knew that Mike's attorney would be trying to discredit me so that didn't surprise me. Gianna informed me that the state would be calling the Emergency Room physicians, the ambulance personnel, and the police officers that investigated my case. I stopped her after she started to list off the names of the witnesses.

"Gianna, I am currently in a relationship with Dr. Cullen. Is that going to be a problem?" I asked.

"It shouldn't be. Although I'm sure the defense will be trying to make it seem like he has a motive to get Mike in trouble. I believe Dr. Cullen is being scheduled for his preparation for tomorrow," Gianna stated while making notes. Apparently all of the subpoenas were being delivered today so I knew I would have to discuss it with Edward tonight.

The rest of the preparation was pretty painless until we got to the end. Gianna pulled out the list of witnesses that Mike was calling and pushed a copy of it over to me for my review. Most of the names I wasn't too familiar with, however when I got to the bottom of the list there was one name that stood out.

"Gianna are you sure that this list is correct?" I asked.

"I'm assuming you are referring to the name at the bottom of the list," she stated.

I just nodded dumbly. I didn't know what to say. Just seeing the name had me confused.

**Alice Swan**

What in the world was Alice doing on Mike's witness list. Sure we haven't been getting along lately but what could she possibly have of relevance to add to Mike's case.

I looked up at Gianna. "I honestly have no idea why she would be on this list. I'm sure you know that Alice is my sister-in-law. Yes, she knows Mike but even if they could bring in character witnesses at this time why would they call her?" I asked myself more than anything.

I tried to shake off the shock of finding out my sister-in-law was essentially testifying against me in my rape case to get through the rest of the meeting. However, once I left the courthouse I was unable to wrap my head around what is going on.

I leave the courthouse in a daze. Normally I would go to the gym but I cancelled my membership last week in order to save some money. My running clothes are at Edwards so I head there. I change and take off running, just hoping to find peace for a little while. My thoughts are so clouded that around the ninth mile I lose my balance and trip. Fortunately there is nobody around to see my fall. I turn around and head back to Edward's house.

Once I get there I see that Edward still isn't home so I take a shower and clean up my leg. Unfortunately when I crawl out of the shower Edward is there and scares me.

"I didn't know you were home." I say as I reach up to give him a kiss.

"I just got here a few minutes ago. Unfortunately you finished your shower before I got a chance to sneak in with you."

I smile at him. "Sorry, guess you will have to be faster next time. However if you want to take a shower it's free." I tell him with a smirk as I move to exit the bathroom.

"Wait, what happened to your leg?" he asks, his voice full of worry.

"Apparently my feet were tired of running so they made me do a face plant with the ground," I told him.

Edward just shook his head before letting me go and jumping in the shower himself. While Edward is showering I head to the kitchen to start dinner. However, when I get there I notice that Edward must have stopped for food on the way home. Instead I grab out dishes and set the table.

I can't stop myself from jumping when Edward puts his hands around me. I turn in his arms and give him a playful slap. "Is your goal tonight to make me have a heart attack?" I ask as I wind my arms around him.

"Nope, you are just incredibly unobservant this evening," Edward replied with a smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh because he was right. I was so lost in my head that I probably wouldn't hear a herd of elephants.

"Thanks for grabbing dinner babe. It smells absolutely wonderful."

"I figured we could both use a night without having to cook," he said as he pulled my chair out for me.

About halfway through dinner Edward put his fork down. "So I got served a summons today for Mike's hearing."

"I know, so did I," I replied quietly. "My meeting with the State's Attorney was to get me ready for court. I hear you have your prep tomorrow." I said quietly.

"Yeah, I have to go in after my shift. Which means that I will likely be late."

"Okay, how about we meet at my place since it is closer to the courthouse."

"Sounds good. So how was your prep?"

I started to play with my food, as I didn't know how to tell him about Alice. I felt his hand cover mine and I couldn't help but look up at him.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

I took a deep breath. "Nothing much. It was just a regular session. I guess it was when they started going over the witnesses for Mike that you could say things got interesting."

Edward quirked his eyebrow. "Why? Who is on his witness list?"

I debated whether or not I should tell him and decided it would be better if it came from me.

I looked Edward in the eye and said, "Alice."

**AN**

**I know it has been two weeks since I posted but unfortunately my job has taken a turn and my free time is no longer. Thus I am changing the posting schedule to every two weeks. However, if I am able to get the chapter done early it will be posted. **

**Until next time. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 41 –Preparation**

**EPOV**

Surely I had to have heard Bella wrong. What possibly could Alice have to say on Mike's behalf? However, by the look on Bella's face I was pretty sure I hadn't heard anything wrong.

I set my fork down. "What do you mean Alice is on Mike's witness list?"

Bella let out a sigh. "Gianna showed me a list of the witnesses that are supposed to testify. Of course you were on it, which is why I knew about your being summoned. By the way I did let her know that we are in a relationship in case she mentions it. Anyway, the last person on the list was Alice. Now before you ask I don't have any clue why she is on the list and we can't ask her because that could be construed as witness tampering. I don't know maybe she is on there in hopes that I will confront her and give Mike an excuse to ask for a mistrial."

I was still reeling from the news Bella had shared and her long diatribe. If the subject she was talking about wasn't so serious I might have giggled at her rambling. I tried to rack my brain and find something to try to make Bella feel better but what can you say to someone who was told that her sister-in-law, my sister, is planning to go against you in your rape case.

I pulled Bella to me and just held her. I had no idea what was going through her head but her comment about running made more sense now. One of the ways Bella deals with her stress is running. After her meeting she likely went running until her body gave out. I hid my displeasure at her pushing her body so hard, especially when she was just in the hospital a couple of weeks ago.

After a little while I pulled back. "Why don't we head into the living room?"

Bella looked up at me and I could see th3e pain in her face. "I should clean up first," she said.

"No, I will clean up. You need to relax. You have had a long day. Let me take care of you tonight." I implored.

Bella nodded and made herself a cup of hot tea before she took it into the living room. I went about cleaning up from dinner and joined Bella in the living room.

I pulled Bella to me as I took a seat on the couch. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

I heard Bella sniffle. I knew that she needed to get it out and I wasn't going to push her. After a few minutes she leaned back so that she could look me in the eye. "I just don't understand. Ever since I was told about the witness list I have tried to figure it out and I can't. I can't seem to fight the feeling of betrayal."

I completely understood what Bella was feeling but I also knew that there was nothing I could say that would necessarily make Bella feel better. "Baby, I can't imagine what is going through your mind. I wish I had the answers for you but I don't. What I can promise you is that no matter what happens I am here for you and I'm not going anywhere."

Bella didn't say anything but by the way she sunk into me after I told her I wasn't going anywhere, it became clear that my leaving her over whatever Alice has to say was bothering her. I just sat there holding Bella in my arms, letting her ruminate in her thoughts. Before long I could tell that Bella was falling asleep. I thought about convincing her to move to the bedroom but instead I just kept a tight hold on her. I let my mind wander about what possibly Alice could have to say and why she was testifying for Mike but there was nothing that made sense. Finally, after Bella had been asleep for about half an hour I once again carried her to bed.

Once I had Bella situated in bed I couldn't help but chuckle at the number of times she has been falling asleep on me lately. If I didn't know how much stress she has been under lately I might worry that she finds me boring. I smiled when Bella reached out of me in her sleep. I heard my name escape from her lips right before I crawled into bed with her. The last thought I had before I myself succumbed to sleep was that I sure hope that she will get answers soon.

I woke several hours later to Bella thrashing in her sleep. I had become accustomed to her nightmares. They had died down some for a while there but the closer the hearing came the worse the nightmares were. I pulled her to me tightly and heard her let out a sigh before settled back into a more peaceful sleep.

I held her until I was sure she was back into a deep sleep. I then looked over and noticed that I would need to be getting ready for work soon. I kissed Bella on the head before I slid out of bed and got myself ready for the day. Before I left I made sure the coffee pot was set to turn on and dropped another kiss on Bella's head.

My shift was crazy. I was starting to wonder if I would be able to make it out of the hospital for my appointment. I was supposed to be at the prosecutor's office at 4, but if things didn't slow down I wasn't sure I would make it on time.

As my appointment time came closer I knew that there was no way I would get out of the hospital and make it across town on time. I pulled out the number that I was given when I was served and dialed it. Luckily the attorney was wiling to work with me. Apparently she had another appointment out of the office and was willing to swing by the hospital and meet with me here.

I let out a sigh of relief that I would be able to have my appointment. I pulled my phone out to text Bella and let her know of the change in plans. She texted me back and told me that she would just meet me at my place since it is closer to the hospital.

I continued to have a niggling feeling that there was something I was missing but I didn't have time to focus on it. I was kept busy until I was finally able to break away and have my meeting with Gianna. Hopefully she could give me some insight as to what is going on with Mike's case.

**BPOV**

Somehow I was able to put the thoughts of Alice basically testifying against me out of my mind for the day. I had woken up this to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I smiled knowing that once again I had fallen asleep on Edward and he had carried me to bed.

Once I got to work Tyler was immediately on my case. I did my best to ignore his constant jabs and buckled down to get as much work done as possible. I let myself get so lost in my work that before I knew it lunchtime had rolled around. Angela was having lunch with Ben so I decided to use my lunch to run some errands.

I stopped by the cable company and had my cable shut off. I kept my Internet and phone hooked up for the time being but by shutting off the cable I was able to cut my bill down substantially. Next, I stopped by the store and picked up some items I needed. As I was checking out my phone rang. I smiled when I saw that it was Rose.

"Hey Rose," I answered.

"Hey girl. I just wanted to make sure that we are still on for this weekend."

I smiled because I couldn't wait until this weekend. Ho0wever, after a moment something hit me. "Rose, it's just going to be the four of us isn't it?" I asked timidly.

"That was the plan. Why?" Rose asked.

I bit my lip trying to decide how to tell her. Finally I decided to just be straight with her. "Well, right now Mike's hearing is supposed to be on Friday. I'm hoping that it doesn't take long, however if it doesn't and it gets continued until Monday Edward and I won't be able to be around Alice."

"Why?" Rose asked warily.

I let out a sigh. "Apparently Alice is being called as a witness for Mike. Now before you ask I have no idea why, but if she is a witness any contact between us could be considered attempted witness tampering."

Rose was quiet for a minute. I pulled the phone from my ear to make sure that the called hadn't been dropped.

I decided to not push Rose but instead just sat there waiting for Rose to speak. "Wow, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I also don't want this to affect your relationship with Alice. I honestly don't know why she is being called and I am trying to not think badly of her without knowing exactly what is going on. I just thought that you should be aware of the situation before hand."

"I honestly have no idea what to say other than I'm proud of you Bella. I don't know if I would be able to be as composed as you are right now if I was in your shoes."

"Thanks Rose. Hey I should let you go so that I can get back to work. I don't want to give Tyler any reason to yell at me." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Bells. I will talk to Emmett tonight and we can finalize our plans for this weekend."

"Sounds good. I will talk to you later." I said before I hung up.

I made my way back to work. Luckily Tyler was still at his three-hour lunch so I didn't have to see him as I made my way to my office. I waved at Ang and then got myself settled in for an afternoon full of work. I let myself get so lost in my brief writing that I jumped when my phone indicated a text message coming in.

I smiled when I saw that it was from Edward.

_**Hey Babe, prep is being done at the hospital because we are swamped. Do you still want to meet at your place? – E**_

I thought about it for a few seconds before I typed back my response.

_If it is easier we can just meet at your place since it's closer to the hospital – B_

Not even a minute later Edward responded.

_**I don't care where we meet as long as I have you in my arms tonight – E**_

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I read that.

_Okay babe. I will meet you at your place and I will take care of dinner. ILY – B_

I put my phone back in my desk and got back to my brief. I got so immersed in my work that I was surprised when I looked up and it was time to leave for the day. I shut my computer down and made my way out of the building. I decided to still stop at my place so I could grab some clothes and go through my bills.

I kept the visit to my place short. Once I had the bills taken care of I put them in the mail and made my way to Edward's place.

I racked my brain over what I should make for dinner. As I looked through the cupboards I knew that I would have to go shopping soon. Since I had been staying with Edward I figured the least I could do is provide groceries. As I searched for something for dinner I hoped that I would be able to put off grocery shopping until at least payday.

After digging through the cupboards I decided to make something simple. It sounded like Edward's day was hectic and if his prep was anything like mine then he would be spent. I pulled out his Panini maker and started Paninis and home fries.

About the time everything was ready I heard the front door open. I continued getting dinner ready and smiled when Edward came in and put his arms around me.

"Mmm, it smells good in here. I think I will keep you around," he said with a smile.

"I see, you only want me around for my food," I joked back.

I just shook my head when Edward gave me a smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "A man's gotta do…" he started.

I couldn't hold back the laugh that erupted from me. "Go get changed. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes." I told him and continued with dinner.

By the time I had everything on the table Edward was back in the room. We started to eat in a comfortable silence. It wasn't until we were almost done that I broke the silence.

"So it sounds like you were pretty busy today."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, it seems like people like to come to the hospital for every little thing sometimes. How was your day?"

"My day was pretty good. I was able to get quite a bit done since I will be off on Friday." I told him.

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand. "So how did your meeting go today?" I asked.

"It was pretty good. I have testified before so I know kind of how it works. Gianna talked to me about what questions may come up about our relationship and she told me about Alice. Like we discussed last night she thinks it would be a good idea if we weren't with her between now and the hearing."

I just nodded. After we were done eating we retired to the living room. Edward pulled out one of his medical journals and I grabbed the book I had been reading. We sat in comfortable silence until it was time to go to bed.

Thursday once again flew by and the next thing I knew it was Friday morning. Edward and I got ready in silence. He didn't have to be at the courthouse until the afternoon but I needed to be there to meet with the prosecutor this morning. Edward kissed me goodbye and left to spend a few hours with his dad before he made his way to the courthouse.

When I got to the courthouse I was surprised to find that Gianna was going to be the one prosecuting my case. Apparently it had been decided that she would be the best one to be able to go against Mike's witnesses. I wasn't worried because I trusted their judgment. After I was given a cup of coffee I was placed in an interview room when Gianna was called into judge's chambers.

I had been sitting there for about half hour before she came back into the room. I could tell that there was something going on by the look on her face. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Apparently the judge's wife is in labor. Therefore the hearing has been put off until next week. They are trying to get it on the schedule for Monday but it might be later in the week." Gianna told me.

I sighed. "Do you know when we will find out what day the hearing will be on? I'm going to have to talk to my boss about taking more time off," I told her.

"Don't worry. I will talk to Mr. Crowley. I have my assistant calling the other witnesses to tell them that they don't need to come in."

"I understand. Does this mean that I can go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will call you when I hear something." Gianna promised.

I nodded and grabbed my stuff. I decided that I might as well get some work done so I made my way to the office. When in got there Angela gave me a strange look but I waved her off. I turned on my computer and decided to get some contracts drafted. Edward had texted me to say that he was going to spend the rest of the day with his dad since he didn't have to go to the courthouse. I told him I would meet him after work.

At five Angela met me at my door. "What happened? Did he plead guilty?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No the judge's wife went into labor so the hearing got postponed. It is being rescheduled for sometime next week. Gianna is going to let me know when." I told her.

"Sorry Bella, I know you wanted to get this behind you." Ang stated.

"It's okay. What's another week. Besides I don't plan on letting this ruin my weekend. I am going to spend it with Edward and then tomorrow night we are going out with Rose and Emmett." I told her.

Ang gave me a hug before she left the office. After she left I made sure everything was shut down and made my way back to Edward's place. When I got there I noticed that his car was there but there didn't seem to be any lights on in the house.

I made my way inside and couldn't hold in the tears at the sight in front of me. Edward had candles lit all through the living room. I walked toward the kitchen because I could hear music playing.

As I walked past the dining room I couldn't control the tears that started to flow down my face. The table was set with candles and a beautiful arrangement of roses. There were red, coral, lavender, and burgundy roses. I walked toward the beautiful arrangement and I was so entranced by the scene Edward had set that I didn't hear him come up behind me.

"Hey beautiful," Edward said as he turned me so I was facing him.

"Hey. You did all this?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. I wanted to treat my girl to something special," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. "Why don't you grab a seat and I will bring the food in."

I took a seat and eyed everything in wonder while I waited for Edward. A few minutes later Edward made his way back into the room carrying two plates. He set one in front of me and I smiled as I saw the filet mignon, baby potatoes, and asparagus.

"Wow, you have really outdone yourself. This looks wonderful." I told him.

Edward chuckled. "I will be honest, I had a little help. Mom gave me instructions."

I leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I wouldn't care if you had it catered. It's perfect."

Edward poured us both a glass of wine and we started to eat. I asked him how his day was and he told me about spending the day with his dad. Apparently Carlisle talked him into going golfing with him. I couldn't help but laugh because although Edward could golf, it wasn't one of his favorite pastimes.

After dinner I tried to help Edward clear the dishes but he refused to let me get up from the table. A few minutes later he came back with a piece of triple chocolate cake from my favorite bakery for us to share. We sat there feeding one another bites of the cake.

The longer we sat there the more turned on I became. Every time Edward would wrap his lips around the fork I found myself rubbing my thighs together in hopes to get a little friction. Once dessert was finished Edward got up and took the dishes to the kitchen. When he returned he put on some light jazz music and held his hand out to me.

"Dance with me," he implored.

I put my hand in his and we swayed together to the soft music. There were no words exchanged but you could feel the love in the air. When the song ended I pulled back and started to pull Edward toward the bedroom.

I could tell by the hooded look of his eyes that he was as turned on as I was. Our physical relationship had been moving slowly because of my attack, but I knew that I was ready. I never wanted another person the way I wanted Edward.

When we got the bedroom I started to unbutton Edward's shirt. Once the buttons were undone I pushed it off his shoulders and started moving him back toward the bed. I placed kisses over his chest and started to move my hands down to unbutton his pants.

Edward pulled back and looked me in the face. I pulled him back to me and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. I needed him to know how much I wanted this, how much I wanted him.

I was so lost in my feelings for this man I didn't realize that he had taken my shirt off until I felt my bra coming off. My breaths were coming in heavy pants. I pushed Edward's pants down so he stood before me in only his boxers.

"It seems like you are a little overdressed," Edward said as he removed my skirt, leaving me in my garter and underwear.

The look that Edward was giving me as I stood before him only made me love him more. I pulled him down to me and whispered in his ear, "Make love to me."

**AN**

**So sorry for the delay. I have no excuse other than writer's block. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Until next time. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 42 – Passion and Progress**

**BPOV**

Edward's eyebrows lifted as he pulled back to look at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head as I put my hands into his boxers pushing them slowly down his hips showing him just how sure I was. I watched Edward's face as I worked his boxers down his legs. Once I had them off I moved to take his very hard dick in my mouth. Edward tried to stop me and pull me up but I shook my head at him and remained on my knees in front of him.

I swirled my tongue around his tip and slowly took him in my mouth. I increased the suction as I took him further in. Once he was completely engulfed in my mouth I moved to pull release him only to increase the suction and take him deep again. I heard Edward let out a moan, which caused me to hum in satisfaction.

I ran my tongue along the bottom of his dick as I oh so slowly released him from my mouth. When only the tip remained in my mouth I started all over again. This time I gently scraped my teeth along him as I released him back from my mouth. I continued to torture him this way until he couldn't take any more.

"Bella, as much as I love what you are doing I would much rather have my cock buried in you when I come." Edward growled as he pulled me from my knees. After placing a hungry kiss on my mouth he lifted me up and carried me over to the bed. He gently laid me in the middle of the bed and pulled my underwear off, leaving me in only my garter and heels.

Instead of coming right back to me, Edward started kissing my ankles. He then slowly began moving up my legs, not leaving any spot unloved. Unfortunately, when he got to my dripping center he skipped over it and instead started to place kisses on my stomach and moved up to my breasts. Edward took my right breast in his mouth, lightly biting down on the nipple as he pinched my left nipple. I couldn't control the moan that escaped me.

Edward lifted his head up and looked at me with such a loving expression. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I'm pretty sure about as much as I love you," I responded before Edward pulled me into a passionate kiss. Our tongues tangled with one another as we both tried to show the other just how much love we had. After a few minutes Edward pulled away and started to move back down my body. I couldn't control the shivers that overtook me as my body anticipated what he was going to do next.

Once he was between my thighs Edward looked up at me with a smirk on his face. He moved in and slowly licked up my folds only stopping to suck my clit into his mouth. All the while he was sucking on my clit he never let his eyes move away from my face. Even without any type of physical penetration I knew that I wasn't going to last long so when Edward put two of his fingers inside my pussy I about lost it. He slowly started to pump his fingers in and out while he continued to work my clit with his mouth.

My hands soon found his head, pulling him closer to me. Just as I was about to explode Edward pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. The feel of his tongue inside me was enough to push me over the edge. Edward continued to work me until I came down from my high.

Edward then moved back up my body. Once he was over me he stared into my eyes as he lined himself up with my entrance. He slowly started to push in, pausing every few inches to make sure that I was okay. I couldn't speak because the feel of him was just so right. I had never felt this full or loved before. When he was fully sheathed inside me Edward put his forehead to mine.

"You are absolutely perfect," he whispered before crashing his lips to mine. We continued to kiss as he slowly began to pull back out of me. He was almost completely pulled out when he pushed back in causing me to gasp. He continued this slow pace until we were both about to climax. Only then did he speed up his pace but no matter the pace the love we felt for one another was ever lost.

I could tell that Edward was about to lose control so I urged him to speed up because I was right there with him. All too soon we were both falling over the cliff and I arched my back off the bed as my orgasm took over my body.

When I was able to finally catch my breath I reached up and caressed Edward's face. "Thank you for loving me." I told him.

Edward didn't reply, instead pulling me into a passionate kiss. All too soon Edward was pulling out of me. I sighed as the empty feeling I had with the loss. I snuggled into his side and soon I was falling into a blissful sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I couldn't help but smile as I snuggled deeper into Edward's arms. I had been worried about the possibility of a flashback the first time Edward and I made love, but instead the experience was perfection.

Edward had been so gentle with me last night. Tears pricked my eyes as I thought of how he had shown me just how much he loves me. I wipe the tear that escapes my eye away and gently extract myself from Edward's arms. Once I'm out of the bed I look back at Edward as he continues to sleep. I smile at the sight in front of me before I leave the bedroom to use the restroom.

Knowing I'm not going to be able to fall back asleep I decide to jump in the shower. I let myself relax further under the hot water. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I jump when I feel hands around my waist.

"What are you trying to kill me off by giving me a heart attack?" I ask Edward as I turn and playfully swat his chest.

Edward pouts. "You are the one who left me to wake up all alone in my bed."

I snake my arms around his neck. "Sorry, you just looked so peaceful that I didn't want to interrupt your sleep." I say before bringing his face down for a kiss.

Edward runs his tongue across my bottom lip causing me to open up for him. The kiss is deep and passionate, continuing until I need to pull back for air. "That is how I wanted to wake up." Edward tells me.

"Never doubt that I want to wake up the exact same way. I just figured that you could use the extra sleep," I tell him as I give him another kiss.

Edward reaches behind me and grabs my shampoo. "Turn around," he orders me before lathering my hair up with shampoo.

I can't help the moan that escapes me as he massages my scalp. After the shampoo is rinsed out and conditioner has been put in my hair, Edward begins to wash me up. He's so attentive, as he makes sure to leave no spot on my body unwashed. Once he has finished washing me, he directs me back under the water to rinse the conditioner from my hair.

I turn us so that Edward was under the spray and start to wash him as he had done for me. I left his hair for him to wash since he is so much taller than me. I find myself placing kisses along his chest after I had finished washing it.

By the time I have finished my thorough cleaning job the water had started to cool. I reach out of the shower and hand Edward a towel before wrapping myself up as well. I follow Edward out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. I move over to my bag and grab clothes for the day. I'm not sure what the plan for the day is so I grab my favorite pair of jeans and a form fitting t-shirt.

When we finished dressing we make our way to the kitchen. I move over to start a pot of coffee as Edward takes out stuff for breakfast. We sat at the bar and eat our breakfast in a comfortable silence. However, a few minutes later the silence is broken by the ringing of Edward's cell phone.

I start to clean up our mess while Edward is on the phone. I think back to everything that happened last night and can't stop the smile that graces my face. I had just finished cleaning everything up when Edward comes back into the room.

"You didn't have to do that. I would have helped."

"I know but I don't mind. After the wonderful night you gave me and how loved you make me feel, cleaning up is the least I could do."

"The only thing I ever need you to do is just love me," Edward tells me as he places a kiss on my nose.

"Well now you tell me," I giggle.

Edward just shakes his head and gives me another kiss. "That was Emmett on the phone. He just wanted to confirm our plans for tonight. Are you still up for going out with them?"

"Of course I'm up for going out with them. What time are we meeting them?"

"Well, I get off at 6, so we are going to meet them at the restaurant at 7:30. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds just perfect," I tell him as I give him a peck on the lips. "You should probably get ready for work."

"What are you going to do today?" Edward asks as he gathers his stuff for the hospital.

"Well, I need to stop at my place to grab something to wear tonight. I might go for a run this morning and then Angela and I might meet up for a little while this afternoon."

"That sounds like fun."

I just nod because what I didn't tell him was that I need to try to figure out how I am going to pay all my bills.

I decide to head out to my place when Edward leaves for work. He offered to drop me off at my place but I insist that I want to stop and get coffee on my way. I watch Edward turn the corner before I start to walk in the other direction toward the bus stop.

When I get to the bus stop I realize that I had missed the bus and would have to wait half an hour for the next one. I sigh and take a seat on the bench to wait. As I wait, I pull out my phone. I bring up the spreadsheet I had created for my bills.

If I didn't have any additional expenses, I would be able to pay all the monthly minimums I had set up without having to make any further cuts. However, if anything else comes up I'm going to have to look at making further cuts.

I thought about what else I could cut. I guess I could get rid of my internet and downgrade my cell phone plan to the bare minimum. I shake my head at the thought and pray that the further cuts won't be necessary. Hopefully the position with victim's assistance will come through, which would help with the crunch some.

I put my cell away as the bus pulls up. I get on and make my way to an empty seat toward the back. I pull my iPod out and put on my Chaos playlist. I sit there staring out the window as I listen to the music. Before I know it I'm at my stop. I get off the bus and walk to my apartment. When I get inside I realize how chilly it is inside.

Instead of turning the heat up I go to my bedroom and grab a sweatshirt. Once I am bundled up I fire up my laptop to start paying bills. When I finish paying bills I decide to take a short nap. I set the alarm on my phone and crawl under the blankets on my bed.

**EPOV**

Despite having the best night of my life last night, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that Bella wasn't telling me. I pushed those thoughts from my mind as I got to work. My shift thankfully was pretty uneventful and I ended up getting to leave early. When I got back to my place Bella wasn't there so I decided to get ready and then head to her place.

Instead of knocking when I get to Bella's place, I used the key she had given me. I walked in to find it completely silent. I noticed Bella's laptop sitting there surrounded by papers. I quickly glanced at the pile of paper and saw that Bella must have been paying her bills. I shivered when I realized just how chilly it was in the apartment.

I furrowed my brow when I realized that Bella was purposely turning the temperature down. I decided that I would try to get her to tell me what is going on tomorrow and just concentrate on making sure she has a good night out tonight.

I walk back toward Bella's bedroom and smile when I walk in to find her huddled under the blankets. I crawl on the bed and move up so I'm perched right beside her head. I lean down and start whispering in her ear.

"Baby, it's time to wake up." I say as I caress the side of her face.

Bella moved so she is leaning into my hand and sighed but doesn't open her eyes. I can tell by watching her that she is likely incorporating my voice into her dream. I chuckle before I try again.

"Bella. It's time to get up." I say before leaning down and placing a kiss on her nose. This time I can tell that she is waking up. I continue to stroke her face until she is looking at me.

"Are you awake?" I ask.

Instead of answering she just nods as she stretches. I smile at her. "You still up for going out tonight?"

"Yeah, just give me half an hour and I will be ready."

I couldn't help but smile at her as she made her way into the bathroom. I went into the living room to wait for her. Just as I sat down my phone rang. I smiled when I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Emmett. "Hey Em," I answered.

"Edward, I just wanted to make sure we were still meeting at the restaurant."

"Definitely. Bella is just finishing getting ready so we will be there in about half an hour."

"Great. I'm looking forward to a night out. Whoever arrives there first gets the table," Emmett stated.

"Sure thing. We'll see you there."

Not long after I put my phone away my attention was pulled to the gorgeous girl that was making her way from the bedroom. I got up and walked over to her. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you tonight," I whisper in her ear.

"Who said you had to," was her cheeky reply as she walked past me and grabbed her coat. I just shook my head and helped her put her coat on.

By the time we got to the restaurant Rose and Em were already there. After greetings were exchanged the girls quickly fell into their own conversation leaving me and Em to entertain ourselves. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella the entire night. Watching her it was obvious that this night out was just what she needed.

At the end of the night I made plans to meet Emmett at the gym and the girls were going to meet up for coffee. The silence in my car as we made our way back to my place was filled with sexual tension. We barely made it to the bedroom before all of our clothes had been shed, culminating in another ecstasy filled night.

Sunday morning I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned when I realized that it was the hospital. They needed me to come in. I didn't want to wake Bella so I wrote her a note. Unfortunately I ended up working a double so by the time I got home Bella was sleeping, thus beginning a week filled missing one another.

**BPOV**

I sighed when I woke up Sunday morning only to find that Edward had been called into work. I decided to give Leah a call since I hadn't been able to get together with her recently. We made plans to meet up for coffee at a little coffee house near her place. I hopped on the bus and made my way to her with a smile on my face as I replayed the previous two nights in my head. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed my stop.

I shook my head and made my way into the coffee shop right behind Leah. "Looks like we both have perfect timing." I told her.

"I've missed you," she said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you too. There is so much I want to talk to you about," I said with a sigh.

"Well, lets order and then I'm all ears."

I smiled because despite how close I am to Angela and even Rose, there are just some things that Leah will understand better. Once we both had our drinks we made our way to a little table in the back of the dining room.

"So what's going on?" Leah asked.

"Where do I start? I'm just so overwhelmed right now. The hospital bills from my attack are overwhelming me. I'm trying to find ways to pay them, on top of my regular bills, my boss is being a complete ass, and to top it all off I found out that my sister-in-law is testifying for my rapist." I said without pausing for a breath.

"Wow. Now I completely understand the bills. Have you talked to victim's assistance regarding restitution?"

"Yeah, but nothing can be done until after the trial. The problem is that I can't just ignore them until then because it can affect my bar membership. It wouldn't be so bad if I had health insurance but I don't and I've looked into hardship waivers but according to the hospital I make too much to qualify," I shrugged.

"Have you talked to Edward about this?"

I shook my head. "There is still an insecure part of me that doesn't want to bother him with this. I'm okay right now because I sold my car and have cancelled as many bills as possible but now the hospital bills from when I got sick are starting to come in and I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to keep up. Although I'm hoping to get a position with victim's assistance as an attorney part-time so that should help some." I told her.

"Bella you can't wear yourself out. You are still recovering. I really think you should talk to Edward. I'm sure that he will be able to help you figure something out." Leah told me as she took hold of my hand.

I nodded because I knew that she was right. "Now, what is this about your sister-in-law?"

"Apparently Alice is being called as a witness for Mike. The hearing was supposed to be this last Friday but it got postponed. Ever since I found out I have been racking my brain trying to figure out what exactly she could have to say on his behalf and I can't figure it out."

Leah looked deep in thought before she finally spoke. "You told me that things haven't been good with you, Alice, and Jasper for a while. Could there be something going on her marriage that she thinks can be fixed by causing a further rift between you and your brother?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but things are good with us now so I really don't get it."

"But didn't you say that Jasper wanted to fix things?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't really been trying lately. Besides I can't talk to him right now even if I wanted to because of the upcoming hearing." I told her.

"Exactly, by testifying on behalf of Mike, Alice is essentially keeping you and Jasper apart." Leah stated.

I thought about what she was saying. Even if it is true there is nothing I can do about it because talking to Jasper could be considered witness tampering. I shake my head and tried to put it out of my head.

The topic of conversation turned to happier things. Apparently Sam, Leah's fiancé, is going to start teaching martial arts and self-defense to assault victims. Leah invited me to check out one of the sessions. I promised I would and before I left I also promised that I would see her at the support meeting the following night.

When I got back to Edward's place he still wasn't there. A little while later I got a text saying that he was going to have to work a double. Not seeing the point of trying to wait up, I made my way to the bedroom and crawled into bed, reading until I could no longer keep my eyes open.

The rest of the week went by with Edward and me passing each other. After only two nights of lovemaking I felt the loss of our connection deeply. Each night my sleep was troubled until I felt the bed dip and Edward's arms wrap around me.

Friday morning I was in the office when I got two phone calls that would alter my entire week. The first was from victim's assistance informing me that I had gotten the position. I would be working Tuesday and Thursday evening, making more an hour than I was currently making. I squealed when I got off the phone and quickly made my way to Angela's office to share my exciting news. Unfortunately my high was short lived. While I was in Angela's office the receptionist buzzed me to let me know that Gianna was on the line.

"This is Bella," I answered.

"Bella, this is Gianna. I wanted to let you know that there has been a development in your case."

Something in the tone of her voice told me that I wasn't going to be happy. "What's going on?"

"The hearing has been cancelled. Mike has accepted a plea deal offered to him." Gianna stated.

"That's good isn't it?"

"Well, yes and no. Unfortunately my boss had concerns about the fact that your sister-in-law was going to testify on Mike's behalf and had a meeting with Mike and his attorney as to the content of that testimony. According to what I have been told Alice claims that she saw you pull Mike into the alley. Based on that, he was concerned about our ability to make the rape charge stick."

"What did he offer him?" I asked as I tried to hold my tears in.

"Mike pled guilty to aggravated assault. He will do six months, he will have to pay restitution, but he won't have to register as a sex offender. I'm so sorry Bella. Please know that I tried to plead your case, but the final say is not mine." Gianna said sadly.

"I know Gianna. Thank you for letting me know," I said quietly before hanging up. The minute the phone was in the cradle I broke down in tears.

**AN**

**I know that people may not be happy with what happened and I completely understand that. However, I ask that if you want to take issue with where this chapter went then please sign in if you review so that I at least have a chance to defend myself to the attacks. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 43 – Deals and Lies**

**EPOV**

I could feel the start of a headache as I sat in the dictation room rubbing my temple. This week has been complete and utter hell. There seems to be some bug going around and every single parent feels the need to run straight to the Emergency Room. On top of that I have had to pull extra-long shifts, which means I haven't gotten to hardly see Bella at all since by the time I have finally gotten home each night Bella has been fast asleep.

I get back to dictating my notes from my shift in hopes that I might actually get out of the hospital on time. I get about three quarters of the way through my charts when there is a knock on the door. "Come in," I call without looking up.

I finish writing the notes that go with the dictation I had just finished before I look up to see who had come in.

"Hey," I say not really knowing what else is appropriate.

"Hi, um are you busy?" Jasper mutters back in response.

"I was just finishing up some dictation so that I can get out of here at a reasonable hour," I tell him as I motion for him to take a seat. "How have you been?" I asked.

Jasper lets out a sigh before he says anything. "I've been better."

"What's going on?" I ask although I'm not sure I really want to know the answer to that question.

"Things have been stressful at home and I can't seem to get in touch with Bella. Do you know why she is avoiding me?"

I take a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Not sure what exactly to say about why Bella isn't talking to him I decide to go with the other topic. "What's going on at home? Are things okay with you and Alice?" I ask as I try to keep the disdain from showing when I say my sister's name.

Jasper shakes his head as he wrings his hands together. "No man, things at home aren't good with Alice and I'm at a point that I don't know if our marriage is salvageable."

I remain quiet encouraging him to continue. After a few minutes it becomes clear that he isn't ready to continue. "Do you want to discuss it?" I ask hoping that he will give some indication as to why he has been acting the way he has.

"I would rather discuss why Bella is once again refusing to talk to me."

I shake my head because this is not the topic I want to be discussing right now. However, instead of answering his question directly I decide to ask one of my own. "How much do you know about Mike's upcoming trial?"

Jasper gives me a look that pretty much answers the question before he even opens his mouth. "Not much actually. I do know that I was contacted by his attorney a couple of weeks ago but I told him that I had nothing to say to him and I haven't heard anything since. Why?"

I take a deep breath before I answer his question. "Because, the trial was supposed to start last Friday, but it got postponed because the judge got sick."

"Okay," Jasper responded, clearly confused.

"Anyway, last week Bella was called in by the prosecution to prepare her for trial and to go over everything. They showed her a list of witnesses for both sides. I of course was on the list for the prosecution because of Bella being brought here to the hospital. However, it was a name that was on the list of witnesses for Mike that caused her some concern." I take another breath before I continue. "Alice is listed as a witness for Mike."

Jasper, who had been looking down while I spoke brought his head up quickly. "There has to be a mistake."

"There was no mistake. Her name was brought up during my preparation as well because she is my sister. Both Bella and I were informed that it would be better if we didn't have any contact with her prior to the hearing for fear of Mike trying to say we were intimidating witnesses."

"I still don't understand why she is completely avoiding me. She could at least have sent me a text stating that she is busy and will get back with me or something."

"Jasper, listen to yourself. Your wife is testifying for your sister's rapist and you are sitting here upset with your sister for not talking to you. Maybe you should try to imagine how you would feel if you were in Bella's place. I for one am absolutely livid with the situation." I tell him.

"Man I swear I have no idea what Alice could possibly have to say on Mike's behalf. I didn't mean to come off like I was blaming Bella. I just honestly don't know what I'm going to do with anything right now and I feel like I have nobody to talk things out with."

"I'm sorry that I have made you feel that way Jasper, I am. However, I'm in love with your sister and just like you would choose my sister over me if she and I were fighting I have to protect your sister. The best I can tell you is to be patient and give her some space. There is a lot going on that she is trying to wrap her head around."

"How about we get together with Emmett and try to plan a guys night out when things calm down some. Maybe then you will feel more comfortable sharing what is going on with Alice and we can try to figure things out." I tell him.

"Sounds good. Can you promise me one thing Edward?"

I nod at him. "Can you promise that you will let me know if there is something that I can help with? I know I have in the past and at times continue to act like a complete ass but I do love Bella and I really want to fix things with her."

"I will do what I can," I said before my phone rang. I furrowed my brow when I saw that it was Bella's office calling. Why would Bella call me from the office phone and not from her cell? Also, it's after five, what is she still doing there?

"Hello," I answered.

"Edward?" a feminine voice asked.

"Yes."

"Edward, this is Angela. I'm sorry to bother you at work but I really think you need go come to the office."

"Angela, what's going on? Is Bella okay?" I ask as I'm frantically gathering my stuff.

"I'm not sure what happened. She was having a good day and then she had to take a phone call and now…it's not good. I don't want her to leave by herself." Angela told me.

"I will be there as soon as I can. Will you stay with her until I get there?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be here. I will make sure the front door is unlocked." Angela replied.

"Thank Angela. I'm on my way," I stated before I disconnected the call.

I had completely forgotten that Jasper was there until he spoke. "What's wrong with Bella?"

"I don't know," I responded before my phone rang once again. I thought about letting the call go to voicemail until I saw that it was Gianna.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Dr. Cullen, sorry to bother you on a Friday evening but I just needed to inform you that you will not be needed to testify." Gianna stated.

I stopped what I was doing. "Why is that?"

"Well a plea agreement was reached earlier today and therefore your testimony is no longer required."

"Could you tell me what the agreement was?" I asked having a feeling that I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Mike pled guilty to aggravated assault." Gianna stated.

"Why was that deal offered?" I asked the anger building rapidly.

"The prosecutor felt that given the scheduled testimony and evidence that it was better to offer the plea than take the chance that a jury would acquit him completely. Basically he was afraid that the evidence wouldn't support the rape charge."

I was livid. Somehow I knew that Alice had something to do with this. Knowing that the decision was ultimately not Gianna's I thanked her for letting me know and hung up.

"Jasper I really have to go." I said, as I made sure I had everything.

"What's going on Edward?" Jasper asked exasperatedly.

"Mike accepted a plea deal," I told him.

"That's a good thing isn't it."

"Not in this case. He only got convicted of aggravated assault, not rape. I don't know the rest of it but whatever happened has really upset Bella. Angela said that she is inconsolable. I need to get to her man. I will let you know how she is later." I told him before I turned and ran out of the building.

I couldn't get to Bella's office fast enough. The entire drive was spent trying to figure out what could have been said to make the prosecutor make such a ridiculous deal. When I got there I pulled into the first open space and basically ran into the building. When I got to Bella's floor I saw Angela trying to console Bella in her office. The sight of Bella in so much pain brought back memories of how she was immediately after her rape.

Angela must have heard me because she whispered something into Bella's ear before coming out of the office.

"I'm sorry that I bothered you at work but I have no idea what happened and I can't get her to say anything that makes sense."

"It's okay Angela. I don't know everything but I have a pretty good idea what happened. Right before I left the hospital I got a call from the prosecutor's office. Mike accepted a plea deal for Aggravated Assault." I told her quietly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No wonder she lost it. There is definitely something wrong with that." Angela was livid.

"I agree with you. However, right now my concern is making sure that Bella is okay. I plan on trying to find out more about why the plea was offered though," I assured Angela.

"You just worry about our girl. I will see what I can do about learning more about how the scum got such an easy deal."

"Thanks Angela. I'm going to take Bella home. Is it okay if we leave her car here?" I asked.

"Edward, Bella hasn't driven her car in a couple of weeks," Angela stated.

"Really. I guess I will worry about why that is later. Right now my concern is to make sure that Bella is okay."

"Can you call me later to let me know how she is?"

"I will," I assured her as I strode past her into Bella's office. What I saw when I got to Bella's office simply broke my heart. Bella was sitting at her desk with a blank look on her face as tears were streaming down her face. She was so out of it she didn't even register that I had entered the room.

I walked behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me but her gaze was completely blank, making it obvious that she wasn't really seeing me. I gathered up her stuff after Angela assured me she would make sure that Bella's office was secured.

Once I had everything I helped Bella up and we walked out to the car. I hated to see her so upset but all I wanted to do was get her home so I could find out what exactly happened. I kept hold of her hand while I drove, hoping that my touch would remind her that everything was going to be okay.

About halfway home my phone rang. I let go of Bella's hand to see who was calling. Seeing that it was my dad I answered.

"Hey Dad," I answered.

"Hey Edward. Your mom wanted me to call and see if you and Bella wanted to come to dinner Sunday."

I looked over at Bella who was staring blankly out the window. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea right now Dad."

"Why? What's going on?"

"First, I'm assuming that Mom has invited Alice and Jasper as well. Am I right?"

"I think so, but I assure you son that we will make sure that Alice is on her best behavior." Dad started but I interrupted him.

"Dad there are things that have happened that pretty much makes putting the four of us in one room a horrendous idea."

"What happened?" Dad asks warily.

"Well, last week Bella and I were prepped for our testimony in Mike's hearing. We were informed that Alice was to be testifying on Mike's behalf. Then something happened today for the prosecutor to offer Mike a plea deal."

"Are you serious? What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Dad, but right now my concern is making sure that Bella is okay," I said as I looked over at my first priority in the passenger seat.

"How is Bella?" Dad asked, his voice softer now.

"Um I think she is in shock. Angela called me to get her from work. She hasn't said anything since I picked her up but I'm hoping to get her to open up once I get her home."

"Well I'm here if you two need anything. Don't worry about dinner. I will explain everything to your mom and maybe we can figure out what is going on with your sister and brother-in-law. You just take care of your girl and make sure you let her know how much we love her and support her."

"I will Dad," I told him.

"Love you son. Take care and give me a call tomorrow."

"Will do. Night dad, love you." I said before I disconnected the call.

By the time I got off the phone with my dad we were about to my apartment. I placed my hand on Bella's knee and rubbed circles in it. That seemed to bring her out of her daze because she looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" I asked her quietly.

Bella shrugged. "I've been better. Thanks for picking me up, sorry if it caused you problems."

"No problem at all. You know I would do anything for you, don't you?"

"Yeah, I just hate that I'm such a burden," she stated before turning back to the window.

I decided I wasn't going to fight with her until we were inside. I hated that whatever she was told seemed to push her backwards in her progress. About that time we got to the apartment. Bella got out of the car and started to walk to the door. When she got there she waited for me to open the door. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I just don't feel like digging for my key," she told me.

I nodded and unlocked the door, ushering her inside first. I followed Bella as she made her way to the kitchen. I assumed that she was going to grab a glass of wine and was surprised when she started the kettle for hot water.

Sensing my confusion Bella looked at me. "Sorry, I just feel like some hot chocolate right now."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Actually now that you mention it that sounds perfect to me. How about while you make the hot chocolate I order us some dinner."

Bella just nodded so I grabbed the pizza menus and ordered us some food.

By the time I finished ordering Bella was just finishing up with the hot chocolate. I shook my head when I noticed that she had put peppermint schnapps in it. "What, just because I wanted hot chocolate doesn't mean that I don't need some extra kick in it," she said with a small smile.

I took a sip from my cup and leaned over to place a kiss on her lips. "It's perfect."

I pulled Bella to the couch with me and she settled into my side. I watched as she chewed on her lip in frustration. I let her try to gather her thoughts before I started to speak again.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" I asked.

"Honestly, no but ignoring it isn't going to make it go away," Bella stated with a sigh. "I'm assuming that since you showed up at the office you know about Mike."

"Gianna called me right after Angela did so I know that he was offered a plea deal, but that is all I know. Gianna didn't tell me why, just that he pled to aggravated assault. I'm assuming there is more."

"Yeah there is. Mike actually pled to aggravated assault like Gianna told you. He will do six months in jail and will have to pay restitution, however, he won't have to register as a sex offender." Bella told me.

"Did Gianna tell you why the deal was offered to him?" I asked the question that had been plaguing me since I was told about the deal.

Bella let out a deep sigh before she spoke again. "I guess the prosecutor had concerns about the fact that Alice was listed as a witness for Mike. When the attorneys met to discuss a plea deal Mike's attorney informed the prosecutor what the extent of Alice's testimony was supposedly going to contain. Apparently Alice had claimed that she saw me pull Mike into the alley and was going to testify I'm assuming to the fact that the sex was consensual and just got out of hand," Bella said and the tears that had finally dried up were flowing once again.

"Apparently he didn't feel I was a good risk and wanted to pad his conviction rate any way he can."

I was dumbstruck at what she had just told me. Would my sister really lie like that? There was no question in my mind that what Alice was willing to testify to was a lie; the question in my mind was why.

We sat there in silence, both of us seemingly lost in our thoughts until the pizza arrived. I grabbed us plates and brought us each a couple of slices and brought them, along with some bottled water, back to the living room. "Here you go babe," I said as I handed Bella her plate.

She looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Thanks."

I watched as Bella picked at her pizza. While I knew she needed to eat, I didn't want to push her. When it became evident that she wasn't really going to eat anything I grabbed her plate from her and gave her a sad smile.

I took everything back to the kitchen and put the leftovers in the fridge. Once I had everything cleaned up I went back to the living room. I pulled Bella off the couch and directed her to the bedroom. In the bedroom I helped her change into pajamas and then pulled her to bed with me. I knew we needed to talk about what had happened but I decided that we could both benefit from just holding one another tonight.

Bella remained silent as I pulled her into my side. I felt her release a sigh as she burrowed into my side. After a few minutes she went to speak but I hushed her. "Let me just hold you tonight baby. We can talk about things tomorrow after you have gotten some sleep."

Bella nodded her head and burrowed deeper into my side. I held her tight until I felt her breathing even out. Only then did I relax enough to let myself drift off.

**BPOV**

I woke up Saturday morning with an obvious death grip on Edward. My nightmares had been horrendous and I knew that I needed to really talk to him about everything. The only way I would be able to alleviate my fears is if I got them out.

I crawled out of Edward's grip and made my way to the bathroom. When I got back out Edward was still sleeping so I decided to start some coffee for our conversation. I took several deep breaths and reminded myself that Edward loved me as I thought about the possible reactions he might have to what I had to tell him.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Edward come up behind me. I let out a little squeak when he put his arms around me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Don't be sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts and didn't hear you," I said with a shrug.

"Do you feel like talking about what happened yesterday?"

"Not really but I know we need to. Actually there is a lot that I think we need to talk about." I sighed.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked to the living room with our coffee. Once we were situated I turned to him. "I don't know where to start."

"How about we start with what you found out yesterday."

I let out a humorless chuckle. "What part?" I asked because both good and bad had happened yesterday.

Edward furrowed his brow at me but said, "How about we start with Mike."

I nodded and took a deep breath before I started to speak.

"Actually I don't know much more than what I told you yesterday. Gianna called me to let me know about the deal that was reached. All she told me was that her boss had concerns about the fact that my sister-in-law was testifying for Mike. Apparently he was concerned with her testimony indicating that I was the person who pulled Mike into the alley and he believed that it wasn't worth his time to fight for the rape charge and instead pled him down," I said with a shrug. Then I looked Edward in the eye before I spoke again. "You believe me that what Alice is claiming happened didn't happen that way. I promise that I didn't lie to you or anyone else about what happened," I said as the tears started to stream down my face. I could handle Mike basically getting a slap on the wrist but I couldn't handle it if Edward thought I had lied to him about what happened.

Edward put both of his hands on either side of my face to force me to look at him. "Bella, calm down. I know that what Alice said is a lie. While I have no idea why she would tell such egregious lies, I do know that she lied. I hate that the prosecutor is too lazy to do his job and let Mike off with a proverbial slap on the wrist. I hate that you have to go through all of this, but not for one minute do I believe that you are to blame for what happened to you. Nor do I believe the lies that Alice is getting away with spewing. Please if you believe nothing else, believe that. I love you Bella and there is nothing that can change that."

I couldn't stop the tears from leaking down my face. I couldn't speak but I just nodded to let him know that I understood what he was telling me. Edward wiped my tears as I struggled to pull myself together. After a few minutes I was finally calm again.

"Better?" Edward asked and I nodded again. "Good, now do you want to tell me what else happened yesterday?"

I pulled back a little bit so I could more easily look him in the eye as I spoke. "Before Gianna called I received another call to let me know that I had gotten the part-time position with Victims Assistance," I told him with a genuine smile on my face.

"That's wonderful baby. What exactly does that position entail?"

"Well, I will be working with other victims like myself. I'm not sure what all it will entail, but right now I will be working two evenings a week with the possibility of more in the future."

"I know you are looking forward to this. You will be a great person to help others who are going through what you have gone through." Edward said as he pulled me to him for a hug. I stayed in his embrace for a few minutes before he pulled back and looked at me with a furrowed brow. "Bella, can I ask you a question?"

I nodded to let him know to continue. I thought I might know where he was going but I decided to wait until he asked his question before I said anything.

"Are you taking this second position for reasons other than just the ability to help others like yourself?"

I took a deep breath because now was the time for the truth to come out. "Yeah, that is something else I was going to talk to you about." I stated quietly.

"As you know, my current job doesn't provide health insurance." I started and Edward nodded for me to continue. "Anyway, the medical bills from my attack started coming in and I need to be able to pay them. Plus then I got sick which added even more bills that need to be paid. This position will help me to take care of those payments." I said quietly.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me about this before?"

I shrugged because I knew he would likely be upset when I told him my reasoning for keeping the information to myself. After taking several deep breaths I looked back up and spoke softly. "I was afraid that with everything else that has happened you might decide that I was more trouble than anything. I was afraid that you would think I was only with you for money and that is the furthest thing from the truth. Also, I just wanted to prove that I could take care of everything without help and prove Jasper wrong."

"Oh Bella, I have known many people who only cared about money and that is the last thing I would ever think about you. However, if we are going to work long term you need to learn to let me into all aspects of your life. I know you are used to trying to do things yourself but you need to talk to me baby. The only way our relationship is going to work is if we count on one another."

"I know, I guess I was ashamed because despite my education and everything I seem to keep messing things up. Hell, I can't even keep a relationship going with my brother."

"I understand what you are feeling, but I promise I will never think less of you. I just want you to be honest with me. Now can I ask you some questions?"

I nodded to let him know I was listening.

"How bad are things?"

"Honestly I think I might have things under control now. I mean Mike has been ordered to pay restitution so I should be getting what I have paid thus far back but I guess you could say that they are bad."

"What extent have you gone to in order to pay these bills? I get the second job, but is there more that I should know about?"

I looked down at my hands because I wasn't prepared to see the look on his face when I told him everything. "Well, I sold my car since I can easily take public transportation. That helps with the fact that I no longer have to pay insurance. Umm, I got rid of my cable and home phone," I stated with a shrug.

Edward just shook his head and after a few minutes he spoke. "I knew there was something going on. We can't change the past but I want you to promise me that you won't keep this stuff from me in the future. We will figure this out together."

"I promise. I didn't do it to hurt you. I was embarrassed," I said through my tears.

"I know baby but there is nothing to be embarrassed about. We are a team and we need to work together." Edward stated as he wiped my tears.

"I promise to do better."

"Good. Now no more tears. Lets spend the day not worrying about things we can't change. Lets make today just about us. How does that sound?"

"I like that," I told him.

"Good. Now I think we should start with a shower," Edward said as he raised his eyebrows causing me to smile.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 44 – Life Moves Forward**

**BPOV**

I woke up Sunday morning in Edward's bed, alone. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped when I realized that he wasn't in bed with me, but I knew he was on call and that this was a possibility.

As I rolled over to get out of bed I noticed a note propped up on the side table. I picked it up and couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I read it.

_Bella, _

_I hate to have to leave you alone in my bed but unfortunately I have been called into the hospital. I hope that I will be able to get out of there early so that we can spend part of the day together. Would it be too presumptuous to assume that you will stay with me again tonight? I sleep so much better with you in my arms. _

_I hope that you slept well and I will miss waking next to you. _

_I will call you as soon as I get a chance. _

_I love you, _

_Edward_

My love for Edward keeps growing stronger every day. I had been so afraid to tell him about everything that has been going on in my life, but getting it off my chest had lifted a huge weight off of me. I understood his frustration with me. I need to make a more concerted effort to share my burdens with him just as I want him to share his with me.

I smile, remembering how wonderful our day was yesterday. We hadn't discussed anything heavy after our shower. Instead we chose to spend the day just exploring the city without any thoughts of the case, family, or basically anything that could take away the happiness of just being together.

I made my way to the bathroom and started the shower. I looked around the shower, noting how my stuff was perfectly intermingled with Edward's as the hot water cascaded down my body. I stood there and relished the feeling of the heat as it worked all the kinks out of my muscles. When the water started to cool I was brought out of my thoughts so I got out and made my way to the kitchen.

I smile when I notice that Edward got the coffeepot ready before he left. I started the coffee before returning to the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day. Since we knew that Edward was on call we hadn't made any plans for the day. I look around the bedroom as I try to decide what I should do today.

After some thought, I decide to spend the day back at my place since I will need to get clothes for tomorrow anyway if I plan on staying with Edward again tonight. When I get there I set my mail on the countertop and run my laundry down to the laundry room. Thankfully it is early enough that there are open machines available, which means the task should be pretty quick. Once the laundry is started I head back to my apartment to get some things done.

I smile as I think about the note Edward left for me. He isn't the only person who sleeps better when we are together. In fact, everything just seems better when I'm with him. A few minutes later I shake myself from my thoughts and realize it's time to run back down to change my laundry over.

When I get back to my apartment I notice that I have a missed call on my cell phone. I look at the number and see that it is from Jasper. I input my password to retrieve the message and am shocked to find out that it wasn't Jasper that called, but Alice.

_Bella, I don't know why you seem so intent on ruining my life. You had no right to lie to my parents and cause problems in my family. All that you have done lately is ruin the lives of those around you. I hope that my brother finally comes to his senses and puts you out like the trash you are. Stay away from Jasper and stay away from my parents. You have caused enough problems with your lies and poor me routine. _

I sit there stunned as I listen to the message. I have no idea what Alice is talking about. I haven't talked to Jasper at all, nor have I talked to her parents. Part of me wants to run but then I think back to my conversation with Edward yesterday. I'm done running. I will talk to him about it when he gets off. Maybe he knows what his crazy sister is talking about.

I try to put Alice's message out of my mind as I spend the rest of the morning just tidying up the apartment. As I eat lunch I decide to go through the mail that is stacked up to make sure there are no unexpected bills. At the bottom of the pile there is a letter from my landlord.

I open the letter, assuming that it is just informing me of some upcoming maintenance, only to stop when I realize that it's a notification that my rent is going to be going up. I shake my head as I try to figure out what else can go wrong today. Instead of sitting there wallowing I grab the letter and my clothes for tomorrow and make my way back to Edward's place.

By the time I get back to Edward's I still haven't heard from him. I figure that by the time he finally gets off work he isn't going to want to go anywhere for dinner. I look through his cupboards as I try to find something to make for dinner and shake my head and giggle at the desolation I find.

I grab my purse and send Edward a quick text letting him know I'm running to the store so that he doesn't worry if he comes back before I get here. I head to the market a couple blocks away and decide what I want to cook for Edward.

**EPOV**

To say that the weekend has been eventful would be an understatement. Fortunately, despite the fact that I have been on call, Bella and I were able to spend a good deal of time together. I could tell that her opening up to me had released a huge burden she had been shouldering. After our conversation on Saturday morning nothing else was discussed regarding everything that has taken place, rather any conversation we just focused on lighter topics.

Instead, Saturday was spent walking through Pikes Place. We stopped for lunch at a little café, where we ended up running into Angela and Ben. I had only really talked to Angela a few times at Bella's work and it was nice to get to know her outside of her office. While Bella and Angela were talking I took the opportunity to get to know Ben.

Ben, it turns out, was hilarious. He reminded me so much of Emmett and I knew that those two would get along. By the time we parted ways Ben and I had made plans to get together to play some basketball.

Bella stayed with me again Saturday night and I found myself wanting to have her there every night. Unfortunately in the early morning hours Sunday morning I was called into the hospital. I left Bella a note before I headed in. I just hoped that I wouldn't end up spending the entire day in the hospital.

It wasn't until around noon that things slowed down enough that I was able to sneak away and grab myself some coffee. I smiled when I noticed that I had a text from Bella. She planned on going to her apartment to get some clothes so that she could stay with me again tonight. I furrowed my brow at the reminder that because of her bills she is taking public transportation. The rational part of me knows that she is safe on public transportation, but I hate that she has had to alter so many things in her life because of an incident that wasn't her fault.

Before I could give too much thought to Bella's money situation I was paged, putting an end to my break. I drained the rest of my coffee before I hurried back to the ER. There seemed to be an endless stream of patients today that kept me hopping. Finally, a little after six, things calmed down enough allowing me the opportunity to head home to Bella. I waved at the admissions clerk as I made my way out to the car.

About an hour prior I had received a text from Bella saying that she was going to the store. I hated that she had to do my shopping for me but loved that she cared enough to want to take care of me. Thankfully traffic wasn't too bad so the drive back home was quick. When I got there I found that Bella wasn't back yet. I decided to jump in the shower to get the hospital smell off me.

I was about halfway through my shower when I heard the bathroom door open. I couldn't control the smile on my face as I listened to Bella padding toward the shower. I turned as Bella stepped into the shower with me.

"I have missed you so much today." I said into Bella's head as I pulled her to me.

I could hear Bella's giggle as she moved her hands up and down my back. "I missed you too."

I pulled back a little so that I could get access to Bella's delectable mouth. The kiss soon turned passionate and I pushed Bella against the wall and reached down to lift her up. Once I had her positioned I pushed inside her and relished the feeling of completeness only she brought. My thrusts were slow at first until Bella started begging me to move faster.

As I thrust into her, I moved my kisses down to the crook of her neck. I loved the taste of her. The only sounds that could be heard were the labored breaths and the slapping of our bodies meeting one another.

"God Bella, I love you so much," I told her as I kissed my way to her ear.

"Oh God, I'm almost there…" Bella cried out.

I went to move my hand to Bella's clit but she beat me to it. The next thing I knew I could feel Bella's hand scissoring where we were connected as I moved in and out of her.

"I'm not going to last," I ground out.

"I'm right there with you. Let go Edward," Bella moaned.

Two thrusts later I couldn't hold back anymore as we climaxed together. I continued to hold Bella against the wall as we both came down from our highs. When I was sure that her legs would be able to hold her I let her down and turned her so that she was standing under the hot water.

We didn't speak as we washed each other up. When we were done I followed Bella back to the bedroom and we both got dressed. Only then did I smell the wonderful smells wafting through the apartment.

"What smells so heavenly in here, besides you that is?" I asked Bella as I pulled her to me.

"So shameless. I threw some chicken parm in before I came to see you," she replied as she pulled away and started walking out the door.

I followed her out of the bedroom and couldn't help but smile at how much I love having her with me all the time. "Is there anything that I can help with?"

"Nope, I have everything under control. You have been working all day so why don't you take a seat and tell me all about it while I finish up." Bella told me with a smile.

Not wanting to argue with her I did just that. I told her all about my day and before we knew it dinner was ready. We kept the topics of conversation pretty bland over dinner as the sexual tension was once again rising in the room.

I insisted on helping clean up after dinner and the sexual banter continued between us. By the time the last dish was put away I couldn't keep my hands to myself a minute longer. I grabbed Bella from behind and carried her to bedroom. Once there I threw her on the bed and crawled toward her as she scooted toward the pillows.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" she asked breathily.

"Anything you want."

"Fuck me, hard."

My cock was hard before, but Bella's words made me impossibly harder. I pressed a hard kiss on her mouth as I quickly rid her of her pajama pants. "What a naughty girl," I said as I realized that Bella was bare underneath her pants.

"I didn't want anything to slow us down."

The look of love and lust in her eyes made me want inside her body even more. I divested myself of my own pants and lined myself up with her entrance. Before I thrust into her I made sure I was looking Bella in the eyes.

"I love you more than you will ever know," I said right before I slammed into her. I pulled almost all the way out before slamming forward again. I grabbed Bella's legs and threw them both over my right shoulder as I continued to pound into her. Bella was letting out these whimper moans but I could tell by the look on her face that she was enjoying the feeling just as much as I was. The angle and the sensation was becoming too much and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. I adjusted Bella's legs so that I could free one of my hands to rub her clit. I could feel Bella getting closer to the edge and I increased my thrusts to send her over.

I continued to pound into Bella as she tightened around me. I was trying to hold off but her orgasm sent me spiraling off the edge. Once we were both down off our highs I pulled out and Bella whimpered at the loss. I rolled us on our sides and pulled her into my chest and held her as we both slipped off into unconsciousness.

I woke Monday morning to an empty bed. I sighed knowing that this must be how Bella felt when she woke up alone yesterday. I pulled on a pair of boxers as I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile as I found Bella sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee as she worked on her laptop.

"Morning baby," I said as I pulled her into a kiss. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Morning. I figured you could use the sleep after working all day yesterday and the workout you had before bed," Bella replied with a cheeky grin.

"Too bad you have to work this morning or I would show you a workout," I whispered in her ear, eliciting a giggle.

"Yeah too bad. Unfortunately by the time I get off you will be at work. I guess we are just going to have to wait," Bella said with a sigh.

I let out my own sigh at the thought of not being able to be with Bella. "Would you consider coming to the hospital and having dinner with me tonight?"

"Hmm. I think I can manage that. I have an appointment with Carmen after work, and then I have my support group so it won't be until around 7. Is that okay?"

"I wouldn't care if it was 9, as long as I get to see your beautiful face," I told her truthfully.

Bella just smiled before she turned back to her laptop, shutting it down. "So, what you working on this morning?" I asked gesturing toward her computer.

"Nothing much. Just doing a little bit of writing."

"Anything I can help with?" I asked as Bella's face started to pink.

"No…ope," Bella stuttered.

Bella's face was quickly flaming as she tried to come up with a change of topic, but I wasn't letting this go. I knew that Bella did some writing, but her reactions showed me that I might be more interested in the content than she might think.

"You know you want to show me," I taunted her.

Bella's demeanor quickly changed and at first I thought maybe my coaxing had crossed the line. Then Bella stood up and turned to me, pulling my head down to hers. She thrust her tongue into my mouth, kissing me until I was breathless. Only then did she release me and whispered in my ear, "Maybe if you are a good boy I can demonstrate some things to you later."

Bella reached down and cupped my crotch before she turned and walked out of the room with her laptop held firmly in her arm. I stood there with my mouth hanging open as I watched her sashay down the hallway toward the bedroom. I reached down and adjusted myself before grabbing another cup of coffee. No matter how much I wanted to follow Bella I knew that she needed to get ready for work.

I sat there thinking about what Bella could want to demonstrate to me until I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's giggle.

"Trying to figure out what exactly I'm writing?" she asked.

"You know I am, you little minx. Believe me I can't wait to find out." I told her truthfully.

Bella sat down next to me and stole a drink of my coffee. "So what are you going to do today?" she asked.

"Well, I promised Emmett that I would have lunch with him before my shift and then I'm just going to head into work. Nothing too exciting."

Bella smiled before she got up. "Well I need to head out. I will see you tonight."

I pulled Bella down for a kiss before I let her leave the apartment. About five minutes later I wanted to kick myself for not offering to give Bella a ride to work. I really need to talk to her about her transportation.

The day went by rather quickly. Lunch with Emmett went well, as it always does but once I got to work things got crazy. I was so busy that I only got to spend about five minutes with Bella. I begged her to stay at my place but she told me that she needed to go home tonight. While I hated not knowing when I would get to sleep with her in my arms again I understood why she needed to go back to her place.

The next couple of days Bella and I were like ships passing in the night. Between my work hours and her new job with victim's assistance we hardly got to talk, let alone see one another. Thankfully I'm off tonight and Bella is once again planning on staying at my place.

Jasper had called to see if we could get together and since I had some shopping to do I asked him if he wanted to join me. I had already picked up the bracelet I had ordered for Bella when I met Jasper at Starbucks.

"Hey man, how you been?" I asked after we found a seat.

"I've been busy."

"Same here. Hell I've been so busy that between my schedule and Bella's we haven't seen one another for more than an hour since Monday," I said with a shake of my head.

Instead of responding I noticed that Jasper was muttering under his breath. "Out with it Jasper."

"I know you said you don't want to be in the middle but can I ask you a question."

"Sure," I replied as I furrowed my brow.

"I've been trying to get in touch with Bella and I can't. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she has been busy I know that. She started a new job with victim's assistance this week and she has been meeting up with friends after work as well. Have you tried leaving her a message?"

"That's the thing. I tried to call her cell phone but I couldn't get through and her house phone keeps telling me it is disconnected."

I let out a sigh. I pondered for a second before I replied to Jasper. "I know she shut off her house phone to cut down on some of her bills, but I don't know what to tell you about her cell. It was working this morning when I talked to her."

"What aren't you telling me?" Jasper asked.

"You really need to talk to Bella." I held my hand up to stop Jasper from interrupting me. "However I will tell you that Bella has been struggling since her attack. Until her restitution comes through she has had to make payments on all her medical bills. As you likely know she doesn't have health insurance and the hospital was harassing her so she has been eliminating extra bills in an effort to make the payments."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head. "Bella's pride was shattered by this situation and it wasn't until recently that I learned how bad it is, but I think things are looking better. Like I said this is really something you should talk to Bella about."

"Can you at least let her know that I'm trying to get in touch with her? I really want to apologize for not only my behavior but for Alice's."

Part of me wanted to ask him again about what is going on in his marriage but I didn't want to push him. Instead I just nodded to let him know that I would tell Bella what he said.

After we finished our coffee we made plans to get together with Emmett next week and we went our separate ways. I stopped by the florist to pick up the flowers I ordered and headed toward home to start getting dinner ready.

By the time Bella walked into the apartment I had everything ready for her. I met her at the door and pulled her into my arms. "What's the special occasion?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just missed you and wanted to spoil you for a change. Dinner's ready," I told her and directed her to the dining room table that was illuminated by candles.

Instead of saying anything Bella just took her seat and smiled at me as I grabbed the food and brought it to the table.

"Wow, did you cook this yourself?" Bella asked as I set the pasta in front of her.

"You deserve to have someone do the cooking for you once in a while. Besides I wanted to spoil my girl," I told her.

"Thank you," she said as she squeezed my hand. "So I hear that you and Ben had a good time on the court yesterday."

"Yeah, he's a great guy. We are getting together next week with the other guys for another game." I told her.

"That's good. Angela said that Ben was singing your praises when he got home last night." Bella said with a smile.

I decided to bite the bullet and ask Bella about Jasper. "Speaking of the guys, I had coffee with Jasper today. He was worried because he can't get a hold of you."

Bella suddenly stiffened at the mention of Jasper and I had a suspicion that there is something I didn't know about.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, I explained that you shut your house phone off but he also said he can't get through on your cell."

"That's because I blocked him," Bella said almost nonchalantly. However, I could tell that there was something else going on so I decided to probe a little bit and prayed that it wouldn't backfire on me.

"Okay. What happened?"

"I was sick of all the messages from Alice."

I furrowed my brow. "What messages? Why didn't you tell me?"

Bella looked panicked. "I promise I wasn't keeping things from you. They started on Sunday and I forgot about it that night. I have gotten several more since then but I haven't seen you to talk about them. Finally I just blocked Jasper since I had blocked Alice when I found out she was testifying on Mike's behalf."

"I'm not mad at you. I just hate that you can't seem to catch a break. Do you still have them?" I asked and Bella nodded. "Can I listen to them?"

Bella went and grabbed her phone and dialed into her voicemail. I sat there, my anger growing as I listened to the hateful things that my sister has been spewing to Bella. By the time we were done listening Bella had tears in her eyes and I quickly checked my own anger as I pulled Bella into my arms.

"Baby, nothing Alice said is true. She is an evil, spiteful person. I'm so sorry that you have had to deal with this on top of everything else." I assured her as I continued to hold her.

Dinner was all but forgotten as we made our way to the living room and Bella continued to fill me in on the harassment.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 45 – Questions**

**BPOV**

After telling Edward about the harassing messages I had been receiving from Alice, Edward spent the night making sure that I knew what Alice said in those messages were lies. I have no idea what I ever did to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend but Edward made me feel more loved than I have felt in a great long time.

I woke up this morning expecting to be in bed alone because I knew that Edward was scheduled to work. I sighed before I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and waited for it to heat as I stripped out of my pajamas. As I let the hot water roll over my skin I decide that the first thing I'm going to do is call Carmen and get her take on whether or not I should set up a meeting with Jasper. Edward seems to think that Jasper is starting to see the error of his ways but I'm afraid to believe it.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and continue with my shower. When I get out I throw on my yoga pants and one of Edward's sweatshirts. I don't have any plans to leave the apartment today so I plan on making sure I'm comfortable as I do some writing and apartment hunting.

When the conversation turned to Jasper and Alice last night, I completely forgot about the fact that my lease is coming up. According to the letter from my landlord I have two weeks to decide whether or not to sign the new lease or continue as a month-to-month with the rent increase being even higher. I sigh and try to put it out of my mind for a little while.

I pour myself a cup of coffee, grab my laptop and phone before I settle down on the couch. As my laptop is booting up I place a call to Carmen's office. I leave her a message since I don't consider this an emergency and I have an appointment later next week anyway. I hope that she can help me decide what I should do about Jasper.

After I leave a message for Carmen I pull up the story I have been working on. I reread the last chapter that I wrote so that I can decide how to proceed. Unfortunately my muse is not working with me today because I spend more time deleting my words than I do actually writing something that I like.

I finally give up on writing after a couple of hours and decide to make myself something to eat. After I eat I move back to the living room and pull up apartment listings on the computer. I try to look at the listings but all the restless nights of late seem to be catching up with me as I feel myself falling asleep.

**EPOV**

I'm pulled out of my slumber by the alarm blaring on my side of the bed. I reach over and shut it off before it has a chance to wake Bella. I look down and watch Bella as she sleeps in my arms. I can tell by her movements that her sleep is not peaceful. I hate that she just can't seem to get a break.

To say that I was surprised when Bella told me about the messages she had been receiving from Alice would be an understatement. However, the more I thought about it, the more I knew that something has to be done. Alice's actions over the previous weeks, hell months, have been egregious and she needs to be held accountable.

We ended up spending a good portion of the evening discussing the text messages, which Bella let me read. I was appalled at the things that Alice was saying in them. I told Bella that I thought she should consider speaking to Jasper, if only to get her anger off her chest. At first Bella was adamant about not speaking to Jasper, but she finally agreed to discuss the matter with Carmen and ask her advice. Bella also gave me permission to tell Jasper why she had blocked his number and to advise him to give Bella some time.

I place a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead before I extract myself from her arms and get ready for work. I really hate that I have a shift today but after this shift I'm off the rest of the weekend so I will make up this time with Bella.

Work is rather slow this morning so I sneak away to call Jasper. I don't reach him so I leave him a message asking him to call me before I get back to working on charts.

The rest of the morning goes by rather quickly. I let the front desk know that I'm running to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. Unfortunately nothing on the menu looks at all appetizing so I settle for some chips and a coffee. As I start to eat I think about taking Bella out tonight. I hope she doesn't have plans already.

I pull my phone out to call her but am interrupted when my Dad walks up to me.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I had a patient I had to check on and I knew you were working so I thought I would stop in and talk to you at the same time."

Something in his voice told me that I might not necessarily like the direction this conversation is going to take.

I motioned for Dad to take a seat with me. Once he was seated with his cup of coffee I waited for him to speak. There was obviously something on his mind but I decided to wait him out.

"Have you talked to Alice lately?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

I try to get a read on where he is leading with this question so I take a drink of my coffee before I answer him. "No Dad I haven't. I have talked to Jasper but no I haven't talked to Alice. Why are you asking?"

"Can you tell my why you won't or should I say haven't talked to your sister?"

"Actually Dad, I haven't talked to anyone unless they contact me first lately. I have been a little busy at work and I am in a relationship." I say as I try to keep hold of my temper. "Why don't you just tell me what this is about."

"Your sister called your mom crying yesterday. Apparently she said she has been trying to get in touch with you and you refuse to return her calls. Your mom is upset because even though she knows that things have been rough lately with everything that has been going on she hates to see you fighting with your sister." Dad stated with a sigh.

I have to take several deep breaths before I even attempt to speak. Logically I know that Dad is only here to try to keep things peaceful and because he hates to see mom upset but to listen to him basically accusing me of ignoring Alice pisses me off.

"For your information Alice has not once tried to contact me on my cell phone. If she had called I would have at least responded with a text message."

"Please calm down Edward. I didn't come here to upset you. Your mom is concerned that you and your sister are letting something come between your relationship." I go to speak but he puts his hands up to stop me. "I'm not saying that she is right. I personally think there is more to the entire situation than what we are seeing but I promised your mom I would talk to you. She said that Alice was crying to her for over an hour yesterday. She would really like for you two to get together and sit down to talk things out."

"Dad, I know that there is a lot about what is going on that you and mom don't know. Actually there are things that I don't even know but I'm going to be honest with you. Right now I have no inclination to sit down and listen to Alice spout lies."

Dad furrows his brow at me. "Why? You are usually so reasonable. What is it that I don't know? Help me understand so that maybe I can do something to help fix this situation."

"The person who needs to change things is Alice. For the last several months all she has done is spew lies and hurt."

"Now Edward, you and I both know that Alice is not perfect. Your mother and I had a talk with her about how she talked about Bella the last time you were over for dinner. Are you sure there hasn't just been a misunderstanding."

"Dad, how much do you know about Bella's case?"

"I know you told me that a plea agreement was reached. What does any of this have to do with your sister?"

"I would tell you to ask Alice but it's obvious that she wouldn't tell you the truth anyway." I stated as Dad gave me a reproachful look.

"The reason that the plea agreement was made was because Alice was planning on testifying for Mike and stating that Bella pulled Mike into the alley." I put my hand up to stop him from interrupting me. "I know she was planning on testifying because I was informed about it when I was being prepped for the case. Furthermore, since then Bella has been receiving harassing messages from Alice from Jasper's phone."

"Why would she send messages from her husband's phone? And are you sure about the content of the messages?"

"First, Bella blocked Alice's phone when she found out she was testifying for Mike so Alice couldn't message Bella from her phone. Second, I know they are from Alice because of the content of the messages, which I have read. Now, I know that you and Mom don't want to believe that Alice would be as malicious as she is being, but she is. As for me not talking to her, that is on her. Even with all the hell she has put Bella through if Alice tried to talk to me I would at least respond to the message. I haven't heard from her."

"But you've talked to Jasper?"

"Yeah, I have talked to Jasper because he has contacted me. He came by the hospital last week, at which time he hinted that there were more problems at home, and then he called me yesterday when he couldn't get through to Bella. You see after all the harassing messages Bella ended up blocking's Jasper's number as well. A fact which I plan on informing Jasper of when he calls me back. So you see there is more going on than what Alice wants you and mom to believe."

Dad sits there trying to digest everything that I had just told him. No father wants to admit that their little girl isn't perfect but I would have thought after how Alice and Jasper had acted when we were at their house for dinner that they would think twice before just believing anything out of Alice's mouth.

I look down at my watch and realize that I need to get back to the ER. "Dad, I'm sorry that I went off on you the way that I did, but the truth is that none of us is privy to the entire story of what is going on. I know that there is something going on between Jasper and Alice and until we find out what that is there is no way that sides can be chosen. Right now a lot of the information that is being disseminated is half-truths. I used to be quick to defend Alice, even to Bella, but seeing how she has been treating everyone lately I think that Alice has a problem that needs to be dealt with. Unfortunately I have to get back to work. Tell mom I will stop by and see her sometime this next week."

"Okay son. It sounds like there is a lot that your mother and I will need to be discussing. I will give you a call later. Tell Bella I said hi."

"I will Dad." I told him before I made my way back to the Emergency Room.

The rest of my shift went by quickly. On my way home my phone rang and I looked down and saw that it was Jasper calling.

"Hey Jasper," I answer.

"Sorry I missed your call earlier today Edward. I had some things going on," Jasper replied. I could tell that there was something going on but after my conversation with Dad earlier, I decided that I wasn't going to push it.

"It's all good. I was just calling to tell you that I talked to Bella last night."

"Okay," Jasper said.

"I told Bella that you had been trying to get in contact with her. She told me that she blocked your number."

"Why would she do that?"

I took a breath before I told him exactly why Bella had blocked his number. "Bella told me that she blocked your number after getting a number of harassing messages throughout the week."

"That's not true." Jasper interjected.

"Calm down. It is true. It turns out that Alice has been using your phone to send harassing messages to Bella. Bella kept them and showed them to me. They got to be overwhelming so she blocked the number to stop them." I can hear Jasper mumbling on the other end of the line so I decide to throw him a bone.

"I discussed it with Bella and she will be willing to talk to you, but she wants to talk to her therapist and get her advice before she does."

"Okay, I guess that is better than nothing."

"Jasper, I know you think that I take Bella's side because she is my girlfriend, but I've read the messages man. They were downright nasty. Given everything that she has been through I think the fact that Bella is willing to talk to you is a good thing. Let her talk to her therapist and see where it goes."

"I know. Thanks for talking to her. I just hate this whole situation. Yeah, I know that I caused a good deal of it, but I recognize where I have been wrong and I just want to try and fix it." Jasper explained.

"You know, I'm here when you finally decide to talk about whatever is going on with you and Alice." I tell him hoping that maybe he will open in.

"I know man. Give me a few days and we will talk. Tell Bella I'm glad that she is willing to talk to me. I guess I will wait to hear back from either you or her," Jasper sighed before he hung up.

I put the conversations with Jasper and my dad out of my mind as I finish the drive home. When I get there I walk in to find the most beautiful sight before me. Bella is knocked out on the couch. I knew she han't slept well last night so it was sweet to see her stretched out on the couch. I shake my head when I get a good look at what she is wearing. I can't help the smile that graces my face as I look at her drowning in my hoodie.

I move to place a blanket over her. As I cover her I bump her laptop, waking it up. I furrow my brow when I see that Bella had been looking at apartments before she fell asleep. I think back to last night before the whole topic of Jasper and the messages came up. I could tell that there was something on her mind but we never got a chance to discuss it.

I decide to not worry about it until she wakes up. I place a gentle kiss on her forehead and make my way to the bedroom to change. When I come back out I find that Bella is still sleeping so I go over to gently wake her.

"Hey Baby! Time to get up," I whisper in her ear before I move to her lips for a kiss.

I can see that she is waking up by the way that she is stretching. I love that she smiles as she wakes up. She blinks several times before focusing on my face.

"What time is it?" Bella asks.

"It's a little after 4. I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight. Get some dinner and maybe catch a movie if you are interested."

"I would love to. Just let me clean up a little. I can be ready in half an hour if that is okay."

"That sounds wonderful." I tell her as I help her up off the couch. Deciding I don't really want to be without her right now I follow her to the bedroom so I can talk to her while she gets ready.

Bella is one of the few females I know that can get ready rather quickly. We chat about my day while she gets herself ready but I keep my visit from Dad to myself. I tell her that there appears to a new virus floating around which kept the ER pretty steady.

When she is ready she steps out of the bathroom and I can't help but pull her into a kiss. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." Bella responds before giving me another kiss and pulling away.

"So where are we off to?"

"I thought we could hit the Pub for dinner before heading to the movies. Nothing too fancy. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Dinner goes great. I tell Bella about my conversation with Jasper and she says she wants to have him come to one of her counseling sessions if he is willing. I agree that it might be the best idea so that Carmen will be there to help make sure the conversation is productive.

After dinner we make our way to the theater. I let Bella pick the movie and smile when she picks Fast & Furious. I once again remind myself that I have really lucked out and found myself the perfect girl.

I know we need to discuss the apartment listings I saw on Bella's computer, but tonight I plan on worshipping her body all night.

**BPOV**

I wake the next morning still feeling the effects of our lovemaking. I can't hide the smile on my face as I feel Edward snuggled against my back. As much as I want to stay in bed with him my bladder has other ideas.

I extract myself from Edward's arms and throw on his shirt from last night as I make my way to the bathroom. I giggle as I see the state of my hair. After I finish up in the bathroom I leave the bedroom and start coffee.

As the coffee is brewing I look through the pantry to find something for breakfast. After locating the ingredients I begin to make my grandmother's coffee cake. I had just put it in the oven when I feel Edward come up behind me.

"I hate it when you aren't in bed with me when I wake up," he whispers in my ear.

"Sorry baby. I woke up and wanted to make you something special for breakfast," I respond as I turn in his arms.

I rise on my toes and pull his mouth to me. After a long, languid kiss I pull back. "Now that is a good morning." Edward smirks.

I lightly slap his chest before I turn to pour coffee. I give Edward his coffee and step in between his legs as he started to drink.

Once he set his cup down I moved in closer for another kiss. "So do you have any plans for the day?" I ask.

"Nothing except for spending time with my beautiful girlfriend."

I can't help the blush that graces my face. I try to ignore what he said, instead asking, "What would you like to do?"

"I would like you to move in with me." Edward replies.

I look at his face, searching for any indication that he is joking. I find none…


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 46 – Changes and Bombshells**

**BPOV**

To say that I was blindsided by Edward's request for me to move in with him would be an understatement. I know that there is no place that I would rather be than with him every night, but I just figured that it was me being insecure.

"What?" I stammered.

Edward moved so that he was holding my face in his hands. "I said that I would like you to move in with me. Actually, although that is what I said, it isn't what I meant. What I meant to say is that I would love nothing more than to have you by my side every single day. I would love for you to move in with me."

I couldn't stop the tears that were stinging my eyes. "I'm not saying no, but I need to know why now?"

"Truthfully, I have been thinking about it for a little while. But what clenched the decision is when I came home and found you looking for a new apartment. I don't know why you were looking but it just seemed like the universe was telling me that now is the right time for us to move in together. I hate it on the nights we are apart. I sleep so much better when you are in my arms and nothing would make me happier than for you to move in with me." Edward told me as he wiped the tears that were falling down my face.

I stood there contemplating everything that he told me. In my heart of hearts I knew that there was really only one answer I could give him. "Okay, I'll move in with you," I replied quietly.

"Yes, you said yes. Great, how soon can we get your stuff?" Edward asked.

I couldn't help but laugh through the tears that were still running down my cheeks. "Not so fast." I told him. "Yes you saw that I was looking at apartments. Even though my lease is up I still have to give 30 days notice before I can move out. There is no hurry we can move me in slowly. But I do want to make one condition on my moving in." I explained.

"What's that?" Edward asked warily.

"I'm still going to contribute to the living expenses like I did at my own apartment. I want this to be a partnership."

"I can live with that." Edward tells me.

"Good. Now that that is settled what would you like to do today?" I asked.

"Well since you are asking that question, I would guess that you don't want to start packing to move you in with me. Am I right?"

"It's not that I don't want to, but more that I can't give my notice until Monday. Besides it will give me something to do the nights you have to work late." I tell him.

"Fine. How about we do something fun then. We could go mini-golfing." Edward said with a childish glee.

"That actually sounds like fun, but I will warn you that I suck at mini-golf."

"Then I will just have to teach you some of my moves," Edward said as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed at him and hit him in the chest before I left the room to finish getting ready.

Edward and I spent the day just having fun. After we finished our round of mini-golf we decided to hit the fun park where we played games and rode the go-carts. Before we knew it the day was over and we were falling into bed exhausted.

The next several days were busy for both Edward and I. Edward had to go back to work and while he was working I spent my time at my apartment packing things up. On Monday I talked to Carmen and together we decided to invite Jasper to my next therapy session. Seeing as I blocked Jasper's cell number from my phone I called him at work.

"Jasper Swan speaking," he answered when I called.

"Hey Jasper, it's Bella." I say quietly.

"Bella, it's good to hear from you," Jasper replied, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Um, Edward told me that you were trying to get in touch with me."

"Yeah, I was hoping that maybe we could get together and talk."

"That is part of the reason I'm calling. I know that you told Edward that you wanted to get together but honestly, with everything that has been going on I would be more comfortable if you would agree to come to my next counseling session with me. I have been talking to my counselor and I think it would be more productive if we met for the first time there. I'm not saying that if that meeting goes well that I won't consider meeting with you again outside of counseling, but yeah, I would feel better if we could meet there this time," I rushed out.

I could hear Jasper let out a sigh on the other side of the line and I was sure that he was going to say no so I was surprised with the next words that came out of his mouth. "As much as I hate that our relationship has come to this point, I agree that it would be best to have someone else there this time. When would you like to have this meeting?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Well, my next appointment is tomorrow at 5, but I understand if it is too short of notice for you." I tell him.

"Tomorrow is fine. I look forward to seeing you Bella," Jasper said.

I gave him the address and told him that I would see him tomorrow. After I hung the phone up I let out a huge breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Unfortunately, Edward was working tonight so I couldn't talk my fears about the appointment out with him. Instead, I decided to hit the gym before I stopped back at my place to do some more packing.

After my workout I notice Sam come in and head toward the weight machines. I wave at him as I make my way out of the building. I have had a few chances to interact with Sam when Leah and I have hung out. Maybe we should all get together sometime because I think that Edward would get along with him as well.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I almost walk right past my building. I can't help but laugh at the situation. I make my way inside and let out a sigh when I look at how much I still have to do before I can move in with Edward. I'm starting to think I was stupid for saying that I would work on it at night when Edward is working.

As I start going through things I decide that I really need to talk to Edward to see how he wants to handle things that we have duplicates of. I know that Edward's furniture is far nicer than mine but I don't want to assume that we will use his. I break myself out of my thoughts and move on to start going through my bookshelves instead. Since I plan on discussing this stuff with Edward there is no use getting too far with packing the things I'm not sure of.

By the time I have packed up my bookcases I realize that it is starting to get late. Just as I'm getting ready to leave my phone rings. I smile when I see that it is Edward calling me.

"Hey baby," I answer.

"_Hey, are you still at your place?"_ Edward asks.

"Yeah. I was actually just thinking I should head back to your place soon if I'm going to go back tonight. Did you need something?"

"_Nope, just wanted to see how your day went and to talk to you." _

"Oh, my day was okay. Things at Victims Assistance are good, I talked to Jasper about getting together, went to the gym, and did some packing," I rushed out.

"_I'm glad things at the new job are good, so how did the conversation with Jasper go?"_ Edward asked.

I should have known that he wasn't going to miss that part of my diatribe. I let out a sigh before I answer. "It went okay I guess. He has agreed to come to my appointment tomorrow, but I'm just nervous. I mean things have been so horrible between us lately and I'm on edge about the whole meeting. I know that makes me a bad sister but I just don't know how to let my guard down with him."

"_Bella you are not a bad sister. Jasper has hurt you greatly so it is only understandable that you are leery around him. Remember that you are getting together in a safe place and Carmen will be there to make sure that everything goes good. And I will be waiting for you afterward so you won't be alone." _ Edward reassures me.

"Thanks Edward, that is just what I needed to hear." I tell him. "So how is your day going?"

"_It's been pretty busy. Thankfully after this shift, I'm off for the next few days."_

"You definitely deserve a couple of days off. Maybe we can talk about the move some when you are off." I indicate.

"_Whatever you want babe."_ Edward says before I hear him being paged.

"Go, save lives Edward. I will talk to you later."

"_Night Bella. Call me if you need anything." _

After I hang up with Edward I decide that I don't really want to go back out so I change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. My subconscious, however, doesn't let me get a peaceful night of sleep and I wake up groggy.

I make my way through the day, finding myself getting more anxious the closer it comes to my appointment with Carmen. At about 3 I get a text from Edward telling me to relax and that things are going to go great. I can't help but smile as I read the text because somehow without being in communication he knows that I'm letting myself freak out.

"What has you smiling over there?" Angela asks, making me jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," I say through a breathless laugh. "It is just a text from Edward telling me to relax. It's amazing how he seems to know what I'm feeling when he isn't anywhere near me."

Angela quirks her eyebrow at me, reminding me that she doesn't know about my appointment.

"Jasper is coming to my counseling session with me. This will be the first time we are face to face in I don't know how long. It just has me nervous." I explain.

"Well I have to agree with Edward. I think it is going to be just fine. You will be in a controlled environment and you will be able to get what you have been keeping in off your chest." Angela assured me.

"Thanks Ang. So what can I do for you?" I ask.

"Tyler said that you were working on the distribution paperwork for Mr. Carrigon. I was just wondering how it is coming."

I hold up my finger as I try to remember where I put the paperwork when I finished it earlier in the day. I grab it and hand it over to Angela. "I actually finished it a little while ago. All we need is for the checks to come in and we are good to go."

"Thanks Bella. I'm not sure why Tyler has you doing this but you are a lifesaver. If I had to wait for the others to finish it I don't think it would ever get done."

I laughed because sadly Angela was telling the truth. It has been taking the bookkeeping department three times longer than it should to get this paperwork done and usually it still ended up being wrong. "Don't worry about it. It didn't take me all that long and I actually enjoy working with the numbers."

Just then my phone rang. "I guess I have to get back to work. Lunch later this week?" I asked.

"Sounds good. We can discuss it tomorrow." Angela replied before she left my office.

The rest of my day went by rather quickly. Before I knew it I was driving to Carmen's office. When I got there I sat in my car for a few minutes taking some deep breaths to prepare me for this appointment.

Once I had myself together I made my way inside and checked in with the receptionist. I looked around the waiting room and found myself a little disappointed with the fact that Jasper wasn't here. I couldn't help but think that he had changed his mind.

By the time that Carmen came out to get me Jasper still hadn't arrived. I followed Carmen back to her office and took my normal seat.

"How are you doing today Bella?" she asked me.

"I'm okay." I say unconvincingly.

Carmen doesn't even say anything. Instead she just raises her eyebrow at me and waits for me to speak.

"Fine, although I was worried about how the appointment was going to go, I'm disappointed because Jasper said that he would be here and he isn't." I explain.

"I see. How does the fact that he isn't here make you feel?"

"Angry, hurt. I don't know. He said that he wanted to try and fix this but then he isn't here and he didn't call either. I guess even though I was worried about this meeting, I'm disappointed." I say with a shrug.

We discussed my feelings about Jasper and Carmen assured me that it was okay to be upset. About 20 minutes before my session was set to end the phone on Carmen's desk rang. She picked it up and spoke to the receptionist for a minute. When she was done she came back and sat down across from me.

"That was the receptionist. Apparently Jasper is here. Now, you are my last appointment of the day and if you still want to have the meeting with him I will bring him back and we can extend your appointment. It's completely up to you though." Carmen assured me.

"While I'm a little frustrated that he is so late, I would rather not put it off any more. I'm afraid the longer this meeting gets put off the more anger and resentment I will have towards him." I told her honestly.

"Okay. How about I go out and get him and that will give you a few minutes to gather your thoughts."

I sat there wringing my hands as I waited for Jasper and Carmen to come back into the room. When I heard them coming back down the hall, my nerves went into overdrive.

I didn't look up when they made their way into the room. I saw Jasper enter the room out of my peripheral vision.

"Take a seat Jasper," Carmen said.

Jasper took a seat on the couch next to me. Feeling him next to me caused me to look up at him. I furrowed my brow and shrank back towards the arm of the couch because it was obvious that he wasn't happy.

I turned my attention back to Carmen after she retook her seat across from me. "Thank you for joining us today," Carmen said to Jasper.

"Sorry about being late. I was in a meeting that ran late and I didn't have your number and I can't call Bella's phone so I had no way of letting you know. So I just came hoping to at least catch Bella."

"Bella, do you want to respond?"

"I will admit that when you weren't here on time Jasper I thought that you decided that it wasn't worth your time to show up. I know that you are upset about the fact that I have blocked your number but when I did it I didn't feel I had any other choice. Every time we have tried to discuss anything in the past it has turned to a big blame game and I can't handle it anymore." I tell Jasper through my tears.

Before Jasper has a chance to say anything Carmen takes control of the situation. "Your reasoning behind your lateness is completely understandable. Now I know that we can't expect to get your entire relationship fixed in this one session, but I would like to try to open up a dialogue between you two that hopefully will be able to continue after we leave here today."

We both nodded to let Carmen know that we were listening. "Now Jasper, when my receptionist let me know that you had arrived I told Bella that since you were my last appointment today that I would be willing to extend the appointment. Would you be willing to spend the next hour here trying to work on things?"

"I would like that, especially if it will help Bella and I try to start working through our issues. Like you said, I know this relationship can't be fixed in one session, but I would like to try to fix it and I'm willing to do my part to make that happen."

I couldn't stop the tears that were falling down my face. To hear Jasper say that he wanted to work on fixing our relationship affected me. There was a part of me that wanted to tell him that the reason it was broken in the first place was because of him, but I kept my mouth shut and decided to let Carmen lead.

"Good. Since we all seem to be on the same page why don't we start with something that should be relatively simple. You both indicate that your relationship is broken. Can you tell me when your relationship started to break down? Jasper why don't you go first."

"It started to break down right around the time that Bella was attacked. She started to always have an attitude and was being so unlike herself. I don't know exactly how to describe it but I would say that that is when our relationship started to go south."

I took several deep breaths because listening to Jasper's judgmental answer was angering me. Carmen looked over at me and once she could see that I had my anger under control she motioned for me to answer.

"Jasper is right that it was right before my attack that I became more vocal but I wouldn't say that was when our relationship broke down. Honestly to me the relationship was broken down long before then. That just happened to be the time that I began sharing my unhappiness with him."

"Okay, I can see by the body language both of you have that both of you have strong feelings about this issue. I can also see that trying to discuss those feelings right now will likely not be productive. Needless to say the relationship had started breaking down before you were attacked Bella. How has the attack affected your relationship?" Carmen asked. I knew that Carmen had my side of how the relationship has been affected, but she was obviously interested in hearing Jasper's take.

"Sadly it has gotten worse since Bella's attack. In recent weeks I have had an opportunity to look at some of the things I have done since her attack and I admit that if our parents were alive they would be very ashamed of me. In fact I'm ashamed of myself." Jasper said while he looked me in the eye.

"What specifically have you done that you are ashamed of Jasper?"

"Well, after the attack I blamed Bella for it. I said that she dressed and acted like a slut so she asked for it. I failed to stand up for her when others, specifically Alice, attacked her. I'm just ashamed of how I have treated her all around."

"Bella, how do you feel hearing Jasper tell you that he is ashamed of how he acted?"

"I want to know why. Why has it taken him this long to see that he was wrong? Why is he changing his mind now? Why wasn't I good enough then for him to be there for me and to love me?" I sobbed.

"Jasper, can you answer any of those questions?" Carmen asked.

Jasper shook his head. I could see that his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "I wish I could give you an answer that would make things all better but I can't. I know I messed up. Honestly I have been having problems in my own life and marriage and I found you as an easy target. I didn't want to admit to myself that my situation was affecting you but I see now that it is. I had no idea that Alice was sending you threatening messages and I apologize for that. I had no idea about them because she was deleting them after she sent them. I promise I'm not making excuses but I guess I believed that no matter how badly I treated you that you would always be there. It wasn't until everyone started to pound into me how wrong I was that I took the time to open my eyes to the things going on around me. I have started to take the steps to fix the situation I have found myself in at home. In fact that is the reason I was late today. I had a meeting with a private investigator that I hired to follow Alice."

I reached out and grabbed Jasper's hand because I could tell that there was a whole lot more to the Alice story than I could likely have ever anticipated. "Jasper, part of the reason our relationship has deteriorated so badly is because there is no open and honest communication between us anymore. Even before the attack I felt I couldn't talk to you because you judged me. Now before you tell me you didn't or don't judge me, think back to when you found out about my tattoo," I said and Jasper had decency to acknowledge that I was right.

"I know that whatever you are going through with Alice it is hard, but obviously it affects more than just the two of you. She has started attacking me and she was planning on testifying for my rapist. I feel that the least you could do as a sign of willingness to work on our relationship is give me something to help me understand what has been going on with you." I plead through my tears.

"You're right. There is a whole lot more to the Alice story that you need to know. I actually think it is time that the entire family finds out exactly what has been going on."

**AN**

**I know people are probably not happy that I stopped the chapter there. So before you start sending nasty messages telling me how nothing happened in this chapter, please know that I stopped it there so we can find out what is going on without having to break it up between chapters. That being said, in the next chapter we will finally find out what has been going on with Alice and Jasper.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 47 – Demons**

**BPOV**

Before Jasper says anything else his phone goes off. He looks down and then back up at me. I can tell without him saying anything that he isn't going to be telling me what is going on with Alice. At least not now.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I have to go and deal with something. I know you are probably upset and you have every right to be but I promise to tell you what is going on soon." Jasper explains before he turns to Carmen. "I can only imagine what you might think about me, but if Bella is willing I would like to attend another appointment with her."

"That is really up to Bella." Carmen says before she points to me.

Not wanting to rock the boat I decide to agree. "Sure, but I'm not sure when. My appointments are screwed up as I have a second job now that I have to work around. Maybe you could call me at the office later in the week and we can try and coordinate schedules." I say without thinking. "Oh wait, I'm out of the office on Thursday and Friday."

"How about I call you tomorrow. I also need to set up a time to get the family together so we can talk about what has been going on," Jasper said as his phone went off once again.

"Just go, call me tomorrow and we will figure something out." I say.

After Jasper leaves Carmen turns back to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I'm glad that he didn't get all defensive and I understand that I caused his inability to let me know he was going to be late, but I hate that there is something he is hiding and whatever it is obviously has something to do with how our relationship came to be so screwed up."

"That's understandable. What are you going to do?"

"There is a part of me that just wants to say to hell with it and give up completely, but then there is the part of me that acknowledges that he is all I have left of my biological family and I want to try and stick it out. I think for now I'm just going to give him some time to figure out what it is that he wants to do. I'm not going to focus on my relationship, or lack thereof, with Jasper and instead I'm going to work on getting myself better so that if our relationship can never be repaired it won't destroy me."

"That's a good goal. Remember that I'm here for you. Now since we changed this week's appointment do you want to stick with Tuesday or do you want to try and go back to Friday."

"I would like to go back to Friday. I just have that conference to go to for my new job this week and with all the harassing texts I was receiving last week I figured it would be better to come in earlier than to skip the week."

Carmen just nods. "Call me if you need anything before your next appointment."

"I will," I assure her before I made my way out of the office.

Since Edward was still at the hospital I spent the rest of the evening working on some cases that I was assigned through Victims Assistance.

I'm not surprised on Wednesday when I don't receive a call from Jasper at work. I just shake my head and think back to what I told Carmen just yesterday. The relationship with Jasper will never have a chance if both of us aren't working on fixing things. I end up staying at the office late since I will be taking the next two days off for the Victims Assistance conference. Tyler knows that is where I'm going, he just doesn't know that I have the second job yet.

When I get home I throw dinner in the oven before I jump in the shower. After my shower I grab my yoga pants and a t-shirt to wear before I make my way back to the kitchen to check on dinner.

I'm pleasantly surprised to find Edward standing over the oven pulling the casserole out.

"Hey you. I didn't know you were home." I say as I walk up to him.

"I just got here a few minutes ago. I noticed that the timer was about to go off so I decided to check on dinner."

"Thanks. Do you want a shower before you eat?" I ask as I grab plates and start to set the table.

"I showered at the hospital today, so I'm good."

I nod as I grab the casserole off the stove. "How about you grab us some drinks as I take this into the other room." I say before I turn to leave the kitchen.

I had just finished getting situated at the table when Edward makes his way into the dining room. He places a glass of tea in front of me and I give him a smile to let him know that I appreciate it.

After he has taken his seat I gesture for him to serve himself. Once he has what he wants to eat I scoop some onto my plate as well. We eat in a comfortable silence and I know that I will really like living with Edward once I finally get myself fully moved in.

"So, I didn't get a chance to ask you how your appointment went yesterday."

"It was okay I guess." I tell him.

"What happened?" Edward asks as he sets his fork down.

"Well, since I blocked Jasper, he couldn't contact me to tell me he was going to be late. He ended up showing up fifteen minutes before the session was over. Thankfully Carmen didn't have any other appointments so we continued. We talked a little bit and both agreed that things weren't going to be fixed in one session. Then right at the end Jasper was going to tell me what was going on with Alice and he got a call and left. He was supposed to call me at work today to discuss setting up another appointment together but he didn't." I tell him with a shrug.

"You seem to be taking this in stride." Edward observes.

I shake my head and let out a laugh. "It may seem that way, but I promise you I'm a mess inside. However, I am finally coming to realize that I need to put myself first and fix myself before I can worry about my relationship with others. Am I upset that he didn't call today, yes, but I am trying to tell myself that there is a logical explanation."

"Wow, that is a great attitude to have. I wish I could be as understanding as you."

"Don't worry, I'm sure my tune will change tomorrow." I tell him with a wry smile.

"Speaking of tomorrow, doesn't your conference start tomorrow?"

"Yes it does and I can't wait. I mean I've gone to the bar conferences before but this is the first time I've been to one of the specialized conferences. I'm really looking forward to learning more about the Victims Assistance program." I say excitedly.

"I know the feeling. Conferences can be boring, but at the same time the wealth of knowledge that can be gleaned makes it worth it. So what time does the conference get over tomorrow?"

"I think the last speaker is supposed to be done at five but I'm having dinner with the other people from the office so I probably won't be home until late. Did we have plans that I forgot about?" I ask worriedly.

Edward laughs at me. "No babe. I'm glad that you are getting to know the people from the office more. I will probably see if Emmett wants to grab a bite after work. He has been complaining that I haven't seen him enough lately and he is feeling neglected." Edward replies with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe you should spend more time with the guys," I say.

"I would much rather spend my free time with you." Edward replies.

I just shake my head and continue eating. Once we are done with dinner we both have work that we need to get done. I never thought that just sitting in the same room with someone while working on case files could be so soothing. By the time Edward is done with whatever he is working on I have finished going through and organizing my notes for the conference. I can't help the yawn that escapes as I look at the clock and realize that it was already 10:30.

Edward comes over to me and extends his hand for me to follow him to the bedroom. I quickly get ready for bed and crawl under the covers. Once Edward was ready I snuggle into his side and quickly succumb to sleep.

The two days of the conference go by quickly. They provide me with a wealth of information and make me realize how much good I can do through the Victims Assistance program. At dinner Thursday I am informed that there will be a full-time position opening up in about two months if I want to take it.

I can't help but wonder if I should take the chance and accept the position. I know it is something that I really need to discuss with Edward. Unfortunately Edward isn't home yet when I get home Thursday night and we don't have a chance to speak before I leave Friday morning.

All day I soak in the information that is being provided. By the time the day is over I have concluded that unless Edward has an objection, I really want to work with Victims Assistance full time.

I arrive back at the apartment to find Edward pacing. "What's wrong?" I ask as I give him a kiss.

"Um, I tried to call you but then I realized that you probably had your phone off."

"Edward what's going on?" I inquire as worry starts to sink in.

"Jasper is here. I wanted to warn you but when I couldn't reach you," Edward trails off.

I place my hand on Edward's cheek. "Baby, it's okay. Or is there something that you aren't telling me." I furrow my brow.

"I honestly don't know what is going on. He insisted that he wants to talk to both of us together." Edward tells me as he directs me to the living room.

The first thing my eyes land on is a fidgeting, nervous Jasper. I don't know what exactly is going on, but I have a feeling that whatever it is it isn't good.

"Hey Jasper," I say before I take a seat across the room from him.

"Bella. Sorry for just showing up and for not calling the other day. Things have really been crazy since we had that appointment earlier this week." Jasper rambles.

I nod and wait for him to continue. As much as I want to tell him to just get on with it I know that he has to tell me whatever is going on in his own time.

Edward takes a seat next to me and grabs hold of my hand. Not wanting to push and cause Jasper to change his mind about talking to us, I sit there quietly as I watch him struggle with his thoughts.

After a few minutes Jasper looks up at Edward and I. "Alice and I have been having problems. Things between us haven't been good for awhile and while I hoped that we would be able to work things out and I wouldn't have to tell anyone what has been going on, the time has come to come clean so to speak."

I can see that Jasper is trying to gather his thoughts and although a part of me wants to comfort him, I can't make myself do it after everything he has put me through. Instead I stay in my seat with my hand firmly clasped in Edward's.

"Several months ago Alice started to become more paranoid. She kept telling me that Bella was trying to break our marriage up and that Bella had become too clingy. I honestly never thought about what she was saying and listened to her. Then before that dinner at our house, you know when I found out about the tattoo; Alice had told me that she had seen you at the club and that you were buying drugs. I wanted to confront you about it but she convinced me that we should wait and see to make sure that it wasn't just a one time thing."

As I sit there listening to Jasper, I'm not sure if I should cry or scream. How could he think so little of me that he would believe, one that I was trying to break up his marriage, and two that I was doing drugs? I do my best and keep my mouth shut as I gesture for him to continue.

"Then when you were attacked I just kept thinking about everything that she had told me. I don't know why I believed it but I did. I was so angry that you would do something like that and I let her convince me that if you had been lying to me and trying to break up my marriage that you likely had led Mike on and then changed your story to try and get him in trouble. I refused to listen to Edward or Emmett because I figured that you just had them snowed by your lies. I know now that it wasn't you who was lying. I hate that it took me so long to see the truth that was right in front of my face."

I could tell that this was killing him and I am fighting the urge to yell at him. I can feel the tears make their way down my face as I choke back the sob at the thought that my brother so willingly believed these lies against me. "What made you change your mind?"

"I can't pinpoint one thing that necessarily made me see that things weren't as they were being presented to me. Part of me always knew that the Bella I grew up with wouldn't do the things Alice said you did, but I didn't want to believe that my wife would be so vindictive as to lie to me. I guess if I had to pick a specific moment where it truly clicked it would have to be when Edward told me about the plea bargain. When Edward told me that Alice was planning on testifying for Mike I knew that there must be something that I wasn't seeing."

"Like I said earlier, things have been rocky with Alice for awhile. I attributed it to the stress that came with your attack but even with all that I couldn't put my finger on what had happened. After Edward informed me about Alice's involvement in the case, I started to look a little closer to home and when things truly started to change. When I looked back it was when Alice started accusing you of wanting to break up our marriage that her attitude started to change, but then again so did her habits."

"What do you mean?" Edward asks.

"Several months ago Alice started to go out with some of the girls from work. I didn't think anything about it because she still did things with Rose and who am I to deny her time with her friends. In fact it was when she was out with these girls that Alice claims she saw Bella buying drugs. Two weeks ago I decided to hire a private investigator to look into Alice's behavior and to find out what has truly been going on." Jasper says as he looks down at his lap.

I can tell that Jasper is upset about what he is about to say. While I am still angry with him, there is a part of me that feels sorry because obviously whatever he found out was not good. "What did you find out?" I ask quietly as I squeeze Edward's hand.

Jasper takes a deep breath and looks up at me before he speaks. I can see that there are tears in his eyes, but there is also anger there. I can't help but shrink back toward Edward.

We wait patiently for Jasper to speak and finally after a few minutes he starts to tell us the rest of the story.

"Apparently Alice has started taking drugs. The investigator followed her last week and has photos of her making a buy. I'm not exactly sure what she is taking yet, but I do know that the use likely goes back about six months. In addition to following Alice, the investigator has been digging into our financial information. Now I knew that she had been going shopping and out with the girls more frequently so I didn't really think anything about it. However, these last few days I have been going through things and have noticed that there isn't anything new in the house to substantiate the money that has been spent."

"Wow, have you confronted her with this information?" Edward inquires.

"Not yet. She knows that I suspect something is going on, but I haven't told her that I know about the drugs. I can't help but feel that there is still something else going on that I don't know about yet." Jasper sighs.

"I'm really sorry that you are having to deal with all of this, but I can't help but wonder what I have to do with this. I mean what did I do to cause her to turn on me and to turn you against me."

"Bella, I won't make excuses for my behavior, but the truth is that I can't give you an answer. There is so much more that even I don't know. I know I have a responsibility to figure things out and try to fix them but I really need you to give me time."

I can't help but wonder how much faith I should be putting in what Jasper is telling me. Sure, drug use would explain Alice's erratic behavior, but it doesn't excuse how both of them have been acting. There is a part of me that believes Jasper is once again trying to make excuses.

I am brought out of my thoughts when Jasper's phone goes off. He looks up at us and I don't even have to ask who is contacting him.

"I have to go. Alice doesn't know I'm here. I promised her that I wouldn't talk to you, but I thought you deserved to know some of what is going on. I will try to talk to you later this weekend." Jasper states before he gets up. Edward leaves my side and walks Jasper out.

While Edward walks Jasper to the door I can do nothing but sit there stunned, not only by what Jasper has told me, but also at his admission that he promised Alice he wouldn't talk to me. Suddenly I just want to be alone. I had no idea that I could hurt any worse than I had in the past but knowing that Jasper willingly told Alice that he wouldn't contact me hurt.

I quickly get up and make my way to the bathroom so that Edward won't see me cry. Sure a part of me feels bad for the problems that Jasper and Alice are having, but a bigger part of me believes that there was no valid excuse for Jasper's behavior.

After a few minutes I'm able to get myself together and I splash some water on my face before I leave the bathroom. I can't stop the squeak of surprise that escapes when I literally run into Edward as I open the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lie.

Edward grabs my chin so I have to look at him. "Please don't lie to me or shut me out. I can tell you are upset."

"I just can't find myself to really feel sorry for what Jasper is going through. I mean if Alice really does have a drug problem then I hope she gets better, but I can't accept the fact that Alice's drug problem is the reason Jasper should be allowed to treat me how he has. I haven't done anything to either of them to deserve the treatment they have given me." I tell him honestly. "I know I probably sound insensitive about Alice's problem, but right now we only have Jasper's word to go on and I have a hard time just taking him at his word."

"I know Bella. I understand where you are coming from. I know that Jasper has a long way to go for you to forgive him. Honestly, a part of me hopes that he is wrong about Alice, but looking back the behavior fits. I told Jasper that he needs to confront her about it and that if he needed me to be there I would." Edward states as he holds me to his chest.

"I know I'm being selfish Edward. I really hope that Alice is going to be okay and I hate that your family is going to have to deal with this. I promise I will be here for you no matter what." I say.

"I know baby. Why don't we go out and grab something for dinner. We can worry about how this is going to be dealt with tomorrow."

"Okay." I say, looking into his eyes. "I probably don't tell you enough, but thank you Edward. Thank you for coming into my life, for staying by my side, and for loving me. I hope you realize just how much I love you."


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**A/N I want to apologize for not responding to reviews of the last chapter. I was attempting to last night but FFN wouldn't let me. I decided that you would rather have a chapter than have to wait until I could reply to review replies. **

**Sorry about the delay in the chapter but without further ado I give you…**

**Chapter 48 – Silent**

**BPOV**

Saturday morning I wake up, expecting to find Edward in bed with me. To my disappointment, his side of the bed is empty. I let out a sigh thinking he likely got called into the hospital again.

Figuring that wallowing wouldn't get me anywhere I get up and made my way to the bathroom for a shower. I let the hot water pour down over my body as I let the stress of the last few days wash off of me. My mind starts to wander to the conversation with Jasper, but I force myself to stop worrying. I can't do anything to change how Jasper and Alice see me, nor can I change the problems they are having. The only person I can control is me and I need to work on myself.

When I get out of the shower I throw my robe on and make my way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. I can't help the frown that hit my face when I realize that the coffee pot is not only cold, but it's also empty. That means Edward has been gone for quite a while.

I shake my head to get the negative thoughts out and think about what I should do today. I decide to head over to my apartment and finish packing. Hopefully Edward got a chance to talk to Emmett about helping move the rest of my stuff. I send Edward a text letting him know where I'm going to be before I head out to my place.

The trip to my apartment is pretty quick. I look around and decide my plan of attack. I have slowly been taking clothes and stuff to Edward's place so it's mainly big stuff left. Once I finish boxing up everything I'm taking with me, I decide to stack the boxes in one location so that I can start to do the cleaning that needs to be done.

I got so lost in my cleaning that I don't realize how late it has gotten until it's dark outside and my stomach starts to growl. I look at my phone and realize that I have been cleaning for well over eight hours. I can't help but furrow my brow when I see that Edward never responded to my text. I chalk it up to the fact that he is probably really busy at the hospital and decide to just grab some dinner and head back to his place.

Edward still isn't home when I get back to his place. I brew myself a cup of tea and settle down with some case notes for one of my victims' assistance cases. By the time I finished going through the case I could hardly keep my eyes open. I decide to head to bed since Edward still isn't home.

The rest of the weekend passes and I don't see Edward. I leave him a couple of messages but don't hear back from him. I try not to let the lack of communication bother me, but something isn't right. When I still haven't heard from him over my lunch on Monday I start to worry. Even if he was swamped at the hospital he would have had to take a break sometime over the weekend. I try his phone again but this time the call goes straight to voicemail.

I'm about to call the hospital when Angela walks into my office.

"How is your day going?" she asks as she takes a seat across from me.

A sigh escapes before I even realize it. "Uh oh. What's going on?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I see the confused look on Angela's face so I continue. "Did I tell you that I got offered a full time job with victims' assistance?"

Angela shakes her head so I continue. "Yeah. I did. I told them that I wanted to talk to think about it before I made my decision. Anyway I was going to talk to Edward about it over the weekend but I never got a chance."

"Why not?"

"Well, that's the problem. I got home Friday night all excited to talk to Edward about the opportunity but Jasper was there and wanted to talk about what has been going on with Alice. When he left I was so overwhelmed I completely forgot to talk to Edward. Then I woke up on Saturday and Edward wasn't there. In fact I haven't seen or talked to him since Friday night." I told her.

"I'm sure he is just busy at the hospital." Angela told me.

"I know. I have been telling myself that as well but Ang I haven't heard a peep from him. He hasn't returned my texts, voicemails, nothing. In fact just before you came in I tried to call him and his phone went straight to voicemail. I can't help but think that something is wrong."

"Bella, I can understand that you are worried, but you know that Edward loves you. There is a good reason you haven't heard from him. You need to just relax and if you don't hear from him after work then you can start to worry."

"Thanks Ang. I know that he loves me. It's just that after Jasper came over on Friday I guess I just let my worries take over." I tell her.

Just as I'm getting ready to tell her about Jasper's visit the phone on my desk buzzes and I'm summoned into Tyler's office.

Unfortunately Angela and I are unable to catch up with one another the rest of the day. By the time the day ends I want nothing more than to go home and hopefully talk to Edward. Before I leave the office, I text Leah to let her know that I won't be at the support group. She texts me back and we set up a time to get together later in the week.

The bus is crowded and I end up spending a good portion of the ride standing up. I end up getting off the bus a few stops early and just walk the rest of the way to Edward's place.

I can hear the television as I place my key in the lock so I know that Edward was home. I can't help the smile that graces my face at finally getting to spend some time with Edward after not seeing him for the past few days.

When I walk into the apartment I stop when I see that Emmett is there as well. Despite the desire to spend alone time with Edward, I'm happy to see Emmett. After removing my shoes I make my way to the living room to greet my man.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asks before I even have a chance to open my mouth.

"I live here," I respond hesitantly.

"I know that. I mean I thought you had your support group tonight."

"I decided to skip it and come home to spend some time with you." I tell him as I try desperately to keep my emotions under control.

"I wish you would have told me. I already made plans to go out with Emmett."

"That's okay. I guess I will just see you when you get back then. Have fun. Bye Emmett," I say before I escape the room.

I hear Emmett and Edward having a hushed conversation as I change out of my work clothes in the bedroom. Once I'm changed, I stay in there until I hear the front door close.

I don't know how I feel about Edward's attitude. There is obviously something wrong, but if he refuses to talk to me then there is nothing I can do to fix it. When my mind starts to question the entire weekend I decide that I need to do something else.

No longer hungry, I opt to make some tea as I tried to figure out what I've done wrong. I sit in the chair staring out the window as I attempt to figure out how to fix something I didn't know was broken.

I am so lost in my thoughts that before I know it, it was past ten and Edward still isn't home. I decide there is no reason to continue to wait up for him and I make my way to the bedroom and get ready for bed.

After a restless night of sleep I wake to my alarm. I look behind me and realize that Edward never came to bed. Part of me wants to grab my phone and text him to make sure he's okay, but there is something about his attitude when I got home last night that tells me that he likely won't answer.

My mind is ablaze with thoughts, as I get ready for work. Did I do something that pissed him off? Is he having second thoughts about living together? Most importantly, what happened this weekend?

I try to push these thoughts out of my head, as I get ready for work. At the last minute I grab a change of clothes and decide that I'm going to spend the night at my place. Hopefully whatever is going on with Edward will get figured out, but if not then I'm going to have to find somewhere else to move in two weeks.

I spend the morning in a fog. I pour everything I have into the cases I am working on because I know if I don't I'll likely end up a sobbing mess. I spend my lunch hour on the phone with my property management company. I explain that my new apartment might not be ready when I need to be out and ask if they have any available openings.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, there is an apartment that will be opening up in another one of their properties about five days after I need to be out of my apartment. They told me that I have to let them know by the end of the week if I want to have that apartment. I sigh because it gives me very little time to figure out what is going on with Edward.

The rest of the day goes by like the morning. At the end of the day I'm happy that I have the second job with victims' assistance. Spending my evening busy will keep me from worrying about the situation with Edward.

By the time I'm completely done for the day I'm drained. I thought about texting Edward to let him know that I won't be coming back to his place, but seeing as he hasn't reached out to me I decide against it.

When I get to my apartment I plug my phone in to charge in my bedroom and start to look through the cupboards to find something to eat. Seeing as I hadn't planned on being here any more the cupboards are bare. I was going to just ignore dinner until my stomach lets out a loud growl.

I grab my shoes and make my way to the corner store to get something to stave off the hunger. Not wanting to believe that whatever is going on with Edward is permanent, I decide to just grab some fruit and oatmeal.

I get home to make dinner and can't help the sob that escapes when I remember that I sold my microwave to the little couple down the hall. I wasn't going to need it and the little bit of money that I got for it came in handy.

Once I'm able to get my sobs under control I get up and dig through the cupboards to see what I still have for pans. In the very back of the cupboard I find a teakettle that I forgot I had. I pull it out and start to boil water so that I can make my oatmeal.

I sit on the floor in the living room and look around myself as I eat my oatmeal. All of the belongings I planned on taking to Edward's place with me are stacked along the one wall. Most of my furniture had been sold when I decided to move in with him so there isn't much left in the room.

I shake my head as I attempt to figure out what I'm going to do if I need to replace all the furniture for a new apartment. I feel the tears start to well again and shake my head to try and stop them. After I finish my oatmeal I take my bowl back to the kitchen and rinse it in the sink. I then decide that the best thing for me would be to take a nice hot bath. I make my way to the bathroom only to realize that I already packed all my towels. With a sigh I head back to the living room and dig through my boxes until I find the towels.

I start to fill the tub with water. I then ease my body into the tub and continue to add hot water until I can't stand the heat on my skin. I lay there trying to let go of all the thoughts rolling around in my head. I concentrate on deciding whether or not to take the job with victims' assistance. By the time the water cools my mind is made up.

I'm completely exhausted by the time I crawl into bed. I blindly reach over and turn my alarm on before pulling the covers over my head and let the exhaustion overtake me.

I wake up Wednesday morning feeling a little bit better. Having made the decision about the victims' assistance position I know how I want to proceed. Now I just need to decide what is going on with Edward.

I stop by Angela's desk when I get to the office and ask her if she wants to have lunch. I hope that she will be able to help me figure out what to do about Edward.

I try my best to concentrate on my work but my mind keeps wandering to the situation with Edward. Right before lunch I go to grab my phone and see if he has tried to call, only to realize that I forgot my phone at home.

I shake my head at how much the situation is affecting my memory. I force myself to concentrate on my work. Thankfully lunch finally arrives because my concentration is definitely waning.

"Where do you want to go?" Angela asks when she comes to my office.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?"

"Sure. Why don't we try the new deli down the street. I heard that the food is pretty good and since we have the late lunch it shouldn't be too busy. "

"Sounds perfect Ang."

We walk to the deli in silence. I think Angela can tell that I have a lot on my mind because she doesn't try to fill the silence.

However, once we're seated all bets are off. "Spill Swan. What has been going on?"

I let out a sigh. "Where to start. Okay, I told you about the job offer I received and how I was going to discuss it with Edward when I got home on Friday but that Jasper was there when I got home. Remember how I said I never got a chance to talk to Edward that night."

Angela indicated for me to continue.

"Like I was telling you on Monday, Saturday morning I got up and Edward was gone. I figured he got called into the hospital so I didn't think anything about it. I didn't end up seeing him at all the rest of the weekend. I tried to call him several times but his phone always went to voicemail and he didn't return any of my texts."

"This is what you were telling me about on Monday when you were called into Tyler's office."

I just nodded because really what else was there to say. "What did Edward say when you talked to him Monday night?"

"That's the thing. I went straight home from work Monday instead of going to my support group. When I got there Emmett was there and Edward couldn't get out of the apartment fast enough. I tried not to worry about it, just figuring that he had made plans because I normally have my support group. However, he never came home Monday night." I tell her as I tear my napkin to shreds.

"Did you at least get to talk to him last night?"

I shake my head and try to keep the tears from escaping. "I came to realize that he was purposely trying to avoid me. So I decided to make things easier for him." I tell her.

"What did you do?"

"I went to my apartment last night after I finished up with victims' assistance. After waking up yesterday alone I figured that he changed his mind so I wanted to give him some space. I'm so confused right now Angela. I don't know what I'm going to do." I explain.

"You need to talk to him."

"It's not that easy Ang. I waited around for him all weekend. I tried to talk to him Monday night and he blew me off. I'm starting to think that he regrets asking me to move in with him."

"Bella, you can't know that, especially without talking to him."

"I know, but when I saw him on Monday he seemed so angry at me. He was angry that I was there. I think it might be best if I find somewhere else to go when I have to be out of my apartment." I state.

"Bella, I know that things are tough right now, but you really have to think this through. You have been through so much in the last several months. Don't make a mistake because you are insecure and take things out of context. Talk to Edward before you make any big decisions. If after you try to talk to him, and I mean really talk to him, he still won't give you the time of day then I will personally help you move. But you need to promise me that you aren't going to just give up over what might be a misunderstanding."

I look Angela in the face and I can tell that she truly means what she is saying. Not knowing what else to do I nod.

A few minutes later our food arrives. I don't have an appetite after our conversation but I can feel Angela watching me so I force as much of my food down as possible. The rest of our conversation is kept to safer topics. I ask her about the vacation she and Ben have been planning. Thankfully that keeps her occupied and she never changes the topic back to my situation with Edward.

The rest of the afternoon goes by just like the morning except for the fact that I have Angela's voice in my head. Thankfully I am able to put all my worries aside and get a good deal of work done.

When the day finally ends I hop on the bus that will take me back to my apartment. My mind keeps playing over my conversation with Angela and I know that she had a point. I'm sure there is a reason that Edward was such an ass on Monday, but there is a part of me that wants to scream that he isn't the only one affected by what Jasper told us. Yes, it is his sister who is in need of treatment, but I'm the person whose name is being drug through the mud.

I shake all these thoughts out of my head as I make my way up to my apartment. Once I get there I put my key in the door and let myself inside. I turn the lights on and put my purse down. It isn't until I turn around that I realize I'm not alone in the apartment. I can't help but clutch my chest as I turn around and see Edward standing there looking outside the window.

"Edward?" I ask and she turns around.

The look on his face when his eyes meet mine makes me gasp.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 49 – Excusable Behavior?**

**EPOV**

The past several days have been stressful. I had no idea when Jasper showed up at the apartment on Friday night that he would inexplicably turn my life upside down. Since that fateful visit my life has been one long rollercoaster ride.

Finally, after days of dealing with my family and work I see a break coming. As I throw myself onto the couch I look at the clock and realize that Bella should be home right now. She has her victims' assistance hours on Tuesday nights but she is always home before now.

I pull my phone out and call her. I listen to the phone ring until it goes to voicemail. Figuring that she is probably caught up at work I try not to worry. I make my way to the kitchen to see what there is to make for dinner. As I dig through the cabinets I realize that we really need to go grocery shopping. Not finding anything really appetizing in my search I decide to order pizza in hopes that Bella will be okay with that for dinner.

By the time the pizza arrives Bella still isn't home. I try her phone several more times and it goes to voicemail every time. After about the fifth try I call Rose to see if by chance she has spoken to Bella.

"_Hello,"_ Rose answers.

"Hey Rose, it's Edward. I was wondering if you have spoken to Bella today."

"_I haven't spoken to her in over a week. Why do you ask?"_

"She isn't home yet and she isn't answering her phone." I tell her.

"_Did she say she had something to do tonight when you talked to her earlier?"_ Rose asks.

"I haven't spoken to her today."

"_What do you meant you haven't spoken to her today. Please tell me you at least talked to her after you were a dick before you left with Emmett last night."_ Rose huffs.

"Hey, I wasn't a dick last night." I reply indignantly.

"_That's not what Emmett told me. From what he told me you couldn't get out of the apartment fast enough when Bella got home and you wouldn't even look at her. So tell me, did you at least talk to her when you got home last night." _

"I wasn't able to come home last night. Things happened and I ended up at the hospital for my shift instead of at home."

"_Given that I haven't talked to Bella, but if you have been acting how you did yesterday since Jasper stopped by the apartment last week then I would say it is no wonder that Bella isn't answering your calls. Let me try to call her and see if she answers. If she doesn't then you know she is likely busy and it isn't because you have been acting like an ass. I will call you back in a few minutes."_ Rose states before hanging up on me.

I sit there with my knee bouncing as I wait for Rose to call back. About five minutes later my phone rings. "Did you reach her?"

"_No. However, her phone isn't shut off so she is likely busy. Did you ever think that maybe she is with Angela and needed a girls' night out to figure out things that have been going on. Did you try to call Angela?"_

"No, I called you first. I will call Angela and hopefully she will have an answer for me."

"_Okay. We are here if you need anything but remember that Bella may need some time away from you after how you acted last night."_

I can't help but roll my eyes at Rose's statement. I really hadn't been that bad last night.

When I tried Angela's phone the call went straight to voicemail. I leave a message and let out a sigh because I'm obviously not going to get through to either of them tonight so I put the leftover pizza away and make my way to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

I wake up Wednesday morning to an empty bed and I hate the way it makes me feel. I can't help but wonder if this is what Bella has been feeling since last week.

After not being able to reach Bella last night I had a hard time falling asleep. Rose's words about me being a dick continued to resonate in my mind. I thought back to everything that has happened since Jasper showed up here last week and I hate to say that Rose definitely has a point.

The last time I was here with Bella was last week. I had to leave before she woke up on Saturday morning and then when everything was hitting the fan I wasn't able to come home all weekend. Then Monday night, although I had made the plans with Emmett believing that Bella had her support group, I didn't give her a chance to talk to me before I left.

Looking back I can see that I have been avoiding her. It's not that I believe Jasper and Alice that Bella had anything to do with Alice's current predicament but I guess it was just easier to avoid the situation. I shake my head as I get up and get ready for work. I really need to talk to Bella and explain what has been going on with me. Not that long ago I chastised her for not being open with me and here I am keeping my feelings to myself. Fuck, I am such a hypocrite.

Unfortunately I don't have time to try and talk to Bella before my shift at the hospital. However, I vow to myself that I will make sure I talk to Bella before the day is over. I head to the hospital for my last shift for a couple of days.

The day drags. Thankfully the hospital is somewhat slow so I should be out on time. About an hour before my shift is scheduled to end my phone rings but I'm unable to answer it. When I finally get a chance to check my messages I realize that I have a message but I don't recognize the number that called. I dial my voicemail and listen.

"_This message is for Isabella Swan. This is Gina from the property management company. I have been trying to reach Ms. Swan to find out if she still is still interested in the apartment she inquired about because someone else is interested. If Ms. Swan could please give me a call as soon as possible it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you."_

I'm floored as I listen to the message. Have things really changed so much that Bella doesn't want to move in with me? What could have possibly made her change her mind?

My mind is full of questions as I finish out my shift. Instead of heading back to my place when my shift is over I head over to Bella's apartment. I let myself inside when I get there and notice just how empty the place is. I realize how much I may have screwed things up because I shut her out.

I stand in front of Bella's window replaying everything that has happened over the last week and how I have treated Bella. The idea that she is reconsidering moving in with me makes me sick.

I don't know how long I'm standing there when I hear Bella's key in the door. I stay with my back to the door as I gather my courage for the groveling that I know will need to be done.

After a few moments I become aware that Bella realizes I'm here.

"Edward?" she asks, causing me to finally turn around.

Before I can speak she continues. "What are you doing here?"

I open my mouth to explain, but nothing comes out. I move toward her but she backs away. The fact that she doesn't seem to want me near her guts me, but I stop my movements and wait.

**BPOV**

"I asked what you are doing here." I demand, the feelings I have been bottling up for the past several days bubbling over as anger.

"Bella, I…" Edward starts but then he stops.

"If you don't have anything to say then I think you had better just leave," I tell him and turn to make my way into the other room. I can't stand there and look at him. The least he could do is apologize for the way he has acted for the past several days.

"Bella, stop. Please don't leave. I know that I don't deserve another chance but please just stay and talk to me."

I can hear the pain in Edward's voice. Despite the anger I'm feeling I can't keep my heart from clenching at the thought of hurting the man that I love. I steel my resolve before I turn back to him.

"Talk to you. You mean like you have talked to me since last Friday night. Oh wait, you haven't said more than ten words to me since then and that was when you were trying to get out of the apartment so fast on Monday. Please tell me why I should talk to you now."

I see Edward flinch at my words but the anger has taken over. I clench my fists in an effort to retain some semblance of control over my emotions.

"I know that I was a jerk. I'm sorry. I can't say that enough and I promise you have made your point."

"I haven't been trying to make any point." I tell him, because I don't like being accused of playing games.

While I can still see a hint of pain behind Edward's eyes, his demeanor changes and his face takes on a hardened edge. "Are you honestly going to tell me that you haven't purposely been ignoring my calls."

"Are you fucking serious." I say before I stomp out of the room and head toward the bedroom. I can hear Edward following behind me grumbling about me walking away and hiding yet again. I keep my mouth shut as I reach the bedroom and grab the cell phone from the charger.

"You know Edward not everything is fucking about you. I forgot my phone at home today so I guess if I was ignoring your calls I was ignoring everyone's fucking calls." I shout as I throw the phone at him.

Edward catches the phone and looks at it. "What about last night?"

"What about last night? I worked at victims' assistance and then I came home and went to bed. It had kind of been a long couple of days for me so after I was able to get something to eat I decided to say fuck the day and went to bed."

Edward flinched at my words but I didn't have it in me to care. Here he was accusing me of ignoring him after he ignored me for days. Edward was standing there looking at me. He appeared to have something he wanted to say so I took the opportunity to calm down while he decided what he wanted to say.

After a few minutes Edward still hadn't said anything so I decided to speak. "Why now?"

"Why now, what?"

"Why all of a sudden do you want to talk to me? You didn't answer any of my texts all weekend. Hell, you didn't come home all weekend. Then Monday night you couldn't get away from me fast enough and you still never came home. Why now, almost a week later do you suddenly want to talk to me?" I ask.

"Are you really planning on not moving in with me?" Edward asks.

"What? How?" I sputter.

"I tried to contact you last night. I was worried when I got home and you weren't there. As much as I hate to admit it but I didn't see how I had been acting like an asshole until Rose handed my ass to me when I called to see if she had talked to you. Then today I got a message from your property management company. Apparently they couldn't reach you and since you gave my number as a contact number when you gave your notice they called me to see if you still wanted the apartment because they have someone else interested. So, do you really not want to move in with me?"

I could see the hurt in Edward's face when he asked that question. My anger starts to dissipate as I see how much the thought of my not moving in with him seems to be affecting him. "It's not that I don't want to move in with you." I say.

"Then what is it?" Edward asks.

"Seriously. You disappear for days after my brother drops a bomb that affects both of us. Then when I do see you, you can't get away from me fast enough and once again you don't return. Please tell me how welcome I'm supposed to feel to be moving in with you under those circumstances."

"You're right. I would probably think the same thing."

"How are we supposed to have a relationship Edward when the rules are different for each of us?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean, when I shut down and was keeping things to myself you were quick to point out that what we have is a partnership. How we have to confide and trust in one another in order for this relationship to work. However the first time something happens you sit there and shut down and shut me out." I shout through the tears that have leaked out of my eyes.

Edward tries to come toward me but I put my hands up to stop him. "You don't get to comfort me right now. You are the reason that I feel this way. So what, are you going to blame me for everything the same way that Jasper and Alice do because if you are then I'm done. I can't take yet another person blaming me for the problems in their life."

"Bella, I don't blame you. I'm sorry."

I shake my head to stop him from talking. "You asked me if I didn't want to live with you."

Edward nodded so I continued. "I still want to live with you, but you gave every indication that you didn't want me there. I figured it was easier to find a new place while I still had some of my stuff than to move in with you and then have to find a place after I had gotten rid of absolutely everything. It was easier for me to detach myself from the situation now then to have you throw me out in a couple of weeks." I tell him honestly.

"Bella I would never."

"How do I know that? Look at what happened this last week. Do you really think that with everything that is going on with Jasper and Alice that there won't be times in the future when we learn something that is troubling? How am I supposed to prepare for whenever that happens you shutting me out of your life? How would you feel if I did that to you?"

Edward shakes his head at me. "It isn't going to happen again."

"How do I know that? You wouldn't even return my text messages for two days. I didn't know if you were at work or if you had just left me." I say, losing the battle to keep the tears from falling.

"Bella, I know I fucked up. Not being able to get in touch with you last night and then finding out that you were considering not moving in drove it home just how badly I screwed up. I promise that I will do whatever I have to in order to fix this. Just please don't leave me." Edward begs as he pulls me into his embrace.

Despite my goal to remain strong, I let myself be pulled into his embrace. I hate that he seems to have such power over me. Truth is he forgave me when I messed up in the past, I would be a hypocrite to not give him the same courtesy.

I stay in his embrace for a few minutes as I regain control over my emotions. When I pull back I look him in the face. "You know we can't have a relationship if we don't trust one another."

"I know. I should have talked to you about everything that has been going on. It's just I let myself get overwhelmed and I didn't even realize that I was being an asshole until it was almost too late. It's not too late is it?"

I shake my head. "No, you didn't give up on me before so I owe you the same courtesy. But Edward, we have to be able to communicate if this relationship is going to work."

"I know." Edward tells me.

We stand there awkwardly as Edward starts to look around the room. "So are you really not moving in with me?"

I let out a sigh. "It's not that I don't want to move in with you but you shut me out. At the first sign of something bad you completely shut down." I put my hand up to stop him from speaking. "I know that I have done the same thing, but the difference is that you just completely shut off communication. Do you know how it feels to know that someone is not only ignoring you but actively avoiding you as well?"

"I know how it feels to believe that someone is purposely ignoring me and you're right it doesn't feel good. I promise baby that I won't do it again. Please just don't tell me that I have screwed up so much that you aren't moving in."

"I will still move in, but we have to both work on our communication." I inform him.

Edward pulls me back to him and leans down and kisses me. I would be lying if I said that I didn't relish the feeling of his lips on mine. However, it doesn't escape me that he still hasn't explained his actions of the past several days.

I extricate myself from his arms and make my way into the living room. I take a seat under the window and motion for him to sit down. "I would offer you a chair but since I sold them in anticipation of moving the floor will have to do. Before we go any further I think you owe me an explanation for how you have been acting for the past several days."

Edward has the decency to look ashamed of his behavior as he takes a seat across from me. While a part of me craves contact with him, I know that if I allow it then I would likely let him off without explaining his behavior. Instead I wrap my hands around my knees as I wait for him to explain his behavior.

After a few minutes of silence Edward finally begins to speak. "Friday night I was just as surprised as you were by what Jasper told us. In fact I spent most of the night trying to figure out how I missed the signs that Alice had started taking drugs. I mean I'm a doctor for goodness sake. Anyway, I didn't get much sleep and then I had to go into the hospital Saturday morning. I didn't think to wake you up before I left because I knew that you hadn't slept well."

Edward takes a breath before he continues. "After I got off Saturday evening my dad caught me and asked to come over to their house. Apparently Jasper had stopped over to talk to him and my mom about the situation. He wanted to know what I thought about Alice's accusations against you. It ended up really late so I just stayed the night at my parent's house so that we could discuss what should be done on Sunday. Honestly, I didn't think about checking my phone and eventually it died because I forgot to charge it. By the time we were done discussing the Alice situation it was time for me to return to the hospital for my shift."

I want to interrupt him and ask him questions but I force myself to remain quiet as I wait for him to continue. He seems to be gathering his thoughts before he speaks again.

"Alice showed up at the hospital on Monday. She accused me to taking your side and letting you slander her name around town. By the time that I got home I was completely done with the entire situation. So when you got here I just wanted to get away. I honestly didn't see how I acted that night. I was just so frustrated. It wasn't until last night when you didn't come home and you weren't answering your phone that I realized how much all of this was not only affecting me but you as well. Like I said earlier Rose handed my ass to me about how I talked to you on Monday night. Then today when I got the message about the apartment I realized just how badly I had screwed up. I should have been talking to you about all of this because it not only affects me but it also affects you. I'm so sorry Bella."

I sit there not knowing what to say. It's sounding like Alice had people believing her version of events. Was she right? Am I the cause of all the problems?

"Bella, I can see the wheels turning in your head. You are not the problem. Alice chose to start taking drugs and she needed an excuse for her behavior and she chose you. From what I understand from those who have known you longer, you have always been the quiet one and that makes you an easy scapegoat. Unfortunately I also fell into that trap and I just hope that I didn't mess up too badly. Can you forgive me?"

I can't stop the tears that start to slide down my face. Yes Edward had been an asshole and treated me badly, but he is my asshole. I can't help the fact that I love him.

Not able to speak through my tears I nod to let him know that I forgive him. Edward pulls me to him and holds me as the tears pour down my face. In the back of my mind I can't figure out when Edward moved so that he is beside me but I can't find it in me to care.

We stay there for a while until my tears have finally dried. It isn't until my stomach growls that Edward chuckles and pulls back. "I think we need to get you fed. Should we make something here or grab something on the way home?"

"I don't have anything here." I tell him.

"Then let's get out of here and head back home where we belong. Tomorrow we can call your property management company and let them know you won't need the apartment."

"Okay," I tell him.

Edward helps me up and I gather my stuff, making sure that I have my cell phone and charger. I lock the apartment and we head down to Edward's car.

I can't help but wonder how I missed his car being parked right outside my building when I got home.

Edward helps me into the car and then goes around to get in the driver's side. Right before we leave his phone goes off indicating her has a text message. He looks down at it and his brows furrow.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"That was my dad. He wants us to come over to their house on Friday night. They want to confront Alice with everything then."

Not knowing what to say I just nod. The rest of the drive home is quiet. I can only hope that Edward was telling the truth when he said he was done shutting me out. I guess the next two days will tell.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 50 – Intervention**

**EPOV**

I wake up Thursday morning to an empty bed once again. I had hoped to be able to talk to Bella before she left for work but I guess I will have to wait until tonight. I let out a sigh before I get up and make my way to the kitchen. The first thing I notice when I get to the kitchen is that Bella made sure there was coffee for me.

I can't help but smile at the fact that she cares enough to make sure I have coffee. After everything that has happened lately I can't say I would blame her if she didn't. I shake my head because even though Bella says she isn't moving out, I don't think that everything is okay. I can acknowledge that I messed up.

Truth is I messed up bad. Not too long ago I laid into Bella for keeping things from me, and here not only did I keep things from her, but I kept myself from her. Before I can dwell too much on the past several days my phone rings.

I look at the caller id and let out a sigh when I see that it's my dad. Somehow I know that he is going to want to discuss the Alice situation and what is going to happen at their place tomorrow.

I take a deep breath before I answer. "Hello."

"_Edward, I'm glad I caught you. You don't have to work today, do you?" _he asks.

"No Dad. I don't work again until Saturday."

"_Good. How would you feel about having lunch with me today?"_ he asks.

I sigh because I know that my answer is likely not going to make him happy. "Actually Dad, I was planning on having lunch with Bella today. Could we maybe get together after?"

"_I had really hoped we could have some time to talk, just the two of us."_

"We still can Dad. I just want to have lunch with Bella. However, I can meet you after and we can have coffee if you want."

"_Oh no, I guess it can wait until the two of you come over tomorrow. I have to go Edward. I will see you tomorrow,"_ Dad states before he hangs up.

I can't help but shake my head at the strange conversation with my father. Part of me wants to be angry at him and my mom because they questioned whether or not Bella could have done the things that Alice told Jasper she did, but ultimately they were only trying to figure out what could have caused their only daughter to turn to drugs.

I pull myself out of the memories of the weekend and I get myself ready for the day. Realizing that it's Thursday and Bella has to work late tonight, I decide to see how much of her stuff I can get moved in. Maybe this will prove to her just how much I want her to move in with me and how sorry I am for how I acted the past week.

I hop in the shower and get ready to leave. I make my way to Bella's office knowing that I'm going to be a little early.

As I park outside Bella's office I wonder if I should have called ahead first. Hopefully she doesn't have meetings or something like that. I realize just how out of touch I have let myself become over the past week. Bella's schedule is something that I have never before had to question like this because usually we talk about our week ahead of time.

I get off the elevator on Bella's floor and walk up to the receptionist.

"How may I assist you?"

"I'm here to see Bella Swan," I tell her.

"Is she expecting you?"

"No, I'm…" I start to say as I spot Angela.

"Hey Ang."

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Bella wants to have lunch with me. Do you know if she has plans."

"Actually I was just heading to her office to see if she wanted to have lunch. She has been a little out of sorts this week," Angela says while giving me a bitch brow.

I can't help but shake my head. Obviously my treatment of Bella really affected her. "Sorry Angela. I know I screwed up and I was hoping that maybe she would want to have lunch." I find myself basically pleading with Angela.

"She got out of a meeting about twenty minutes ago so she should be in her office. Go ahead and head back there."

"Thanks Angela."

I look back and see the receptionist giving us the evil eye. I disregard her and make my way back to Bella's office.

When I get there I find Bella with her head down going through some paperwork. I stand there and watch her for a minute before I make my presence known.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asks.

"I thought I would come and take my beautiful girlfriend to lunch." I say as I walk over to her desk.

"Sounds good. Just let me clear off my desk real quick," Bella replies. She smiles at me but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Not wanting to press her I wait as she gathers her stuff. We head to the deli down the street for lunch.

Lunch is spent talking about things. Bella seems to want to say something but she is hesitating. Finally she takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"I have something I want to discuss with you."

I tell myself not to worry until I have heard her out. "Okay." I respond as I grab her hand.

"Last week I was offered a full-time position with Victims Assistance," Bella states hesitantly.

"That's great. Are you going to take it?"

"I want to, but I wanted to discuss it with you first."

"Bella, I think this is a great opportunity for you. I think you should take it if it is something you are interested in."

Bella just nods. "Tell me about the position," I encourage.

The rest of Bella's lunch hour is spent discussing the position with Victims Assistance. After lunch I take Bella back to her office and head to Bella's to move some more of her things to the apartment. I call Emmett and to help me move the bigger items.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and Emmett and I are able to get pretty much everything done. Since Bella won't be home until late, I decide to make dinner so that it is ready when she gets home.

I am just pulling the chicken out of the oven when Bella walks in. She smiles at me as she comes into the room.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Nope, I've got it. All you need to do is sit down and enjoy." I tell her.

Bella takes a seat at the table as I bring the food over and serve her. Once everything is on the table I take a seat next to Bella.

We are both quiet as we start to eat. There are so many things I want to talk to her about. When we are about halfway done I decide to ask her what has been on my mind since lunch.

"Why didn't you tell me about the job earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asks.

"At lunch you stated that you had been offered a position last week. But you never said anything."

Bella puts her fork down and looks at me. "I was offered the position last week, yes. However, I wanted to discuss it with you on Friday night and when I got home Jasper was here. I never got a chance after that."

I can't help but once again regret my actions over the last week. Obviously not only did everything make Bella feel insecure in our relationship, but it also took away from something that should have been happy.

"I'm sorry…" I start.

Bella puts her hand up to stop me. "There is no need to apologize. We both made mistakes but it is behind us now."

I can't help but wonder what I ever did to deserve such a wonderful woman in my life. We work together to clean up the dishes before we move to the living room. We decide to put a movie in and curl up together on the couch.

Before long I can tell that Bella has fallen asleep. I shut the television off and carefully carry her to the bedroom. She is so exhausted that she doesn't even move as I strip her work clothes off of her.

I tuck Bella into bed and curl up behind her. Bella may say things are forgotten but I have a feeling that she is holding back some in our relationship. I hate it but I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to fix things. We just have to get through the meeting at my parent's house tomorrow.

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning with a knot in my stomach that didn't go away all day. Angela could tell that there was something wrong but she didn't push. Now we're driving to Edward's parents house at their request. I can't help the butterflies that have erupted in my stomach. After everything that has happened this past week, I can't help but feel uncomfortable.

I see Edward watching me from the driver's seat. I do my best to keep still and stop fidgeting. Edward reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Bella, everything is going to be okay. There is nothing to be nervous about."

I let out a sigh. I know that I can't tell him what I'm really thinking. Instead I just squeeze his hand and look at him. "I know," I tell him without conviction.

I can tell by the look in his eyes that Edward wants to call me on my lies but instead he just brings my hand to his mouth and kisses my knuckles. He keeps hold of my hand for the rest of the drive.

Unfortunately, for me, the drive seems to go by too quickly. Before I realize it we are pulling up to the Cullen house. A part of me is relieved when I realize that Alice and Jasper aren't here yet. I'm not really sure what the plan for this meeting is and that, combined with the results of the past week, has me on edge.

"Are you ready?" Edward asks after he parks.

Not sure if I can speak, I nod.

By the time I get out Edward has made his way around the car and grabs hold of my hand. Despite all the anxiety coursing through me, the feel of his hand enveloping mine helps to calm my frayed nerves. I look up at him and give him what I hope passes for a smile.

Edward gives my hand one more squeeze before we head up to the door. Once we reach the door Edward ushers me inside. All the serenity I thought I had gathered on the walk to the door has evaporated and all I want to do is leave. Edward can feel the tension in my body because he lets go of my hand and instead brings his arms around me.

"Bella, I promise if they say anything that makes you uncomfortable we will leave." Edward whispers in my ear.

I know I'm being a baby but I hate the feeling of being so out of control. To be honest, after everything that happened with Edward in the last week, I still have problems completely trusting him.

I take a deep breath before I look up into Edward's eyes. "Come on, lets do this," I say with as much conviction as I can muster.

When I turn around so that we can make our way into the living room I 'm surprised to find Esme standing in the doorway. I can't identify the look on her face, but one thing is for sure, it isn't the loving face that she had the last time I saw her.

"Bella, Edward, I'm glad that you could make it." Esme states before she pulls Edward into a hug.

Once she releases Edward from the hug she turns and heads back toward the living room. It isn't lost on me that Esme made no move to show that I'm welcome in her home. Any thought that I had before that Esme and Carlisle didn't believe Alice has been thwarted.

I can't help the sigh that escapes me as I drop Edward's hand and follow his mother into the other room. I choose a seat as far from Esme as possible and sit, trying to make myself as invisible as possible.

About five minutes after Edward and I arrive the doorbell rings. My confusion must show on my face because Edward says, "Rose and Emmett."

I get up when Rose and Emmett enter the room. I watch as Esme pulls both of them into a hug. I try to hide my hurt seeing this and instead move over toward Rose.

"Hey Rose," I state.

"Bella, it's good to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances but I'm glad to see you. We need to get together soon."

I nod and follow Rose over to the couch.

I sit next to Rose as we wait for Jasper and Alice to show up. From what I understand Alice thinks they are coming for a family dinner. I'm not sure if she knows I'm going to be here or not, but I can't help but be nervous.

I stiffen when I hear the front door close. I can tell by the tone of the voices coming down the hall that Alice and Jasper are arguing but I can't hear what they are saying. There is a part of me that wants to hide away, but I remind myself that I did nothing wrong. I didn't cause Alice to start taking drugs. I didn't do any of the things that she has accused me of.

With a new resolve I lift my head and watch as Jasper and Alice make their way into the room. Edward, who had been standing up talking to his dad and Emmett, comes over and takes a seat next to me. He grabs my hand and squeezes it to let me know he is here for me.

My eyes meet Jasper's as he makes his way into the room. I can't tell what the expression on his face is exactly but I know that he has something on his mind. A part of me aches knowing that before all this happened he would talk to me about what was on his mind.

I have to remind myself that all of that is in the past. I can't change how Jasper sees me and what he believes about me. All I can do is work on making sure that I'm the best person I can be.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Alice's voice. "What's going on here?"

Carlisle moves over and takes hold of Alice's hand and directs her to a seat on the couch across from the one I'm on. After everyone is seated Carlisle begins to speak.

"Alice, it has come to our attention that things aren't as they seem."

Before Carlisle has a chance to say anything further Alice's eyes snap to mine. "What have you done now? What lies have you been spreading about me this time?"

I shrink back from the venom in her voice. My throat is suddenly dry and I can't get anything out of my mouth. I open and close my mouth several times but no matter what I do nothing comes out. I can feel the tension in Edward's body next to me. I gently squeeze his thigh and shake my head. I don't need him to say anything that might cause problems.

"Alice, nobody is here because we want to upset you." Carlisle states.

"Then why is she here. All she has done for the past year is work to drive a wedge between everyone I care about."

Part of me hopes that Jasper will speak up and defend me but I don't hold my breath. Instead I figure the best course of action is for me to just remove myself from the situation.

"Maybe it would be better if I take a walk." I state as I get up. It's obvious to me that nothing productive will come from this gathering as long as Alice is able to focus and put all of the blame on me.

Rose gives me a sympathetic look as I walk out of the room. I make my way to the front door and go outside.

I decide that it would be better if I just left altogether. I remember Leah telling me that she lives on this side of town. Maybe talking to her will help me.

I pull my phone out and dial her number.

**EPOV**

I see red as Bella leaves the house. As soon as I hear the front door close I no longer keep my mouth shut.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is your fucking girlfriend thinking that she always has to be the center of attention. I'm sick of her coming in and causing problems for everyone around her."

"What are you talking about? Bella has done nothing to you. She has done nothing to any of you, yet you choose to treat her like shit."

"That's enough," Dad yells. "We are not here to discuss what Bella does or doesn't do. What we are here to discuss is you."

"What about me?" Alice asks innocently.

"Alice, cut the act," I tell her.

"This is what I'm talking about. Your little girlfriend gets upset and stomps out and you start going after me. I didn't do anything," Alice states as she turns the tears on.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Alice has always been able to cry on demand. It's one of the ways she has gotten away with so much.

Right on cue Mom moves over and sits next to Alice.

"Alice, honey, we're not here to attack you. Bella wasn't here to attack you either. We're here because we are worried about you sweetheart. You haven't been yourself lately and that concerns us," Mom consoles her.

I bite my tongue as I realize just how much Bella has had to deal with when it comes to Alice. If Alice has Jasper convinced half as much as she has our parents convinced.

My thoughts are interrupted by Dad. By the tone of his voice it's pretty clear that he is not falling for Alice's tears.

"Your mother is right Alice. We are here because we are worried about you. Lately your moods and behavior have been erratic. You get angry over the smallest of things."

"I'm fine," Alice states.

"No you aren't." Jasper speaks up. "Alice I have been so worried about you. I knew that something wasn't right. We know about the drugs."

"What drugs? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Alice, cut the crap. We all know the truth that you have started taking drugs." I snap.

"I can't believe this. All of you are accusing me of taking drugs. Did Bella put you up to this?"

"Stop blaming everything on my sister," Jasper snaps. "Bella has nothing to do with this. I noticed that you were spending a great deal of money but yet you never had anything to show for it. Then with the mood swings, your new friends, all the signs pointed to something being wrong. I hired a private investigator to follow you."

"Why would you do that?" Alice asks as she lets the tears roll down her face.

"I did it because I love you. I knew that there was something wrong. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." Jasper states as he pulls Alice to him.

I watch as a switch seems to flip in Alice. All of a sudden she pulls away from Jasper and turns toward me. "This is all Bella's fault. If she would just leave us the hell alone Jasper would never believe that there is something wrong. She caused my own husband to turn against me."

Rose, who up until now has remained silent clears her throat. "Alice it's time to accept that the people around you care about you. We can all see that there is something going on with you. Hell you have stopped doing things with me and instead are always too busy when I want to do something. On top of that your moods are constantly shifting and even now you refuse to see that we are here to help you. Instead you are hell bent on trying to take the focus off you by attacking Bella."

"See, she has even turned you against me."

Before Rose gets a chance to respond Mom speaks. "Stop Alice. All you are doing right now is proving the point that everyone is making. You are trying to shift the attention off of you. I can't say that I'm happy with the fact that you have started taking drugs and now is not the time to get into why you started. The focus right now needs to be on getting you help so that you can get better."

Alice is once again sobbing. Jasper pulls her to him and holds her while she gets the tears out of her system.

Once Alice's tears have slowed Dad speaks. "I have set up for you to be admitted into an in-patient program tonight. You will be there for the next 30 days and at that time they will reevaluate your situation."

"I don't need to go into treatment. I'm not addicted," Alice pleads.

"Okay, if that's true lets do a drug test right now," Dad states.

"Why? I told you that I'm not addicted."

"Alice, if you are not addicted then you would have no problem with a drug test. It's obvious that you are afraid of whatever I am going to find in the test."

As I'm watching the exchange I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Since I'm not on call I ignore it. Alice has once again turned on the tears. I'm not sure if they are genuine or if they are all a game.

I continue to sit there while Mom and Jasper try to console Alice. Finally about half an hour later Alice reluctantly agrees to check in for an evaluation. Apparently Dad and Jasper had already discussed this option so a bag is already packed.

Alice is pissed when she realizes that a bag is ready for her. I can't help but wonder if her anger is over the fact that she won't be able to get more drugs before she goes to the hospital.

We all say our goodbyes as Dad and Jasper prepare to take Alice to treatment. When I hug Alice and tell her goodbye she refuses to even look at me. It stings to know that my sister is acting this way, yet is only reaffirms how Bella must feel about how things are with her and Jasper.

After they leave Mom excuses herself from the room, leaving me with Rose and Emmett. "Thanks for being here guys," I tell them.

"This is what friendship is about, being there in good times and bad," Rose states.

"I know. It just seems like there have been more bad times than good lately."

"Speaking of bad times, how is Bella doing with all of this?" Emmett asks.

Emmett's question reminds me that Bella left a long time ago. I pull my phone out to call her and see that I have a text message from her.

_I didn't want to cause any more problems so I'm going to spend a few hours with Leah. Call me if you need me. Love you. – B - _

I let out a sigh because Bella has once again been pushed out. Realizing that I haven't answered Emmett's question I look at him and Rose. "Things are okay. As you know things weren't the best earlier in the week. In fact I found out that Bella was planning on getting another apartment because of the way I acted. It was an eye opener into how I had been acting."

"I assume that since Emmett helped move her stuff yesterday that things are straightened out," Rose says.

"Yes they are straightened out, but at the same time I can tell that Bella is holding back from me now. It's not that she is hiding anything but I can tell that she is wary and waiting for me to mess up again."

"What happened with you and Bella?" Mom asks from the doorway.

Rose gives me a sympathetic look before her and Emmett leave me with Mom. I promise to call them later because we all know that Jasper is going to need us right now.

Once we are alone I pull Mom onto the couch with me. "As you know Jasper came to our apartment last Friday to discuss how things had been with Alice. To say it was a shock is an understatement. Then I came over here last weekend and you guys started questioning what Alice had claimed. I basically ended up being an asshole to Bella. I didn't speak or see her after Friday night until Monday night. Then I went out with Emmett and never went home. She didn't come home on Tuesday night and then Wednesday I got a call from her landlord asking about whether or not she needed to continue to hold the apartment Bella had called about."

Mom puts her hand over her mouth but she remains quiet. "Anyway, I met her at her old apartment Wednesday night and we talked. Bella explained that since I had been avoiding her she figured that I didn't want her to move in so she was just trying to make things easier for me."

"Did you tell her about our conversation last week?" Mom asks.

"Yeah. I don't want to keep anything from her. I made her promise to always come to me and yet the first time things got hard I did the complete opposite."

"Where is she now?"

"She called a friend and went to her house because she wasn't wanted here." I try to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Oh," Mom replies.

I stay with Mom until Dad and Jasper get back. When they show up I can see how upset Jasper is. It's obvious that he is going to need some support tonight.

I pull out my phone and dial Bella's number.

"_Hello"_

"Hey babe. I just wanted to check in with you," I tell her.

"_How are things going at your parents' house?" _

"Things got a little dicey after you left. I wish you had stayed."

"_I wanted to be there for you as well, but it was obvious that my presence was just aggravating Alice so it was better for everyone involved for me to leave." _

"I know and I hate it. So I got your text."

"_Sorry about just leaving completely. I just couldn't stick around and I figured that I would give Leah a call since I didn't see her on Monday."_

"You don't have to explain anything. I was actually calling to see if you were going to be with Leah for a while yet."

"_I'm not sure. Do you want me to come back?" _

"I always want you with me. There is no question about that. Actually Jasper and my dad just got back from checking Alice into the hospital and Jasper doesn't seem to be taking things very well. I'm thinking he is going to need some support tonight and I was going to see if Emmett wanted to come over and we could take him out."

"_I'm sure he would appreciate the support. All I ask is that you call me if you get too messed up to drive. I know I don't have a car but I just want to make sure all of you guys stay safe."_

"I promise. The same goes for you," I tell her.

"_I will. See you at home."_

"See you there. Love you."

"_Love you too." _

I disconnect the call. When I turn around Jasper and I are the only ones in the room. "Was that my sister?"

"Yeah. I was letting her know that I won't be home for a while," I say.

"So, how are you holding up?" I ask him.

"It's hard. I know this is the right thing to do, but I hate the fact it came to this."

"I know man. How about we go out and get some drinks and we can talk about everything."

"Are you sure that Bella won't mind."

"Nope, she is worried about you too. Come on, we can leave a car here and come back for it later."

"Okay," Jasper agrees.

I pull out my phone to send Emmett a text. I have a feeling we are both going to be needed tonight.

**A/N**

**Recently Fanfiction has disabled the ability to download stories for people to read offline. I want my readers to know that all of my stories are also available on FictionPad and TWCS under the same pen name. These sites will allow the downloading of stories. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is in any way intended. All I own are my ideas. **

**Chapter 51 – Bottled Up**

**BPOV**

It's been a week since Alice was put into the hospital. I wish I could say that things have gotten back to normal, but if the way things are now is normal, then I don't want it.

This past week has just flown by. Unfortunately, between my job and Edward's we have not really had a chance to talk to one another. I had hoped that we might be able to spend some time together today since we are both off, but that is not the case because Edward is at the hospital for a family therapy session.

When I was first informed about the meeting I wasn't sure what to think. However, instead of saying anything to Edward I decided to talk to Carmen during our appointment.

_Flashback_

"_How have things been going for you?" Carmen asked when I first sat down. _

"_They have been okay." _

"_It sounds to me like there is possibly something that you are keeping to yourself."_

_I let out a sigh because maybe I was overreacting to the entire situation. "Bella, talk to me. It has been a couple of weeks since we last met and I can hardly believe that something hasn't happened that you want to talk about."_

"_Actually Carmen a lot has happened. I'm just trying to decide where to begin."_

"_How about at the beginning." _

_I take a deep breath before I begin. About two weeks ago Jasper came by the apartment and told us that he had discovered that Alice had been using drugs. Anyway after he left and for the several days that followed Edward basically avoided me." I let out a sigh before I continued. _

"_Edward's behavior bothered me, causing me to rethink my decision to move in with him, and he found out. He came over to my apartment and we talked things out. Things got a little better but then last Friday there was an intervention of sorts at Edward's parents house. Alice got upset that I was there so I left so that I didn't cause any additional friction. Now this weekend there is a family therapy session at the hospital where Alice was placed and I was excluded. I know I'm not related by blood but she is married to my brother and while it may have been a while, we used to be close, or so I thought. I just feel so alone in the situation. I know I'm probably overreacting," I ramble. _

_Carmen took a breath before she replied. "It sounds like you are maybe harboring some resentment toward Edward." _

"_No, why would I have any anger or resentment toward Edward?"_

"_Calm down. Let me ask you one question before I explain why I believe you may be harboring anger toward Edward." _

_I nod to let her know that I'm listening to her. _

"_Have you talked to Edward about how you felt when you ended up leaving his parents' house? Have you discussed, at all, for that matter what all has taken place since you found out about Alice?"_

"_We talked when he basically disappeared for those days."_

"_Can you say that you truly forgave him for how he treated you?"_

"_Yeah, but…"_

"_But what Bella?"_

"_I have forgiven him. I truly have. I guess there is a part of me that wonders when he is going to decide that Alice and Jasper are right. There is a niggling in the back of my head that just can't get past it."_

"_Now we are getting somewhere."_

_End of flashback_

I hate to admit it but Carmen hit the nail on the head. As much as I have forgiven Edward for treating me the way he did, I lost some trust in him and in our relationship. Sure it was my decision to leave the Cullen house during the intervention, but Edward didn't stick up for me.

The question is, how am I going to get past it? I'm lost in my thoughts of what exactly I should do when I feel my phone vibrate.

I can't help the smile that graces my face when I see that it is Angela.

_Want to go out? – A_

Part of me thinks I should text her back and say no so I can hopefully spend some time with Edward, but then I think about how I have no idea when Edward is going to be home anyway.

**Sounds like a plan. What do you have in mind? – B **

It isn't long before my phone is vibrating again.

_Dinner and Drinks. We still need to celebrate your new job. – A_

I smile and think back to Angela's reaction when I told her about my new position. She got a little teary eyed before she started jumping for joy.

**I'm definitely up for a celebration. Meet you at 6? – B**

_6 it is. See you in a bit – A _

I place my phone on the charger as I get ready to go out. Maybe a girls' night out is just what I need to figure out a way to truly get past everything that has been going on.

I'm walking out the door at 5:30 ready to meet the Angela. I know the spot where we are meeting and it is only a 15-minute walk from the apartment and this will give me a little extra time to get there.

When I get to the bar I find Angela standing outside talking to Leah and Rose. I furrow my brow as I try to figure out what all three of them are doing here.

"Hey guys," I say when in walk up to them and give each one a hug.

"Hey Bella, hope you don't mind that we kind of crashed your dinner with Angela," Rose states.

"You aren't crashing. Although I didn't realize that you all three knew one another."

"Of course I know Angela, and as for Leah here. I know her through her boyfriend. I saw them at the gym today and Angela invited us out for a girls night."

I look at Angela and fight back the tears that have started to well. Somehow she always knows what to do to make me feel better. "Angela was right. I don't know about you girls but I know I sure need this night out. Shall we head inside?"

We make our way inside and follow the hostess to a table in the back. Once we are seated we all immediately start perusing the drink menu. Once I decide what I want to drink I look at the dinner menu while the other girls make their decisions.

Once everyone has ordered their drinks Rose turns on me. "So, Bella what is this I hear about a new job."

"I was offered a full time position at Victims' Assistance and after considering all my options I have decided to take it. I gave my office my notice this week and in just over two weeks I will be out of there," I stated.

"I'm so happy for you. So what does Edward think about this change?"

At Rose's question both Angela and Leah look at me. They both know a little about how I've been feeling lately and I guess they are waiting to see if I share.

I take a big drink before I answer her. "He seems okay with it."

"What exactly does that mean?" Rose asks as she looks at Angela and Leah. "What's going on Bella? You can talk to us."

I take a deep breath before I begin to speak. "It means that while he seems supportive we haven't really talked about it or basically anything lately. I told him about the offer and he told me that I should do what will make me happy." I state with a shrug.

With that I proceed to change the subject. "I don't want to talk about family drama tonight. I'm here to celebrate my new job and that's what I plan to do." I tell the girls before I down my drink.

I get up and make my way to the bar to order another. I need to get away from the sympathetic looks they are all giving me.

The rest of the evening passes with the liquor flowing as we celebrate my new job.

**EPOV**

I can't help but wonder if I made the wrong choice in going out with Emmett and Jasper last Friday night. Sure, Jasper needed support, but at the same time so did Bella. I woke up Saturday morning to a note from Bella reminding me that she was spending the day with Angela. I couldn't help but let out a sigh because I really wanted to see Bella before I left for the hospital.

The rest of the weekend and most of this week went with Bella and I basically passing in the night. We got to spend a few hours together but for the most part the only time we spent in the vicinity of one another was while we were sleeping.

Here it is Saturday and once again we are not going to be together. Dad called earlier this week and informed me that there is a family therapy session at the hospital today. When I told Bella about it I could see that she wasn't happy but I didn't want to push.

Sadly the therapy session went just about how I would have expected it to go. Alice blamed everyone but herself and Mom was listening to her excuses. I was never so glad to have an hour over with than I was today. Mom and Dad asked me to go for dinner with them but I begged off, instead choosing to come home.

When I got home the silence of the apartment was a dead giveaway that Bella wasn't home. I made my way to the kitchen where we have our message board and found a note from her stating that she was going out with Angela for dinner and drinks.

I grab a beer out of the fridge and make my way to the bedroom. I jump in the shower before I plant myself on the couch to watch the game. About halfway through the game my phone vibrates.

I look at the caller id before I answer. "Hello."

"_Hey Edward. How are you doing?"_

"I'm good Emmett. How are you?" I ask.

"_I'm good. Although Rose ditched me to go out with the girls, so I'm bored."_

I chuckled. "Well, I'm not doing anything exciting, just watching the game. You are free to come over and watch with me if you want," I tell him.

"_Sounds good. I will be there in about 30,"_ Emmett replied.

"See you then," I said before we disconnected.

I order a pizza while I wait for Emmett to show up. The timing is perfect as the pizza arrives right as Emmett does.

We both sit down and start watching the game. At halftime Emmett turns to me.

"How have things been going lately?"

I let out a sigh before I answer. "They've been okay I guess. It's just been crazy lately. With everything going on with Alice, I just feel like I never have any downtime."

"How is Alice doing? I asked Jasper but I think he is sort of in denial about the entire situation," Emmett shrugs.

"He isn't the only one. We had a 'family therapy' session today and both of my parents are coddling Alice. I guess I can't really say much though, look at how I have messed things up."

Emmett must have known what I am referring to because he says, "I thought things were better between you and Bella."

"They are, but they aren't if that makes any sense."

"Not really bro. Care to elaborate on that statement."

I let out a sigh before I begin to speak. "Things are better and obviously Bella decided to still move in with me, but ever since then and especially after the intervention last week I just get a feeling that Bella is holding back. It's like she doesn't want to give her all to the relationship."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Emmett asks.

"No. We have been working pretty much opposite shifts all week. Then today I had to go to that family therapy session and when I got home there was a note stating that she had gone out," I explain.

"Yeah, I believe she is out with Rose, Leah and Angela. Rose mentioned a girls' night out to celebrate. I'm not sure what they are celebrating but Rose was excited."

"If I had to guess I would say that the celebration is for Bella's new job."

"Bella got a new job. That's great. I know that her boss has been a real ass, especially here lately. That girl can definitely use a break."

I nod. Listening to Emmett talk makes me realize that there is so much I haven't realized about Bella. I have known that she isn't happy at her current job, but I never realized that there might be more to her unhappiness.

Thinking of all the changes that are taking place makes me realize how strong Bella is and how much I have been taking that strength for granted. In the past several months Bella has had to deal with being raped, a serious illness, her brother turning on her, me treating her like shit, and even my parents giving her the cold shoulder lately.

I shake myself out of my thoughts as the third quarter starts.

The rest of the game goes by and as soon as it's over Emmett leaves. I want to text Bella and see when she is going to be home but decide not to bother her while she is out enjoying herself.

About two hours later, as I 'm getting ready for bed there is a knock on the door. I answer the door only to find Angela holding up a very intoxicated Bella.

I can't help the chuckle that escapes me. "Looks like you had a nice night out."

Angela doesn't really answer the question. Instead she says, "Bella had a few too many. How about you help me get her to bed and then I will tell you about the night."

I furrow my brow because I have a feeling that I'm not necessarily going to like what Angela has to say. I take Bella and direct her to the bedroom. I get her changed into her pajamas and tuck her in before heading back to the living room.

Before I even got a chance to ask Angela if she wanted something to drink she started speaking.

"Edward, I really like you and I know that Bella loves you but what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"You really have no idea how much Bella is hurting, do you."

"I know things have been stressful, and my attitude after we found out about Alice didn't help but we worked through that. Besides, who are you to lecture me."

"I'm Bella's best friend. I'm the person who had to watch her tonight as she tried to drown her sorrows and not bother anyone with her problems, when what she should have been doing was enjoying the celebration of her new job."

"Well Angela, since obviously I have no idea what you are talking about, why don't you enlighten me as to what you see as the problem." I seethe.

Angela must notice that I'm getting angry because she changes her tone. "Sorry Edward, I just hate seeing Bella struggle so much and this stuff with Alice is just the icing on the case. I really think that you need to talk to her. She hasn't come out and say it but she is terrified that you are going to decide that she isn't good enough and leave her."

"Why would she think that?" I ask.

"I don't know exactly why she thinks that. Maybe you should talk to her, before it's too late."

"Thanks Angela. I will. Also, thank you for making sure she got home safe."

I shut the door after I let Angela out and sigh. I knew that things have been off with Bella, I just didn't realize that she is questioning my commitment to her.

I make my way to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. I take it, along with some aspirin to the bedroom and watch Bella sleep. I can tell that she isn't sleeping restfully as she is tossing and turning.

One thing is clear; Bella and I need to talk. There is obviously stuff that she isn't sharing with me and I don't want to end because of a failure to communicate. Tomorrow will be spent together, working through our problems.


End file.
